The Unknown Character
by Adrian King1
Summary: It was supposed to be a new beginning. But I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to end it. Fate had different plans. It wanted me to start anew on the end. However, that is easier said than done. OCxHarem
1. Death in a Wish

**Hey, starting a second story because, why the hell not? I'm not a native speaker, I don't know shit about Japanese culture and I most certainly am not a professional writer. I'm gonna write this anyway because I can and I feel like it.**

**If you don't like this, I'm sorry for making your eyes bleed as if you were using the Mangekyou Sharingan that we all wish we had. If you like this… there most be something wrong with your tastes, but it doesn't matter, you're welcome here.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Death in a Wish**

I had lived a pretty decent life so far. I don't say good because… well, everything can always be better, can't it? Also, because I'm kind of a negative type of person.

But the thing is that I had lived normally up until I finished Elementary school. That's where I got separated from my group of friends. And let me tell you, I don't do well when being in new groups.

I often doubt everything people say. I mostly ignore it, but even then, it isn't easy to make friends been like that. Double-guessing everything someone says. I also tend to think that people don't want me around, things like that. And making friends with that mind set is not easy. So, I spent most of my time being at home. Not that I had a problem with that, I prefer being inside, reading, playing games or just listening to music.

My family helped a lot during those years. My father never said no when I asked for a book. My mother never said anything when I didn't go out with friends. They were just there and I always loved them for that.

Moreover, things had started to look up. I had found a group of people at school that had the same hobbies as I did. I started to talk with them each time we could. And we had hanged out a couple of times.

And that weekend was going to be amazing. I would have the house all to myself. I had even gotten permission to invite my friends while my family was away. They were going on a trip to visit a relative. We used to go there a lot when I was a kid. I loved the place.

But this time it was not to be. I had finally some friends. My relatives would be there next time.

"Are you Maxwell Salas?" I just nodded at the police officer. Had the neighbors called the police? I had my friends keep it down after the first time they had told me to. "I'm sorry, kid. Your family had an accident."

"Are… are they in a hospital? Can I call or something?" I had gone pale already, my friends had turned the music off.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

**[}-o-{]**

After that everything was a bit blurry. I remember asking my friends to leave, and just sitting in the sofa. Don't know how much passed after that.

I didn't have a family anymore. Almost all the ones that I had were there. At some point I got a call from a relative I hadn't seen since I was little. An aunt of mine that had left to live abroad when I was six years old. She would talk to my mother from time to time but it was rare for me to talk to her. I could probably count the times I had done so since she left with one hand.

Apparently, I would have to go and live with her. No other options. I would have to leave everything again. This time, however, I didn't have my family with me. But at that time, I wasn't thinking about that. My mind had just kind of switched off. It was like someone else was living in my body. It was me, but at the same time it wasn't.

**[}-o-{]**

"It has been some time, hasn't it Max?" My aunt welcomed me when I arrived after the flight. I gave her a quick hug. Family was family in the end. And I couldn't afford to turn her down anyway.

"Yes, it has." I simply told her nodding. With that said, I _wasn't_ going to live with her. So, as far as I was concerned, she was a relative, not family.

You may be wondering what my situation was right now. As I said, my aunt lived abroad and I had to move to her town. She owns a couple of apartments that she rents, I'll live in one of them from now on. She never bothered to get herself a house that had more than one bedroom so she doesn't have a place where both of us can stay.

I told her it was fine. I needed some time alone and I was not sure how I would be living with someone other than my family. She seemed to understand. She didn't seem to like the idea of me living with her anyway. Maybe that was why she had come to live there. To stay away from the family.

I would be seeing her a lot anyway. She would be teaching me the language. I would be trying the exam to a school that had recently been made co-ed. My aunt said that it had the best education of the town. So here I would be, half a year working my ass off to at least be decent on the language. At least it would keep my head off of… things.

**[}-o-{]**

Something really strange happened one day while I had been out to buy some things. After a couple of months, I was kind of ok with simple dialogs. Shopping didn't need much talking anyway.

Going to the point, there was this girl cosplaying. She gave me a flier that said 'We will grant your wish' but there was no number or anything. When I asked her, she only said that I would know and smiled. I only shrugged and continued my way. Sometimes it's better not to try and comprehend people, especially women.

I've been drowning myself on books about the language and everything I could get my hands on. My reading and writing improved a lot because of that. I would try to read every book that my aunt brought. That really helped me improve. My speaking skills were really bad though. I didn't think I would be ready for the start of school.

Sometimes I wondered if it would matter. I was never one to talk. And if my teachers needed me to answer something, maybe I could try to do it writing? _'Here's hoping.'_ I thought to myself.

My aunt and I decided that it was better for us to live separated. I didn't like the idea of living with someone that wasn't my family. Not right now at least. And she always liked to live by herself.

But I caught myself thinking. Did it really matter? Those words came more and more often each time. There was nothing for me here. There was no one. My aunt was only taking care of me out of responsibility. She had distanced herself from the family for a reason after all. I didn't even know what to do.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

My father had told me those words once, not too long ago. He said that when I told him I didn't know what to chose as a career for the future. He had said to simply chose whatever made me happy. Never think too much and let myself go. Never stray from my path for what others thought or what was 'right'. My happiness was the right path, he said.

But now my family was gone, what few friends I had done I had lost. How could I be happy? What was there? I had gone through this once, and I hadn't even come out when I fell again. And now there was no one to push me back up. I was stuck in a place that was completely foreign to me, how was I going to make friends, it was difficult enough back at home. I choked at the thought of home.

'_I don't know what to do, dad.'_

I glanced at the flier not for the first time and chuckled bitterly to myself. _'A wish, huh?'_

And like that days passed, and then weeks, and then months. I got lost in time often. But there I was, coming out of the school after the exams. I was pretty confident but I couldn't bring myself to care.

The exams where full of girls, and the few boys I saw looked absolutely perverted, they weren't even trying to hide it. Just my luck, I sucked when it came to talking to women and I just knew that associating with those perverts would absolutely kill my social life.

'_Maybe a club would help.'_ I thought without much conviction. I was giving up, and I knew it. I didn't care at all. Everything was just so… dull.

I sat on a park on the way home and looked around. There was no one around. I liked when I didn't see anyone, I could imagine that I was back in the US, that I still had friends and a family. But that never lasted. I would see someone walk by and bring me back from my fantasies to my misery. This time it was a couple, just what I needed to be more miserable than normal.

I dragged myself back to the apartment.

**[}-o-{]**

"Maxwell Salas?" I just answered by lifting my hand. I wasn't confident with talking yet and I started hating talking at all. I couldn't remember the last time I had.

First day of classes. I sighed and looked out the window. At least I got a good seat, that was something. I could barely understand what the teacher said so I maintained my gaze on the book. At least I was pretty good on the reading part.

The class ended faster than I wanted it too. Why would I want it to last? Well, because after class…

"Are you foreign?" Would come the curiosity. I just nodded at the girl.

"From where?" It was someone else.

"US." I said simply. There was a 'whoa' from some girl, all of them looked awed. I felt uncomfortable just by seeing all of them looking at me. So, I tried to keep my eyes on the table.

Then a guy asked something that I didn't quite get. From the looks of the girls I was betting it was something perverted. There weren't a lot of things that made all women angry as a whole.

"I didn't understand what you said." That was one of the firsts phrases I learned. The girls shook their hands in front of me as if to say that I should ignore them. I probably would if I understood them. I hated not understanding.

"Doesn't matter. Are you planning to enter a club?" I thought about it.

"I'll look around to see if something interests me, I guess." Was my answer, I probably butchered the language a bit but they seemed to understand what I meant.

That's how the time after the classes passed. I was pretty much the center of attention. That would pass soon enough. I understood though. It doesn't look like Japan has a lot of people with blond hair and green eyes.

And as predicted they started to ignore me soon enough. Just as it always had been. At least they didn't hate me like the perverted trio. Those guys were hopeless. They even got beaten on a daily basis. They deserved it though, they often went to peep at the girls on the clubs. I could only shake my head in annoyance.

I was surprised to see that there were other people that stood out like me. There was a girl with crimson hair a year older than me and there was a guy with blond hair in my year, both had blue eyes. I was tempted to ask him how he managed. By what I saw he had dealt with that before.

Time passed and even the teachers seemed reluctant to talk to me. I suppose I had an aura that said I didn't want to talk or something. I would have been thankful but I was just so indifferent to everything.

**[}-o-{]**

I had given up, I had tried, I really had. But I couldn't see the point anymore. A month and everything were the same, I couldn't bring myself to care.

'_We will grant your wish'_

There was nothing bad in trying. I took the flier and thought about making a wish. I pleaded for someone to come. Then I heard someone knock on my door. I opened my eyes wide. Had it worked? I ran to the door.

When I opened, I received a punch in the face that threw me to the floor. I looked up to see a guy with white hair and red eyes. He was dressed as a cleric but his smile… it was just wrong. And I don't say it because he had punched me.

"You are seriously an idiot you know it?" He said, even his voice had that crazy tone to it that matched his smile. "Calling Devils is a no-no, buddy." _'Devils?'_ Then he pulled something that looked like a gun and shoot my leg.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I clutched my leg. I would have asked him what the hell was wrong with him or why had he shoot me or just why had he come to my house in the first place. But the pain shot down everything in my head and everything blurred.

I saw him taking out something that looked like a light saber of all things. He dragged me to my room and started pinning me to the wall with stakes.

I was upside down, pain flowing through my limbs. Everything blurred, I heard someone else and the crazy guy singing.

More talking. Everything was difficult, even breathing. I heard a girl join in the conversation.

'_Can't I die already?'_

There was a flash of light, more people joined. There were some flashes of light.

"Kill… me…"

Something white entered my field of view. But my vision couldn't recognize anything.

I just wanted it over.

Someone pulled me down from where I was.

Everything went black.

'_Will I see you now?'_

**[}-o-{]**

I woke up. When I pulled myself up, I felt something on my side. I turned my gaze to the side and saw a girl, naked. _'After everything that happened last night, I'm not even gonna bother.'_ I got up and dressed myself.

I checked the time. It all had happened just yesterday. Where had the wounds gone? What was that girl doing here? What the hell had happened?

I would have thought it was a nightmare, but that would have been lying to myself. I had had nightmares before, and nothing was like this. They frightened you, yes, but they didn't hurt. Not like that, at least no nightmare of mine had.

I prepared breakfast for two people and went up. She was dressing already. I took a second to check if I knew her. She had a voluptuous figure, really long black hair and violet eyes.

"Ara ara, good morning Salas-kun." She said. She was putting on the uniform of my school, she looked like she could be a year older than me.

"Morning, breakfast is ready." Was all I said and left.

"Ara ara, are you just going to ignore me after everything that we did last night?"

"You can speak English, that's surprising." I avoided her question; I never was one to let myself be teased. And I especially didn't want to deal with that after last night.

"That's the least surprising thing you will hear today." I looked up from my food to her.

"Then I'm guessing you will explain what happened?" I asked her. She looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Someone else will." I nodded. I could wait, no point in pressuring her if she didn't want to answer. Not like I could force the answers out of her or anything.

"Is there a reason you were sleeping besides you wanting to tease me in the morning?" I asked her, returning to my food.

"Ara ara, so cold, are you like this after taking the first time of a fair maiden?" I simply deadpanned at her. She pouted childishly. "There is."

"Such as?" I asked.

"It helped heal you of everything." I looked at her incredulously. I could believe if she said that she had healed me with magic. I was pretty out of it but I remembered pretty much everything. Nothing like that healed in one night. But sleeping naked with me had done it?

"Magic sounds way weirder than they paint it in books." I said.

"You believe me?" She said surprised.

"I remember some of what happened, I remember getting wounds that simply don't heal that fast." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Ara ara, aren't you a smart one?" She said with a smile. Her smiles looked so fake that it unnerved me a little. "We will have to go to school soon. After classes you should have your questions answered." She said then she gave me her teasing smile. "Or we could go to bed again, ufufufu."

"No, thanks." I said simply standing up to wash the dishes. "The answers bit sounds good though."

"You are no fun." She said behind me. I could feel her pout appearing again.

"Should I be a stammering and blushing mess right now? Because I don't feel like it." I said with an even voice.

"Ara ara, were you popular in America? Is that why it doesn't work?" She asked, back to her playfulness. I snorted.

"Not even close." I said. "Not even close." I said in a soft sad voice. She didn't say anything anymore.

We left the house. At some point she hugged my arm putting it between her breasts. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled at me. I shrugged. I felt really tired for some reason, I guessed it had to do with the injuries, even if they were healed.

When we were nearing the school, I stopped and she turned to me. She looked confused.

"Go on, I don't need to deal with the guys getting jealous. Besides, someone like you is sure to have a reputation to maintain." She looked surprised for a second.

"Ara ara, thank you very much Salas-kun. You are really considerate." She seemed to think what to do before bowing a good bye to me and leaving. "See you later, Maxwell-kun." I tilted my head to the side. _'Didn't Japanese people find it difficult to call others by first name?'_ I shrugged thinking that she may be teasing again. After a while I went inside the school.

Classes where pretty boring, no change there. At the end of it someone knocked at the door. It was the blond boy I had seeing around. Everyone looked at him.

"Salas-kun, could you follow me? Rias-buchou wants to talk to you." No idea who this Rias was but I guessed this had to do with the girl in the morning. And if not, it didn't really matter. I just nodded and followed him. I heard whispers around us.

"You obviously know who I am, but who are you?" I asked him.

"Yuuto Kiba, pleasure to meet you." He spoke in English I noticed.

"The pleasure is mine, Kiba-kun." The suffix came on its own, strange. "I'm guessing this is about last night?" I asked him, he simply nodded. _'Good, I would like some answers.'_

We went to an old building, outside. I had heard something about this being the old school building. After following Kiba for a while we arrived at a room. It had a Victorian style to it, there were some couches and a desk. On the floor there was a circle that looked like someone was going to do a ritual or something.

There were some people too. A brown-haired guy that I recognized from the perverted trio sitting on the couch in front of the desk. The black-haired girl from before was giving around cups of tea and there was a girl with white hair sitting on another couch on the side, she was eating sweets. Everyone used the school uniform except from the last girl.

"Hello, you probably already know me but I'm Maxwell Salas. Pleasure to meet you." I said with a slight bow to them.

"Issei Hyoudou, second year, a pleasure to meet you too." Said the perverted guy.

"Ara ara, I don't think I introduced myself before, my bad, I'm Akeno Himejima, third year and vice-president of this Occult Research Club." Said the girl from the morning. _'Occult Research Club, isn't that fiting?'_

"First year…Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make you acquaintance." This one didn't seem to be one for conversation.

"Welcome, I'm Rias Gremory, third year and president of this Occult Research Club." Came a voice from a door I hadn't seen. The crimson haired girl I had seen. I nodded at them and took a seat in the couch where Hyoudou-kun was.

"So, I was told I would get answers." I said simply.

"What would you like to know?" Gremory-san said while sitting on the desk.

"Too many questions, just tell me what you can, or want." I said simply, there were honestly too many questions. I didn't even know where to begin. She seemed to think for a bit, not sure where to begin.

"As you know you were attacked last night. The one that attacked you was a Stray Exorcist. They are exorcists that had left the church for a variety of reasons. The one from yesterday for example was most likely because of his violent nature." _'Exorcist, that explains what he said about devils.'_ Hyoudou-kun seemed to be listening with rapt attention, didn't look like he knew this, interesting. She seemed to have paused for a bit, looking unsure how to proceed.

"How do you take part on all this?" I asked. She seemed even more unsure.

"He seemed to be targeting us. We are Devils." She bit her lower lip a bit. _'So, that was it'_ I thought. The exorcist had said something about calling devils.

"That flier was yours?" I asked, that would make sense. I had called, and the guy knew it. That's why he came to my house.

"Yes, we use it to make contracts with humans." That sounded like an interesting topic, but to be honest I had more pressing doubts.

"So, why did you heal me?" I asked her.

"Ara ara, can't we heal you just because?" That came from Himejima-san. I just sat there with an impassive face, waiting. Gremory and Hyoudou looked uncomfortable. The others didn't look bothered by the awkward situation.

"You can speak English because you are Devils?" I asked finally.

"Yes, that's why." Said Gremory somewhat relieved that I changed subject. I thought for a bit. Then something clicked.

"You made me a Devil." I stated. She tensed up. _'So that's why Japanese is so much easier now.'_ "That doesn't make any sense, why would you do that? How would you do that in the first place?"

"The short version is that there was a war between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils long time ago. After that the races came to a sort of truce where nobody attacked the others. But the Devils had lost a lot of people. As a solution to that came the Evil Pieces." She made a circle appear on the desk and then some chess pieces appeared. "We can reincarnate people using these pieces."

"I'm guessing there's a drawback for me?" She winced.

"Yes, when someone is reincarnated, he or she is considered a servant of the one that acts as the King. A part of their peerage." She said.

"Which is you?" She nodded. She seemed to be trying pretty hard to read me. I had kept an impassive face ever since I came in. It wasn't difficult, I hadn't changed my expression much in months. "And I'm guessing you can't take the piece back?" She looked somber, that was all the answer I needed. "What would happen if I refuse to be your servant." I said before she could answer the previous question.

"You don't have to worry about treatment. My family has always treated their servants like family." A frown appeared in my face for a second. If she wanted me to treat her like family, she wouldn't get it.

"You didn't answer my question." The uncomfortable face returned. The others seemed to follow the conversation like a tennis match. Kiba and Himejima looked concerned now.

"You would become a Stray Devil." I raised an eyebrow urging her to continue. "Stray devils are hunted like criminals." I frowned.

"Hunted as 'hunted and killed' or 'hunted and thrown to prison'?" I asked.

"The first." She really didn't want to talk about this it seemed.

"If I die do you get the piece back?" I asked, she looked confused at this, as did most of the others. Except Toujou, she looked as impassive as I did.

"In time, yes." She looked like she wanted to know why I was asking all this.

"Then you better kill me already." Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped, even Toujou lost her impassive face.

"Why?"

"Do you know why I used the flier?" She shook her head slowly.

"I wish to die." I said, my face never changing. My voice neutral. I looked directly into her eyes.

"And why would you want that?" She asked in a low voice. She seemed sad, I didn't understand why, we had barely talked.

"I came here because I lost all my family back in the US. All I have left is an aunt that had never actually talked to me through my life. I also don't have any friends here, or even back there. There's no point to continue living, I give up." I said like I was commenting the weather, it seemed to unnerve them. It was easy actually, if I was devoid of emotion it was easier to deal with things.

"Well, that's no longer the case. You are part of my peerage now; we are your family now."

"No, you aren't. You don't know the first thing about me. For all you know I could have lied just now. And I don't know anything about you." She seemed to be about to protest. "Furthermore, what made you think you could just reincarnate me without permission and try and make me your slave?" She winced again, a hurt expression on her face.

"Oi, Buchou saved your life, you should be thankful. We could have left you hanging in that wall you bastard!"

"I just said I want to die, what's your point?" I stared at Hyoudou who had just talked. He faltered and stepped back. Was I that scary? "What was even your reason to reincarnate me? Those pieces seem to be limited."

"You seem to have a Sacred Gear." She answered, the hurt look still on her face. If she was expecting pity, she wouldn't get it. "Those are artifacts given to humanity by God's system. They had a varied range of abilities different for each of them."

"Abilities like what?" She signaled to Kiba, I looked at them and he summoned a sword.

"My Sacred Gear is Sword Birth; it lets me create swords from just my magic power." I nodded.

"So, you also wanted a soldier." I stated. Her face turned even more sour. Issei grabbed me by the collar.

"What's wrong with you, bastard." He said, he looked pretty angry.

"This is what happens when life spits on you one too many times." I answered. "Would you put me down, this is uncomfortable." He didn't.

"Ise, put him down."

"But, Buchou…"

"Just do it." He put me down. "Would everyone please leave the room?" Everyone did as they were told, Hyoudou was quite reluctant to do so though.

"So, how are you going to do this, with magic, a sword, a ritual or something else?" I asked casually, she raised an eyebrow at me. "Killing me." I clarified.

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Do I look like someone that makes jokes?" She sighed.

"Can't I do something to convince you to… live?" She asked, she looked on the verge of pleading. It was strange.

"Why do you want me to live so badly? You will get your piece back." I asked, her behavior didn't make sense to me. We didn't know each other. Yes, it's normal to want to prevent someone's death, but there seemed to be more to that. "Do you need me for something?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly. She fidgeted a little.

"I may." She said with a voice that was barely more than a whisper. "I have… a marriage contract set for me." A frown appeared on my face. "The only way out of it for me is to compete in a Rating Game with my fiancé and win. That's a competition between peerages." She clarified the last part for me.

I closed my eyes. That always seemed to help me organize my thoughts. This time though, it only seemed to mess them up more.

'_They didn't want us to marry. Your grandmother would have kicked me out when we informed her if you father hadn't been there. They almost got what they wanted.'_ My mother had once told me.

My parents' marriage wasn't something welcomed from my father's side of the family. They were young, my mother had gotten pregnant right out of school. They didn't get to study or anything. I remember her telling me how miserable she would have been if they had prevented their marriage.

I opened my eyes and looked at Gremory-san. She seemed as nervous as before. She wasn't the same, actually it was the opposite. But she wanted to marry someone she loved, just as my mother wanted. That was the same for both.

"I'll help you." I said simply. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Let's just say that I want to help you marry whoever you want." I answered.

"I… thank you." I waved her off and went to the door.

"Is the serious talk finished for now?" I asked her, she nodded. She already looked better than before, relieved. "Come in." I told them. "Could I have a cup of tea? I think I need one." I asked Himejima-san. I really needed one, that usually helped me calm down.

**Koneko-chan smiles for every review you write to me. So, what are you waiting for?**


	2. A Nun in Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**A Nun in Trouble**

"Let me get this straight," I say setting my half empty cup of tea on the coffee table in front of the couch. "You have Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists in your territory." She nodded. "And you can't do anything." She nodded again. "Why?"

"The truce between factions is not nearly stable enough to risk it." She explained to me.

"Then why do you call it your territory if anyone can come in and do as they please?" I asked back. She massaged her temples.

"Talking with you is really difficult you know that?" I just continued to stare. "In all honesty, having this place as my territory only gives me responsibilities. I can't do as I please, and I have to keep it safe from Stray Devils. But aside from that there is little I can do to stop anyone else."

"But Buchou, I need to save that girl." Pleaded Hyoudou, I pitied him, his friend was practically a hostage and he couldn't do anything.

"It's impossible for you alone Ise, if you fight them, we would have to fight too."

"…" He seemed to think for a while and left.

"If he goes to that church, I will go with him. Just to let you know." I told her.

"And why would you do that?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Because he wants to fight for his friend." I had lost my friends more than once. I couldn't look away when someone else was fighting to keep his. I would have liked someone to help me. Besides, I could be lucky and end up dead, maybe I could be lucky enough to die without pain, although the situation was not the best for the last part.

"You are a strange one, you know that?" She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You act as if you don't care but you are surprisingly ok with helping everyone around you."

"I have reasons. But what you got wrong is one thing." I noticed that everyone was listening to me. "I don't care about my life anymore, but I do care about things." I took the cup of tea and finished it. "Now, do you have a book on Rating Games?" The others looked at me strangely, Himejima just turned to Gremory with wide eyes.

"You told him?" She asked incredulously. The others turned to her with confused expressions, at least in Kiba's case.

"It was that or killing him." She answered, she looked tired. "I do, just give me a moment." She took a book out of a shelf and gave it to me. Meanwhile Himejima was just staring at me.

"Can I help you with something Himejima-senpai?" I asked in the end. She was looking at me as if I was a puzzle that didn't make any sense.

"You are certainly a strange one, ufufufu." I deadpanned at her answer.

"Yes, because teasing someone you don't know is perfectly normal."

"Exactly." She said as if it made sense.

"What have you got myself into Gremory-senpai…" I sighed. Said crimson-haired looked away.

"Ara ara, aren't you having fun Maxwell-kun?" Said Himejima bowing a bit with her arms under her breasts making them stand out even more than normal.

"Do I have to answer that?" I said without showing anything in my face. She pouted again.

"Are you even straight?" She asked. I made a show of looking at everyone.

"You and Gremory-senpai are beautiful, Toujou-san is cute. Sorry Kiba-kun, you _are_ good-looking but no." I said looking at them respectively. I didn't notice the slight blush on all of them as I looked to the others and ended on the only male besides me.

"Don't worry Salas-kun. That's a relief actually."

"Ara ara, are you flirting with all of us Maxwell-kun?" Said Himejima.

"Of course, Himejima-senpai, of course." I said with complete indifference while finally opening the book.

"No fun." I heard in a whisper coming from the raven-haired girl.

The book didn't explain much. Not like there was much to explain apparently. Rating Games varied depending on the set of rules used but they were so unpredictable that there was little that could be said. There were a lot of pages on strategies but it wasn't really useful. It explained a bit of what could or could not be allowed and some rules that were set specifically depending on the match, like the use of Phoenix Tears for example.

But there was something that was bugging me.

"This mentions the pieces a couple of times. What's the difference between pieces?" She looked up from the papers she was working with.

"Do you know the rules of chess?" I nodded; I had played it a couple of times. "They have the same 'values' as in normal chess. Starting with Pawns being worth 'one' all the way up to a Queen's 'nine'. Rooks have improved power and defenses, Knights have improved speed and reflexes, Bishops have improved magic capacity, Queens have a bit of everything and Pawns can promote to anyone." I nodded.

"Which pieces do you have?"

"Yuuto and you are my Knights" My eyebrows rose. "Akeno is my Queen, Koneko is my Rook, Issei is my Pawn and I have a Bishop that is sealed." She finished.

"You can use more than one piece for a person?" She nodded.

"More powerful people usually need a number of pieces to be reincarnated, but always the same piece. For example, someone could be worth six Pawns or two Knights."

"That idiot used up all your Pawns?" I asked motioning to the door. She raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?"

"That's the only reason you would use a Knight on me." I answered simply.

"You could be worth three Pawns." She told me. I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "But true, you were worth two pawns actually, still worth the use of a Knight if you ask me. If you still have doubts, then maybe you have some hidden talent, like big magic reserves. Although I doubt that, maybe a Sacred Gear." She explained to me.

"Why the doubt?" I asked curious.

"The spell to give someone's 'value' said you were better by Knight standards than Bishop, which would have been the case if you had talent for magic." I nodded slowly processing what she said, it made sense. Or as much sense as it could taking into account we were talking about magic.

"Right, you mentioned Sacred Gears again. How do we know if I have one?" I had almost forgotten about that, again. Too much information too fast.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind." I looked at her dubiously but did as told.

Something came to mind. Speed. I was a Knight; I would be fast by default. But with more speed and I would be stronger. If I was too fast, I wouldn't be hit, and I could hit whoever I wanted if they couldn't follow my moves.

I saw a flash of light coming from below behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes. There they were, a pair of plate armor boots. Dark grey metal with details in blue. The metal was thin up to the knees, and over each knee there was a thicker plate. I could feel my body losing strength by the second. I stopped thinking about speed while thinking about the boots disappearing. Fortunately, it worked.

"So, any idea what it is? My only guess is that it is related to speed." I asked. That was tiring, looked like I would need some sort of training if I wanted to be useful.

"I will look into it. Many Sacred Gears are recorded in books." I nodded and continued my reading.

Time passed like that. I read, Kiba seemed to read too but more for entertainment, Toujou seemed to have a bottomless stomach because she never stopped eating, Himejima seemed to go around making tea and helping Gremory.

Rating Games were really violent it seemed, but I guess that if you have magic to patch you up in no time and without scars you don't need to worry too much about those things. There's also the fact that most of the time you will be out of the game before it gets too dangerous.

I wanted to ask Gremory if she knew something about her fiancé's peerage but I guessed by her interaction with Himejima that the Rating Game to free herself was not well known. I would wait until we were alone.

I also thought that maybe I had jumped in this too quickly. But the memories of my mother made me act without thinking. I would need power if I wanted to help. I was a Knight, speed and reflexes. Low defenses and low magic. A weapon would be useful. I looked at Kiba.

"Kiba-kun." He looked away from the book towards me, a little surprised. "Your swords, do they have a time limit or something? Can you make as much as you want?"

"They last as long as they aren't broken or I will them to disappear. If they are broken, they disappear too. I don't have a limit that I know of but I would need the energy to make a lot." He explained slowly; he seemed a bit confused about why I would want to know. After a second realization seemed to hit him. "For you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Good to know. But first I need to know how to actually use one. Joining the kendo club sounds like a good idea." I reasoned. "Thanks for the information."

"You are welcome."

"Are you a pervert?" Came Toujou's voice suddenly from next to Kiba. I turned to her and just stared. Why would she ask that? "The perverts always peep on the kendo club." Oh.

"I'm not." She nodded and continued eating. _'Well, that was easy.'_ When I turned Himejima was looking at me curiously and Gremory had intrigued written all over her face. "What?"

"You were serious." She must be referring to what I mentioned about swords and the kendo club.

"Do I look like someone that makes jokes?" I told her.

"I thought you would do the bare minimum until then or just do your own thing until I called." The others seemed to want to know what we were talking about.

"I said I would help you. Tell me, is the trouble of keeping me alive even worth it if I'm like this?" I signaled to myself and she bit her lip.

"Why are you like that?"

"I already told you."

"You are not alone anymore." She really didn't get it.

"Says you? The person who probably didn't even know my name until today and is only talking to me because she needs me?" I shot at her. I was starting to memorize her hurt expression without even trying.

"You are going too far, Salas-kun." Said Kiba in a warning tone.

"I am just telling her to stop trying to act as a friend or even worse, as a family. We are strangers. I said I would help her, there's no need for an act." I said.

"Why do you think it's an act?" Asked Himejima, she was serious for once.

"Nobody gets that close to someone that fast." I answered.

"Don't you think that's why you are alone?" She questioned.

I didn't answer. They didn't know. I had tried. I was tired of trying.

I continued reading and they continued with their things.

**[}-o-{]**

SLAP.

Hyoudou had gotten himself involved with the Fallen Angels again apparently. It hadn't even been a day. I was actually surprised he managed to find them without going to the church.

There was another argument between him and Gremory about fighting them and helping the nun. I had to give it to him, he was a loyal friend, if a little fast to make them. Seriously, what was wrong with this people or with me. How could they make friends just by meeting people? Relationships didn't work like that, did they?

Eventually Gremory and Himejima said they had to leave. The former explained to Hyoudou how promotion worked, that was an interesting thing to hear. Then she left. I saw Hyoudou taking a deep breath.

"Hyoudou-kun." Kiba called him before me. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I am the one who has to save her." He said, completely serious for once.

"… You will get yourself killed. Even with Promotion and your Sacred Gear, you can't take down a group of Fallen Angels and Exorcists alone."

I think I know where this is going.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free."

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" He shouted exasperated. Kiba was looking straight at him.

"What he is saying is that we are going too." I told him. They turned to me, Hyoudou looked more than a little surprised.

"Wha-Why? I insulted you earlier." I ignored him and stood up.

"You want to save your friend, don't you?" He nodded dumbly. "That's all the reason I need, but you could also say am not a fan of this group, personally." I wanted to die, and they not only had made it really painful but they had failed. Useless bastards. "And if you get me killed Hyoudou," I looked into his eyes, he gulped. "then thank you." I said plainly, he sweatdropped at me.

"Remember what Buchou said about enemy bases and the Promotion Hyoudou-kun?" He nodded at Kiba. "She said that the church is the enemy base, so she is telling you that you can promote there."

"Ah." He is a little on the slow side it seems.

"Gremory-san indirectly approved of you going." I finished. Kiba laughed. Toujou approached us.

"…I'm going as well."

"Wha-, Koneko-chan?" Seriously, what's with this group closeness?

"… I feel uneasy for leaving you go on your own." He seemed moved.

"I'm touched! Right now, I'm so deeply touched, Koneko-chan!" If I had actually cared if I lived or not, I probably would have decided not to go.

"H-huh? But I'm going as well…?" Said Kiba with a sad smile.

"Kiba-kun, you have to remember that he is a pervert." I reminded him.

Then we left to the church with Hyoudou shouting. He was not one for stealth it seemed. We weren't close yet so there was that.

**[}-o-{]**

Once we were in front of the church Kiba explained how the sanctuary was probably where they were. How they did their rituals and suspicious activities there as a way to defy god. He also explained that we had to look for the basement entrance while dealing with whoever was waiting for us.

We entered and the first thing I saw was the statue in the cross without his head. These guys surely know how to make things look creepy. I also heard clapping.

"A meeting! A reunion! So emotional!" The crazy bastard. The one that almost killed me. I didn't know if I wanted to thank him or punch him in the face. "Well, I have never seen the same Devil twice before, and you even brought the stupid human that called you! You guys are something else, you broke my killing streak! That's why I'm gonna kill you! You really pissed me off so just die!" Yeah, crazy bastart was quite fitting.

He takes out the gun from before and a one-handed sword that looks like it's made of light. I'm guessing those are holy or something like that. Both things gave me an unnerving feeling.

"So, you guys came to rescue Asia-tan? The bighearted Devils came to rescue the little bitch! For that alone she should die!"

"Where is Asia?" Asked Hyoudou, does he really expect-

"There are hidden stairs under the altar, from there you enter the place where the ritual takes place." I stared in disbelief; the guy actually told him. Was he stupid or cra- Oh, right, he was crazy.

Then Hyoudou summoned his Sacred Gear, a red gauntlet with an emerald round gem over his left hand, Kiba drew a sword from nowhere with his and Toujou lifted a pew. _'That's some serious boost the Rook piece gave her. Better not make her mad just in case.'_

"… Get smashed." And she just threw it at him like it was nothing. It got cut in half before it hit him though. And before I could even think Kiba clashed swords with the priest._ 'Am I that fast now? No way.'_

Then started a sort of dance between Kiba and the Priest. I was amazed actually, Kiba was dodging bullets and slashes like nothing. And the priest did the same with the Knight's sword. It was an impressive fight, no that I had witnessed many.

"Impressive. You are quite strong." Said Kiba.

"Hahahaha! You too, a Knight, huh? An amazing battle! It's been so long! Yes, yes, yes, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Then maybe I should fight seriously."

"Huh?" Was the intelligent answer of the priest.

Then I saw the blade that Kiba was using be covered in black. No, it's more accurate to say covered in darkness. The sword didn't reflect any light at all. If he stood slightly in the shadows you would miss the sword entirely.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Holy-Eraser, a sword that devours light." _'Handy.'_

"A-A Sacred Gear user?"

'_So, he can create swords with different abilities too.'_ That would be useful when I finally became ready to start using real swords. For now, I would stay away, I didn't want to cut myself. I wanted to die but I didn't want to do it by stupidity, I still had _some_ sense of self-worth.

Hyoudou shouted and I heard a [Boost!] coming from his gauntlet. _'So, some come with sound effects?'_ That wouldn't help with stealth, I guess the gear was like its user. Then he promoted to Rook and smashed his fist at the priest. The latter blocked with his sword but he still was thrown back. He had less strength than Toujou, I noticed. I filled that for later.

"Don't fuck with me! You little shit, I'm going to kill you! I'll kill you! Definitely!" The priest yelled taking out another sword, the previous one was broken.

They surrounded him. I just stayed back. The guy looked like a good fighter; he could probably kill me before I noticed. Which wouldn't be bad, but I _had_ come to help after all. There was also the promise with Gremory.

"Looks like I'm in a crisis, huh? It's a shame that I can't kill you but I also don't want to die!" He threw something at the floor and we were all blinded by light. Then came his voice from above. "I won't forgive a shitty devil like you, just you wait, I'll kill you! For now, bye-bye." And with that he left.

"He said under the altar, didn't he?" I reminded the group. Everyone seemed too focused with the fight. They nodded and went to the altar. We followed the passage with Toujou telling us that she could smell Hyoudou's friend. I filled that for later. We found ourselves in front of a pair of big doors soon enough. Before we can open them though, they open themselves.

"Welcome, Devils." Said a Fallen Angel. How I knew? Well, she had angel wings but in black so it wasn't a difficult guess. The room was full of priests. A girl was cuffed to a cross.

"Asiaaa!" Shouted Hyoudou. The situation didn't look good.

"…Ise-san?" Said the girl weakly.

"As touching as the reunion is, the ritual is finished." Say the Fallen with a smirk. Then the girl's body started to glow while she screamed. Hyoudou charged to save his friend. The priests wouldn't just stand by though. Toujou punched one of the close ones away. Kiba blocked a sword.

"…Stay away."

"I hate priests. If there are this many then I won't hold back." There was something in Kiba that made the atmosphere feel really heavy.

"Finally, I will have the power I have craved for!" Shouted the Fallen. Then a green light seemed to fly from the girl in the cross to the Fallen's chest. Hyoudou is still charging, there are too many priests for just Kiba and Toujou.

I think about speeding up, concentrating in speed and my legs. Then the boots appear and I run up to Hyoudou. Everything seemed to blur every time I moved. It was really confusing. I was surprised for a second but then I started kicking around the priests.

I didn't knock them over or something. I just kept them away from Hyoudou and left them for Kiba and Toujou to deal with. Fortunately, they weren't that good a fighters. I felt myself tire out pretty fast, I would need to ask how to work on that.

"Thank you, guys." Said Hyoudou running up the girl freeing her. She lied there lifeless. She seemed to talk to Hyoudou.

"It's futile." Said the Fallen with a mocking tone. "A Sacred Gear user never survives if it is taken from them."

"Then give it back!" Shouted Hyoudou.

"There's no way I will do that, do you know how much I worked to get my hands on this?"

Then she started to mock Hyoudou. Seemed like she deceived him acting as his girlfriend. Poor guy, that must have hurt. I would console him but we were still dealing with the priests. And I was already out of energy. I had to get away from the fight and lay in the floor against a wall. My body felt like it was made of lead.

After a while Kiba told Hyoudou to go uptstairs carrying the girl. The Fallen went right after him. That was the last I saw of Hyoudou for a while.

When Kiba and Toujou were finished I dragged myself behind them to go upstairs. I definitely needed to work on my stamina. As we made our way to were the fight was happening, we met with Gremory and Himejima.

"There were three more Fallens outside." Said Gremory as we started watching Hyoudou's fight from afar.

"So, not going to help the guy?" I said pointing at Hyoudou.

"If he needs the help we will go." I nodded and sat on the floor. I was still wasted. Hyoudou probably needed a bit of closure from what the Fallen had put him through.

"I'll need to work on my stamina, this is ridiculous. It wasn't even that long a battle." I am definitely not someone that prided himself on physical prowess but it still hurt to be dead on my feet after like two minutes of 'fight'.

"That, and some work on your magic reserves should help. Sacred Gears can work with either of those." I was going to look into magic anyway because, who isn't interesting in magic? But that was another good reason to do so.

"I can help you with you magic training if you want Maxwell-kun~" Do I have to say who that was? "Or maybe some physical training too, ufufufu." She said again doing her teasing bow.

"Thank you, Himejima-senpai, a little help with magic would be great." I said with an indifference that was becoming normal when talking to her. I saw her pout and I felt the need to do something stupid. I tried my best to imitate her teasing smile. "You look really cute when you pout." Her eyes went wide and I saw pink dusting her cheeks.

"Seems like they are done, Buchou." Said Kiba. He and Koneko had been watching the fight which was the reason we were so relaxed with our conversation. I turned to see Issei punching the shit out of the Fallen, sending her flying out of the church through a window. Toujou went out, and came back dragging the black-winged angel behind her by a wing that was twisted in a weird angle.

"So, you are Raynare? We gathered a bit of information about and from your little group. You seem to be a stray group of Fallens. That means there's no risk in making you disappear." She explained to the Fallen with a calm voice as Raynare paled more and more. That was good to know, we weren't in danger of starting a war or being targeted.

"Ufufu, thanks for the chance to play by the way. Talking with your group was interesting." Said Himejima with electricity dancing around her fingers. I didn't know what 'talking' involved and I definitely didn't want to. If the barely noticeable blush in her cheeks meant something this girl was sadist. Sadist tendencies and electricity… Nope, definitely didn't want to know.

Then Gremory took a look at the gauntlet Hyoudou had, it was different from the one that I had seen before, more… savage looking I guess you could say. His fingers were covered with claw like metal plates and the one covering her forearm had a look that reminisced scales.

"… Red Dragon. To think I would get to see this… and to have it in my peerage…" Gremory mumbled with an awestruck expression.

"I'm guessing it is a good Sacred Gear?" I asked her. She smirked at me and then looked at the Fallen.

"You were defeated because you were stupid. You thought Ise's Sacred Gear was a regular Twice Critical. You were wrong. It is the Boosted Gear." Raynare turned ashen, shock painting her face.

"You can't be serious… Are you telling me he has a Longinus? That this idiot has the power to surpass God?... A boy like this?!"

"Yes, the ability to double your power every ten seconds. Ise has it." _'That's a neat power.'_

I look at Hyoudou. He had the power to defeat gods, that was slightly unnerving. This guy was not the smartest, someone like him with a power like that could be dangerous. But he was also loyal to his friends, so not everything was bad. Then it seemed Gremory was done with the Fallen. But before she could do anything a voice interrupted:

"And here I am!" Great, the crazy bastard was back. "My superior is in danger, what am I gonna do?!"

"Save me!" Shouted Raynare, she looked pitiful. "If you save me, I'll give you anything!"

"Then will you have sex with me? Having sex with an angel must be a great honor!" That guy had problems, and a lot of them.

"Don't fool around and save me!" Seemed like even in the face of death she had that pride of hers. She looked like she couldn't believe that the guy was betraying her.

"Ara ara, I'm actually serious you know? Is that a no? Then I will take my leave!" His mocking tone almost made me smirk; the bitch was getting what she deserved. I would have laughed if it hadn't been the crazy bastard that did that to her.

"You are a priest, aren't you? You are supposed to obey me!" She really was an idiot.

"I don't need to follow an Angel that loses to shitty Devils. You are pretty, but you are useless. Just die already." After that he looked elsewhere, as if she was not worth his time anymore. The look of despair in Raynare's face almost made me feel bad. Almost. Then he focused on Hyoudou. "Ise-kun Ise-kun, such an interesting power! You just made first place in my 'Devils to kill' list, isn't that romantic?!"

I felt chills run down my spine and for the look in his face, Hyoudou did too. The priest was insane, plain and simple. I felt that pressure from before falling on my shoulders, like I could die any moment.

"See you later shitty devils!" And as fast as he came, he left. He was fast.

"So sad, isn't it?" I said, and everyone turned to me. I looked at Raynare, wearing my impassive face like a permanent mask. "Tell me, did you believe humans were beneath you?" I asked in a neutral voice.

"Now this weak human dares-"

"Himejima-senpai, would you?" I turned to her. A happy smile and a small blush on her face as she shot electricity at the Fallen. She twitched for a few seconds. "No salvation for you it seems."

I saw Gremory forming a sphere of power that was a mix of black and purple. At that the Fallen started pleading to Hyoudou with a different voice. I guess that's the one she used when she faked being his girlfriend.

I turned to look at him. He had the type of complex expression that didn't sit well with his idiot character. Betrayal, I had never experienced it, not in the pure sense, not like this. I asked myself if he would be ok after living through something like that. Maybe I could talk to him about that.

He simply asked Gremory to end it. And she did. Seemed like killing her brought out the Sacred Gear of Asia. After we saw it Gremory decided to reincarnate the girl. That bothered me, but Hyoudou was her friend and he was loyal, so, in my opinion, he knew better what the girl would want. At least that was my hope. Like that another Bishop joined the Gremory peerage.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

**First of all, I want to thank RedBurningDragon, Rodvek97, HaMiroKar420, serioushugsies for the reviews. As for you, random guest that complains about me writing OCs, there's a filter in the site that let's you search for only fics **_**without**_** OCs you know?**

**As some have noticed this fic starts a year earlier than canon, just like my other fanfic. I decided that this will probably be my go-to way to do my DxD stories. I see it as my personal canon version, I guess.**

**If you could please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated. It's always good to know what people think, be it good or bad or even if it's just some random shit.**

**See you.**


	3. Calm before the Storm

**Thanks, HaMiroKar420 and guests for the reviews.**

**I don't have anything to say here. So, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Calm before the Storm**

The next day I was talking with Gremory about the Rating Game in their club room again.

"You want us to defeat an immortal being?" I said and Gremory nodded with a grim expression. "Well, that sounds… complicated."

"To put it lightly, yes." I massaged my temples.

"Does he have a weakness or something?"

"Besides the normal weaknesses of Devils? No." I sighed.

"And what are the normal weaknesses of Devils?"

"Crosses, holy water, holy weapons, light-based attacks and Sacred Gears with divine properties." I took a second to think.

"Crosses and holy water probably would damage us too. I am guessing that holy weapons would do the same and that we don't have any anyway. We don't have anybody that can use light-based attacks or I don't know if Devils even _can_ in the first place. Kiba can't make holy swords, can he?" She seemed to hesitate for a second. "He can?!" That would make things _so_ much easier.

"No, he can't, sorry."

"Then I was wrong with something else? What is it?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her. She looked at her hands. "Ok…" I pinched the bridge of my nose taking a deep breath in. "Ok. Why can't you tell me?" She seemed to struggle for a bit.

"One of us can do one of those things… but won't." I blinked.

"Do you know why?" _'Weren't this people like, best friends forever between them or something?'_

"It's part of their past, I won't force them to use something they hate." I took a deep breath. They couldn't be stupidly close to each other when it mattered could they?

"So, do you have a plan?" She was silent for a bit.

"The only thing that comes to mind is beating him until he gives up."

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not that easy?" She sighed.

"Because it isn't. He has a full peerage of sixteen people." Now it was my time to sigh.

"I think I should have just died." She winced.

"Why are you always so casual about that." She asked with a pained voice.

"Because I want to." She winced again. I rolled my eyes. "I still don't get it. Why do you care in the first place?"

"Isn't it normal to care for others?"

"I guess. But you _are_ a Devil." I shrugged. "Anyway, I won't be joining your club."

"Why?" Again, with the hurt expression.

"I will join the kendo club, that will help me get used to my new reflexes and to use a sword." I explain to her. "Then I can have Kiba-kun make me a sword to use and practice with him using my Sacred Gear."

"Can't you just practice with Yuuto from the beginning?" She looked dejected.

"I guess, but everyone has their own training, don't they? Right, that's something I wanted to ask; do they know?" She avoided looking at me.

"Just Akeno." I felt the need to face-palm.

"Do you have a reason?" She kept looking at her hands.

"I just… don't want them to know." She said with a voice that was barely a whisper. If I wasn't a Devil myself, I probably would have missed it. I suppressed the need to sigh again.

"Then I guess I will join, Kiba-kun probably isn't even training or training hard anyway." I took a second minute to think. "What would happen if I held a cross?" She seemed surprised by the question.

"It would burn you and drain your energy."

"And if I wear one around my neck."

"It would be worse."

"Well, that's a plan." She looked at me confused. "I could put a cross around his neck if I'm fast enough." She seems to consider it for a while.

"Could work as a last resort." I nodded.

Then Hyoudou came from the door.

"So, you came on time." Said Gremory.

"Good morning, Buchou, Salas." I nodded at him.

"Morning."

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you got used to the mornings."

"Thank you. Although, aren't you affected too, Salas?" That had been an annoying discovery about my Devil self. Being up during the day sucked.

"I am, it's just a habit of mine to wake up early in the morning so I got enough time to somewhat get used to it." I shrugged. "How are your legs?" I pointed at them.

"They are good, that healing power was really good." He said with a smile on his face.

"Is that so? I can see why a Fallen would go behind the back of her superior to get it." Said Gremory. I did too, it was pretty useful. Having her in the peerage was like being a Phenex. Though not as good, obviously.

"Buchou, you have another seven Pawns, right?" I knew where this was going, I took my book and started reading. There wasn't a lot to know about Rating Games but there _was_ a lot to know about Devils and the supernatural of japan. I also had to read about Sacred Gears and searched for information about mine.

I heard another voice and I saw the new girl, Asia Argento. She just finished praying and got a headache.

"That's right, I'm a Devil, I can't pray to God anymore." She looked troubled and sad.

"Do you regret it?" I perked up at that. What would a former nun think about being reincarnated without consent? She shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san."

I snorted in disbelief at that. They looked at me.

"Good morning, Salas-san." I nodded at her.

"Something funny, Maxwell?" I stared at her.

"I thought Japanese people found it hard to start calling others by first name, more without honorifics." Then I answered her question. "And no, it's just that I don't understand any of you." I shook my head. "Anyway, you are already making her join the school? Does she even know how to read or write in Japanese?"

"She will get there. Akeno and I will help her with that in our free time." I nodded. I turned to the book again after that. I seriously don't get this people. How do they make friends so fast? Unfortunately, I couldn't even begin to focus when the others came in.

"Good morning, Buchou, Maxwell-kun, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Maxwell-senpai, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing? Buchou, Maxwell-kun, Ise-kun, Asia-chan."

"Again, don't you usually use the last name of people here?" I said exasperated. "Also, if you will insist just use Max. The only person that called me Maxwell was… my mother." I pause for a second before that last part. Everyone nodded and I closed my eyes for a second to clear my head. I also didn't want to see their faces right that moment.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Said Gremory clicking her fingers and a cake appears in the table. "It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do this kind of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." She said shyly. With that they started to give a piece to everyone. I put a hand up and shake my head.

"Thanks, but I don't like cakes." I said, Gremory looks down and I sighed. Shaking my head, I took the piece that Himejima was giving me and tasted a bit. "It's good." I told her, she seemed to brighten up. _'I'll never get this people.'_ When I was setting the plate with the rest of the piece on the coffee table, I noticed Toujou following it with her eyes. She had already finished her piece. _'When did she… you know what? Never mind.'_ "Do you want it?" I said passing it to her. She just nodded and took it.

"… Thanks"

"Don't mention it, I said I didn't want it in the first place." She nodded again. She stood up and sat down on the same couch as me. I saw Gremory and Himejima staring at her with strange expressions. I just shrugged and tried to read again.

**[}-o-{]**

"Hey, put more effort in it or I'll add ten more laps of dashing afterwards." Said Gremory.

The Pawn was running pathetically alongside me. I was pretty tired myself, I had to run up to his house to start the training. Gremory was behind us riding a bicycle.

We had been at that for a couple of months now. I had been practicing swordsmanship all this time with Kiba too. The first couple of days I was pathetic but I had been improving so far. My body definitely had come a long way from what it was. I was getting near Kiba's level in speed and that is saying something. He had been a Devil and a Knight for a long time after all. Of course, I trained a lot while he wasn't nearly as serious as he didn't know what was coming. There was also the fact that I put special emphasis in speed training. He probably thought I was a training maniac.

Same could be said about Himejima, she had been helping me increase my magic reserves. I wasn't studying actual spells though. I wanted immediate results so it was best to use my reserves with my Sacred Gear.

"I'm going to become the Harem-King… pant…" I wanted to roll my eyes so hard at that. This guy's dream was just… I had no words to describe it.

"You would need to increase your stamina for that, don't you think?" I asked him. He had a great Sacred Gear, we needed him at his best if we wanted to defeat Phenex. That seemed to get him thinking for a bit. Then I saw determination fill his eyes. This guy, honestly. "And if you get stronger you can get your own peerage faster." I added after a minute.

"Thanks, Max." Said Buchou. Yes, I ended up joining her club. If she wouldn't have the others doing special training then I could bother Kiba and Himejima as much as I wanted to train me. Which I didn't do much, I wasn't an asshole. But I did ask them to train me sometimes and the rest was training of my own following their advice.

"Anytime, Buchou."

Shortly after that, we arrived at the park that was our goal.

"Good job. Now, we'll move on to the dashes."

I started immediately after regaining my breath a bit. I could see Hyoudou's suffering face. His determination didn't last long apparently. I had tried to think of different things to tell him for that. I truly did, and I found that perverted things do the trick. The thing was that it didn't last for long until I had to say something again.

When we finished the dashes, it was time to do push-ups.

"Your Sacred Gear means more when your basics are high." Explained Buchou, not for the first time.

"…Yes… 65…" Answered Hyoudou. Buchou was sitting on his back, I didn't know if she was trying to motivate him or something but judging by his face, I would say it wasn't working.

"You are having dirty thoughts." She admonished.

"You should just get him some weights or something." I told her. "Talking about that, could you get me some?"

"You are a Knight; they usually focus on speed rather than strength." She said, more curious than anything.

"It'll help increase my speed too, and a little strength wouldn't be bad. Overspecialization is bad." I answer her.

"I'll look for weights for both of you." Hyoudou looked like I committed the worst kind of betrayal.

"If you actually focused on training, I wouldn't have said anything, Hyoudou-kun." I tell him and continue with my exercise.

"When are you… going to stop… calling me Hyoudou-kun?" He asked.

"Isn't it normal to call people by their last names here in Japan? That's one of the first things my aunt told me when I came." I stopped doing the push-ups each time I talked. It was easier than trying to talk in between them.

"Aren't we friends… after all this time?" He said.

Buchou seemed to follow the conversation with interest. I didn't answer immediately and continue with the exercise while thinking. Could I call them friends? The only reason they were even talking to me was because I was on the peerage.

"I can call you Issei-kun if you prefer." I didn't answer his question in the end. He didn't seem to notice.

"Please." Was all he said while he continued. Gremory just stared at me.

"Sorry for being late, Ise-san, Buchou-san, Salas-san!" Seemed like Argento arrived, she had started coming to our sessions bringing tea with her. I knew she only did it to be near Issei. I didn't know how he didn't notice; it was pretty obvious after all.

"I brought tea for everyone." And after everyone got their cups of tea Argento started talking to Issei.

"Buchou." I told her in a low voice as to not alert the others. Her eyes had unfocused; she had been doing that a lot lately. She focused again when I called and looked at me. "You did it again, what's wrong?"

"The date is nearing." I looked at her surprised.

"You didn't tell me it would be so soon." I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just…" She trailed of and her eyes seemed to water a little. I couldn't let that happen, I was always terrible with crying people, especially girls.

"Don't worry, Buchou. Everything will be ok. You have a good peerage and we always have our last resort." I told her. I didn't think my cheering would have an effect. Also, doing those types of things with a blank face usually doesn't help. But it seemed to work at least a bit, that was good. As long as she didn't start crying it was a win for me.

"Thanks, Max." She said with a small, almost unnoticeable, smile.

"Anytime, Buchou."

"Alright everyone, time to go home!" She called it a day for everyone. Issei and Argento started going back to his house. Apparently, she started living with him some time ago. I was sure Buchou had something to do with that.

That day as I entered the school, I heard the usual commotion that Issei walking by Argento brings out. I shook my head. But today I had something to do. Test my progress, again.

"Murayama-san, Katase-san." I called out. Both of them turned around and seemed pretty surprised to see it was me. It wasn't the first time I had talked to them about this, but they always seemed surprised. I guess that's what I get for always being away from everyone.

"Salas-kun, good morning." They said at the same time.

"Good morning, sorry if I interrupted something." I said with a slight bow, they waved it off. "I wanted to ask for a favor, do you think I could go to the club again?" Both of them nodded at me looking curious. I had gone to the club several times, they always said it was strange that I didn't join them instead of the ORC. It _had _been strange the first time I went. Had to make a believable excuse and all that.

"Of course, you know the senpais said you can come anytime." Said Murayama with a warm smile.

"Could you ask just in case?" I asked, I just wanted to be sure. They rolled their eyes but nodded all the same. "Thank you, I owe you one." I said with a bow.

I had started talking a bit more, at least in class. Not to the point of shocking people, but having everything automatically translated was certainly helpful with communication. The teachers had started asking questions to me again so I guess my 'no-talking' aura was wearing off.

After classes I was approached by Katase. She told me that their senpais said it was ok. Then I sparred with some of the first years, including Murayama. I didn't have a style but I had Knight reflexes to help me on top of my training, so even with that disadvantage it was pretty easy. I ended up winning all the matches. After it became obvious that I could beat the first years without much trouble then came the second and third years. The third years were somewhat challenging. It was interesting all the same.

"You sure you don't want to join our club rather than the ORC?" Asked for the third time the president of the club grinning. I gave her my best version of Kiba's polite smile, she got a faint blush in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I made a promise to be on that club. I can keep coming here from time to time though, if it's not a problem." I said as always. It was good practice after all. She sighed.

"You know we appreciate the help, it's not every day we can have a spar with someone that doesn't use kendo when using a sword and even less with someone so good." She said with a smile. "Right, then, we finished for today, we will leave you to change and then we can do it. Thanks for coming to help."

"No, thank you for letting me come." I bow to them. When they left the room, I started changing.

"Hey, Max. Hurry up, we want to see the girls." And then I heard the perverted trio outside. I took a deep breath. _'They just don't learn.'_

"Sorry, guys. I'll hurry up." When I went outside, I stopped the girls putting my hands up. "Could one of you lend me a shinai?" They look at me with understanding in their eyes before Murayama gives me one. "I would wait a bit if I were you."

"Again, huh?" Said Katase. I just nodded with an exasperated expression. After that I went outside. When I found the guys, I started hitting them with the shinai.

"Man, what's wrong with you!" Said one of them. The bald one, I never bothered to remember their names. The only one I know is Issei and that's because he is in the peerage.

"Sorry, but the girls help me, so I can't let you peep on them." I said when I was finished and they lay on the floor. "You can go change now; I'll keep an eye on these guys." I told the girls loudly so they could hear me through the wall while poking the one with glasses with the shinai and he groaned. "I'll give the shinai back later, ok?"

"Thanks again, Salas-kun!" I heard from inside. I let out a small smile. Beating up these guys had done wonders to get me on the good side of most of the girls of the school, which was practically ninety percent of the students as a whole. Although I didn't know if I should be happy about that. I didn't want to end up as Kiba, being constantly surrounded by girls surely wasn't as fun as it sounded from what I had seen.

After that Murayama came back for the shinai and I left to the old school building to join the ORC group.

"Hello everyone." I said while closing the door behind me.

"Ara ara, I thought you wouldn't come Max-kun. Did you have fun with the girls?" Said Himejima with her always present teasing voice from next to the desk where Buchou works.

"Hello Himejima-senpai, of course I would like some tea, thank you." I told her with my always present indifference when dealing with her. I was wondering when she would get tired of trying. She pouted but went to get tea for everyone all the same.

"How was the practice Max-kun?" Said Kiba.

"…Hi." Came Toujou's voice from the couch where she is eating sweets like usual. I just nodded in her direction and she nodded without looking. She did things like that sometimes; I always took note of it. I looked for a book and sat down on the same couch.

"It was ok, but I need some serious training if I have trouble beating high school students, even if they are in the kendo club." I said. "Would you have some practice with me tomorrow?" He nodded with a polite smile.

"Ise and Asia are out giving fliers. When are you going to start with that by the way, Max?" Asked Buchou when Himejima came back and gave a cup to each of us.

"Thanks, Himejima-senpai." She gave me her usual smile; it never looks real to me. "Why should I?" I asked Buchou.

"What do you mean? It's the main way to earn a living not to mention climb the ranks." She looked confused. I just stared at her.

"I'm just a temporal member until I finish helping you with _that_, remember?" I couldn't mention it with Toujou and Kiba there. They looked curious but they had stopped trying to get what _that_ was out of me and Buchou.

Buchou looked confused for a second before her eyes widened a bit in realization and then her face turned grim. I just continued reading and drinking the tea. Or I would if someone didn't interrupt me.

"You won't stop saying things like that, will you?" Asked Kiba from another couch, he sounded more sad than annoyed.

"No." I said simply. I saw Toujou looking at me but she turns away when she noticed. Then I saw Buchou looking out the window with the same unfocused gaze from before. "Buchou," I said and that brought her back to the world, she looked at me. "You should stop that, the others will worry, specially the pervert." I told her.

"Sorry, I'll try to control myself. Thanks, Max."

"Anytime, Buchou." I _was _going to try and read the book _again_ but guess what.

"We are back!" Yeah. Issei and Argento arrived.

"Hey, how was the date at night?" Asked Kiba.

"It was obviously the best." Answered Issei giving him a thumbs up.

"…Illicit sexual relationship late at night." Said Toujou.

"Good on you, Issei-kun." At that everyone turned to me, except Buchou and Issei. I looked around. "What?"

"You called him by his first name." Said Kiba still surprised.

"He asked me this morning, I said I would if he preferred that." I said simply.

"Ara ara, then would you call me Akeno?" Asked Himejima.

"If you want me to, Himejima-senpai." She beamed at me.

"Please." I just nodded.

"Of course, Akeno-senpai." She seemed disappointed for some reason. I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to see Toujou.

"Me too me too, Max-san." Said Argento. I looked at both of them.

"Ok, if you want me to, Koneko-san, Asia-san." I answered. They nodded; Asia seemed happy.

Then Buchou decided that Asia would start doing contracts, she had waited a lot for some reason. Issei must have thought something would go pretty bad with that because he demanded to go with her. While all this happened, I just continued reading. The supernatural world was interesting, so I never got tired of reading about it.

I had already found my Sacred Gear by the way. Volt Speed, Low-tier Sacred Gear, it boosted the speed of my legs. Not as impressive as making swords appear from nowhere or doubling my strength every ten seconds, I know. It _did_ have the plus that the increase depended on how much power I used. Obviously, it had a drawback, the cost became ridiculous if I tried to go beyond double my normal speed. Not to mention that it also started to strain my legs.

After a while, everyone had done their share of contracts and went home. Once there I was surprisingly received by Buchou. Now, that was not so surprising, the surprising part was that she was _inside_ my apartment.

"Can I help you with something?" She fidgeted a bit.

"There's another way out of the contract." She blurted out and I stared at her.

"But?" I asked, if she hadn't mentioned it then she didn't want to use it.

"If I lose my virginity before the marriage then the contract is broken." She said.

"No." I said simply.

"W-what?" She looked shocked, either she had a lot of confidence or she simply didn't expect me not to help her.

"You don't want to do this. So, I won't." I told her. I had too much respect for woman, my mum had taught me that and I wasn't about to let that go to waste now that she wasn't… with me. "Do you want some tea? That always help me calm down." I went to the kitchen and started making some for both of us without waiting for her answer.

When I looked at her, she was sitting at the table. Her hands on the table and shaking, her skin pale and she looked like she would cry at any moment. That was bad.

"Do you know something about his peerage?" I asked, not too random and enough to keep her head on something else.

"His… His Queen is known as Bomb Queen." She said. "The others are unknown, but I know he has a full peerage and all are women." She said.

"That's not bad." I said, she looked at me like I had grown a second head. "If he has _only_ women then maybe he doesn't choose by power and he is just like Issei-kun." I answer her unanswered question.

"So, you think they are weak?" She asked, more than a little hope in her voice.

"I think there's good possibility for that." The water was ready, I started with the tea. "We need to be careful though, they will probably have Phoenix Tears on them, at the very least one." I pointed out, she nodded. At least she wasn't shaking anymore. I seriously didn't want to deal with a crying girl right now, or ever for that matter.

"We could ask Asia if she has a cross or holy water." She muttered more to herself than to me. I put a cup of tea in front of her and she took it but didn't drink.

"Sorry, it won't be nearly as good as Akeno-senpai's." I said.

"If I asked would you call me Rias?" She asked out of the blue.

"Like everyone else, if you prefer it like that then yes." I said.

"Please." It was not like with the others, she seemed to be pleading.

"Of course, Rias-senpai." I said, and she literally beamed, as if she hadn't been this close to a breakdown a minute ago. Girls were weird. She finally started drinking the tea, at least she didn't say anything bad about it. That was something at least.

"I'm from a noble family, did you know?" She said even more out of the blue.

"I didn't, but I guessed." She looked at me surprised. "You have a marriage contract set for you, I guessed it was because you are part of the nobility or something. Didn't make much sense if not for that." I explained and she nodded. "Don't know how much of an important figure you are though."

"Difficult to tell most of the time, the families of all 72 pillars are nobility at roughly the same level, the only difference are the titles. I'm the sister of a Maou though." I almost choked on my tea.

"That _is_ surprising." I said and continued.

"You don't seem to care." She said eyeing me.

"Should I?" I asked her.

"Most are afraid they will lose their lives if they mess up around me." She said. I just looked at her for a while. She looked down after a minute with a sad face. "Won't you give life another chance?"

"I gave it two chances. It failed me both times." I said.

"What happened?" She asked. I looked at her.

"First time I had to move to another city with my family, I lost all my friends then. I was never good at socializing. You may have noticed. I couldn't make friends, but my family pushed me forward." I explained. "Things were starting to look up, I had even found new friends. But then my family died, and I had to move here. I even gave it a chance here, but after months I was still alone." I finished.

"You are not alone now." She said, she had a tear coming down her face. I couldn't understand her.

"All it took was me dying in front of someone for them to notice me." I told her. She winced and her face turned bitter. She looked down again. Then a magic circle illuminated the room. It was a Gremory one if I wasn't mistaken.

"So, you were here, Ojou-sama."

"Good evening, Grayfia." Rias said bitterly. The maid turned to me.

"How do you do? I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said while bowing. She seemed like a calm and collected person, she had silver hair. She had it split into three strings, which were then knotted with each other.

"Maxwell Salas, the pleasure is mine." I bowed back.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or was it Onii-sama?" Asked Rias.

"All of them." Rias sighed.

"So, it's time?" I asked, Rias nodded her hands started shaking again. "We'll be ok, Rias-senpai." I said, her shaking stopped. She gave me a grateful nod.

"One of your new servants?" The maid asked, still with an impassive expression.

"Yes." I didn't correct her saying that it was only temporal or something like that; it didn't seem right in front of a member of her family, even if just a maid. I technically was one until after the Rating Game anyway. "Let's go, Akeno can attend too, right?"

"Of course, High-class devils have to have their Queens by their side all the time." She answered. Rias nodded.

"Sorry for the trouble." Said Rias, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the clubroom tomorrow. Thank you for tonight, Max."

"Anytime, Rias-senpai." She smiled at me. Then both of them disappeared.

I touched my cheek where she had kissed me.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

**I have a headache right now so I'll be brief.**

**QUESTION: If you could make me do something in specific with this story, what would that be? **

**See you.**


	4. Preparing for a Game

**Thanks, ShutInLoser, double bullet shotgun and OwlsofDarkness for the reviews.**

**Don't have anything to say really, besides that the question from last chapter was more for the sake of you getting my head to work and less about you telling me what to write. **

**Sorry if there were any misunderstandings, this is MY story after all, but all input is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Preparing for a Game**

"Good, I found you guys before you arrived." I said to Issei, Asia and Kiba.

"Good morning, Max-kun."

"Good morning, Max."

"Good morning, Max-san." Came their replies.

"I have something to tell you, it's about Rias-senpai." I said, and that got their attention in various levels.

"What is it?" Asked Asia.

"It's about that thing that only you and Akeno-senpai know?" Asked Kiba, I should have guessed he would try that.

"Did you say Rias-senpai?" I just stared at Issei. That guy needed to get his priorities straight.

"She has a marriage contract." I almost got deaf from Issei's shout. When he finished and started stammering, I continued. "That's why I wanted to tell you before we go, you can't do things like that Issei-kun, you will embarrass Rias-senpai." I said still staring at him. That seemed to shut him up. "I don't know if he will be there. But if he is, don't do anything. We don't want to show anything, much less weakness or something to embarrass Rias-senpai. Am I clear?"

Issei seemed to still be processing the information. I am really glad I thought about telling him before going. He would have made a scene. That wouldn't have been good at all. I would have to keep an eye on him just in case. If the Phenex was there and he was like Rias had said then Issei could still do something stupid. We arrived at the club room and Kiba said he felt a presence he knew.

When we entered there where the others. Grayfia was there too. Rias had an unpleasant face, Akeno had one of her fake smiles and a cold aura surrounding her, Koneko was in a corner and she wasn't eating anything. To say that the atmosphere was tense would be like saying that Issei was just a little perverted.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is-"

That's when a magic circle appeared in the opposite corner of the room. It was not ours. Maybe-

"Phenex-" Said Kiba. Internally I cursed. Externally I grasped Issei's shoulder. He looked at me.

"Don't do anything." I said locking eyes with him. He nodded at me.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." Said the Phenex.

He was wearing a red suit, without tie and with the shirt half opened. He didn't look bad but he _had_ the look you would expect of a playboy. He also had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you." He said, I was already seeing that I would have trouble stopping Issei just by his tone. I never let go of his shoulder. "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." He grabbed Rias arm. I felt Issei tense up and I saw Kiba do the same, I just hoped I wouldn't have to stop him too. This guy wasn't doing my work any easier.

"… Let go of me, Riser." Spat Rias with a deep and serious voice. I felt a chill run down my spine. Fortunately, nobody did a scene for this. Grayfia seemed to detect the atmosphere because she intervened.

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex." Explained Grayfia to us.

"Huh? You haven't introduced me to your servants, Rias?" Asked Phenex, like it was a shock that someone didn't know him.

"There was no need." Rias said, I wanted to disagree but I was not the moment nor the place.

"He is also the husband of the next heiress of House of Gremory. He is engaged to Rias Ojou-sama." I held Issei's shoulder with so much strength that I almost was worried I would break something. He seemed to get it, because he only opened his eyes really wide. Rias seemed surprised, probably by our lack of reaction, specially the idiot. Then she seemed to realize what happened.

**[}-o-{]**

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much." Her smile was so void of everything that I shivered. They seemed to continue talking, I had to keep an eye on the idiot to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Although, he was having lecherous thoughts now of all times.

"Stop it already!" _'What the hell? I just turned for a second!'_ "I will not marry you, Riser!" Shouted Rias, she seemed pretty angry. I had never actually seen her like that.

"I heard that before Rias, but that won't do. The situation of your household is serious."

"That's none of your concern! I am the heiress of House of Gremory, I will choose who I marry!"

"Your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. For the High-class pure-blooded Devils, it's only natural to get together." The guy disgusted me. Those were all excuses, everyone knew, but they were excuses with a base. This seemed to shup Rias up, and the guy just continued to explain all his bullshit.

"I won't let my House die out. And I am willing to take a husband." I stared at her in disbelief, what had I been doing here this whole time then? A smug face formed on the Phenex. "But I won't marry you Riser." _'Don't do that to us, woman!'_

"Are you insulting me Rias? Because I came all the way to this filthy place for you. Me, who carries the name of House of Phenex!" Flames busted from him like an aura. Yeah, he seemed angry. "I will take you to the Underworld even if I have to burn your servants." I got ready to summon my Sacred Gear. I could feel a weight on my shoulders just by being in his presence, killer intent, I learned that was. Then an even stronger aura appeared. I looked at the maid.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, would you please be quiet?" She asks calmly, although, it sounded more as an order. The Phenex withdrew his flames.

"If I'm told that by the 'Strongest Queen' then I have to, don't I?" I filled that information for later.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort." I kept my eyes going between all of them.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Asked Rias.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama?" Rias looked at her in fake surprise.

So, her family had told her beforehand. That made sense. _'Maybe that's why she didn't tell the others, it was a secret.'_ I heard Kiba explaining what a Rating Game was to Issei. Meanwhile, Grayfia seemed to be explaining the situation to Rias, all of this as if she didn't know.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

"Heh, I am already a matured Devil, you know? I have already participated in official games, and I won most of them. Do you still want to play?" He bragged, provoking Rias. She replied back.

"I do, and I will blow you away, Riser."

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that ok?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"I will inform the households then."

Then Riser looked around and saw us. He smirked; I knew what was coming.

"Hey, Rias. Are these your servants?" Rias twitched at his words and tone.

"Yes."

"Then this match will be easier than I thought. Only your Queen can do something against my peerage." Then he flicked his fingers and circles for a full peerage appeared behind him. I prepared myself to beat some sense into Issei, just in case.

"Well, these are my cute servants." He said. I looked at all of them.

As I thought none of them looked particularly dangerous except for the Queen. The others, not so much. One of them was carrying a sword on her back. A pair of twins had cat-like ears on their heads. I would have to ask Rias about them. Kiba should know something about the Knights just by seeing their swords. There was one girl that looked surprisingly similar to Riser, a relative maybe?

I elbowed Issei, the idiot was already losing it. Either by seeing so many good-looking women or by seeing Riser have an official harem, probably both. The Phenex went and gave one of the girls a French kiss. Right in front of his fiancé, I blinked a couple of times. Yeah, I knew why Rias didn't want to marry this idiot.

"Mira, I don't like the look on that idiot's face." He said pointing at Issei. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Said girl had blue hair and brown eyes. Her hair tied in a pair of pony tails and two bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which was worn under a red happi coat. She wore bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she had a pair of zōri.

She charged at Issei and started to swing her staff. I got in front of her and kick her stomach. She is knocked back and then falls on her knees.

"Sorry, that's a comrade of mine you are attacking." I said simply.

"She is just a Pawn, don't get all cocky." Said Phenex. However, I could see that I pissed him off. At least Issei didn't show his Sacred Gear, and neither did I. He narrowed his eyes for a second before returning to his relaxed expression. "You are all pretty weak from what I can see. Either way it should be interesting. Rias, how about we have our match in ten days?"

"… Are you setting a handicap on yourself?"

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? A Rating Game is not something that can be won by emotions alone, you know? Ten days, with that you should do something that is worth my time." He turns to me and smirks. "Let's see what you say after the game. See you at the game, Rias." And with that he disappeared.

"Well, I can certainly see why you don't want to marry him." I said plainly. I sat on the couch where Koneko was and laid back against it. "What now, Rias-senpai?" That broke Koneko and Akeno out of their cold auras. That was something, I guessed.

"Shit!" And the atmosphere was killed again by Issei. I guess he contained himself pretty well.

"Issei-kun, shut up." He looked at me like I was Riser himself.

"How could you just sit there and let all that happen?! I know you don't care about anything but to leave Buchou alone with that asshole!"

"What would you have done? Shout nonsense at him and brag about a Sacred Gear you barely control? You wouldn't only embarrass yourself but you would embarrass Rias-senpai too." I said calmly. My green eyes staring at his brown ones.

"Max is right, Issei. It was better like that. Thanks, Max." She said.

"Anytime, Rias-senpai." I said. "What now?"

"I will have a look at his previous Rating Games and ask my family for a place where we can train." She said, seemed to be deep in thought. "Would you have a look at it with us, Max?"

"Sure" I followed her to another room of the old school building. The others were dismissed.

We were looking at the games for a while.

"So, that was his sister after all." I said simply. Rias and Akeno were on their own world looking at the videos. I flicked my fingers in front of them to bring them back. "What do you think? I stand by what I said before seeing them. The only concern is Riser himself and his Queen, even his sister isn't one. It looks like she is there just to see."

"Probably to get experience." Explained Rias and I nodded. "We have to train as much as we can."

"If you can get us a pass to be out of school the next ten days it shouldn't be a problem. Kiba-kun and I can practice swords. Koneko-san and Issei-kun can practice close combat and you two can practice magic. Asia-san can practice healing us after practice." I laid out my thoughts.

"I was going to teach Ise and you how to use your demonic powers." Said Rias.

"You mean his non-existent demonic powers?" I said raising an eyebrow. "He can't even use the transportation circle. With the Boosted Gear he could probably do something but it's not worth it. Maybe when we are not pressed for time you can do that." I told her. She nodded at me. "And I only need more reserves to use my Sacred Gear. We don't have the time to get me started on real magic."

"You are probably right." She stopped to think for a second. "I'll contact my parents."

"Ara ara, is this a dominant side of Max-kun?" Said Akeno, I turned to her.

"Interested? Is Akeno-senpai secretly a submissive?" She pouted but I could see the faintest blush in her cheeks. "I'll leave you two to that. Call me if you need me or when you decide when and where to go." And with that I left to take my classes. I could feel a headache coming my way.

**[}-o-{]**

"Yahoo!" Issei shouted. Was it in order to hear the echo? Was he a child?

We were currently climbing stairs. Apparently, Rias got her parents to give her a house (I was betting it was a mansion.) in these mountains for us to train. Everyone was currently with huge pieces of luggage on our backs. The only ones struggling were Issei and I. It was frustrating. My only comfort was that at least I wasn't complaining like Issei. Rias had to get him to move once in a while. He got motivated quite easily seen the others with the same luggage walk so casually though.

And like that we arrived at the peak. Yeah, it ended up being a mansion made of wood. It was hidden from normal people by the use of demonic-powers. We left the luggage on the living room and everyone went to change.

We had general training in the mornings. Issei, Koneko and I had large rocks tied to our backs. The petite girl moved like it was nothing, it was mindboggling. Rias sometimes sat on top of one of them as we walked. It reminded me when she sat on top of Issei or me when we did push-ups, maybe she had a thing for sitting while others worked out.

After that was our normal strength routine, but with the rocks still on. I was hard, I'll admit. Thank Maou for our Devil bodies because I was sure I would have died if I was still human… and I would have died a lot.

After lunch we went with the kind of training I said. Everyone had their specialties after all. I couldn't see Issei using magic or a sword but I could definitely see him bashing heads with that gauntlet of his.

I got Kiba to make me a lightning sword, Shocking Edge he called it. I asked for it because of exactly that, it may not do much damage against strong enemies but it should at least give them a shock that should instead give me an opening. Akeno definitely approved.

So, we were training like that. Kiba vs Me. I was demolished if someone had any doubts. He has been a Knight for much longer, and that also goes for his use of swords. I'm faster than him when I use my Sacred Gear but I barely have control when going full speed. I ended up falling on my face or butt or just rolling in the ground a couple of times because of that.

Sometime later we were having dinner after everything was finished.

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

"Do you have to shout about everything?" I asked Issei.

We were having a boar that Rias hunted apparently. Accompanied with some herbs that Kiba had gathered in our way up. It tasted amazing. She also seemed to have caught some fish. And there were several dishes more apart from that. It was a great meal to be honest. I would have to ask for one like this before I died.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want." She said refilling the plates.

"Just to be sure. You made all this?" She nodded with a smile. "It's really good." She beamed at me.

"Akeno-senpai, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!" Shouted Issei. He was always so smooth.

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me." She said smiling and putting her hands on her cheeks. Maybe he actually was good, who would have thought? I didn't see her peek at me.

"… I also made this soup." Said a sulking Asia pointing at an onion soup. Poor Asia, she has such a hard time getting Issei's attention with the senpais here.

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!" No one could say Issei didn't enjoy the food.

"It is!? I'm so glad… Then now I can become Ise-san's…" _'Woah, so bold of you, Asia.'_

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?" I looked at him. That was strange, I heard it and I was further. Maybe he was distracted by the food…

"N-No, it's nothing!"

"Now, Ise, Max. What have you two found out during today's training?" Asked Rias.

"… I am the weakest among us." We both said at the same time. I look at Issei, he was looking at me with a dumbfounded expression, and continued. "You are not the weakest; you have the Boosted Gear for crying out loud. I'm just a little faster if we don't use Sacred Gears. But there's no comparison when you do use it. And you leave me behind in the speed department after the second boost." I explained to him. He looked at his plate for a second and nodded.

"Thanks…" He whispered, I'm sure I was the only one to hear that.

"Yes, that's true." Confirmed Rias with a nod of her own. "Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko have a lot more experience in battle than you two and Asia. But Asia has Twilight Healing, Ise has the Boosted Gear and Max has Volt Speed. But what you have to learn most of all is how to run away."

"Run…? Is it that hard?" Issei said.

"It is when you are against someone that is much more powerful than you. So, you have to learn how to run away. If you can do that you can get to Asia and get your injuries treated. With that in mind we'll teach you how to do it. Same goes for Asia, she needs to be able to get away from the enemy as she can't fight by herself." I nodded, Issei still looked a bit confused but seemed to get the idea.

After that we all go to take a bath, it's an outdoors one. I could already imagine Issei's face without seeing it.

"I'm not going to peek, Issei-kun." Kiba seemed to read his thoughts too.

"Idiot, don't blurt it out!" He said. Like it was a secret…

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?" We all looked at Ise and he froze. Rias chuckled. "Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind." His brain seemed to have stopped working. "How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if it's Ise-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back." I almost snorted at that, 'gentleman' yeah, and I was great at parties too.

"How about you, Asia? You should be alright if it's your beloved Ise, right?" Said girl froze and turned a shade of red that put our King's hair to shame. She gave a barely noticeable nod.

Now you may wonder why I'm not freaking out about this or something. The answer is simple really.

"Lastly, Koneko? How about it?"

"…No" Exactly because of that. Koneko would kill any pervert that dared to even get near the very _thought_ of peeking at them in the bath.

"Then it's a no. Too bad, Ise. What about you, Max?" Said Rias in a provocative voice. I looked at her.

"No, thanks, I have to live long enough for the game. Maybe after that." I answered.

Issei then seemed to recover his capacity to think and starts to sulk in a corner. Koneko looked at him.

"… If you peek, I will hold a grudge against you forever." Ouch. That must hurt more than one of her punches.

"Ise-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back." Said Kiba. I couldn't help it. While I was walking to the bath, I chuckled at that. If I had turned at that moment, I would have seen everyone frozen looking at me. It had been the first time I had given any sign of happiness at all.

The next day I also found out that Rias planned to teach us a bit about the supernatural world. All the easy stuff, like the Seraph, the Maou and the leaders of Grigori, most of it I had already read about. Issei was already having problems though. Then Asia explained the exorcists together with Rias, it was interesting.

They also explained what I already knew about holy water and crosses. Asia seemed to sulk a little at not being able to make contact with what was a great part of her life. I hope she can let it go soon for her own good. She actually cried a little when she found out she couldn't read the bible anymore.

A couple of days after that, I found Issei sulking in the living room. I sat next to him in the couch.

"Something in your mind?" I asked and he turned to me surprised.

"I just…" He trailed off and I just waited. "I feel so useless."

"Don't be stupid." I admonished him. "If someone like you that has a Longinus Sacred Gear is useless then what about someone like me that has a low-tier Sacred Gear?" I asked him, "You even became a Devil before me. Now, get your act together. We need our favorite pervert to fight with us, not to sulk here." I gave him a pat on the shoulder and left. I'm really not good at comforting people. I just hope I didn't make him feel worse.

"You are not joking, are you?" He asked. I froze.

"_Hahahaha, did you see him? He practically ran to buy the drinks; he is so desperate to have friends it almost isn't funny. Almost. I'm so glad you invited him, Jack. He is a joke all by himself."_

"No, I'm not. You are as useful as anyone else on this peerage." I reassured him trying to keep my voice from cracking.

I left to my room but I collapsed against a wall on my way there. I didn't even know why I remembered that right there. I drew my knees to myself and put my brow against them. I let a couple of tears fall. I hadn't cried in so long. I never saw a pair of eyes looking at me.

I finally got to my room after a few minutes. I looked at the things I had brought. It was basically the same stuff I had brought with me from the US. I searched below all the clothes and found an old shoe box.

I took it and started caressing it with my thumbs.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

I left the box in the night stand.

That night I couldn't sleep. In the end, I gave up and went to the kitchen for something to drink, maybe a cup of tea would help. I found Rias at the table in the middle of books and papers.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked, she looked up surprised. Then she nodded weakly. "Didn't know you needed glasses." She had a pair on, I had never seen her with them.

"It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while I have them on. I think I have spent too long in the human world." She joked.

"Looks good on you." I said. She seemed surprised for a second. "But I still think the normal Rias-senpai looks better." I think I saw her cheeks get a bit pink at that. I was being honest though. "Late night planning?" I point at the books.

"I can't think about anything else besides what we already did to defeat Riser." She said frustrated.

"Have you asked Asia about the crosses and holy water?" I asked, she nodded.

"But still, what if that fails?" I didn't have an answer for that. If it failed, there was little we could do. I got myself a cup of tea and sat in front of her. We sat there in silence for a while. Until she broke it. "I like it here."

"Here as in this mansion?" I asked curious. She shook her head.

"I like being here in the human world. That's why I'm so against this marriage, besides Riser being an idiot. I like it here, were no one sees me as Rias, heiress of House Gremory. Here I'm just Rias. I really like that feeling." I nodded.

Must be hard. Carrying the name of you family your whole life. Never being recognized as an individual and just being seen as your family. As if your whole family was the same.

"I also feel proud of carrying that name. It's a complicated feeling. But I want to leave my life as just Rias, I want to decide what to do by myself, I want someone that can love me as Rias. That's a small dream of mine."

"For what it's worth," I started and she looked at me. "I just see you, Rias-senpai. I know next to nothing about the Underworld, and I care even less about nobility. So, you will continue to be just Rias for me, senpai. And I'm sure the same goes for the others." I told her. Now her cheeks were definitely red. "I'm bad with these things. So, sorry if I said something wrong or weird." I said to her looking back at my cup of tea. Seriously, was I the only one that ended in situations having to comfort someone? Couldn't someone that was good at that do it?

"N-No, it's ok." She said, her voice weak. I saw her shaking her head from the corner of my eyes. Then I turned to look at her. She was still red. She didn't say anything and neither did I. Until the silence was broken again.

"What…" I started, she put her full attention on me. I did my best to not fidget under that gaze. "What do you think of me?" I asked, somehow keeping all the insecurity out of my voice. She thought for a minute.

"I think you lived a hard life. You gave up being happy and being close to people, maybe too fast. I just hope I can change your mind before the game." She looked sad. "I… We like you being here. I never saw Koneko let someone near her so fast, much less a boy. And the others like you being here too." I stared into her blue eyes for a while. She even started to fidget a little.

"I see." I said, I looked at the empty cup of tea. I gave her a small smile. "Thank you." She just nodded, probably unsure of where I was coming with the question or something of the sort. "Get some sleep, Rias-senpai. We have to train a lot if we want to defeat an immortal." I stood up and left. I felt so… vulnerable after asking that, after _hearing_ that. _'Maybe the third time's a charm?'_ I told myself, I wasn't sure of anything.

"Thanks, Max." I heard behind me.

"Anytime, Rias-senpai." I told her and went back to my room.

I looked at the box again, patted it and then went to sleep. Rest came so much easier.

**[}-o-{]**

It had been a week of training and I was being pitted against Issei using his Sacred Gear. We were going to fight after he charged it for two minutes. That's around his limit, more than that and he will faint due to his body notwithstanding the power his gear gives.

[Explosion!] That's my cue. I activate my Sacred Gear and wait.

"Very well." Came the voice of Rias from the side. "Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start."

With that I instantly ran around Issei. I only had a bokuto as a weapon, I couldn't use a real sword just for a spar. Not yet, at least. But Kiba taught me how to reinforce the sword with my demonic power. I didn't have much to go around casting spells (of which I knew none but that's beside the point) but using it to strengthen the sword? I had more than enough for a reinforced weapon.

He seemed to be unable to follow me. I had increased my speed a lot, that was my main objective after all. I got close from his right side. I would avoid that gauntlet as much as I could. I would also have to avoid being hit at all. With twelve boosts he could probably knock me out in one hit, two at best.

I hit him behind his knee and he falls to the ground. While he was surprised and struggling to stand, I hit him again in the back of his head. I tried to knock him out, didn't work out too well. With that I got away just in time to avoid a punch he threw at me by twisting his body from his knelt position.

The wind sent by his fist hit my face like a mini-storm. I definitely had to avoid being hit. This time I stood in front of him. I waited until he got impatient and charged at me. He had a time limit of sorts on his gear before it would reset after all.

When he ran at me, I did the same at him at full speed aiming to pass right under his fist and guard. I thrusted the bokuto to hit him in the stomach. I did, but he got my shoulder with his punch. The hit barely touched me but it sent me rolling in the ground. Those are some heavy fists.

I stood up mid-roll and face him again. Thank Maou he isn't as fast as he is strong. I ran to his left this time and aimed a strike from above. He put up his gauntlet as guard. I hit it but I just used the bokuto to push myself in the air to the side and spun to strike again in the side of his torso.

I got away again. He was panting and holding his side with his right arm, where I just hit him. I was gasping for air myself holding my shoulder where he had hit before. Fighting felt good. I guessed that was how people that do sports felt. I wanted more, I wanted to win.

I ran up to him but when I prepared to strike, I put everything my legs had to make a circle around him. His fist connected with air and my bokuto with his head again. This time he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling back.

I fell to my knees. My legs were burning, my lungs demanded more air than I could give them and mi vision blurred from time to time. But I won. I let out a chuckle.

"That felt amazing." I fell face first to the ground next to Issei. I barely heard Asia running up to us.

"Are you ok, Max-san?" I wanted to tell her no. But I was just tired.

"Just treat your boyfriend, Asia-san." I could _feel_ the heat going up to her face. But she didn't deny anything.

"Nice spar, Max, Ise is out." I let my lips form a small, almost unnoticeable, smile.

"Well, I have to take advantage while he isn't full Longinus, don't I?" I said somewhat bitterly. "In no time he will kick my ass. Talent and luck are unfair."

"… Good battle." I heard Koneko near me. I made an effort to sit on the ground. Asia was still healing Issei. Rias was watching all of us, Kiba and Akeno on each side of her. Koneko standing next to me. "You have talent though." She continued still with her impassive face that rivaled mine.

"Thanks. You can tell the world that I beat the Red Dragon Emperor when he leaves me in the dust." I said.

"Ara ara, are our cold pair Koneko-chan and Max-kun opening up to one another?" We deadpanned at her though I noticed a little pink on Koneko's cheeks, maybe it was just my vision still messing around.

"So, was it decent or we both just suck?" I asked bluntly.

"It was a good battle, you put more effort in that spar than ours though. I'm hurt." Said Kiba, I snorted. Everything seemed so much easier at that moment, after that night with Rias.

"Issei and I were reincarnated around the same time. I guess I have to compete with him. Although, competing with the Red Dragon Emperor will be a pain." I said looking at said Emperor, he had just woken up and was asking Rias and Asia how was the fight.

"Ara ara, competing with a Dragon Emperor? How ambitious Max-kun." I heard Akeno joining in our little group.

"I guess?" I said in a low voice but I knew they heard me. I avoided looking at everyone. I didn't want to think. Because when I thought, the future came to mind and I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to plan ahead, to be positive. Because when I was, everything always went to hell.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

For once I left that thought in my head, pondering. I stood up.

"I'm going inside to look for something. Does someone want something?"

"Water, please!" I heard Issei behind me I waved over my shoulder and went inside the mansion.

Walking up to my room was much more difficult than other times for some reasons. Hands seemed to grab my legs, pleading me to stop. I knew them. They had been following me ever since we had first moved, ever since the first time I felt alone.

My family had gotten rid of them. But had come back with a vengeance after they died. After I was left alone, again. They grabbed my body. Everything they touched felt numb. My limbs felt cold.

I reached my room and the door felt like it was made of the lead. I almost had to put real strength to open it.

I reached the box on the night stand. My hands felt like they were burning just by touching it. Or maybe they were freezing? I had to force myself to open it.

Photos. My mother. My father. Every single relative I had, except my aunt. She didn't count, she was not family. My family was in those pieces of paper.

The first book my mother had gifted me. It had taken me months to start it. Once I did, I couldn't stop myself for a long time. I practically ate books for a couple of years. It was ironic how it talked about a boy finding an underground world with its own inhabitants. Looked a lot like my situation except it was the actual Underworld.

A necklace. My grandmother had given it to me. It was a simple silver chain with a beam note pendant attached by a corner. It had been a sort of set with my dad's gift.

That was a pair of wireless headphones. They were black, with a few blue details here and there. I loved music. I couldn't pass a day without listening to music. When I studied, when I read, when I walked, when I everything. I would have used them during meals if my mother didn't threaten to take them away. They blocked away everything. With them I didn't have to be uncomfortable for not talking.

But I had stopped wearing them when they died. I didn't want to remember. Because when I did everything inside of me hurt. But I also didn't want to forget them, I had noticed recently. I wanted something to remember them, as contradictory as it sounded.

I put the necklace around my neck. Connected my phone to the headphones and put them in my ears and went outside my room.

Not long after that I had joined the others again. They noticed the headphones and probably the necklace but they didn't comment. From then on, I always had them on, even if it was just around my neck.

_I'd be lying if I said that I was fine_

_Cause I feel pain sometimes that I cannot describe_

_So, do I raise my fist and curse up at the sky_

_Or do I close my eyes and realize, that's just life?_

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

**If you are interested in the song it's That's Just Life by Memphis May Fire. I'll probably throw little pieces of songs here and there during the series.**

**RANDOM QUESTION: Who are your favorite male and female character of the DxD series? They don't have to be related or a ship or anything.**

**See you.**


	5. Fighting the Immortal Bird

**Thanks to TheAbyssWatcher, HaMiroKar420, GGPD, DarkDrawerJ and ethanhunt07 for the reviews.**

**Sorry Rawrking, a pity you didn't like my story. Better luck next time.**

***Cough* My throat is killing me guys.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Fighting the Immortal Bird**

It was the day of the game.

We were waiting in the clubroom. Kiba was using arm guards in his forearms and guards in his legs too. I got him to lend me a pair of arm guards, didn't need anything for my legs with my Sacred Gear. Koneko was using a pair of fingerless gloves. Our senpais were calmly drinking tea, they were magic users after all so I guessed that made sense.

Issei and Asia were the last to arrive. He was in his normal Kuoh uniform, Asia for her part was using her nun outfit, old habits die hard it seemed. They just sat on a couch silently. The air was tense. A magic circle appeared in the room. In came Grayfia with her maid outfit.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match." She said and we stood up. "When the time to start the battle comes you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

"Buchou," I heard Issei's voice after a while. "You also have another Bishop, don't you? Where is him?" I remembered that, she said he was sealed.

"Unfortunately, my other Bishop can't participate. Maybe I will talk about that in the future." She didn't want to talk about him, huh?

"This 'Rating Game' battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast." Said Grayfia. That was no good, some of us could get nervous. "Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-sama is? … I see, so Onii-sama is going to be watching." _'I had a feeling it would be that.'_

Then Kiba had to explain to Issei everything about the naming of the new Maous and the like. Honestly, he just jumped around in this world without knowing. I was starting to worry for his life. The bit about the Devils being the weakest was an interesting piece of info about the Three Factions. The bit about Sirzechs Lucifer being the strongest was definitely noteworthy too.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle." We gathered into the magic-circle after Grayfia-san urged us to. "Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

'_No coming back, huh?'_

When the circle transported us, we appeared in the same room. I looked around. Did the circle fail or were we seriously going to battle in the school?

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

The voice came from the school broadcast. We were going to battle in the school. That was not something I saw coming.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou Academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

A replica of the school. That was some interesting magic right there. The sky outside was white while we were at midnight. I guess that's prove enough.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their 'base'. Rias-sama's 'base' would be the Occult Research Club's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's 'base' would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use 'promotion', please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

Going into the enemy base would be a pain, fortunately the same could be said for them. Fortunately, we just have one Pawn so it isn't _that_ important and they have eight so there's that.

"Everyone, will you please put on this transceiver in your ears?" Akeno said passing around something that greatly resembled an earphone for each of us.

"We will use this to communicate in the battlefield." Explained Rias.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. So, Game starts now.]

"First we have to take down Riser's Pawns, it will be troublesome if they promote into Queens." That was putting it lightly.

"So, do we set traps around the Old School building?" I asked her. While I asked that, Kiba came with a map of the school. That would be useful, no idea why they had it though. Issei looked confused, did he expect a head on battle or what?

"That's what I was thinking. I guess we can count the forest as our territory too. Their territory is the New School building. We have three ways to get there. The school field, which would be suicide since it can be seen from the New School. The sports ground, where they will probably have a Knight and some Pawns guarding, those pieces to have a better mobility. The last one is the gym; they will probably send a Rook there, better for enclosed areas. Those are my guesses." It was a pretty damn good guess I would say. She was not finished though. "Yuuto and Koneko, you two set traps in the forest. Take a map with you and mark them down. We will make copies afterwards." She ordered.

"Yes."

"… Roger."

And like that Knight and Rook left the building.

"Everyone else will be in standby until the traps are set. Akeno, could you set illusions and mist on the sky and the forest after they come back? Obviously only for them." Rias continued giving out orders.

"Of course, Buchou."

"Wow." She turned to me. "You must have studied a lot for that alone." I praise. "It was impressive." I said looking out the window of the room seeing Kiba and Koneko go into the forest.

"Thanks." When I turned, she had a small blush in her face.

"We should keep an eye on the windows just in case don't you think?" I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." She said with a smile.

And like that we waited for Yuuto and Koneko while watching out in case the enemy decided to come. Meanwhile Rias unsealed a bit of power of the Pawn pieces in Issei. Apparently, she had to seal some of his power because his human body couldn't withstand the power of eight Pawn pieces.

"Don't you think it would be better for him to promote to Rook? A bit more power would be good for him, even at the cost of speed and demonic powers." I commented.

"That's true, we did pair you with Koneko for training. Remember that Issei." He nodded with a resolute expression. I guess he had a difficult time following the strategy and just decided to go with Rias's orders. That's a pretty smart decision to be honest, for him at least.

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!" Shouted Issei. I snorted and they turned to me.

"Good, then I'll leave the battles to you. Such a reliable Pawn." I told him and he paled and started stammering a reply. I chuckled a bit. "But you are right Issei-kun." I turned serious. "We will win this. Did you bring that Rias-senpai?" I asked and she nodded.

Rias gave me a wooden box; I took a messenger bag and hang it on my shoulder with the box inside. I really hopped we wouldn't have to use that. After some time Kiba and Koneko came back. Akeno went to put on the illusions while Koneko, Issei and I would go to the gym.

"Alright!" Shouted Issei.

"Issei-kun, you don't need to shout and tell everyone where we are." He winced.

"Sorry." I waved it off.

"Just remember that."

"…Idiot." Said Koneko without mercy. By Issei's face you would think she punched him with all her Rook power.

Everyone else had their roles. Asia would stay with Rias; they were both vital for this game. Akeno would be in the air looking for an opportunity. Kiba had his own objective. And like that we took off.

I could hear Asia cheering behind us, specifically for Issei. _'Lucky bastard.'_ I thought with a smirk. We then went around the gym and entered from the door on the opposite side of the building. It would be more of a surprise like that. Fortunately, it was open.

"… I sense enemies." Said Koneko.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you entering!" So much for surprises.

We showed ourselves and take a look at our opponents. The girl with the staff from the other day, a pair of twins with chainsaws and a girl with a Chinese dress.

"So, I go for the twins, Issei-kun gets his revenge and Koneko-chan plays with the Chinese one?" I asked them, they nodded.

[Boost!] Issei's Sacred Gear activated and the battle began.

I went in front of the twins and they started the chainsaws with smiles on her faces.

"Disassembling time " Sang both of them happily. They charged at me. _'Well, that's not creepy at all.'_

Koneko was already trading blows with the enemy Rook and Issei was already dodging the staff of the Pawn. I decided to save energy by not using my Sacred Gear just yet and unsheathed Shocking Edge. A smile formed on my face and I put as much speed as I could on my non-enhanced legs. They weren't particularly fast to be honest. I wouldn't need the Sacred Gear.

Or maybe it was just me that had a messed-up measurement of speed after training with Kiba.

I ran in between them and put a small cut on the chainsaw of the one to my left. That was enough to ruin the 'weapon' with the charge of lightning plus messing up the engine. That's why swords and the like are better. They won't break that easily. I turned around.

"That was so lame." I told them. Said girl was looking at the chainsaw and then at me with a shocked expression. I smirked and charged at the other one. She lifted it above her, she was pretty slow handling her weapon too apparently.

In the time it took her to start swinging down I was already besides her and slashed her leg. She trembled due to the shock that gave my sword its name and almost let go of the chainsaw. What she couldn't prevent was her attack stopping. I slashed again, this time her arm. She let go of the weapon.

By this time the twin had already recovered but I had rendered both their weapons useless. I just had to buy time so I decided to save energy and just dodge them.

[Max, Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.] Rias's voice came through the transceiver.

"Yes. We are doing pretty well over here." I answer her as Issei kicked the girl with the staff away.

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is completed! I need you to follow the plan!]

I exchanged glances with the others. I gave both twins several small cuts and they ended up in the floor as trembling messes. They would be there for a few seconds. That's all we needed.

Without a second thought we ran out of the gym with the Phenex members shouting at us for running away. They seemed shocked that we would forfeit the place. I smirked.

And then a giant thunder fell on the gym.

"Done." Said Akeno near us.

[Riser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires.]

"We did it, Koneko-chan!" Shouted Issei going near Koneko and she got away from him.

"… Don't touch me." That seemed to hit Issei's ego again.

"Good job, guys." I tell them.

"…Thanks." "You too, Max!"

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

We lured them to a supposedly crucial place and blew them away. We just had to entertain them a little while Akeno prepared. Now we just had to buy time while our Queen recovered from the excessive use of demonic power. I couldn't help but think that we could have dealt with them anyway but it was late for that.

That's when I saw a spell. A circle on the ground below Koneko, I ran as fast as I could instantly summoning my Sacred Gear. I pushed her out of the away. That's when it exploded and I ended up flying and rolling for a few meters.

"Koneko-chan! Max!"

"What did I tell you about shouting?" I muttered with a weak voice. "You ok Koneko-san?"

"…Yes." She started to stand up but froze when she saw me. The explosion hit me plain in the back. I could feel the burns all over my body and my left leg hurt like hell.

"Fufufu, the best moment to hunt someone is when they accomplished something. They lower their guard at that exact moment. Don't you think?" The Phenex Queen laughs.

"You, come down here! I'll be your opponent." Shouted Issei from somewhere behind me. _'Maybe we should have learned to fly.'_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Fufufu. What a noisy Pawn you are. Do you want to explode too?"

"Ara ara. I'll be your opponent Yubelluna-san or should I call you Bomb Queen?" Akeno positioned herself between us and the enemy Queen.

"I don't like that name, Priestess of Thunder. Though I was hoping I could fight you."

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. Koneko-chan, take Max-kun to Asia. I will take care of her." She said confidently.

"B-But!" Issei was about to retort.

"Be careful Akeno," I said through the transceiver for her to hear, my voice was pretty weak. I didn't even notice that I hadn't used honorifics like I was back in the US. "she most probably has Phoenix Tears." I continued. "Issei, we have roles to play in the plan, remember." I tell him. He seems reluctant but nods in the end.

"Ufufufu, how can I lose when you call me like that Max-kun." She said happily.

"Koneko-chan, contact Rias-senpai." I told. My mind started to get fuzzy.

"Buchou, we need Asia-senpai, now." She said. I didn't remember ever hearing her so serious.

[Koneko? What happened?] Rias sounds worried.

"We got ambushed by their Queen, Akeno-senpai is fighting her but Max-senpai took an explosion."

[We'll wait outside!]

[Riser Phenex-sama's three [Pawns] retires.] That most have been Kiba.

Thinking was getting difficult.

I don't know how long it was.

"Max-san, just wait a bit." I heard. I felt something warm on my back.

"Hey, the bag… just in case…" I muttered.

"Shh, don't talk you idiot." I felt my head rest in something soft. I closed my eyes and rested. After a while I started to feel better. I opened my eyes again. I was resting on the ground and my head was on Rias lap.

"How's everyone?" I asked, I was starting to recover the feeling on my body. My leg still hurt a lot though.

"Yuuto and Issei are battling, Koneko is on her way there. Akeno is still fighting the Queen." I nodded weakly.

[Riser Phenex-sama's [Rook] retires.]

"Good job, guys." I said.

[Max! How are you?!] Shouted Issei as always.

"I'm good, my leg is still a mess though." Asia was moving to treat it already, so that made me feel better. "Asia-san, have I ever told you that you are amazing?"

"Thanks, Max-san." She beamed at me. There were sweat beads over her brow. She must have used more energy than I thought.

"Should I be jealous, Max?" Asked Rias in an extremely sweet voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I wouldn't dare steal away Issei-kun's girlfriend, Rias-senpai." I said casually, I couldn't even see the moment Asia's face turned red. "But I have to say, I could get used to your lap pillow." Now it was her turn to turn red.

"Glad you like it." She smiled while blushing.

"So cute." I blurted out. From that moment onwards I would always blame the wounds that had left my mind a little dizzy. She turned even more red, you couldn't tell where her hair finished and her face started.

[Riser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires.]

Our eyes opened wide.

"I don't know what you did, Yuuto, Ise, Koneko. But you are amazing." Said Rias. She was positively beaming.

[Riser Phenex-sama's Queen, retires.]

[You were right, Max-kun, she had a vial of Phoenix Tears.] Sounded Akeno's voice right after the announcement.

"Heh, told you. Now it's just him and his sister, isn't it?" I asked while making an effort to stand up.

"Yes, time to regroup." Said Rias.

I dragged myself alongside Rias and Asia. My leg was still kind of uncomfortable but Asia was finishing the job with some general healing while supporting my walking. We met with Akeno, Kiba, Issei and Koneko in the sports ground.

"You don't look good, Max." Was the intelligent comment Issei did. I smirked.

"You don't look better you know?" He looked dead on his feet, Kiba and Koneko looked pretty tired too. Akeno looked like new. "So, you drank the Tears?" I asked her.

"Yes, I was almost out." She said looking apologetically. I waved her off.

"Don't worry, you are better than me anyway. Now-"

"To think some lowly reincarnated Devils like you reached this far into the game. I feel ashamed of myself." Came the arrogant voice of one Riser Phenex from the side, all of us turned to him. Kiba already had his Flame Delete in hand.

"Hey, Yakitori-sama. How are you doing?" I asked casually. I think Issei snorted at that. Phenex didn't look too pleased with my comment though.

"Such an insolent brat. I'm going to enjoy burning you!" And then and there, flames exploded from his body. It was at that moment that Akeno threw a thunder bolt at him. I saw Rias readying her power of destruction.

"Keep him occupied." I asked them, they nodded. They already knew the plan. We couldn't afford the battle of endurance. He was as fresh as new. We were almost all tired. Akeno and Rias were good, they could keep him busy. "Asia, can you fully heal me?" I asked the girl, she nodded with a serious face and resumed using her Sacred Gear on my leg.

"Sorry, we can't let you pass through." I heard, when I turned around, I saw the sister of the yakitori. Kiba and Issei should be able to deal with that pampered girl.

I'm almost healed. Just a bit- My eyes widened and I took Asia away from where we stood. A tongue of flames hit where we had been standing. Seems like yakitori was just a tiny bit excited.

"Stay alert for someone that needs an emergency heal, Asia. I need to go." She nodded, she looked exhausted. We needed to end this. "No, better if you retreat to recover some energy. Things could get out of hand." I correct myself.

Then I stood up and looked at the fight. Phenex was pushing Rias and Akeno back. I had to make my move. I took the pack off and searched for the box. Inside the box were our secret weapons. A silver cross with a chain and a vial of holy water. I shivered just by seen them.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the chain of the cross. I felt it burn my hand, draining my energy. I felt my existence revolt against the sole action of holding that. Then I activated my Sacred Gear and ran as fast as I could. I went behind the yakitori. Then I charged. When I was near enough and jumped the remaining distance.

He grabbed my neck. There were flames licking my body here and there.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, huh?" He mocked.

"Not… really…" I muttered, his grasp on my neck squeezing my very life out of me. It would have been nice to let him finish me but I knew they would just retire me. I gathered my last bit of strength and put the necklace over his head around his neck.

"Wha-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He let go of my neck and I stumbled away, taking deep breaths. My throat hurt a lot. But I had a job to do. I went to the box again. I grabbed the vial of holy water and opened it. I ran back to him and poured all the water over him. His agonizing screams increased.

"Onii-sama!" I heard his sister scream.

"Kiba-kun!" I shouted, lifting my hand in the air. He got it quickly and send a sword my way. Once I had it in my hand, I buried it in the yakitori's chest. "What was that about burning me? I suggest surrendering now, I have so much more from where that came. Give up." I took out the sword and pointed it at his eye. I saw him tremble and scream out of sheer pain. I gave him my best savage grin. I think it worked.

"I give up." He muttered and he vanished.

[Riser Phenex-sama has retired.]

"We win!" Shouted Issei.

I turned to see Rias with tears running down her face. I smiled weakly.

"Ara, Max-kun?" I think that was Akeno… Not sure. I fell on my knees.

"Max!" "Max-san!" "Max-kun!" "Max-senpai!"

Everything went black.

**[}-o-{]**

I woke up to see the ceiling of my room. I barely could open my eyes. My right hand hurt like hell. My mind was kind of numb. I tried to move but my body felt heavy. No, there was something stopping me from moving.

After a minute or two I could fully open my eyes to see around. The first thing I saw was a mane of crimson hair covering my chest. Then I noticed that Rias was sleeping besides me. Her head over my chest. I couldn't move without waking her up. It was kind of nice but at the same time uncomfortable. But I stayed like that. Even healing me like this and my hand still hurt a bit. That's a cross for you.

She stirred and woke up. She sat up on the bed and stretched her arms, giving me a good view of her chest. And let me just say, what a view it was.

"Thanks for that." I said, still ogling her without shame. What? She was in _my_ room, not the other way around. I think I can be excused for ogling a naked girl that is in _my_ room. She turned to me and smirked.

"Healing you or the view?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Both." I said without hesitation. She seemed surprised and a little pink found its way to her cheeks. "You look cute when you blush, you know?" Now pink turned to red. I gave her a small smile, it was always amusing to make her blush. "We won, didn't we? I'm pretty sure it wasn't a dream." It obviously wasn't, my hand hurt precisely because it wasn't. But I wanted a confirmation.

"Yes, we won." Her smile could have put the sun to shame right that moment. "Thank you, Max."

"Anytime, Rias-senpai. Besides, everyone helped." I waved her thanks off. "Was I out for long? What about the others?" I got out of bed and looked for clothes. I would have been ashamed but it was a little too late all things considered. I tried to not let it bother me too much.

"A little over twelve hours, it's three in the afternoon. The others are alright. Issei and Asia were exhausted. The rest were just tired. You were the only one that got hurt." She said with a sad smile.

"It's fitting, isn't it?" I told her as I finished putting on some pants, and looked for a shirt. "I'm the weak one on the group, it makes sense that I was the one that got hurt the most. Besides I'm the one that doesn't care."

"You aren't weak." I just deadpanned at her and she pouted. "You defeated a Phenex." And then her expression turned sad. "And even if you don't care, we do." She said weakly. I avoided her eyes.

"Anyone with holy water and a cross could have defeated that idiot." I countered. Her pout returned full force and I sighed. "Doesn't matter. So, not that I'm complaining but aren't you going to dress?" Her face turned the same color as her hair. I left the room, conveniently avoiding the sentence where she said they cared. I stopped at the table in the dining room and sat there.

Silence surrounded me while my thoughts ate me alive. I should be asking her to kill me. I should be dying right now. I should be dead long ago. But I wasn't.

My hands trembled. I could feel the tears in the corners of my eyes. The worst was that I didn't even know why. Should I be mourning them? Should I be moving on? I didn't know. What should I do? I was confused.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

I took a deep breath. Whatever made me happy, huh? I thought about what had happened after that day. I was alone. But someone found me. They accepted me, even though they didn't know me.

Rias worried about me. Koneko accepted me. Kiba was my partner. Issei was a pervert, but a great friend. Asia was like the cute little sister my parents always wished they had had for me. Akeno was… weird, but nice all the same. I liked the group.

Then I froze, when had I started to think that?

"Are you hungry? Do you even have food?" Asked Rias coming down with a smile. I just stared at her. She seemed to notice because she turned to look at me confused.

"Do you know where my headphones are?" My necklace was around my neck, they hadn't taken it, thank Maou.

"We left them in the room." She answered.

"Could you help me look for them and my phone? I don't feel hundred percent just yet." She just nodded with a small smile and left.

Just like that. No questions, no complaints. I just asked and she went. I was confused. Why? Why did they make friends so much easier? No one makes-

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

Rias came back and left the phone and headphones on the table in front of me.

"There should be enough to make a decent breakfast." I commented without really paying attention. I was too preoccupied looking for a song.

_Full of despair, inside the darkness_

_Self-conscious and scared, held prisoner of war_

_Running out of air, buried in the sadness_

_Want a way out of this paralyzing world_

_And the sound of the cries when a family's loved one dies_

_It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides_

_When the night is cold and you feel like no one knows_

_What it's like to be the only one buried in this hole_

_You can make it to the sunrise_

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

**If you are interested in the song it's Sunrise by Our Last Night.**

**Well, one could say I'm closing a volume of the story here. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**

**If there's a charitable artistic soul out there. I need you man or woman. On a serious note, it would be awesome to have someone lend me a hand with a cover for a story I'm writing and not have to use the lame ass ones I pull out of my ass.**

**See you.**


	6. Trying to Move On

**Thanks to Toxiclogical, DarkDrawerJ and HaMiroKar420 for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Trying to Move On**

_It's hard to say that I'm back on a straight line_

_You see, my path is in fact just a fault line_

_It's in my blood, it's in my lungs and it won't die_

_I fight these words, I bite my tongue so I don't lie_

I was at school after the Rating Game. After eating lunch, I was just waiting in my seat with my headphones on. I looked around. Issei and the other perverts where talking nonsense and Aika Kiryuu was corrupting Asia's innocent mind.

My mind drifted to that morning. Rias wanted us to practice for a 'Ball Tournament'. I almost laughed at the idea. Why practice? We were enhanced at everything humanly possible. If we lost the tournament then that would be a real shame. But it was not like I cared so I just sat there listening to music while they played.

**[}-o-{]**

I walked in the club room as always. Except this time there were some unexpected people there. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Souna Shitori and Genshirou Saji. The President of the Student Council and a new addition to said council.

"Hello." I said simply and sat in the couch opposite to them.

"Hi, Max." "Hello, Max-kun." It seemed like it was just Rias and Akeno from our group.

"So, are you here as Shitori or Sitri?" I asked bluntly. They opened their eyes wide. "What? It's not that difficult once you read up the name of the pillars." I raised an eyebrow at them as if asking if they thought I was stupid. Sitri coughed in her hand.

"Sitri, this time." She answered. "That is not permitted in school grounds." She signaled my headphones.

"I know." I said simply. I think I saw her eye twitch.

"Are you disrespecting Kaichou?" Saji seemed pissed off. _'That easy, huh?'_

"I'm not gonna leave them at home, so you either expel me or deal with it." I said plainly. Now her eye definitely twitched. Rias and Akeno looked amused, the latter passed me a cup of tea. "Are we waiting for the others, I guess?" I asked Rias and she just nodded. She looked like she would laugh if she opened her mouth.

"Just when I thought you got someone reasonable, Rias." Sitri said.

"I'm reasonable, just not when it comes to my headphones." Was my answer. She shook her head.

"Impertinent little-" Started Saji.

"Save it, will you? And is it a good idea to have someone so short-tempered in the student council?" I asked the Sitri while leaning back in the couch.

"I'm in the process of educating him." She said in a tone that spelled danger for the idiot. Seeing his face pale was amusing, I'll admit as much.

"So, want to do something while waiting? If not, I'll get myself something to read." Sitri perked up at that and with a flick of her fingers a chess board appeared in the coffee table between the couches. I raised an eyebrow. "By his expression, I'm guessing you are good, and you will beat me quite easily." I started. "But I'll humor you, why not?"

And like that the President of the Student Council proceeded to wipe the floor with me for half an hour. While we waited for the others. It would have been a humiliating half an hour if I had cared. By our expressions alone you wouldn't have guessed I had lost ten games and she had won just as much.

"That was fun." I said with a smile when Issei came in. I ignored the introductions that I knew would take a while. Issei wasn't good with surprises like this.

"This idiot defeated Phenex?!" The guy with Sitri all but shouted pointing at me.

"Let me guess, you are a Pawn, aren't you?" I asked annoyed. He nodded dumbly. "What is it with Pawns being stupidly loud?"

"Oi!" Issei shouted.

"See?" I said. Now they were both looking at me with annoyance all over their faces. Ah, it was nice to piss idiots off. "At least Issei is worth something." Hey, I had to take my peerage's side somehow.

"The pervert? Please."

"How many Pawns where you worth." I asked with a raised eyebrow and I could see Sitri knew where I was going and didn't like it one bit.

"Four." He looked proud of himself.

"He was worth eight." His jaw fell to the ground so hard I think the floor was magically reinforced because it would have broken otherwise. I looked at Issei with a smirk and we both turned to the Four-Pieced Pawn with smug expressions.

"You are an asshole, Max." Issei said. "But you are not so bad." We chuckled at that.

"If you are quite finished." Sona started. "It would be nice to get along as we live in the same territory."

"Sure, let's get along." I said. "Maybe I'll go up to the Student Council room and let you have fun." I pointed to the chess board. Rias seemed annoyed for some reason when Sitri nodded quickly. Either Sitri really enjoyed beating me up or she didn't have many people to play against.

The exchange between Pawns wasn't as… let's just say it wouldn't be easy for them to get along.

"Yes, let's get along." Asia replied with a smile.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am more than happy to comply!" Said the Sitri Pawn. This guy…

"You know, it's a bad idea to anger a dragon. And you are flirting with his girlfriend." I commented pointing at Issei. He did a doubletake while both Asia and Issei blushed up a storm and stammered in denial. This people were just too easy.

"You must have a hard time." "You too." Was the exchange between Kings.

"I pity both of you." I commented with a smirk.

"Chi. The Student Council is stronger than this club." This guy didn't learn.

"I love this school." Sitri started. Apparently, she decided she had had enough of their antics. "I also think that the Student Council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive anyone that ruins the peaceful life of this school. And I say anyone, be it human or Devil, even Rias."

Scary. So, she wasn't afraid of Rias's brother. Maybe a relative was another Maou? That was the only thing that came to my mind. She didn't look like the type to just threaten someone like Rias out of courage. That was a lot of power in this little town.

"Well, could you overlook my headphones?" I asked casually, her eye twitched. "After all, I've been helping keep the peacefulness and all that. You must know that I've been dealing with this guy and his perverted friends." I said signaling to Issei.

"About that Max…" He started.

"No, stop peeping or I'll continue kicking your asses." I interrupted him and he face faulted.

"So mean…" Meanwhile Sona stared at me for a second.

"Have you considered being part of the Student Council? Having someone dealing with troublesome people would be useful." She said interested.

"Absolutely not." Said Rias with a cold voice.

"Sorry, but I don't think it would look good if a council member walked around with headphones and I already said that it's not up to discussion." I explained. She reluctantly nodded. "But if you need me to beat someone up just give me a call." I added and she gave me an appreciative nod this time.

"I think that's quite enough for introductions. I have some work to get done before lunch time." She said and stood up to leave.

"Kaicho. No Sona Sitri-san… -sama. I will be in your care from now on."

"Y… Yes! Please take care of us!" Issei and Asia bowed to her.

"Take care of me too, I guess. And don't forget to educate your new Pawn." I said smirking as the new Devil paled again and waving at the King.

"Yes, let's get along. And don't worry, I won't forget." I almost pitied the poor bastard, almost.

"Rias, I will be looking forward to the 'Ball Tournament'."

"Yes, me as well." The Kings said to each other. _'I see, that's why she wanted us to train. Do they have a rivalry or something?'_

"Max, Ise, Asia, get along with Saji-kun and the rest of the Student Council. We are spending our school life together after all."

"Okay!" Replied the latter two. I just looked at Rias.

"I am okay with the others, I guess. I make no promises with the idiot though." I smirked and she shook her head.

**[}-o-{]**

The 'Ball Tournament' went quite well. Our class match was of baseball. I had never actually played but with enhanced reflexes and knowing the rules it went well.

Then there was the tennis match between Rias and Sona. Those two _definitely_ had a rivalry. I think they even had to reinforce the rackets in order not to break them. That was some hardcore tennis match right there.

Then were the club matches. Dodgeball. I was so not looking forward to that. But before that, I got to see Issei get all flustered because of Asia's bloomers courtesy of the perverted mastermind Aika Kiryuu. I had to thank that girl for the amusing sight.

Then Issei and Asia gave everyone some headbands that said 'Occult Research Club'. While everyone was praising them, I just stared at mine in my hand.

I felt it burn my skin. I wanted to wear it and at the same time not. Maybe it was nothing for the others. For me using that headband meant so much more. I would be accepting that I was part of the group. I knew everyone had noticed that I was still alive, it was difficult not to. But nobody chose to point that out.

My hands trembled as I put the headband on. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was taking a step. But I didn't know if it was the right one.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

'_I'm trying.'_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks." I said. Issei gave me a thumbs up. He probably didn't even notice my inner struggle. The others didn't seem to notice either.

And then we proceeded to play dodgeball. It was amusing to say the least. And if you are wondering why, then let me quote…

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uooooo! Screw you guys!"

Yeah. Nobody would aim for either of the two Onee-samas as Rias and Akeno were called. Koneko 'the mascot' Toujou was out of the question too. Asia was practically the Angel of the school, ironically enough. And even if more than one wanted to aim for Kiba or me they wouldn't because that would earn them the wrath of the girl population. Which ended up in Issei being the target.

Even the audience wanted him dead… I mean, out. It was a really fun show to watch. I had to do some serious restraining to avoid laughing out loud. The poor guy wouldn't even be taken out and be done with it because he didn't want to disappoint the club… I could relate with that. At least I could with how I had felt some time ago…

**[}-o-{]**

After the Tournament ended, we were relaxing in the clubroom. I was with my headphones on while reading. I was seating next to Koneko. Everyone was engaged in their normal activities. One by one they started to leave until it was just Rias, Akeno and me. I sighed and took out my headphones.

When I looked up, they were both staring at me.

"Can I talk to you Rias-senpai." I asked. She nodded. "Alone." I said looking at Akeno.

"Ara ara, what are you going to do to Rias when I'm gone?" She said in her teasing voice and smile.

"Do you remember what we talked about when I joined?" And like that I wiped the smile off her face. Her and Rias's expressions turned grim. She nodded reluctantly and left. I sat in front of my King's desk and closed my eyes to organize my thoughts.

"Max, do you think you could-" She started.

"I'll stay." I interrupte, my voice came out harsher than I intended, and her eyes widened. "I'll stay." I repeated, more softly this time.

I had to. I was being selfish and an idiot. Just because I felt alone. My family would have been ashamed of me. My mother most probably would slap the shit out of me if she could.

They would want me to live.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

I would try.

"So, I was thinking. Is it necessary for me to give out fliers?" I asked, as if I hadn't said anything important. The whole time I had been looking at the floor. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by a crimson missile.

"I'm so happy you chose to stay with us." She said, her voice cracking. It still felt strange for her to worry so much about me.

"I'm happy too… I guess." I said, she was hugging the air out of me. "But if you hug me to death now it would be hilarious." I forced out and she eased up with a bashful expression. "Thanks, Rias-senpai." I said with a true smile. I didn't know when the last time I had one of those in my face had been.

"Anytime, Max." She said beaming at me. "I guess you can skip the flier giving. You did save me from Riser." She put up a hand when I went to object that. "You did, end of the issue. I don't know what could have happened if I didn't have you in my peerage at the time."

"Ok… I won't insist in doing hard work. I'm not a masochist, as much as Akeno-senpai would want me to." I said with a smirk. "Talking about that, I think I have to talk to her."

I stood up and walked to the door, but I stopped just before touching it. I turned around and walked up to a confused Rias. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a hug, much to her surprise.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. I let go of her just to see her get a little pink on the cheeks. I smiled at her and left the room.

Akeno was standing outside fidgeting and looking at her feet. Once I got outside, she looked up so fast I thought the first glimpse I had gotten was an illusion of sorts.

"Max-kun, woul-" I interrupted her with a hug much like the one I gave Rias.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I said. "Thank you." Then I let go of her. She stood there in a stunned state until I was out of sight.

I got on my way home with my headphones back on.

_Give me a reason to stay here_

_Cause I don't want to live in fear_

_I can't stop the rain_

_But I can stop the tears_

_Oh, I can fight the fire_

_But I can't fight the fear_

**[}-o-{]**

"I seriously think I should have taken that offer from Sona to join her…" I commented with an annoyed face.

"Max!" Rias shouted.

"What? Don't you see that all the problems follow this idiot? Or the group at least…" I pointed at Issei. "Now that I decided that I'll stay alive, I would like to be far away from danger thank you very much." I sighed.

It hadn't even been a week since my decision and problems had already caught up to us _again_.

It had been a relaxed week to be sure. I had spent my time much like before the Phenex Game. Training and school. What can I say? Swordsmanship was fun. Kiba was more than happy to have spars here and there. Not to mention the girls of the kendo club, I was already an unofficial member there after all.

However, peace never lasts with this group it seems. Issei appeared today with his childhood friend, a brunette with way too much energy and an apparent crush on him, and a bluenette with a way too serious attitude. They were exorcists for crying out loud.

They had come here in a mission to recover Excalibur fragments that had been stolen. Because yes, there was more than one Excalibur. It had broken during the war apparently and the fragments had been turned into swords with different abilities. These two girls had two of those fragments. They had even showed one to us. It had sent shivers down my spine. Much more powerful than the cross, of that I was sure. I didn't even want to think about how much it would hurt.

The bluenette apparently carried Excalibur Destruction. I didn't need a manual to know what it could do. Issei's childhood friend, Irina I think it was, carried Excalibur Mimic. It apparently could change its shape to whatever Irina wanted. Handy if you asked me.

What I did notice was that Kiba had taken a hundred eighty turn as soon as the Excaliburs where mentioned. He was glaring at the swords with so much hate that it shocked me. I had never seen an expression like that on his face. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not the moment nor the place." I told him. Whatever his problem was could wait until after we were done having a diplomatic discussion. He nodded but his expression told me it could be a difficult 'battle' for him.

"The swords were stolen by a leader of Grigory, Kokabiel." I remembered that guy, he was no pushover. Survived each and every war and battle the Fallens had taken part in. "Every person we sent here has been killed." Irina explained. Then the bluenette (Xenovia was it?) continued. Strange name by the way.

"Our request… no, our order is for you to stay away from our conflict. We came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." She said.

"Are you suggesting that we would work with the Fallens?" Rias asked with a cold tone.

"The higher ups think it's a possibility. We have orders to eliminate you if you ally yourself with the Fallen Angels. It won't matter that you are the sister of a Maou." I couldn't help it. I laughed. Everyone turned to me.

"Are you stupid?" I asked calmly. "You must be. First and foremost, what can two girls do to a Cadre level Fallen Angel? Even if you have two Excalibur fragments, he has _three_. And then you come here and threaten a potential ally. The church must be going crazy." I commented with a smirk on my face. "You only will get yourself killed."

"We will die if we have to." Said the bluenette with a straight face. She was serious, I saw it in her eyes. She was ready, I wondered if I had the same eyes not so long ago. If I had them now…

"The belief they teach you is as extreme as always, I see." Rias commented. "I give you my word on the House of Gremory that we won't ally ourselves with the Fallens."

"That is all we need." She stood up to leave but stopped in front of Asia. "As I thought, the holy-maiden Asia Argento. You have fallen to the lowest, I see. To become a Devil. Do you still believe in God?"

"Xenovia, don't be silly. There's no way she still believes in God." Irina said looking at her partner as if she had gone mad.

"… Yes… I still believe in God." Asia said, poor girl seemed to be having a difficult time.

"Is that so. Then I should cut you down. Even if you have sinned, God will forgive you." She said. All this had been said with the same straight face. She started walking up to Asia until Issei stood in front of her.

"You won't touch her." He said in a serious and cold voice. I smirked. You don't mess with a Dragon's girlfriend (friend, same thing).

"You came here to ensure we are not enemies and now you antagonize us? You really _are_ stupid, aren't you?" I asked. Pulling Shocking Edge from my personal hammer space. Neat trick Akeno had taught me during the week. "Just go." I said glaring at them both.

"If you take another step forward you will have to fight us." Kiba said standing next to us, he looked like he really wanted them to take him up on that offer. Rias had a complicated expression. She probably approved of what we were doing but it wasn't the right thing to do, politically speaking that is.

"…It's best if we leave, Xenovia." Irina started to drag her partner out with an uneasy expression. The bluenette turned around just before getting out.

"One more thing… The 'Vanishing Dragon' has already awakened." My eyes widened. Issei being the idiot he is probably didn't know. But I knew, there was no way I didn't know. I had read up on his Sacred Gear in preparation for the Phenex Game. The eternal nemesis of the Boosted Gear user, the Divine Dividing user. I shook my head, I had something to do now.

Once they were gone, I turned to Kiba.

"We need to talk."

Something was up with him. If it could put my new home in danger, then I needed to know, and I needed to do it now. I had just found some peace. I would protect it. He seemed to struggle internally. I didn't wait and dragged him outside to talk alone.

"What is your problem with the Excaliburs?" I asked Kiba.

"That's none of your business." He said annoyed.

"Oh, really?" I asked calmly. "Because I remember you being all about us being a family and what not. Is it like that only when you want to?" He gritted his teeth.

"Those swords stole everything away from me." He said finally. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? They are sentient too?" I asked, curious, that was new. He looked at me in disbelief.

"No, I…" His face showed doubt. "I am the survivor of the 'Holy Sword Project'. A group of other children and I were part of an experiment to create holy weapon wielders for the Excalibur fragments." He explained.

"I'm guessing it didn't end well." I said simply. He shook his head.

"They killed all of us." He said, bitterly. "I would have died too. I barely escaped and I wouldn't have survived if not for Rias arriving at the last second."

I let that sink for a second. All his childhood, all his friends, gone for an experiment. He didn't seem to have a family so maybe he was an orphan. I understood.

I didn't have a target. I couldn't blame anyone. The driver that had taken my family from me had died in the accident. But I understood that wrath.

"Come with me." I signaled for him to follow me and he did after a few seconds. I went to the back side of the Old School building. I took out my sword again. "Let's have you blow up some steam and then we can talk." He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Summon a sword before I start." I threatened and as soon as he did, I charged.

We exchanged blows for a while. As we did so I felt him start to put his emotions in the battle. His strikes became more anger-filled, heavier. But also, slower and sloppier than they normally were. He was consumed by his emotions, he himself had taught me not to let that happen. I would be sure to point that out to him.

Eventually, he tired himself out. It was the first time I had come on top of a spar between us. That alone would tell him that he was going down the wrong path. One that he didn't want to walk on.

"The one that managed the project, is he dead?" I asked him when he regained his breath. He looked at me for a second.

"No." He answered.

"Then you are stupid." I stated. He looked at me with an annoyed expression. "You should hunt that guy down, not the swords. And I'm not telling you this only because going after the Excalliburs would put you on the kill list of the church. It's common sense. Did they use the Excalliburs to kill your friends?" He shook his head. "Then more reason to let go of that hate."

He looked down, thinking about what I had said. It couldn't be easy. Letting go of a hatred that he had surely carried for as long as he had. But it was misguided. And not only that but it was misguided onto something that could not only put him at risk but also everyone else around him too.

"Valper Galilei." He blurted out. "The project was done under the supervision of Valper Galilei."

"You know who to hunt down now, then." I stated. "And remember," He looked up at me. "if you need help with the bastards just say it. We are here for you and all that." I said waving a hand in the air. He gave me a smile. Small and weak, but a smile all the same. "I'm new to all this friendship thing, but if nothing else, we are comrades, Yuuto." I said. His eyes widened in surprise. It had been the first time I called him by his first name, let alone without honorifics.

"Thanks… Max." This time the smile was wider, with more emotion. I gave him a smirk.

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

'_I just have to try… don't I?'_

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

**If you are interested in the songs, they are I Am a Stone by Demon Hunter and No More by Three Days Grace.**

**I think I'm missing something here somehow. I've been writing this story going through the canon volumes at the same time. But somehow… I think I'm missing something. Maybe something that should be here but is on a volume with short stories?**

**I seriously hope I haven't messed up. That would be embarrassing.**

**See you.**


	7. Talk Here, Talk There

**Thanks to reiseverance11, ethanhunt07, HaMiroKar420, OnetimeMuffin and aesyuki37 for the reviews.**

**YES! I haven't done the familiar forest. Honestly though, that's irrelevant to the storyline. They never use their fucking familiars for anything. The only time they do is when Issei uses his ship familiar for an entrance iirc.**

**What I'm trying to say is, I'm not concerned with that. I'll do the familiar forest sometime after we are done with this act, which shouldn't take too long. And I'll only do it to try and do it because the Undines+Issei is hilarious. But I may not even bother.**

**Anyhow, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Talk Here, Talk There**

"Should I be worried?" Rias asked us when we came back. It was just her, Akeno, Yuuto and me in the clubroom by then.

"Should she be worried, Yuuto?" I asked turning to my fellow Knight. The way I referred to him caught the attention of both King and Queen.

"I'm sorry, Buchou." He bowed to Rias. "I'll try not to cause any trouble." He sounded like he meant it. "But if Valper Galilei appears…"

"Then Rias-senpai will have to worry about the both of us." I interrupted. He looked up at me with a shocked expression and I gave him a smirk. "What? I walked into a church full of priests for the idiot and you think I won't help you end Galilei?" I asked as if he was stupid. He gave me grateful smile.

"At least you won't hunt the Excalibur wielders." Buchou said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Actually," Kiba started and Rias and I fixed him with a glare. He looked really uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I'm not going to hunt them." He clarified. "but I want to know if they have information on Galilei." He said much more resolutely. Both of us looked at each other concerned. Mine much less evident.

"How are you planning to do that?" I asked. "I don't know if you forgot already but we didn't part in the most amicable way."

"I have information for them in exchange." He said, his voice barely audible. I frowned and Rias narrowed her eyes.

"And you didn't tell us... why?" She all but demanded.

"I had… reasons." He said, lamely.

"Right." I decided to end that conversation for now. "So, are you going to tell us?" I asked.

"The other day…" He started and stopped for a second. "Freed Sellzen attacked me. He was carrying an Excalibur fragment." That was bad. The guy was good already, but with an Excalibur in his hands…

"Freed? The crazy stray exorcist from last time?" I needed to confirm it. He nodded and I sighed. "Ok, I'm going with you." He looked at me with surprise in his face. I wondered how many times that had happened today already. "He almost killed me, remember? I have to repay him."

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted our little chat. Both of us turned to see a positively murderous looking Rias Gremory. I could tell Yuuto was sweating bullets, I wasn't far from that myself.

"Right." I cleared my own throat. "Maybe we can call the Excalibur wielders to have a more civil conversation? Preferably with Asia and Issei far away from here." I said trying to convince our King.

"We said we would not interfere." She said.

"And you think that five fragments of Excalibur fighting inside your territory isn't an issue you should attend to?" I asked and she flinched. "Being completely reasonable, I think you should call your brother. At the very least to inform him, maybe get some advice?" I suggested. She didn't look thrilled by the idea.

"There's no need to inform Onii-sama." I sighed.

"Just as there was no need to inform your peerage that they would have to fight an immortal being." I accused and she flinched again. "Hey, Yuuto. What do you say about going out to walk for a bit?" I asked with a smirk. It didn't take him long to caught up.

"Sounds good to me, Max." He answered with a small smile.

"Guys…" Rias started but I interrupted her.

"I promise we won't get into trouble, it's just a walk around town. What is the worst that can happen?" I asked Rias while closing the door. "See you later." I shouted once it was closed and I was pretty sure I heard a long and suffering sigh.

"You sure it's a good idea?" Yuuto asked me.

"We are just going to talk. Don't go all avenger while we are at it and everything should go well." I said and he nodded. "Now the issue is actually finding them."

**[}-o-{]**

I facepalmed so hard that I would have damaged something if I wasn't a Devil. Yuuto was sweat dropping next to me. We had found the pair of exorcists begging for money on a side of the road. By their discussion they had spent all their money on a painting that was probably fake.

I cleared my throat and they turned to me.

"We were looking for you. My friend here" I signaled to Yuuto. It felt so strange to refer to someone as a friend. I pushed that feeling aside. "thinks he has some information about your mission." I explained.

"Why should we believe you?" Asked the bluenette. That was a good question actually. Just at that moment both their stomachs growled, and they blushed slightly.

"We'll buy you food?" I asked raising an eyebrow and giving them a smirk. Yuuto had another sweat drop on top of the previous one. This hadn't been how I had planned this to go but it worked anyway.

An hour later the pair of church agents or whatever they were called had finished their meal. They seriously ate a lot. Thankfully, Yuuto had money with him. I certainly hadn't, especially to pay for these two.

"You said you had information?" Asked Irina.

"I encountered someone using an Excalibur fragment a couple of days ago." Yuuto said. Vague, that was good.

"We are listening." Xenovia said. I cleared my throat and they turned to me.

"First we would like to know. Do you know anything about the Holy Sword Project?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"What do 'you' know about the project." Asked Xenovia.

"I was part of the… experiments." Yuuto said with a hardened expression. I really hoped he could control himself. I didn't fancy experiencing what the Excalibur fragments felt like.

"So, you hold a grudge against the church because of that." Irina said. I felt the need to call her stupid.

"Obviously."

"Kiba-kun, thanks to that project the research on holy swords showed results. That why there are people like Xenovia and I how can synchronize with the holy swords."

"And that justifies killing all the test subjects because the project was a failure?" He asked hate filling his voice and eyes. Irina seemed unsure about how to answer that question. Xenovia started speaking instead.

"That case was cataloged as one of the worst in the recent history of the church. People felt so disgusted by it that they investigated the person in charge. He was charged with heresy. Now he is on the side of the Fallen Angels."

Yuuto and I exchanged glances.

"What's the name of this person?"

"Valper Galilei, the Genocide Archbishop." I saw my fellow Knight tense up next to me.

"I think it's your turn, Yuuto." I said.

"I found the Excalibur wielder after he killed a priest. I guess it was from one of your organizations." Their eyes widened. "His name is Freed Sellzen, sound familiar?" He asked.

"I see. So, it's him."

"Freed Sellzen. Former exorcist of the Vatican. A genius that became an exorcist at the age of thirteen. He had lots of achievements for hunting Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He never believed in God to begin with. He only enjoyed the hunt and the battles. He even killed allies. He also ended up being charged with heresy."

"Is that so? So, Freed stole an Excalibur and used it against our fellow followers. For us to pay the price of not being able to deal with him earlier…" Xenovia muttered with venom dripping from her words.

"Do you have a phone?" Everyone looked at me. "Just in case we meet Freed or anyone else." I added. They exchanged glances and Xenovia wrote their numbers. I gave them mine just in case they heard something about Valper.

"Thank you, Max." Yuuto said after we left.

"Don't worry. The moment Freed got involved it became personal. I may not have had a problem with him back then, but I have one now." I said. "But if you want to thank me you are welcome to train with me more." I added.

"You really like to train, don't you?" I just shrugged and continued walking in silence.

"Yuuto." I called when we parted ways. He turned to me. "Don't go looking for trouble. And if you do at least don't do it alone." I said. He nodded at me with a smile. I put my headphones on and went home.

_We are the ones, we get knocked down_

_We get back up and stand above the crowd_

_We are one_

**[}-o-{]**

"So, how did the walk go?" Rias asked us once we were back at the clubroom the next day. Everyone had gathered there already. Issei, Asia and Koneko looked up. Rias briefed them on what happened yesterday before we continued.

"We did a simple exchange of information." I said.

"And…"

"Valper Galilei is working for the Fallen Angels." Yuuto said bluntly. Rias's eyes widened.

"After that we exchanged numbers, just in case we saw something." I added.

"You got their numbers…" Issei muttered. The sad part was that he was serious.

"Yuuto?" Rias said. I knew what she was asking, Yuuto had to know too.

"I can't let him be." He stated, no sign of doubt in his voice. "My friends died because of him." His voice turned cold.

"But no, Yuuto won't do anything too stupid." I added. They all turned to me. Some with shock in their expressions, more for how I was addressing the Knight than what I had said. "At least not alone." I said with a smirk.

Rias sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You won't listen if I tell you to stay away, will you?" She asked. I thought about it.

"Actually, we will." I said. Rias stared at me with wide eyes. Yuuto looked like I had backstabbed him. "Yuuto, Valper could be anywhere. He works with them, yes, but that doesn't mean he is here." I explained. He looked down in thought. "But if we can confirm that he is here then no, you won't be able to stop Yuuto, and I will go with him so I may as well include myself there." I added.

"It's the best I can get I guess…" Said Rias slumping in her chair.

"Well, now that that is taken care of." I turned to Yuuto. "We have to train. I'm not believing for a second that we can face an Excalibur fragment as we are. Maybe not even together." I said, my fellow Knight acknowledge this with clear reluctance. "Good, see you outside after classes."

I stood to leave but stopped when I saw Koneko by the door. She walked up to me and hugged me. I stood there stunned. I turned to look at the others and they had similar looks of shock in their faces.

"Hmm… Koneko-san…"

"Thank you…" She said. "Thank you for stopping Yuuto-senpai." She said. There was actual emotion in her voice. I patted her back lightly and a bit awkwardly. Why had I helped Yuuto again?

I had helped Issei because he wanted to fight for a friend and because there was a chance I would die. I didn't want to die anymore. Why had I jumped in this situation though? I could care less about Freed. That was just an excuse and I knew it. As well as I knew why I was doing all this too, just didn't want to accept it.

"That's what friends are for." I said. For some reason I felt I was saying that for myself instead of for her.

In a way, I was. I was trying to make friends. I wanted to be part of the group. It had been a long time since I accepted that the world I inhabited now was one full of fights. From the moment that I learned that Rating Games were a thing. That there was an ongoing cold war between the Three Factions. The stray hunts. Everything had to do with fights.

And I was surprisingly ok with that. I would go as far as saying that I liked that. Since the first spar, I felt the thrill of the battle. I didn't love fighting as, for example, listening to music, not even close, but… there was something in a spar, in a fight. That something that just felt right.

And now a comrade, a _friend_, needed me to fight for him. I would do it. There wasn't a need to ask twice. I was trying, and I had just started to. I wasn't about to give up. Not now. Not ever.

I looked at Koneko.

It was so difficult. To let go of that fear. That fear that didn't want to let me ask such simple questions. That whispered in my ears that they would just reject me at some point. That there was no point in trying. They would just disappear… as always.

But I forced my mouth to open. I was trying. I had to try.

"Ne, Koneko-chan." I started. She let go and looked at me, her eyes slightly wider than normal. "Would you like to come with Yuuto and I for some training?" I asked with a small smile. She returned it after a second, hers was even smaller.

"… Sure." Was all she said and went to seat on a couch taking a bag of sweets with her.

'_Just try.'_ I thought to myself, my smile widening a little as I faced the door before leaving the clubroom and walking to classes.

"Can I join too?!" Issei shouted. I turned around to look at him. My smile must have surprised them. They certainly looked like they were.

"Of course." _'Just try.'_ I repeated to myself, this time with much more determination.

**[}-o-{]**

"Ara ara, aren't we compatible, Max-kun?"

"Akeno-senpai, can you focus, please? Or I'll stop my magical training and focus on swordsmanship." I asked with a deadpan. She pouted again. I was still wondering when she would give up.

If you are wondering why she thought we were compatible then it was because both of us had the same magical affinity, Lightning. I had asked her to start teaching me some elemental magic now that I was going to stay for Maou knows how long. It would be necessary. Especially considering our situation with exorcists roaming around the territory. It had been a couple of days since our talk with Xenovia and Irina and I got more nervous each time I thought about it.

So far, I had only learned basic magic, it was not even meant for battles. The most advanced thing I could do was the hammer space where I stored Shocking Edge. But I wanted something else. The only thing that came to mind was elemental magic. While my talent wasn't really up there it wasn't _bad_. So, I had decided to try and see where I could go from there.

Obviously, shooting massive Lightning attacks, like Akeno did, was out of the question. Being able to shoot little Lightning bolts freely during battle would be my best-case scenario for a long time, and I meant a _long_ time. I would have to try and find a clever way to put it to use. At worst I would get something to try to mess with an opponent's stance.

But for now, I was doing some control exercises and reading about circles on my free time. The first control exercise Akeno taught me was simple and yet I had some unnerving suspicions. The exercise consisted in making little electric sparks dance between your fingers without shocking yourself.

I had begun to wonder if she was indeed a closet masochist with a sadist cover or she was just both at the same time.

Anyhow, I was there sitting with my legs crossed and sparks flying between my fingers. While doing that Akeno explained that I wouldn't have it mastered until I could do that even while thinking about other things. I had shocked myself a lot, but I was improving. As slow as Issei's eyes when he looked from some breasts to anything else, but improving nonetheless.

I spent that time trying to think about what I could use the magic for. Long range attacks required a lot more magic and a lot more control. So much that it was doubtful I would reach that point anytime soon. For close range, the only thing I could think about was using my hands or feet to shock and reinforcing Shocking Edge with it, that would increase its power. Which didn't sound so bad, but it was so basic that I felt it lacking.

Although, there was probably something more I could do. There was the use of magic to strengthen the body, getting a boost in strength, speed and all that. It was a difficult piece of magic. One that I hadn't delved much into because I already could boost myself with my Sacred Gear. But maybe I could find a way to do that with Lightning magic too. It was worth a shot I supposed, but I was not looking forward to how a failed attempt would feel like. Contrary to Akeno's wishes I was most definitely not a masochist.

For the time being a taser on touch and close range would suffice, I supposed.

When my brainstorming stopped giving results, I changed my focus. I stared at my 'teacher'. Akeno was a strange girl. That fake mask was so obvious to me, but everyone else seemed to either not notice or not mention it. Rias and the rest of the former peerage probably already knew why it was there.

Issei and Asia for their part probably hadn't even noticed. Issei was a little on the slow side and Asia was far too naïve to notice something fake even if it hit her in the face. There was also the fact that the pervert couldn't get his eyes past Akeno's breasts and the former nun couldn't get hers off of Issei himself.

"Ara ara, has Max-kun finally fallen for me?" The focus of my thoughts said. I just kept staring at her.

"It's good practice, trying to do the control exercise when a beauty is in front of me. If I pull it off, then I basically mastered it." I half-lied. I _was_ doing the exercise and she _was_ beautiful. However, I was obviously not staring at her only for those reasons.

She seemed to buy it because her smile widened. It still looked fake to me but maybe a little less. That was good, at least not everything was faked. That would have been something to worry about.

"And here I thought that you were training." A voice interrupted my train of thoughts again. I turned to see a mildly annoyed looking Rias.

"I am." I said putting up my hand with sparks still dancing around. I had some burns in my fingers from when I lost concentrations. Well, 'some' wasn't the right word. More like my hands were covered in burns. Yeah, that's more accurate. "Don't know about her though." I said signaling Akeno.

"Mou, you abandoned me already, Max-kun?" Said the Queen with a fake hurt expression. I looked at her and then turned to Rias again without saying anything. I was sure Akeno was pouting.

"Did you need anything Rias-senpai?" She shook her head.

"No, just wanted to see how my cute little servants do in their training." She said with a smile.

"So, you weren't here to see if Akeno-senpai was teasing me as usual?" The brief twitching of her eyebrow told me that maybe I was right. "Anyway, it's going well, I guess. If you ignore the fact that my hands are a mess that is. Is Asia here? I think I'll heal this and call it a day."

"She should be back from her contract any time now." Rias said turning and walking inside again. I stood up and dusted my pants. Akeno seemed to follow my example.

Once inside I decided to wait while listening to music, as always. I would have read something but just the thought of constantly moving my hands to get to the next page took the idea out of my head. My hands were in no condition of doing anything. If I didn't move them everything was fine but even putting my headphones on was a literal pain.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Asia to come back and patch me up.

I started looking over the books that I could read. I would have gone over the magic theory ones to work on my circles, but I had one of those at home. Rias had lent it to me when I started. I could go over it while there were no possible distractions. I would need that. Magic circles were complex things. I thanked Maou that Devils didn't have nearly as hard a time using magic as humans.

Then I saw a book about chess, and I had an idea.

"I think I'll go early today." I informed. It was just Rias and Asia right that moment. I had been looking at the books for longer than I thought. Maybe I really needed to loosen up a bit if I spaced out like that.

"See you tomorrow, Max-san." The former nun answered.

"So early? You usually stay much longer." Was the crimson-haired girl's curious question.

"I'll go have your rival wipe the floor with me in chess." I informed my King. "I did say I would go."

"I see…" If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was jealous. Same could apply with what happened with Akeno, now that I thought about it.

"Well, see you tomorrow." And with that I went to the Student Council room and knocked. I didn't even bother to put on my headphones on the way. It wasn't that long a walk and I didn't want to cause trouble. Although I did wear them around my neck anyway. I wouldn't go anywhere without them.

The door was opened by a short girl with brown hair kept in long twin ponytails. She had green eyes too.

"Hi hi, what can the Student Council do for you~?" She asked in a cheery voice. Well, it was good to know not all of them were like the Pawn.

"I heard this was a nice place to play chess." I answered with a smirk and she looked at me with a confused expression. "Just tell your King that the guy with headphones is here for a rematch." I told her. She seemed to tense a little when I mentioned the word 'King' but complied all the same.

"Come in." I heard the voice of the Sitri King from inside.

Inside I found what was probably the whole Sitri peerage. The pawn that I already knew, blond hair and grey eyes, the girl from before, a girl with reddish hair and brown eyes, a tall girl with shoulder-length blue hair and eyes, a girl with white hair and grey eyes, a girl with long brown hair that ended in a pair of braids and matching eyes, and a girl with knee length black hair and one brown eye and one violet one.

The lucky bastard was actually surrounded by girls. Issei would throw a fit if he knew. I was betting he didn't know as there would have been far more animosity towards the blond if that had been the case.

"Hi hi~" I greeted using the same voice the girl from before had used. "I'm Maxwell Salas, new Knight of the Gremory peerage. You either call me Salas or Max, just not Maxwell, please." I introduced myself. And they did the same. They looked like Ok people. They were really serious about being in the Student Council, it seemed. They barely talked except when introducing themselves and then went back to work.

"It's good to see you again, Salas-kun." Greeted Sitri. "I'll admit I didn't expect you to come so quickly if at all." She told me.

"Well, I didn't feel like studying circles after my magic training. So, I thought I would come and let you have your fun." I said with a smirk. She summoned a chess board in her desk. I noticed that some of her peerage members seemed curious.

For the next hour or so she proceeded to beat me time and time again. I couldn't fathom how she enjoyed beating such an easy adversary as myself, but she didn't complain so I continued playing. If it wasn't because it didn't make any sense, I would have thought that she was actually having fun.

At some point I looked around. Everyone seemed immersed in their work.

"Man, how do you do that? I wouldn't be able to concentrate so much without my headphones on." I commented.

"That's because we have a good work ethic. And would it kill you to leave that damned thing at home?" Said the blond Pawn between his teeth.

"Good on you." I said indifferently and ignoring the second part. The other pawn, the girl that had opened the door, Ruruko Nimura, let out a long sigh.

"It does get tiring sometimes." Saji turned to her in indignation. I didn't even let him open his mouth.

"Want to try with this?" I took my headphones off and offered them to her because, what music lover doesn't try and get others into their music?

"Can I?!" She asked excited. I just nodded and gave them to her. Then I put my list of relaxing music. Better that than rock, I guessed. At least if she actually wanted to get work done. After that I turned to continue my match against Sitri. Said King was looking at me curiously.

"Do you like music that much or is there another reason for the headphones?" She asked.

"Both." I answered simply, she nodded. "I _do_ love listening to music. The headphones were a gift from my father." I explained to her. It's not like it was some secret. She nodded again. "I hope it's not too much of a pain having me walking around with them and breaking rules. If it is, I apologize." I said.

"It is." Muttered the Four-Pieced Pawn.

"It isn't." Sitri said. That surprised me. "We will say that it's for personal reasons if anyone tries to cause trouble."

"Thanks." I really was grateful. I would have kept the headphones on me all the time anyway. But having her approval would make my life much easier. It also meant she was willing to lend me a hand. "If you ever need anything just call." I added and she nodded.

"More visits like this would be appreciated." She said with a small smile. "Ruruko seems to actually be able to concentrate now." I turned to the girl and she was working. I raised an eyebrow at the King, the girl had been working just fine before too. "She usually is much more restless but acts quite well to keep appearances." I snorted.

"Well, if you don't care that I suck at chess then I'll keep coming." I said.

"Not at all. There's hardly anyone that can count as competition to me in chess anyway." _'Confident much?'_ "So, anyone willing to play is ok for me. Even then, there aren't many that dare." She said. It would have sounded arrogant coming from anyone else but having played against her I was inclined to believe her.

"Then I'll come here from time to time. Even if everyone calls me a training maniac, I do need to relax sometimes."

After that we continued playing for another half an hour. Later I decided to add chess strategy books to my reading lists. I didn't care about winning or losing that much but if I would be playing then I may as well try a bit harder. It may have had something to do with me trying to get closer to people too.

My life seemed to be all about trying recently.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

**If you are interested in the song, it's One X by Three Days Grace.**

**I don't have anything to say really. I will most probably be out until Monday or Sunday at the very least. I'll try to do something before then but I make no promises.**

**See you.**


	8. A Declaration of War

**Thanks to HaMiroKar420, LatinStoryteller, Rigald02 and reader0007 for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**A Declaration of War**

It had been two weeks after we had our little talk with Xenovia and Irina. I had progressed pretty well with my magic control, now my hands weren't messed up after practice at least. My swordsmanship was starting to get challenging to Yuuto, soon both of us would benefit of our practice sessions. I had gone to the Student Council three more times. My chess didn't seem to be improving at all.

I was in the classroom at lunch when Issei called out to me. I took off my headphones.

"Max, we are planning for some karaoke and bowling this weekend. What do you say?" He asked with an exited voice.

"Who are 'we'?" I asked, because if it's just the trio of perverts I swear to Maou…

"Us three," He started signaling exactly the three people I was thinking about. "Asia and Kiryuu are going. So are Koneko-chan and Kiba." _'How did he manage to convince Koneko to be with these guys or him for that matter?'_

"I don-"

"Uooooo! Asia-chan and Koneko-chan! I can put my tension up with this!" Shouted… Matsuda I think his name was. I think he was going to continue with his bullshit, but someone smacked his head upside down. A girl with glasses and brown hair that almost covered her eyes and had it in two braids.

"I'm sorry for going as well."

"Wait wait!" I said out loud and stood up. I walked up to them. "You are Aika Kiryuu?" I asked.

"One would think you would know at this point, Salas-kun." She said, she looked insulted.

"Sorry about that, I'm really bad with names." I scratched my cheek a little embarrassed. "Anyway. I wanted to thank and congratulate you."

"And why is that?" She asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"The Ball Tournament, having Asia-san go with bloomers and getting Issei-kun all flustered. It was hilarious." I smirked. She gave me a smirk in return.

"Fuu, we already have a person with glasses on the group and that's Motohama. Why do we have to bring Asia's extra?" Asked the guy that had been smacked.

"Don't put me in the same group as that guy. It'll just taint our reputation." I was inclined to agree with her.

"You don't understand his power! He can calculate the BWH of any girl he sees! He is different from the likes of you!" He shouted. _'Is he serious?'_ I was half-impressed and half-disgusted.

"Did you actually think he is the only one with that ability." I turned to Kiryuu as my eyes widened. For a moment nobody said anything. Then she started to look at the guys crotches. I was starting to feel uneasy. _'She can't-'_ "Hmm I see, I see." _'She can, can't she…?'_ I thought unnerved. The others were hiding their crotches with their hands. Sadly, it seemed to be too late. "Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' 'thingy'. From length to circumference." She turned to Asia. "Good for you Asia, you'll definitely be satisfied." She commented to a confused Asia.

I decided to do what I do better. Be indifferent.

"You are a scary one, you know that?" I told her. She turned to me with what I think was confusion.

"You don't seem scared." She commented.

"Oh, I'm shaking on the inside." I said still with an even voice and an impassive face. I was only half-lying actually. It was a scary ability that one.

"Hmmm." Then she looked at my crotch and I had to suppress the need to hide it. I wasn't going to fall to the perverts' level, I had to keep telling myself. "As expected." Was all she said. I decided to erase all knowledge of that ability and the whole situation from my mind. For the sake of the sanity I was regaining.

I shook my head and went back to my seat.

"By the way, yeah, I'm going too." I told Issei who gave me a thumbs up while still trembling. I took a deep breath in.

'_Yeah, definitely better to forget that.'_ I thought while putting my headphones back on.

I was comfortable enough around Issei, Asia, Koneko and Yuuto. Kiryuu seemed to be nice company too and she looked like she could control the other two perverts. It couldn't be that bad. Just some karaoke and bowling.

As I sat there, I could feel a sense of dread building in my mind. My hands and feet felt cold and it was like an icy claw was clutching my heart. _'Keep trying.'_ I told myself and closed my eyes to focus on the music.

_Can I be dreaming once again?_

_I'm reaching, helpless I descend_

_You lead me deeper through this maze_

_I'm not afraid_

**[}-o-{]**

Yuuto and I were sitting and drinking some water after a spar. I was definitely getting better. He looked tired too, for starters.

"You are improving a lot, Max." He complemented. "I am starting to get worried here." I smirked.

"Don't worry, when I get to your level, we will push each other forward." I said. It was truly what I believed would happen. "We both have to keep up with a Longinus after all." I turned to see Issei and Koneko trading blows.

Sometimes we would switch partners, for variety and all that. However, it was mostly Yuuto against me and Issei against Koneko. We had similar styles after all. That was the whole reason we had been paired like that during the Phenex incident. Yuuto and I pushed the other to go faster, Issei and Koneko pushed the other to get stronger at the same time they worked their endurance.

"We do, indeed." He said also looking at the pair's spar. "Do you think-" He was interrupted by the sound of my phone.

"Yes?" I asked when I picked up. Dread was rising in me. There weren't a lot of people with my phone number.

[Freed found us! He has company!] Irina shouted. I heard what sounded as an explosion. She proceeded to tell me where they were and the situation.

"Issei! Tell Rias where we are going and then go with her!" I shouted after telling him the location. He nodded and ran inside. "Let's go." They nodded.

"Why are we going though?" Yuuto asked curious, we had decided to stay away after all.

"Valper Galilei." I said. A shadow crossed over Yuuto's face. "Yuuto." He turned to face me, still with his hate-filled eyes. "Keep your head cool, you don't want to lose this opportunity because you weren't focused." He nodded with a frown in his face.

Koneko would take some more time to get to the place. But Yuuto and I had Knight speed, that had to count for something. Not long after that we were hearing the battle.

"Hahahaha, isn't this fun Xenovia-chan?!" Shouted a certain crazy bastard. He was running around said bluenette while she tried and failed to get him with her sword. It seemed like she had strength but little else. He was moving stupidly fast, a lot faster than the last time, must have been the sword.

Irina seemed to have her work cut out for her. She was against guy that was… I wasn't sure what he was doing. Sometimes he blurred. Sometimes he duplicated. I even saw Irina receive a cut when the guy was away.

"Help Irina." I said to Yuuto and he nodded.

Freed went to cut Xenovia and I stopped his sword with mine. It was crazy, even with Knight boost and my Sacred Gear he was really fast. _'The Excalibur fragments are that strong, huh?'_

"Hohoho, what do we have here? A shitty devil had to save an exorcist. Isn't it funny?!" He shouted while laughing like the crazy bastard he was.

"Xenovia, he is too fast for you, help somewhere else." I said through my teeth. This was definitely not going to be an easy fight. He took a step back and tried to run around me. I forced my legs to follow his movements and attack him. He blocked with an annoyed expression.

"Stop interrupting my fun!" He shouted and started to attack me again and again. I was barely able to hold my ground let alone fight back. "Just die already!"

We both were interrupted when a sword came down on him. He managed to dodge it but when the sword touched the ground it seemed to explode. _'Destruction definitely suits it.'_ I thought to myself.

I struggled to stand again. When I looked up Xenovia was swinging at Freed. He didn't have his sword. I looked around and it was on the ground. Freed was running to get it. I smirked. He wasn't nearly as fast now. I ran up to him and left a cut in his leg while standing between him and the sword.

"Ah ah ah, crazy bastard." I said smugly. "I'm told this sword is not yours. It's not ok for an exorcist to go around stealing things, is it? That's the job of us, shitty devils, isn't it?" I asked with a smirk. He looked more than a little pissed.

"When I get my hands on you little sh-" He dodged another strike that ended in explosion.

I took that moment to look at Yuuto and Irina. They seemed to be holding their ground pretty well. But Yuuto was… fighting the air? My eyes widened. _'An invisible one?'_ I thought. That was scary. Fortunately, I also saw Koneko catch up to us and go help him. That was good.

I looked back at the Excalibur on the floor just in case. My eyes widened again, I put every bit of strength in my legs. My sword sank into the floor right next to the sword. There was a guy trying to get it!

"Nu huh, buddy. We won it fair and square." The guy had jumped back with a frightened expression. He was bespectacled old man with gray hair, a mustache and black eyes.

"… Old man Valper! A little help here!" I froze at Freed's words. _'Valper'_, my eyes turned cold looking at the man. "You know what?! Fuck you all!" I turned to see him throwing something at the floor.

I knew that thing. The flashy thing he had used to escape us the last time. I ducked and went to grab Excalibur. No way I was going to let them have it. With a little luck it wasn't going to hurt more than a cross. I was praying to Maou for that at least. My fingers gripped the sword. Nothing happened, I just felt it like it was the handle of my sword. No, it felt better. My sight cleared.

"Please tell me you took the Excaliburs too guys!" I shouted to the others turning around. Everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"You… You are holding an Excalibur." Said Irina.

"Yeah, so… wait…" I stared at my hand. "I'm not supposed to be ok, am I?" I asked.

"You… You should be twisting on the floor in pain, if not dead." Xenovia said, disbelief in her voice.

"What happened here?!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Rias and Sona.

"Hey, Rias-senpai." I said calmly. "I would like to know that too, apparently this isn't normal." I said holding up the Excalibur fragment. She looked at it in shock, mouth gaping and eyes almost coming out of their sockets. Sona wasn't faring much better. She kept her mouth shut though.

**[}-o-{]**

"Wait, wait, hold on for a second." I said frowning. "So, you are saying that I'm a natural _Holy_ weapon wielder, and that somehow it doesn't matter that I'm a _Devil_?" I asked in disbelief. The rest of the Devil population looked equally confused and skeptical.

"Do you have a better explanation?" Xenovia asked annoyed. "It's not like I'm ok with this, you know. But the sword won't even let us touch it and we are wielders too." She said. They had indeed tried to get the sword from me after explaining the first time. They had fallen to the ground together with the sword as if it was the heaviest thing in the world.

My mind was getting numb with all the nonsense. I could feel it screaming for me to let it rest.

"It doesn't make sense. Other swords don't do that. Usually when someone isn't a wielder the sword just won't display it's ability for them." Irina explained.

"So what? Next thing you are going to tell me is that the sword chose me." Both of them froze at that. "Don't tell me that's a thing."

"It can't be…" Irina muttered.

"There's been almost a century since an Excalibur fragment chose a wielder." Xenovia stated.

"For Rapidly to choose a Devil…" Irina continued muttering.

"You know what?" I said and saved the Excalibur fragment in my hammer space. "I give up, I'm going to clear my head." I put my headphones on and closed my eyes.

_Time after time as we march side by side_

_Through the valleys if evil and the torturing souls_

_Night after night for the glory we fight_

_In a kingdom of madness and the tales from the old_

…

I yawned when the song ended and took my headphones off.

"So, what are we going to do?" Everyone turned to look at me. Some with rather concerned expressions.

"Are you ok, Max?" Rias asked.

"Just a little tired. And it feels like I will get a headache with all this nonsense. Why?" I asked.

"You look a bit pale, Max." Issei said.

"I'm fine, see?" I said standing up. "All's fin-" And then my everything around me blurred. I felt myself losing balance and falling on my knees.

"Max!" "Max-kun!" "Max-san!" "Max-senpai!"

I felt myself falling to the floor. The pain never came. The only thing I saw was darkness.

**[}-o-{]**

_Finally, …_

…_at last._

…_so long…_

…_separated._

…_time, waiting…_

_Arthur…_

_The one…_

…_be there…_

…_was needed._

…_like that._

…_young one._

…_want to be._

…_ally, …_

…_always._

**[}-o-{]**

I woke up. What the hell was that. There was darkness, flashes of light here and there. And the voice whispering, no, it was more like a voice in the distance. What was it trying to tell me?

"Max. Are you awake?"

"Max-san, are you feeling alright?"

I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings. I was on a couch in the clubroom. Issei and Asia were on the couch in front of mine with concerned expressions. My throat felt so dry I would be surprised if I could talk normally.

"What happened?" My voice sounded rough.

"You fainted. You had us worried, man." Issei said.

"Sorry." I said before coughing.

"Wait a second, Max-san." Asia ran out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" I forced out of my mouth.

"A lot, actually." Issei looked both afraid and angry. I narrowed my eyes. "I think it's better if someone else explains." I laid again on the couch. If Issei didn't want to explain, then it's because he didn't quite get all that happened. I felt a headache coming. I was already guessing that something troublesome happened.

After a moment Asia came back in followed by Rias and Sona. The ex-nun gave me a glass of water. It felt like I hadn't drunk something in ages.

"Are you feeling ok, Max?" She asked, concern dripping from her voice. Even Sona looked worried.

"Yeah, I am. Now tell me, what mess are we in this time?" I asked, a little bit of annoyance slipping through.

"Well, Kokabiel happened." I sat up so fast one would have thought someone literally shocked me. "He attacked Irina on the way back home an hour after you fainted. Apparently, losing an Excalibur wasn't something he wanted to happen."

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yes, that's not the problem." I narrowed my eyes. So, there _was_ a problem. "He…" She squirmed a bit under my gaze. "He wants to start the War again." She finally said. "He said he came here with the Excaliburs to force all factions into a war. Bringing the Excaliburs from Heaven, being a Cadre level Fallen from Grigori and attacking the sisters of two Maous from the Devils." She explained.

"So, you are the sister of a Maou." I stated looking at Sona. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look surprised." She pointed out and I scoffed.

"Please, tell me, do you think I'm stupid?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then don't treat me as such. The day we met you said you would not forgive anyone that ruins the peace of the school. Even if it was Rias. You are not a stupid person Sitri-san. You wouldn't threaten someone like Rias if you didn't have something behind your back." I explained. She looked impressed.

"Those are some impressive deduction skills." She said.

"I just notice things sometimes." I said dismissively. "Now, what's the plan?" I asked.

"He said he would attack tonight." Rias said.

"My group will put up a barrier to prevent the damage from spreading." Sona said pushing her glasses up. We were interrupted by shouts. And then everyone came in.

"Hehe, sorry if we interrupted. I thought I would tell everyone the good news." Issei said while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey everyone." I waved. "I'm feeling great right now. So, there's no need to worry. Rias-senpai and Sitri-senpai are getting me up to date." I said. There were several sighs of relief. I will admit, I was a bit touched by the show. Just a little bit. Sona cleared her throat.

"Rias, are you sure you don't want to inform him?"

"You didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Onii-sama loves you. I'm sure Sirzechs-"

"Are you two serious?" I interrupted. Both of them turned to me. "Neither of you informed your siblings that we have a Cadre about to attack here?" I asked, my voice as cold as it could get.

"Well, there's no-"

"Don't give me that shit, Rias." I started standing up. She opened her eyes as wide as she could. "_You_ were the one that was begging _me_ to not give up on life." I explained looking directly into her eyes. "Do you want me to die?" I asked walking until I was standing face to face with her. She shook her head slightly. "Then you _will_ call your brother and tell him what's happening." A long silence followed while my green eyes stared at her blue ones.

"Ye-Yeah, I'll do that." She muttered looking down with her hair hiding her face. I turned to Sitri she seemed surprised and a little scared.

"And you." I pointed at her. "I'm disappointed. I thought you were more intelligent than that. I thought you loved this school more than that. Apparently, I was wrong." I turned to see everyone looking at me in awe. "Where are the exorcists?" I asked. "I have to learn how to use a Holy weapon before tonight." Nobody said anything. I was not in a patient mood. "Do I have to take out Excalibur and start threatening people?" I asked.

"Xenovia is outside, preparing too. Irina is still recovering." Yuuto said, snapping out of his stupor.

"Thanks." I said and took a deep breath with my eyes closed to clear my head.

I went outside and found the bluenette practicing with Destruction. She turned to me when I got near. I took Excalibur Rapidly out of the hammer space.

"Would you help me get used to it? We may need it tonight." I said evenly. She looked at me through narrowed eyes. "Look, I'm sure this is going to cause a lot of problems so, if you guys come asking for me to give it back I will." I stated. Her eyes widened. "But for that I need to actually be alive after tonight. You too." She stood there seemingly deep in thought for a while before nodding.

After that I received a crash course on Holy weapon wielding. I wasn't really that different from wielding a Sacred Gear. It was especially easy for me to use Rapidly's ability because I was used to my gear that did basically the same thing. When I had gotten the hang of it, I started practicing against Xenovia. As she was easily countered by Rapidly, proven by Freed before, I was actually able to do things against her. She wasn't a trained exorcist for nothing though. I had some close calls with Destruction that scared the shit out of me.

I also had the time to look at the sword. It was beautiful. Was curved back a little with a diamond shaped gap in the middle and saw-like spikes on the back of the blade. From time to time when I looked at it, I could feel something whispering to me. It sounded too far away to understand anything, but I recognized the same voice of my dream.

I was resting between spars when I saw Rias coming our way. She had her hands behind her back.

"Hey." She said weakly. I looked at her with an impassive face.

"Can I do something for you, Gremory-senpai?" I asked. By her expression you would have thought I stabbed her with Rapidly.

"I… thought you would like to have this." She revealed her hands. She was holding my headphones and my phone. I looked at them for a second. I had forgotten them inside. I stood up and took them.

"Thanks." I said and sat down. Putting them on and looking for something to hear.

"I'm sorry." I heard before I could find something. I took off the headphones and turned to look at the crimson-haired girl. My eyes bore into hers. My head was screaming for me to shout at her. To insult her. To curse her. She was the one that wanted me to live and now she almost led me to death. She may as well had for all I knew.

But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hate her. She had given me hope. She had messed up too. But she was the reason I was even sitting there. So, there was only one thing I could do.

"If you mess up again…" I started and trailed off. "Don't mess up again." I simply said. The idea was for it to come off as threatening. In my ears it sounded like a plea.

"I won't."

"I hope you don't, Rias-senpai." I heard her sigh in relief.

"I just…" She started and seemed to be looking for words. "I told you, remember?" She asked. "I told you that I'm proud of my name even though some people can't seem to look past the Gremory part." She explained. I just kept my mouth shut and listened.

"Calling my brother would feel like I was useless as the person that is technically looking over the territory." She said with a conflicted expression. "But I get it." She continued. "A Cadre is out of my league."

"Just a tiny little bit." I said with a small smirk on my face. She gave me a pout. Then my face turned serious. "You are just caring for the territory, Rias-senpai. I'm pretty sure that a risk of war is something that should be informed to a Maou by anyone." I explained. She looked down.

"I know… I was just being stubborn." She confessed. "I want to make my family proud while also proving to the world that I'm more than just the Gremory heiress."

"I know, but you have to remember that you are also dragging the peerage with you." I said. I wasn't angry anymore, just a little annoyed. But she needed to hear these things.

"Thanks, Max. I doubt the others would tell me this to my face. Maybe Akeno would, she said she was planning to call herself if I didn't soon." She said with a small smile. That was smart of our Queen. Not that I would tell her that, I wasn't planning on letting her have more teasing material.

"Anytime, Rias-senpai." I said waving a hand. "Just don't make a habit of making me have to scold you."

"I'll try." She said bashfully. Then I heard her muttering something.

"What was that?" I asked. Her cheeks got a little pink.

"Could you… be a little less formal with me?" She said, reddening by the second. I took a second to process what she said.

"Not now." I said bluntly, she deflated with a sad expression. "What did your brother say?" I asked.

"He said he would send reinforcements in a couple of hours." She said looking nervous. I looked up and it was almost night. There was a chance they would arrive too late. I sighed and she looked down again.

"At least we _may_ get reinforcements, that's better than nothing, I guess." I said.

"I'm sorry."

"Apologize when we survive this. Let's go inside, I don't think I will get any better in the next hour or so." I said and put my headphones on. Xenovia nodded and got up too, going inside. I took my time looking for a song to start listening. Rias was standing next to me. _'Waiting for me'_, I guessed. I smirked thinking about a little punishment for the crimson-headed Devil that was walking next to me as I pressed the PLAY button.

"_Your magic white rabbit_

_Has left its writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole!_

_You can't fix your broken promise_

_Our ties have come undone_

_I will not be used to be battered and abused_

_It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses_

_Your lies fool no one"_

I started singing. If I had looked back, I would have seen a very surprised Rias standing there watching me walk and sing. Her face slowly changing from surprise to awe and then to hurt.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the songs, they're **Lost** by Red,** Cry Thunder **by DragonForce and** White Rabbit** by Egypt Central.

You may have noticed but YES, I changed **Rapidly's design** from the anime a little bit. The original looks strange to me. I don't have a design but it's basically the original without that weird curve it has and the spikes from the front are moved to the back. I think that's pretty much what I did.

Man, I think I changed the songs for this chapter like 3 or 4 times each. It's difficult to find something that fits well enough with the situation.

**QUESTION:** Do you have any songs that you would like for me to use in my story? If so, leave it in the comments. Keep in mind that I need to have a good enough setting for the song or at least part of it to fit. If you give one that you think fits a special situation then let me know.

**See you.**


	9. A Fallen, Two Dragons

**Thanks to Raphaim, LatinStoryteller, PixelatedWriter342, Rigald02, HaMiroKar420, Billy Reb, reader007 for the reviews.**

**Thanks for the songs to those that made suggestions.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**A Fallen, Two Dragons**

There was a flash of light right in the middle of the school field. A second later there was Valper Galilei standing there, the Excaliburs they had circling around him, Transparency, Nightmare and Mimic. Xenovia had already told us of their capabilities. There was no time for games now. There was also a big spell circle on the ground beneath him.

"What is this…?" Issei opened his mouth. I wasn't going to scold him for that though. I was pretty curious myself.

"I'm going to turn the three Excaliburs into one." The man declared. I stood there in disbelief. Was it that easy to do? How come Heaven hadn't merged them before?

"Valper, how much longer will it take?" We heard and as we looked up, we saw him, Kokabiel. He was floating right over the picture of the moon in the sky. _'Someone's a drama queen.'_ I thought to myself.

"It should take around five minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you." His eyes went from Valper to Rias. "Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?" He asked, an undertone of eagerness in his voice.

"In the place of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we-"

I turned around as an explosion was heard. The gym had disappeared. I turned to look at the Cadre level Fallen. _'So much for wanting to live again, huh?'_ I said in my mind. This was going to suck.

"So boring. You will have to suffice." He said with a dejected voice. I half wanted to tell him to wait. "But first I guess I will let you play with my pet." He said clicking his fingers.

Then a black circle appeared on the ground bellow him. A figure started to form on top of it. It was large, at the very least ten meters tall. It stood on four really thick legs. The claws on each leg looked as sharp as Rapidly, they sent shivers down my spine. Its eyes shone with an eerie red that made me break a cold sweat. Then there they were, three heads with dangerous looking teeth. The madman had summoned a Cerberus of all things.

"Ise, how many times can you transfer your power?" Rias asked instantly. Good plan. Attack it from a distance.

"Four times full boost, any more than that and I might faint." He replied after some thought. That would have to do the trick. If not, we were screwed.

[Boost!]

Rias and Akeno unfolded their wings and started to fly up to the Cerberus. It drew its heads back.

"Careful!" I shouted, both of them made a sharp turn. The heads shot fireballs at them. _'Freaking fireballs, of freaking course. It couldn't just be a physical type creature, nooo. That would be easy and when do we have an easy time?'_ I complained to myself.

[Boost!]

Rias shot a ball of Power of Destruction at the oversized canine. It clashed with another fireball and both of them disappeared. A lightning was shot by Akeno. I took Shocking Edge from my hammer space. I didn't want to show Rapidly too fast. We had talked with Rias and Sona. It was best to save it for the worst part of the fight. The puppy was certainly not that part. Next to me, Yuuto summoned Flame Delete.

[Boost!]

"… An opening." Koneko said quietly as always. She jumped from beside us and landed a clean punch to the side of one of the heads. By the sound it made I guess it hurt it. That girl had some terrifying strength.

"Koneko-chan." I said looking at the Cerberus that was shaking its head. "Remind me to never anger you."

"…Ok." Was all she said. It didn't calm me in the least. A lightning fell upon the beast from the sky.

"Here's another blow." Akeno said.

[Boost!]

A ball of energy from Rias followed. The Cerberus was still standing. There was black blood coming out from its side and one of his head looked a little banged up. But otherwise it was fine.

[Boost!]

A howl sounded from the side. We turned to see another Cerberus there.

"There's another one!" Issei shouted, I couldn't fault him really. I wanted to shout too. This was just unfair on so many levels.

"Yuuto, Xenovia. Looks like it's our turn, huh?" I asked lifting Shocking edge.

"Yeah, it seems so." Yuuto said. Xenovia didn't answer but took out her sword anyway.

[Boost!]

And with that the three of us ran to the Cerberus. A fireball was coming our way. Yuuto ran in front of us to intercept it. His sword seemed to struggle for a second. I guessed the fire was too strong for the sword. I didn't know how high there the guardian of the gates of hell was in the danger ranking, but I guessed it couldn't be low.

Xenovia struck a leg and I struck another, both front legs. Yuuto stayed far to be able to defend us from the fire. It went to strike me with one of its paws. I summoned my Sacred Gear to get away while the exorcist sent another blow at the Cerberus. I slashed at one of its rear legs. The oversized dog barked angrily.

Xenovia's wounds seemed to hurt more. I guess it made sense, it was a Holy sword after all. The Cerberus may not be a Devil, but it was a creature of the Underworld at the very least, of that I was sure. A slash from an Excalibur had to sting.

I kept giving the three-headed dog slashes all over its body. It wasn't doing anything besides annoy the creature but that was exactly what I wanted. Xenovia was a slow type of fighter, while the Cerberus focused on me, she would deal the most damage.

[Transfer!] I heard from the side. I looked to see the first Cerberus trying to run away. Swords rose from the ground trapping the dog's legs.

"I won't let you escape." Yuuto said with a smirk.

A massive lightning fell upon the creature. It was covered completely by the attack. If it was still standing after that we were fucked. I dodged a strike from the Cerberus we were fighting at the same and stopped in time to see Rias send an attack at Kokabiel.

"Idiot!" I shouted.

"So, your power grew like this due to the Sekiryuutei. Interesting." The Fallen said confidently. He put up a hand and stopped the Power of Destruction with it. He had a smirk on his face. What a monster.

"… It's complete." My head snapped in Valper's direction. Shit. I slashed again one of the rear legs of the Cerberus that was still standing.

The swords were spinning around each other faster and closer, almost touching each other until they merged. Koneko hit the three-headed dog with one of her punches.

"The swords have also charged the spell on the ground." He said cheerfully. "This town will be no more after twenty minutes." That sent all my alarms off.

I dodged another strike from the Cerberus and started slashing at it from beneath its stomach. We had to end the fight soon. Dealing with Kokabiel and Valper would be a pain on its own. I didn't need to deal with the oversized doggy.

"Come on, Xenovia!" I snapped her out of her stupor, and she charged again against the creature. "Asia, how much time?" I asked.

"They should be here soon." _'Soon, as in, not sure if it's before we die here.'_ I thought to myself bitterly.

"Freed!" Kokabiel called out.

"What's up, Boss?" Asked the crazy bastard calmly.

"Use the combined Excalibur. It shall be the last entertainment." Said the Fallen bemused. I wanted to shove Rapidly right up his…

The Cerberus hit my shoulder and I went rolling in the ground. I heard the others call for me.

"Asia, help." I muttered through my teeth. Thank Maou we had gotten the communication devices. "Everyone, focus on the battle."

"We shall deal with that Excalibur, Gremory's Knight." Xenovia said.

"To think I would get the chance to destroy it when I let go of my hate for it." Said Yuuto in a low voice. I was already feeling Asia's power. "Valper Galilei," My fellow Knight started with a calm voice. "I am one of those who died in the Holy Sword Project. I came back as a Devil to hunt you down."

I heard clashes of swords. Xenovia and Yuuto were already fighting.

"A survivor of that project? To meet you in such a place. I would say it's fate." The man gave off a disgusting laugh. "But you should be happy! Your sacrifice wasn't in vain!"

There were flashes of light and thunder echoed around. Rias and Akeno were dealing with the Cerberus, I guessed.

"What are you talking about!" Yuuto shouted angrily. "You killed all of us because the project was a failure."

"Oh, but the project didn't fail." The man said cryptically. Yuuto stared at him in confusion and disbelief. "You see, we take out the Holy element from those who have it and then crystalize it. That's what we use to produce holy weapon wielders." The man explained with a crazed smile. Yuuto's expression morphed into horror, Xenovia's turned to anger.

"They banished me for heresy!" The man continued. "Even though they took away all my research and continued with it. They made me look like a criminal! Maybe he doesn't kill the subjects, but he stole all my work!" The guy was as crazy as Freed it seemed.

"You killed my friends to take out the element needed to wield Holy weapons?" Yuuto asked with a dark expression. Asia had finished patching me up. I looked around. Everyone was looking at the exchange with rapt attention.

"I used the last crystals on Freed here." He pointed at the crazy bastard that was already carrying the combined sword. The guy seemed to enjoy carrying the Excalibur. "I will mass produce holy weapon wielders and go to war with Heaven. I will prove it to those stupid Angels that convicted me!"

"I think that's enough." I said. Now everyone turned to me. Yuuto had a tear falling down his face. "Yuuto, you have a crazy old man to kill. I have a crazy bastard to deal with."

"Oi, Freed." I said with a low voice. He turned to me with his crazy grin. "You pinned me to a wall upside down. It hurt a lot, you know?" I lifted my right hand and drew Rapidly. "Let me repay you for that." I gave him my own grin while pointing Excalibur to the floor.

Freed charged at me. I blocked his sword.

"How?!" He shouted. "This are three swords! How can only one stop it?!"

"Maybe you are a shitty exorcist." I mocked with a slash that he blocked. He pushed me back and pointed his sword at me.

"Streeeeeeetch!" His sword stretched and twisted like a snake slithering its way to stab me. I blocked it again. The sword split into two at the tip and tried again. I continued to parry, I was faster, it couldn't touch me. A smirk formed in my face. "Why isn't it hitting?! You are supposed to be the strongest sword! There are lots of stories about you!" The crazy bastard started shouting at the sword.

"Then- then I'll do this!" He shouted with a confident voice again. The sword disappeared. _'Transparency, this is going to be a pain in the ass.'_ I thought. I used both my Sacred Gear and Rapidly's ability to speed up. If I didn't stand still, he couldn't hit me. I wasn't going to last long though.

"Yes. Keep him there like that." Xenovia said. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." She started chanting with a hand up. _'A hammer space chant from the church?'_ I thought as I saw the same special distortion as when I used mine. "In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" I did a double take at that. She had freaking Durandal! Of course, the church had only sent her and Irina alone, they had a secret weapon!

"You were not the wielder of Excalibur?!" Valper shouted._ 'Yuuto must have stopped his pursuit of him to look at Xenovia.'_ I turned. No, Yuuto had Valper with his sword at his neck. Maybe he was making him watch as we defeated his precious Excalibur with a normal fragment? Could be.

"Wrong." Xenovia said simply. "I was originally the wielder of Durandal. The church also gave me Excalibur Destruction. That's all." She said taking a stance with Durandal in one hand and Destruction in the other.

"Absurd! We haven't reached the stage where one can wield Durandal with a crystal!" Valped shouted struggling with Yuuto.

"Simple, I'm a natural born wielder." She said with a smirk. "Just as our friend over there." She pointed at me. "Durandal is a sword that ravages through everything. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it on another dimension most of the time." That explained why they gave her Destruction, to try and train with a watered-down version, I guessed. "Now, shall we have a duel between Durandal and Excalibur, Freed Sellzen?" She asked pointing at him with Durandal.

"It doesn't matter, you shitty bitch! I don't need any of that to kill you!" I couldn't see due to Transparency, but he attacked her.

A slash of Durandal and we saw the Excallibur fall to pieces. A shiver traveled down my spine. Durandal was scary. It was nothing like Destruction. There was a hole in the school grounds. It had been a light strike.

But I saw it too, that Excalibur wasn't nearly as strong as it should be. Rapidly was only slightly behind that. And it was three swords in one.

I charged at the crazy bastard. He tried to block with what was left of his sword. It shattered under Rapidly.

"Did you see? That's the power of natural wielders." I smirked as his face turned to one of horror. He paled as he fell to his knees. A slash across his chest where Rapidly had cut.

"A Devil… A Devil wielding an Excalibur fragment… That's impossible…" Valper started to stammer. "Opposites working together…"

"Are you ready to die, Valper Galilei? Are you ready to die after witnessing your precious Holy sword losing?!" Yuuto shouted pushing the man to the ground and pointing his sword at him. The man didn't even seem to notice this.

"…I see!" The crazy old man shouted. "That's why such an existence was permitted. A Devil natural Holy wielder… That's the only explanation! Not only the Maous but also God-" He was interrupted as a light spear pierced his chest. I wanted to curse, he was explaining why I could wield Rapidly, damnit.

"Valper, you are remarkable. The fact that you arrived at that conclusion on your own proves that. But I don't need you and I was planning on revealing it by myself." Kokabiel said calmly with a smirk. _'Are these guys all crazy?'_ I could feel a headache coming.

"Sekiryuutei," Kokabiel continued. "Increase your power and transfer it to someone else."

"Issei-kun!" I shouted. By Rias face she was going to say something stupid. "Do as he says, start boosting!" I told him. He nodded with a frightened face.

[Boost!]

"Max!" Rias shouted at me.

"Think, Rias-senpai!" I replied with an angry tone. She looked taken aback. "Think for a moment, I told you! Don't be proudful, think for the peerage." I told her and she frowned. After a second, she reluctantly nodded. _'Maou, she is going to be the death of me.'_ I was definitely getting a headache.

"You get it, huh?" Asked a smug Kokabiel. "You don't stand a chance if you don't let Sekiryuutei boost someone." He said with a smirk. Then we were hit by the full power of his killer intent. It felt like a mountain had fallen on our shoulders. I saw Asia fall unconscious. This was bad. _'Lucifer, where the hell are you?'_

We stood there. Cold sweat running down our backs and eyes fixed in the Cadre level Fallen Angel. The weight was still pressing us down. Issei's Sacred Gear kept boosting. Minutes passed. I had to force myself not to move while my hands shook holding Rapidly. My mind running through options. Who to boost?

"… Done!" The Pawn shouted.

"Now, who to boost?" Kokabiel voiced my question sounding amused. Rias put her hand up. It wasn't like that was a bad option. But I looked at her face, she was serious. It didn't look like she was driving herself with emotions like before.

"Give him a taste of that Power of Destruction, Rias-senpai." I told her. She looked at me with a confident smile.

[Transfer!]

I could almost feel it as both Issei and Rias brought their hands up, they trusted each other. It made a pang of jealousy strike me. Why did they trust like that and I couldn't? The energy started to circle Rias. It was almost visible. The Power of Destruction condensed on her hands. That power, it made me tremble even more. That could vanish me from existence, I knew.

"Fuhahahaha! That's good, Rias Gremory! Such a flow of demonic power! Really good!" The crazy Fallen unnerved me to no end. I really hoped Rias could erase him.

Rias shot her attack at the warmonger. Kokabiel put both his hands up and tried to reflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed!" He shouted as light energy condensed around his hands. The ball of energy clashed against his hands. Little by little it started to lose shape. The Fallen was still there, unscathed. His robes were tattered here and there. But that was it. There was no damage whatsoever. Rias's breathing was ragged. She was exhausted.

Our only option was to boost again and have Issei transfer to Akeno. Xenovia, Yuuto, Koneko and I were all close combatants. That was not good against this guy.

"Issei-kun start again!" I shouted. I could feel my mind getting a little dizzy.

[Boost!]

A lightning shoot at Kokabiel was stopped by a single wing. This was bad.

"So, you will stand in my way? The spawn of Baraqiel?" Kokabie said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't put me in the same group as him!" She shouted enraged. Akeno continued to shoot lightnings at Kokabiel that were easily deflected. My mind was racing. Baraqiel, another Cadre level Fallen Angel. A leader of Grigori. He seemed to have bad history with Akeno. I just hoped we wouldn't have to fight him too. Kokabiel started laughing.

"For you to become a Devil! That's amusing! You have some interesting servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei, the left-over of the Holy Sword Project, the daughter of Baraqiel, a Devil natural Holy wielder!" If you put it like that it was kind of amusing. Less amusing was that we all had messed up lives apparently. "You have weird tastes, just like your brother!" He said finally.

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother! Our Maou! More than that, you dare insult my servants!" Rias shouted. I was kind of touched she was defending us but… she was losing her cool again. That wasn't good.

"Then destroy me! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!" Shit, that was exactly what he had to say to make Rias burn a fuse. Her face turned red as anger took over, then her eyes widened for a second and she seemed to calm down. I suppressed a sigh in relief.

"Issei-kun, how are the boosts?" I asked.

"Still charging." He said, he sounded tired.

"Let's go." Yuuto said besides me. Xenovia had walked up to us too. I suppressed a sigh.

"There's no other way is there?" I asked.

"Doesn't look like it." The bluenette said and rushed at the Fallen. As she slashed Kokabiel summoned a sword of light to block Durandal.

"Unlike that Excalibur this is the real thing!" Shouted the war-maniac. Then he shot a lightning at Xenovia that sent her flying. Mid-flight she received a kick in the stomach. "But it depends on the wielder silly girl! You still can't control Durandal!"

"Cover the others with Holy Eraser, Yuuto. Should be better than nothing." He nodded and I flooded my Sacred Gear and Rapidly with energy.

"Ho!" Kokabiel shouted while blocking Rapidly. "I'm being attacked by two Holy swords at the same time! Good! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

"…There." Koneko jumped to punch him.

"Naïve." The Fallen said flapping his wings and hitting Koneko away. While Xenovia and I turned to look he sent us away with a shockwave. Both of us were breathing hard. Asia seemed to regain consciousness or maybe someone woke her up. She was healing Koneko.

"Issei-kun." I said. Strength was leaving my body.

"Almost there." He said, he sounded frustrated.

"Transfer to Akeno-senpai when you get it. Rias-senpai is too tired." I said and charged again. Xenovia did the same. Swords engulfed the Fallen. Yuuto must have gotten tired of just watching.

"You think you've captured me with this?" He said looking insulted. He hit the swords with his wings, and they started breaking. Kokabiel stopped my sword with his bare hand and Xenovia with a light sword.

"This is it, huh?" He sighed. I tried to put more power on the sword. By the look in her face Xenovia was doing the same. Yuuto's swords were coming out of the floor and being stopped by the Fallen's wings.

"It's kind of amusing." Started Kokabiel again. "How you Devils and exorcists continue to fight after losing your masters." I stopped trying to attack. What does he…? No…

"_A Devil natural Holy wielder… That's the only explanation! Not only the Maous but also God-"_

It made sense.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked. I was assaulted by a sense of dread. I wanted to know and at the same time I didn't.

"Fuhahahaha!" Kokabiel started laughing like it was the most amusing question ever. "You see, in the war between the three sides, not only the four Satans died. God fell with them." He said. Everyone stared at him shocked. "The only ones to know are the ones at the top and certain people knew. Although, it seems like Valper noticed that earlier." He commented.

"Everyone fell really low after the war." Kokabiel continued, his expression an amused one. "Now, pure Devils are rare, right? Same can be said about Angels, they can't increase their numbers without God. We Fallens can reproduce with humans though and when Angels fall. But Heaven needed the humans, so they kept God's demise a secret."

"… Lies… it's a lie…" Xenovia muttered beside me. She was losing her strength. She fell to her knees.

I couldn't fault her really. It was a shock for us Devils. I didn't want to think what the truth would do to a believer like her. I turned to look at Asia. She had the same broken expression as the bluenette. They had followed God's teachings all their lives and it had all been a lie.

"Everyone decided that since the ones that caused the war, the Maous and God, were dead it could be stopped. Even Azazel declared that there would be no second war. That idiot! We have the advantage now! It was our moment! And the bastard decided stop the war and just collect stupid Sacred Gears!" Kokabiel started complaining like a drunk in a bar. I wanted to cut him down so bad. Maou, my head was killing me.

"God… is dead?" Asia stammered. "Then the love we were given by him…"

"That's right." Answered Kokabiel with a laugh. "Michael must have taken over the system. But there's no comparison between the before and after. That's the reason there's a Devil natural Holy wielder. That kind of phenomenon shouldn't be possible." Asia fell to her knees.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!" Issei called out.

"From here on out, I will start a war!" Kokabiel put his fist up. "I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

I wanted to laugh at that. He wanted to defy Lucifer and Michael. And we, _we_ were trying to stop this guy. What chances did we have? I gripped my sword. I could barely feel my hands, my legs trembled. What was happening to me?

"Don't mess around!" Issei shouted, as always. I couldn't help but smile. "Just for your selfish motives! I have a dream. I'm going to be a Harem-King! I would be troubled if you get in the way!" And all the respect he had earned from me came crashing down. That idiot.

"Kukuku, Harem-King, huh? Then why don't you come with me? If you join me you will be able to snatch beauties as we walk our path. You can do whatever you want with them."

Silence followed the Fallen's statement. I wanted to face-palm. Issei had frozen and I could tell he was trying to get a hold of himself. I decided it was time to lend a hand to our perverted Dragon.

"Nope, sorry warmonger-sama." I said casually. Everyone turned to me. "How's the count Issei-kun?" He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and looked at me.

"Done." He said.

"Akeno-senpai." I said. He nodded.

"I'm ready Max-kun."

"Fufufu. Interesting." We all looked up. It was like another mountain fell on us. The killer intent multiplied. Who the hell had joined this hell of a battlefield?

A person was floating in the air. A white shining armor around his body. Blue jewels were inserted here and there in the armor. Wings grew from the back of it and gave off a divine feeling light. I looked at Issei. His gauntlet looked a lot like that armor. There was only one option. Such power, such appearance.

"The Vanishing Dragon." I said. Everyone turned to me with wide eyes.

The eternal rival of the Welsh Dragon. And the bastard already had his Scale-Mail, his Balance Breaker. This was bad. If he came for Issei then we were fucked.

"So, you came for the Red One, huh, Vanishing Dragon? If you get in my wa-" Before Kokabiel could finish his speech one of his wings went up the sky. Blood started to come out of him.

"They are like crow wings. Such a disgusting color. Azazel's have the color of the everlasting darkness." I could barely see a blur of white and there he stood. The White One had a black wing in his hand.

"You! My wing!" Kokabiel shouted enraged. I was secretly praying to all four Maous that the Vanishing Dragon and Kokabiel would kill each other. "Vanishing Dragon! Are you opposing me?!" A countless number of spears appeared in the sky.

"My name is Albion." The White One said, simply.

[Divide!] Half the spears disappeared.

The power to divide the power of a foe by half every ten seconds. That was scary. He even absorbed the power. Just like the legend, Sekiryuutei can double the power of the user and transfer it to others while Hakuryuukou takes the power of others and makes it his.

Kokabiel tried to charge at the Vanishing Dragon.

[Divide!]

"Damn you!" Kokabiel tried to launch an attack with spears again but a wave of the Hakuryuukou's arm and the spears vanished.

"Already the power of a mid-level Fallen, huh?" The Divine Dividing user sighed. "So boring." Then he appeared in front of Kokabiel and buried his fist into the Fallen's chest, literally.

"I-Impossible…" The warmonger muttered.

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if it was by force. You were just being stupid." He said as if resisting was amusing. It sent shivers down my spine. This guy was… too strong. There were no other words I could use. I could feel my mind going black for a second before I regained consciousness. I couldn't faint right now.

"So, it was Azazel, huh?! I'm going to-" A fist connected with the Fallen's face and sent him to the ground. That Fallen Angel had almost wrecked us all.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with Freed too. Doesn't matter, I have some questions for him." He said picking up the exorcist's unconscious body. Nobody was moving.

[Are you ignoring me, White One?] A deep voice came from Issei's gauntlet. Ddraig decided to talk, huh?

[So, you are awake, Red One.] The jewels in the Vanishing Dragon's armor shone.

[We finally met, but in a situation like this…]

[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But, White One. I don't feel the same hostility from you as before.]

[Red One. Your hostility is also incredibly low.]

[Looks like both of us have other things in our minds beside fighting this time.]

[That's how it is. Let's meet again some other time. Meanwhile, let's have some fun, Ddraig.]

[See you then, Albion.]

I couldn't help but let out a low sigh of relief at the Heavenly Dragon's conversation. So, they weren't going to start a fight right now. That meant the battle was over. My muscles relaxed.

My head was still killing me. Strength seemed to have drained from my body. I felt so weak suddenly. Just like back then.

"Thank Maou." I said looking up. The guy turned to me and I tensed a little.

"A natural wielder of Excalibur who is a Devil. I know someone that will find that interesting." The Vanishing Dragon said.

"Just tell me he or she is not a battle maniac." I said started to get an uneasy feeling. The guy just laughed. That wasn't good.

"You need strength. Get stronger, my rival." He said looking at Issei this time. Then the Vanishing Dragon followed his name and vanished into thin air. Kokabiel and Freed where gone, so was the circle that was supposed to destroy the town.

"Oh, Maou. I hope Sona will let us skip tomorrow's classes." I said falling to the ground. I passed out soon after that.

**[}-o-{]**

I heard the whisper much closer.

_Finally, someone…_

… _at last. It has been so long…_

… we_ separated._

… _a long time, waiting for…_

_Arthur would have…_

_The one to always be there…_

… _always be there for those…_

… _when he was needed._

_You are like that._

…_, young one. For you shall…_

… _wherever you want to be._

_...__ ally, everywhere and always. _

It sounded so much closer this time.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

No songs today, sadface.

I don't really have much to say. I'm always open for **song recommendations** though.

Hmmm, yeah, that's it really. I have next chapter ready actually. But I have to make sure it's ok. A little spoiler here, there are a lot of thoughts and feelings in next chapter. Which means I have to be sure everything is well written. It shouldn't stop me from publishing it tomorrow though.

Fans of **Another Side**, I haven't forgotten the series already. I am already working on that Agares vs Gremory. But that's an important match so I have to be sure it's at least half decent.

**See you.**


	10. When Talking Is Harder

**Thanks to LatinStoryteller, Rigald02, HaMiroKar420, faithful despair, zangoules, Lord Shiva, Based d20, OnetimeMuffin and ioloroso019 for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**When Talking Is Harder**

I woke up to see the roof of my bedroom. I had to thank whoever brought me here. I was wasted after last battle. I had spent a lot of energy using my Sacred Gear. I probably would have to stop training magic altogether. It would be best to simply use my energy for Volt Speed and Rapidly. If the church let me have the Excalibur fragment that is. For some reason I doubted they would.

And that troubled me. I already felt pretty attached to the blade. There was also the dream… It seemed to affect me. Before passing out, I had been feeling my body giving up. It was like my own being wanted me to fall asleep to listen. And I would be a liar if I said I didn't want to know what the message was.

I looked at the clock. It was early. I took out Rapidly and held it. I could hear it, trying to reach me. I didn't know why the last time it was clearer. Maybe it was something that just needed me to wait. Did it need me to be stronger? Something else? It wasn't clear. I probably shouldn't be thinking about that. The church would want the sword back.

I stored the sword again and got ready. Maybe Rias would be up already, and we could talk. I needed to know that it was over and that I didn't need to worry.

_So far from home I'm reeling_

_I've seen the fall of friends_

_The end of the road approaching_

_I will have my victory!_

_I will not cease to be_

_You will not ever stop me_

_I won't give up the dream_

_You cannot ever stop me_

I entered the clubroom as the song finished. Rias and Akeno turned to me. They were the only ones inside.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Good morning, Max/Max-kun." They greeted me.

"Did I miss much yesterday?" I asked.

"Not much really. The reinforcements from my brother arrived a little after everything was over. They helped fix the place and took my report on what happened. My brother is probably discussing everything with the other Maou." Rias said.

"That's good, there were some… unpleasant surprises. I wonder what will happen." I commented.

"Xenovia left with Irina." Rias continued. "She said you offered to give Rapidly back." She raised an eyebrow. I was surprised she didn't seem angry I was willing to give up such a weapon. Maybe she had thought about it with a cool head. She was learning, apparently.

"I did. We don't want to start a war because of a sword. No matter how powerful." I said evenly. She just nodded. "I'm surprised you are taking it in stride. Maybe there's hope to have you as a reasonable King." I said. She flinched. "I meant it as a compliment. You impressed me just now." She gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess. And sorry about… everything that happened yesterday." So, she recognized that she did other things wrong besides not telling her brother. That was good. I gave her a smile.

"Ara ara, is Max-kun dominating Buchou?" Asked Akeno.

"Would you like me to dominate you instead, Akeno-senpai?" The slight blush in her face told me I won that argument. "So, everything's ok?" I asked for confirmation. Rias nodded and I let out a sigh in relief. Akeno gave me a cup of tea. "Thanks."

"Azazel contacted my brother. Apparently Kokabiel was acting on his own." I gathered as much when someone sent by Azazel dealt with the situation. Also, because Kokabiel spent some time insulting the Fallen Angel Governor. Good to know anyway, I guessed. "They are also talking about a meeting between Angels, Fallens and Devils. They say Azazel wants to talk about something. Maybe apologize in Kokabiel's place." She explained.

A meeting between the three factions could be pretty good or go terribly wrong. This could solidify the truce or start another war. I prayed to Maou that we could stay as far away from it as possible.

"We were invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident because we were involved." Well, fuck. I was starting to think that praying to Maou wasn't really good for anything.

"You are not joking, are you?" I asked with a grimace. She shook her head and I sighed. I took a deep breath. Time to distract myself. "The Vanishing Dragon appeared a lot faster than I thought." I said, I saw Rias tense up. "We will have to up Issei's training just in case. He was too strong for everyone in the group together, let alone the pervert." She nodded stiffly.

"I was already thinking about that. I will talk with Yuuto and Koneko about that when they come here." She said and I nodded. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked, concern in her voice. "Last night you passed out so suddenly. We were worried."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "I had a strange dream yesterday when I fainted in the clubroom. I think Rapidly is trying to tell me something." I said, her eyes widened. "I heard very little the first time. Last night I heard a little more. I think it's getting there. A pity I'll have to give it back."

"Yes, it's a pity." She bit her lower lip. I gave her a half-smile. I knew she was frustrated. "We'll have to see. If they can't even lift the sword there's a chance, they'll let you have it." I snorted at that.

"Letting a Devil have one of their symbols of power?" I asked in disbelief. She shrugged.

"If they can't even move it then how are they going to take it?" She asked with an amused voice. "They also do tend to consider strange things like this a sign from the man upstairs or simply fate." She added. That was true, I guessed. Asia tended to say that everything was because of the man upstairs. And even if we knew he was dead, the church didn't, if Kokabiel was to be believed. Which, in this case, I think he was.

"I guess, all this is based on the fact that they can't take it. We will have to see about that." I reminded her and she gave me an unsure nod.

I looked at the clock again, there was time. I put my headphones on and started looking for something to read. I had some interesting things in my mind to investigate. Holy swords and Fallen Angels were at the top of that list.

Was there anything that would tell me more about this 'connection' Rapidly had with me? I doubted it. Maybe if this was the library of a church or something like that. But this was the library of a Devil. A particularly young one at that. Maybe in Rias's home there would be more. But Maou knows when we will go there.

While I was on my search, Yuuto and Koneko arrived. Issei and Asia would take a while, they were definitely not morning people. Maybe because they were new Devils on top of the fact that they never were ones to wake up early. Although, Asia should have that habit coming from the church. Maybe she just took to being a Devil worse than others.

After half an hour of incredibly unproductive time spent on that I gave up. The only thing about Holy swords that was there was what they did if I was lucky and if not only the effects, they could have in you. It was disappointing.

"Your library sucks. How come there's nothing on Holy swords?" I complained. She gave me a wry smile.

"Sorry if we didn't care to know more than how to fight against them. It's not like we were always incapable of wielding them." She said dryly. I knew she was right. I was just frustrated. I sighed.

"Have you tried with Demonic swords?" Yuuto asked. I looked at him strangely until it hit me.

Demonic swords were the opposite of Holy ones, yes. But they were also similar in a lot of aspects. The only real difference between Holy and Demonic weapons was that the Demonic ones tended to give the user a more aggressive and destructive attitude. The more you wielded the power the more the emotions consumed you and the more power the weapon gave you.

In summarize, you gave your mind in exchange for power. Holy weapons on the other hand, were much more stable. They didn't affect your mind. The downside of this was the power they gave you was limited. A Demonic weapon could give you more power than a Holy one. The battle was an even one because a user that was slowly losing their mind could be easier to deal with. In the end, if there wasn't a good enough difference between the weapons then it depended on the users.

Then I started to look for information on Demonic weapons, swords to be exact. There wasn't a whole lot of that either. But there was some, and that was good enough for me.

Basically, the first thing I confirmed was that, yes, a weapon could choose its wielder. There were two types of chosen people. The first was someone that could wield the weapon and use its ability. The second was the true Chosen. This last one was the only one that would be able to so much as lift the weapon for as long as he or she lived.

In a way it was like the Sacred Gear system, which I started to have the theory God based precisely on the way Holy/Demonic weapons chose their wielders. The Chosen was someone that was much more compatible with the weapon. I guessed it made sense I was compatible with Rapidly. I _was_ after all compatible enough with speed to get Volt Speed.

I also got a little insight on what the dream voice was. Apparently, a weapon with enough power and history always sent a message to its Chosen. The books didn't say anything about why the message was coming in pieces until now. I guessed being a Devil was acting against me or something.

"I think you have pretty good chances of getting to keep Rapidly, Max." Rias said smugly after I relied what I got to her. I rolled my eyes but smiled, nonetheless.

"True, I can't think of something the church could do." I said, then something hit me. "Unless they decide to kill me." A death sentence because of Rapidly was definitely something I didn't want. Rias paled. The others that had been following our conversation looked worried too. I had to suppress a small smile at that. They were worried about me.

"Onii-sama won't let that happen." Her voice didn't sound nearly as reassuring as her words.

"Or they might try to get something equally as important in return." I said then.

"That could happen." She started biting her lower lip. Then we both sighed. I looked up to the clock.

"I think I will be going. I have something to take care of." Rias stared at me with a confused expression. "You weren't the only one I had some words with yesterday." Realization hit her after those words. For some reason she didn't look happy. "But first, Akeno-senpai. Could I talk to you for a moment in private?" I asked. She nodded with a smile in her face. But she didn't joke or tease. She must have sensed my seriousness.

"What do you need, Max-kun?" She said one we were away from the clubroom.

"Baraqiel." I said simply. She tensed up and her smile vanished. Her hair shadowed her eyes.

"You heard that, huh?" She said with an even voice.

"I think your secret is as safe as it can be." I commented. "Issei probably didn't even notice and I'm not sure Asia was even conscious let alone aware enough to hear. I'm guessing the others already knew." I explained. She was looking at me with an odd face.

"You don't seem bothered. I am the daughter of a Fallen Angel. A Cadre level Fallen Angel. The same people that were behind your attempted assassination and the same people that were behind the attack yesterday." She said, her voice cracking here and there because of the emotion.

"So?" I asked. She looked at me with a baffled expression. "Did you send those people to kill me?" She shook her head quickly. "Were you helping Kokabiel?" She shook her head again. "Then you haven't done anything to make me hate you." I finished.

I had a lot of doubts when it came to people. Fortunately, racism was not one of them. I had been educated better than to discriminate someone because of race. That applied to mythological ones, in my head at least.

"You have less risk of being on my bad side than Rias-senpai. She messed up a couple of times already. You even were smart enough to think about contacting Lucifer-sama on your own if she continued being stubborn." I added. She blushed a little at the praise at the end.

"Thanks." She muttered. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I tensed up and hugged her back awkwardly patting her back. "Thank you." She sobbed in my chest and I could feel tears in my shirt.

"That's what friends are for, Akeno-senpai." I forced out of my throat. The word was still awkward for me to say. I continued to feel uncomfortable with the idea. I half-expected her to let go and tease me or joke. I half-expected her to tell me to not get ahead of myself. She let go of me and I prepared myself for the worst.

Then she unfolded her wings. Except they were different from the normal ones. One of them was the wing of a Fallen.

"They are dirty wings…" She said touching the feathers on the Fallen Angel wing. The face she made when her fingers reached the feathers was that of utter disgust. "The wing of a Devil and the wing of a Fallen Angel, I possess both of them."

"They are beautiful." I said looking at them. She turned to me with a shocked expression. They really were beautiful, even the bat-like Devil wings. I liked them, I liked them a lot. Black being my favorite color could have something to do with that too.

"You… you think so?" She said shyly. That tone was such a change from the usual I had to do a double take. Seeing her fidget with a feather doing her best not to look at me was a shock too.

"I do." I confirmed simply. She blushed a little. I was starting to get anxious. Too long talking. Too long with a pretty girl who seemed to enjoy my company. I was just waiting for something to go wrong.

"Could you…" She started and trailed off. "Could you call me just Akeno?"

I froze. Yuuto was one thing. He was a guy, first and foremost. That made it a little easier to act closer. But there was also the fact that I had done it to get his head straight at first. To get my message to him.

This was different. This was a girl, first and foremost. That made it a little more uncomfortable to act closer. Her teasing all the time didn't help at all. There was also the fact that she was beautiful. That made all even more awkward for me. I wasn't used to attention at all. Much less from someone popular. This group was really pushing my non-existent social skills.

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

'_Try.'_

"Forget I as-" She started to backpedal. She seemed to be panicking a little.

"Akeno." It was time for her to freeze, her eyes locked with mine. I could do it, I had to keep telling myself. She had been afraid I would hate her for being half Fallen. Although, maybe she was just afraid I would leak her secret. _'Be positive, for Maou's sake.'_

"Thanks." She said looking down. What little was visible of her face through her hair was red.

"Anytime, Akeno." I forced it through my mouth again. This time it was a lot easier than the first. A little weight had been lifted from my shoulders when she didn't reject me or joke or react badly in any way. My hands were still shaking though.

"I'll let you go." She looked up smiling and wiping a tear from her face. I think it was the first true smile I had seen in her face.

"Akeno." She stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "You should smile like that more often. You look much more beautiful with that smile." I said, trying not to let my voice waver. A small smile formed on my face when I saw her cheeks grow red and her smile larger. That was good, I didn't want to show a nervous expression. _'Just try.'_ I told myself. "See you later." I waved and left. The wave helped hide the trembling.

Once I was outside, I leaned against the wall of the old school building. My heart was hammering against my chest. My hands shaking uncontrollably, and my eyes shut tightly. I was so pathetic. I lost control just because someone wanted to be closer. I was panicking.

'_They'll leave you.'_ A little voice whispered in my head. _'All that hope is just wishful thinking.'_ I wanted to tell it to shut up. But I knew it was just my own insecurity.

"You ok, Max?" I heard a voice somewhere close to me. I turned to see Yuuto arriving at the building. I forced a smile in my face.

"Yeah, just a little tired from last night still." The lie rolled off my tongue with ease. He bought it because a smile formed in his face too.

"You should rest a bit more before classes start then." He said.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to someone before then too." I told him and started walking. "See you later."

"Max." He called, and I turned around to look at him. "Thanks. Thanks for everything. If you hadn't talked some sense into my head, I don't know what I would have done during this… incident." He said.

"We are the Knights of Rias Gremory." He started. "You are my comrade, you are my partner, and more importantly, you are my friend. If you ever need anything just tell me. I'll be there."

I don't even know how long I stood there just staring at him. He didn't shift, squirm or anything that showed he was uncomfortable. He just stood there, looking at me. I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I blinked them back.

"Thanks, Yuuto." I hated how my voice cracked. "That's exactly what I needed to hear." I told him. It was the truth. Those words meant so much to me.

"Anytime, Max." He said with his normal polite smile and went inside.

'_They'll leave you.'_ I squashed the voice. My heart continued hammering inside my chest, but my hands weren't shaking anymore. I took a deep breath, turned to look at the sky and closed my eyes for a second.

I opened my eyes. I wasn't any less nervous than I was before. I wasn't any more confident than before. But I was seeing a light in the darkness. Maybe I could believe them. Maybe…

I started walking. I knocked at the door. The door was opened by the same girl as the first time.

"Hi Hi, Max-kun~" She greeted as usual and I went inside greeting everyone. The gaze of Sitri locked on me as soon as I entered. I walked up to her and sat as usual for a chess game.

"I thought you wouldn't show up again." She said with her usual even voice.

"Have you stopped being stupid?" I asked bluntly.

"How dare you?!" Shouted a voice behind me. I ignored it, locking my green eyes with her violet ones. The idiotic Pawn could fight me if he wanted but I wasn't going to bend down just because she was the sister of a Maou. I had more frightening things in my own head.

"I think so." She answered also ignoring the Pawn too. "I hope so." She corrected and then bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"Kaichou!"

"I will forgive you on one condition." I said.

"You bast-"

"And that is?" She asked.

"Can you teach me chess? Reading books isn't helping at all." I said with an even voice. Her eyes widened before I saw them go from the usual coldness to a warmness I had never seen. A small smile graced her lips.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For coming back." She said, her smile widening a little.

'_I want to believe you.'_

"What are you talking about?" I asked like she was stupid. "We are friends, aren't we?" I asked, a lot calmer on the outside than I was on the inside. I would have bet that my heart stopped beating as I waited.

"Of course." She said with a full-on smile. I answered with one of my own.

'_Keep trying.'_

"Nee~" Nimura started. "Can I borrow your headphones, Max-kun?" She asked. I gave her a smirk.

"I didn't hear the magic word." I said, she pouted.

"Pleaseeee~" She all but whined. My smirk grew.

"Sure." I said shaking my head at her antics and lending them to her.

"Thanks, Max-kun! You are the best!" She said putting the headphones on. _'If only.'_

"Now, about those classes, Kaichou." I said with a grin, trying to ignore my own thoughts.

"You can call me by my first name, Salas-kun." I took a deep breath in as discreetly as I possibly could. One girl asking that was enough for a day. I forced a smile on my face.

"Then please, call me Max, Sona-senpai." I said. _'Please, let it be enough with honorifics.'_ She gave me a small smile. _'Thank Maou.'_

"Of course, Max-kun." She said and started explaining things to me. I was just thankful I would be able to focus on something that wasn't talking or interacting with others. Chess was so much easier than dealing with people.

**[}-o-{]**

_Do you know what it's like when_

_You're scared to see yourself?_

_Do you know what it's like when_

_You wish you were someone else_

_Who didn't need your help to get by?_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To wanna surrender?_

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the songs, they're **Infinity Edge **by Pentakill and **Never Surrender** by Skillet.

Writing emotions is so difficult… My head hurts… Sometimes I wonder why I decided to write. It's such a pain.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

**See you.**


	11. Keep Climbing the Mountain

**Thanks to PixelatedWriter342, LatinStoryteller, Raphaim, FbItracking, Ragnas Bredvolts and Rigald02 for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Keep Climbing the Mountain**

Darkness surrounded me.

I was in a corner of my room. All the lights were turned off. The curtains pulled over the windows. It was early in the morning. My body was shaking, and I was sweating cold. My breathing was irregular, and I kept my eyes firmly shut.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

'_It's so difficult, dad. So hard. Why? Why can't I be like the others?'_

'_**Because you know the truth.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**It's funny. You are telling yourself to shut up.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**They'll leave.'**_

'_They won't. We are friends. We even fought life and death situations together.'_

'_**You aren't friends. They didn't need you there. They probably keep you around because it's convenient.'**_

'_They aren't like that. I saw.'_

'_**It's all an act. Wishful thinking.'**_

'_Issei is too friendly. Asia is too naïve. Yuuto is too polite. Akeno is just as afraid as me. Rias is too nice.'_

'_**That's what you see. What is it you don't?'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**You can't argue with that, huh?'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**Everything will fall apart. Again.'**_

'…'

"_You aren't alone, Maxwell."_

"_Then why do I feel so alone, mum?"_

"_I know it's difficult for you, Maxwell. I truly do. But you are not alone. I'm here. Your dad is here. Your family is here. We'll always be."_

I felt the headphones and the necklace burn me where they rested. They weren't here.

I stood up and went to the kitchen. A cup of tea would help. I waited for the water to boil.

I remembered.

All those times were there was only my family to celebrate my birthday with. All those times I spent the weekends alone at home. My parents had stopped asking about friends or how I was doing at school. They only asked about my readings, my games, anything else.

I knew.

They were trying to keep my mind away from the loneliness. I loved them for that. They would come up with a new trip somewhere each time they could. My father took me to a bookstore each time he saw me re-reading a book. My mother never would complain about my music when I wanted to get away from everything.

They weren't here.

They weren't here to keep those thoughts away.

They weren't here for me.

I was alone.

I almost dropped the cup when I was getting the tea to the table. It rattled against the table for a second when I set it there. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. I felt cold.

'_I should probably start getting ready.'_

My hands shook even more.

'_**You should have said no.'**_

'_I don't want to be alone. I'm trying.'_

'_**You already are alone.'**_

'_I'm not.'_

'_**Keep telling yourself that.'**_

I finished the cup of tea. It hadn't helped. I didn't want to close my eyes. It only made things worse now. I started a song on my headphones.

_Tonight, I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me here so cold_

_(Never want to be so cold)_

'_They left me.'_

_Your touch used to be so kind_

'_Mum.'_

_Your touch used to give me life_

'_Dad.'_

_I've waited all this time,_

_I've wasted so much time_

'_Should I go after you?'_

_Don't leave me alone_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

'_I'm alone.'_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

'_You can't hear me, can you? I'm alone.'_

'_What should I do?'_

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

'_Keep trying… yeah, that.'_

**[}-o-{]**

I had managed to drag myself out. It had taken all morning to calm myself. Well, somewhat. I still was a mess. But I wasn't a trembling mess. I wouldn't have come if that was the case.

We were at the Karaoke already. Issei had just sang an anime song. Asia was trying to convince the others to let her sing some prayer hymns. That would hurt a lot, so they were stopping her.

Rias and Akeno, who weren't there, were shopping apparently. They had sent me some photos. They wanted me to choose their swimsuits. I told them I had no idea about those things. Seriously, I'm terrible choosing clothes in general. They insisted anyway so I had to choose.

"Max! It's your turn!" Issei called me. I stood up and looked for a song. I found the one I wanted pretty easily. I already had some ideas after all. I couldn't sing something depressing. I also wasn't in the mood to sing a lie.

"_Every day I'm just survivin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_Even when I feel like dyin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_Another night I'm barely holdin' on_

_One step away from being dead and gone_

_Am I alive to die another day?_

_Is this life that I've been livin'_

_All that's meant for me?_

_Every day I'm just survivin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_Even when I feel like dyin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_Every time I think I'm over it_

_I wake up in the bottom of it all again_

_I'm still survivin', keep climbin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_The higher I go, the harder I fall_

_So, I don't look down, I don't look back at all_

_And when I wish it all would turn to black_

_I try to see the light and push the darkness back_

_Every day I'm just survivin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_Even when I feel like dyin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_Every time I think I'm over it_

_I wake up in the bottom of it all again_

_I'm still survivin', I keep climbin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_So, if I'm numb, already too far gone_

_And If I feel a pulsin', I can carry on_

_When I'm lost and want to fade away_

_I tell myself to live to die another day, yeah_

_Every day I'm just survivin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_Even when I feel like dyin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain_

_Every time I think I'm over it_

_I wake up in the bottom of it all again_

_I'm still alive and keep climbin'_

_Keep climbin' the mountain, the mountain"_

'_Keep climbing the mountain.' _I thought to myself as I finished the song.

I looked at the others. The perverts minus Issei were looking at me with envy written all over their faces. Kiryuu had a strange twinkling in her eyes. Was that her phone pointing at me? Did she record…? The members of the peerage had different expressions. Koneko was looking at me with wide eyes, which was the general reaction. Yuuto had a small smile on his face. Issei had a watery half smile, he gave me a thumbs up. Asia was openly crying.

"I take it I wasn't that bad?" I said sitting again trying to keep my hands from shaking. I took a sip from my drink. That would help me to not look at anyone.

"It was amazing!" Shouted Issei.

"It really was, Max-san." Asia said with a shaky voice.

"I didn't know you could sing like that, Max." Yuuto commented.

"… It was good." Koneko said.

"Curse you, talented people!" Shouted the perverted duo making me sweatdrop.

"Ufufufu, everyone is going to love this." Kiryuu said.

"Please, tell me you didn't record it."

"I'm so sorry." She said with a face that screamed she wasn't sorry at all. I felt my mind go numb little by little. Coldness spread over my limbs. I could already hear the laughs…

"… You don't have to worry." I turned to Koneko beside me. She was close enough and spoke low enough for only me to hear. "… It was really good." She said. I just stared at her. My heart was already panicking, and my hands started to shake. My eyes darted around. "Don't worry." She repeated.

"Max, are you ok?" Yuuto said, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah. I just need some air." And I walked out without looking at anyone. I sat down in the hall. I put on my headphones. I wanted to forget everything.

_You can't forget_

_The first time we met_

_You can't describe_

_What happened with you that night_

_You opened your eyes_

_And then realized_

_Nothing was what it seems_

_But I'm still with you in your dreams_

'_**Told you, didn't I?'**_

_'Cause I am the monster in your mind_

_The reason for your sleepless night_

_I'm the monster in your head_

_Still waiting in your bed_

_Can't escape I'll be your fate_

_'Cause I'm the monster in your mind_

Someone took off my headphones.

"Why are you worried?" I heard Koneko beside me. I stood up with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not worried, I just said I needed some air." I said not even bothering to hide my annoyance.

"That's a lie." She said.

"Just leave me alone." I said walking away towards the exit.

"No." _'Just go away and laugh with the others.'_

"Why?!" I snapped at her. _'I shouldn't even have come to the freaking karaoke. I should have known.'_

"Because we are friends." _'Just laugh.'_

"How do you know, huh?! You barely have emotions!" I shouted at her. She froze. "You know nothing about me!"

"So, you will stop climbing?" She said and this time _I_ froze. I turned around.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

"You know nothing." My voice lower, but equally as cold.

"You are afraid." She said.

"Oh, tell me. How is it that you know, huh?" I asked turning back to her. "You think I didn't notice?" I asked with a cold grin in my face. She looked at me confused. "You can sense things nobody can, you can smell things nobody can, you seem to 'see' others without looking at them, now you can feel someone else's emotions?" She froze, I could see the fear in her eyes. My grin widened. "I know."

"You know nothing." She tried to bluff.

"Youkai." I said. She started trembling.

It hadn't been difficult. True, there were several races that could do those things. But considering everything and the fact that she seemed to be keeping it a secret. I decided to go with the fact that there was something she was afraid of from her race.

There had been an incident in the Underworld some time ago. A Nekoshou had gone crazy when she tipped into ill will while using Senjutsu. She had killed her Master going Stray. She was an SS-rank Stray Devil. Now every Youkai was looked at like a menace. Especially Nekomatas and Nekoshous.

"From what I see of your habits, I'm betting for a Nekomata." I continued. She was shaking, her eyes unfocused. "Or maybe…" My grin disappeared and she looked at me in panic. "A Nekoshou."

She looked at the floor. Her hands balled into fists, clenched so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood with her nails.

"I think that's enough, Max." I turned to see Yuuto with a cold expression in the hall. Just outside of the karaoke room.

"Oh, tell me, why should I stop, prince charming?" I asked with an equally cold tone.

"Because you know nothing." He said.

"You know nothing either and yet here you all are, trying to get in my head." I spat at him. "You are the ones that try to talk without knowing." I glared, switching my gaze between them.

"We are trying to help." He said, there was something in his voice I didn't quite get.

"You can't." I said. "Nobody can."

"I used to think that too." He countered. "I used to think the deal between the Excaliburs and me was just that, the swords and me. You changed that. You helped me." I couldn't look at him. My hands started shaking again. I wasn't the one leading the conversation anymore. My heart hammered into my chest.

"You know nothing." I said weakly.

"Then tell us." He said simply. I turned away from him.

"I'm afraid." I muttered. I knew they could hear me. They were right behind me, I knew. "I'm afraid of being alone. I'm afraid it's all a lie." I didn't even know why I was telling them. "I've been left alone too many times." They would leave, like everyone else. Everything around me seemed to blur.

"We aren't leaving." Koneko muttered, her voice cracking. I could barely hear her. Everything felt numb.

"We are comrades remember?" Yuuto said. He sounded so far away. Breathing was getting harder and harder.

I wanted to run away. I wanted to disappear. I didn't want to see them.

**[}-o-{]**

"_Ara ara, so cold, are you like this after taking the first time of a fair maiden?"_ _**'She sure likes to talk nonsense.'**_

"_Well, that's no longer the case. You are part of my peerage now; we are your family now."_ _**'Ha! She doesn't even know you.'**_

"_Ara ara, are you flirting with all of us Maxwell-kun?"_ _**'Those who tease are the first to laugh.'**_

"_You are not alone anymore."_ _**'You totally are.'**_

"_Why do you think it's an act?"_ _**'Because that's what it is.'**_

"… _Thanks"_ _**'By her tone you would think you actually did something, not just give her a piece of cake.'**_

"_Aren't we friends… after all this time?"_ _**'They are all acting.'**_

"_Thanks again, Salas-kun!"_ _**'You just beat up some perverts. What's so special about it? They were weaklings.'**_

"_I… We like you being here. I never saw Koneko let someone near her so fast, much less a boy. And the others like you being here too."_ _**'Liars, the lot of them.'**_

"_Nice spar, Max, Ise is out." "… Good battle."_ _**'Just being polite.'**_

"_And even if you don't care, we do."_ _**'Just because you could help her.'**_

"_I'm so happy you chose to stay with us."_ '_**Yeah, right…'**_

"_Thanks… Max."_ _**'So much emotion, you could almost believe it, huh?' **__'Maybe…'_

"_Thank you for stopping Yuuto-senpai."_ _**'Ugh, that hug was almost real.' **__'Yeah…'_

"_Can I join too?!"_ _**'Huh? So, he isn't going away…?' **__'He isn't…'_

"_Ara ara, aren't we compatible, Max-kun?" __**'She doesn't' give up, does she?' **__'It's kind of funny, maybe… just a little…'_

"_Ara ara, has Max-kun finally fallen for me?"_ _**'Annoying…' **__'Hehe…'_

"_More visits like this would be appreciated."_ _**'Yeah, like you would believe it. She just likes to beat you in chess.' **__'I like to play…'_

"_Max, we are planning for some karaoke and bowling this weekend. What do you say?" __**'They were planning to humiliate you from the start.' **__'Yeah…'_

"_Are you ok, Max?"_ _**'Nice fake concern.' **__'Maybe…'_

"_You look a bit pale, Max."_ _**'Fake, the lot of them.' **__'Maybe not…'_

"_You fainted. You had us worried, man."_ _**'Heh, these guys are funny.' **__'Can I…?'_

"_Are you feeling ok, Max?"_ _**'They don't know when to stop do they?' **__'Can I believe them?'_

"_We were worried."_ _**'That you would lose a pawn? Oh, sorry, 'Knight'.' **__'Can I believe it?'_

"_Could you call me just Akeno?"_ _**'Can I call you fake-smile?' **__'Am I not…?'_

"_We are the Knights of Rias Gremory. You are my comrade, you are my partner, and more importantly, you are my friend. If you ever need anything just tell me. I'll be there."_ _**'Nice speech, I almost believed it.' **__'Am I not alone?'_

"_It was amazing!"_

"_It really was, Max-san."_

"_I didn't know you could sing like that, Max."_

"… _It was good."_

"_Because we are friends."_

"_We are trying to help."_

"_We aren't leaving."_

"_We are comrades remember?"_

**[}-o-{]**

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

'_Keep trying.'_

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

'_Keep climbing.'_

"Max?" I turned to Yuuto. He was shaking my arm with a concerned expression. Koneko looked better than before, just a bit. She wasn't looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I said in a low voice. I looked at Koneko. She was shaking. I knew the look in her eyes. I was familiar with it. I had seen it one too many times in the mirror. "I'm sorry." I repeated.

"You can't push us away forever, Max." Yuuto said.

"I need to be alone." I started walking.

"Max." Yuuto called out.

"See you next week." I waved without turning back. As I walked to the exit, I saw a vending machine. I stopped.

Five minutes later I was walking back to the room. Koneko was standing outside. She wasn't shacking but she still looked affected. I walked up to her. My hands were still shaking, and my heart hadn't calmed down in the least. But I had to do something.

My mother wouldn't let me walk away from Koneko. I had to keep that in mind just to force my feet to move.

"We are a group of messed up people, aren't we?" I asked. She turned to me. I offered her a bag of sweets. The ones she usually ate. She looked at it. "You don't look like you want to go back in." I commented.

She didn't take the bag.

I sighed and left the bag on the floor. "I'm sorry." I said and left. There wasn't much I could do. I had messed up. I wanted to laugh at myself. _'So much for trying, huh?'_

"Wait." I heard and stopped in my tracks. I turned to see Koneko picking up the bag. She opened the door of the room where the others where and I tensed up. She peeked inside for a moment and then she closed it. I relaxed a bit. The white-haired girl then turned and walked up to me. "I told Yuuto to pay for us. We'll have to pay him back later." She explained. I had totally forgotten about that. "Where were you going?" She said. It was difficult to read her with that impassive face and even voice.

"I was going home." She nodded. I started walking and she followed me. I stopped and turned to look at her. She stared back. After a long moment I sighed. "Do you want to go to a park or something?" I asked. I just wanted the day to end.

"A café?" She asked more than stated. "For tea?" Again, more of a question. _'Is she saying that so that I could get tea to calm myself?'_

I wanted nothing more than to go home and lock myself in my room. I wanted to be alone.

I paused. Did I want to be alone?

No, I didn't. But it was better than the fear clutching my heart and the nervousness that shook my body. It was better than the doubts choking me. It was better than looking at my friends thinking they would turn on me at any moment. It was better than the loneliness I felt when I was surrounded by people.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

'_Keep trying. Keep climbing.'_

"Sure." I said and she nodded. "Do you know a good place?" She shook her head and I sighed. "Let's see where we end up then." She nodded again. We started walking in a silence that I couldn't quite decide if it was a comfortable or uncomfortable one.

I guessed it was for the better that she was who she was. If it had been Yuuto he would have tried to talk. Just out of politeness or trying to help. Issei wouldn't shut up, same as Akeno, although they were pretty different in their… method. Asia would be fidgeting and squirming feeling that she had to say something but not quite getting what. Rias would try to talk about something, anything, to avoid the silence too, I imagined.

Koneko was different. She hardly talked if she thought she didn't have to. You couldn't guess what was in her mind most of the time, or at least I couldn't. She knew what I was feeling. She knew I was a mess on the inside, contrary to my even face. She knew my hands were trembling without having to look. She knew I was sweating bullets. She knew I was nervous and almost panicking. But she didn't so much as try to say something. She left me to myself.

It was like being by myself and at the same time not. It was nice, in a way.

"Does it bother you if I put my headphones on?" I asked. I would probably do it anyway but no need to be an asshole if I didn't have to.

"Would you sing it?" She asked back. I froze. I stared at her with an almost glare. Was she stupid? That was what started the whole mess to begin with. "Kiryuu deleted the video." She said.

I felt myself relax a little bit. A weight had left my shoulders. I felt I had too many weights though. But I wouldn't survive being laughed at by the whole school. I knew I wouldn't. My mind was a mess. A little push in the wrong direction and everything would come down crashing.

"Yuuto said Issei threatened her into it." She added.

I made a mental note to do something for Issei. I didn't know what, but I would do something. Maybe I wouldn't beat him for some time. Yeah, that was it. I would just stop him without beating him. His friends weren't included though. I had a finite amount of niceness in me.

"I won't sing." I said with finality. She nodded a bit too quickly. That made me sigh. She was nervous. "But I guess I can play the music from the phone." Another nod, this seemed more relaxed. I wanted to sigh again.

_Everybody's got their demons_

_Even wide awake or dreaming_

_I'm the one that ends up leaving_

_Make it okay_

_See a war I want to fight it_

_See a match I want to strike it_

_Every fire I've ignited_

_Faded to gray_

_But now that I'm broken_

_And now that you know it_

_Caught up in a moment_

_Can you see inside?_

_'Cause I've got a jet black heart_

_And there's a hurricane underneath it_

_Trying to keep us apart_

_I write with a poisoned pen_

_But these chemicals moving between us_

_Are the reason to start again_

_Now I'm holding on for dear life_

_There's no way that we can rewind_

_Maybe there's nothing after midnight_

_That could make you stay_

_But now that I'm broken_

_And now that you know it_

_Caught up in a moment_

_Can you see inside?_

_'Cause I've got a jet black heart_

_And there's a hurricane underneath it_

_Trying to keep us apart_

_I write with a poisoned pen_

_But these chemicals moving between us_

_Are the reason to start again_

_The blood in my veins is made up of mistakes_

_Let's forget who we are and dive in to the dark_

_As we burst into color, we turn into life_

_'Cause I've got a jet black heart_

_And there's a hurricane underneath it_

_Trying to keep us apart_

_I write with a poisoned pen_

_But these chemicals moving between us_

_Are the reason to start again_

_To start again_

"That place looks good doesn't it?" I asked as the song finished. I didn't want to talk about the song if I could help it. I hated how most of the time the songs I listened matched my thoughts. It was a bad habit.

Koneko nodded and we started walking to the café.

"We'll clean it." She said and I stopped in my tracks. "Your jet-black heart." She clarified as I just stared at her. "We will stay, we don't even have to start again." The last bit she signaled the both of us. I stood there stunned and overwhelmed for a full minute.

"Koneko." I said. She seemed surprised. "Make a list of the sweets you like." She perked up. "Once I start with contracts, I'll buy you as much as I possibly can." I would have sworn her eyes sparkled for a second. Instead she hummed happily. A sound that was new to me. It was nice.

We continued walking to the café. Although, I didn't think I needed the tea as much anymore.

My mind was unusually quiet.

Maybe I could kill the monster in my mind.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the songs, they're **Falling in the Black** by Skillet, **The Mountain** by Three Days Grace, **Monster in Your Mind** by BROACH and **Jet Black Heart **by Arrows to Athens.

People… Writing is too stressful, why the hell am I even doing this?

I hope you like the chapter people. Please, leave a review, I would really appreciate it. They are a constant source of motivation.

**See you.**


	12. Meeting with Familiar Eyes

**Thanks to Raphaim, LatinStoryteller, Akutzu du Lac, User may be a smug prick, reader0007, VizardTK, Toxiclogical, Billy Reb, OnetimeMuffin, koula, Thylise and PixelatedWritter342 for the reviews.**

**Wow, a lot more reviews than normal for this fic. Thanks guys, you are all awesome.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Meeting with Familiar Eyes**

It was the Monday after the karaoke. I wouldn't say I was alright, but I was surprisingly ok, all things considered. I was calmer than I had been in some time.

_They say it's never too late_

_To stop being afraid_

_And there is no one else here_

_So why should I wait?_

_And in the blink of an eye the past begins to fade_

"Good morning." I greeted as I entered the clubroom. As usual it was just Rias and Akeno.

"Good morning Max/Max-kun." I was starting to think they practice that greeting. That would have been amusing, if a little weird.

"How was your weekend?" I asked, already going over to the shelves to look up something to read.

"It was ok. You already know, just shopping." Rias said waving her hand as she focused on some papers on her desk.

"And you, Max-kun?" Akeno asked.

"It was…" I trailed off as I remember what happened in the karaoke. And afterwards too. "Good, I guess." I said, wasn't sure really. I wanted to think that it had gone pretty well, considering how it all had started. I found a book and took my usual seat. The girls continued with what they were doing. Akeno left a cup of tea in front of me before though.

"… Good morning." Koneko arrived first.

"Good morning Koneko/Koneko-chan." Definitely practiced.

"Good morning Koneko." Silence followed my greeting. The white-haired girl nodded and took her seat beside me as the others stared in disbelief.

"Ara ara, have Koneko-chan and Max-kun gotten closer this weekend? Is that why you said it was good?" Akeno asked in her usual tone of teasing, although there was something more that I couldn't quite place.

"Yes, and yes." I answered evenly. It was true after all. Their eyes widened. Their gazes switching between us.

"…Something happened at the karaoke." Koneko explained. "We left and went to a café."

"Just the two of you?" Rias asked in a tone that wasn't quite curious, more like… demanding.

"… Yes." She answered.

"Ara ara, Max-kun went on a date with Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked this time. They were being horribly curious about this.

"More like hanging out with a friend." I would swear they sighed in relief. I hadn't even looked up from the book really. If I did, I would have seen the slightly flushed but disappointed expression Koneko had.

"Good morning everyone." Yuuto came in at that moment. After everyone was done greeting him, he turned to me. "Are you feeling better, Max?" This got the attention of the older girls.

"Yes, thanks for asking." I said with a small smile. "How much do I owe you though?"

After that we spent time like normal. I had to reassure Issei and Asia as soon as they came in too. Honestly, they worried too much. But I will admit… it left a warm feeling in my heart each time they asked.

**[}-o-{]**

"Are you done?" Rias asked. Yuuto, Koneko and I had just finished the training session of that day.

"Yeah. We finished just now. Do you need something, Rias-senpai?" I asked.

"How is the training going?" She asked curious.

"I'm still catching up with Yuuto. He is a monster." I said with an annoyed expression.

"If you would use Rapidly then you would have an easier time." He commented.

"Yeah, but we still don't know what the church will do. I don't want to train using it only for them to take it away. I also don't want to depend on it too much." I explained. By then Koneko and Issei had come closer from where they trained.

"… He is doing ok." Said the little girl pointing at Issei. I had to do conscious effort not to call him pervert. It was more difficult than it seemed.

"Anyway. I think it's time to get you familiars. I think you have suff- I mean, worked enough." I raised an eyebrow. At least I wasn't one of those who suffered.

"… A familiar?" _'Issei, I don't know how you manage to surprise me in a bad way almost in a daily basis.'_

"Yes, a familiar. You, Max and Asia don't have one." Did he seriously not know or was he just surprised? None of the options made any sense to me. At this point he had to know what a familiar was at the very least. And it had been a damn long time since he became a Devil. At this point I would have been demanding to get a familiar and stop giving out fliers. Thank Maou I hadn't had to do that.

After that we went inside with the others.

"This is my familiar." And then everyone proceeded to show their familiars. Rias had a red bat. Akeno's was a ko-oni I think it was called. Koneko had a white kitten, unsurprisingly. Yuuto had a bird. Then Rias proceeded to give Issei a summarized idea of why they would need a familiar.

"Buchou, preparations are set." Akeno said.

"Now, let's go."

We all stood in the teleportation circle and after a flash of light we were standing in the middle of a forest. The trees were extraordinarily tall, sunlight barely mad it through them. It was good we were Devils. I would bet that a human wouldn't be able to see past his nose. It was pretty cold too.

"Get daze!"

"What!"

"Kyaa!"

Someone shouted and Issei and Asia almost left me deaf. I must admit though. The guy almost gave me a heart attack. He was a young man with rough clothing.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to be a Familiar Master!" The man introduced himself.

"Satooji, I brought the ones I told you about." Rias said waving in our direction.

"Hee. A dull-faced boy, a blond beauty and an emo, huh?" Issei looked pretty pissed and my eye twitched a little. "Well, leave it to me!"

"He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today he will help us search for you familiars. Okay?" Rias asked us. I just nodded. The guy didn't look reliable at all, but he would do, I guessed.

""Yes."" The others answered.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?" The guy started asking.

"Don't say something scary like that all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?"

Satooji-san smiled at Issei's question. He took out something that looked incredibly like a catalogue. Was this guy for real? He pointed at the picture of a dragon of all things.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

I was starting to question Rias choice of having this guy be our guide already. I cleared my throat.

"Maybe you can 'recommend' us something that is in _our_ level?" I asked. I felt stupid just having to ask the question.

"Then how about this one, the Hydra?! Hahahaha!" This guy was crazy… No way around it. I turned to Rias, she seemed to be expecting it because she was giving me an apologetic look.

"Can I punch him? Buchou, can I punch this guy?" Issei asked. I turned to him with a grin.

"Ye-"

"Calm down, Ise." She interrupted me. _'Party pooper'_, I wanted Issei to punch him. "Hydra are rare so it would be wonderful if one of you caught it. If I remember correctly there's one deep into the forest… we should be able to return by the end of the day." Was this girl for real?...

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!" I wanted to punch the guy so bad.

"Can we be serious, or can I be transported back. I suddenly don't find a familiar that necessary." I said with my usual impassive face. Rias had the nerve to pout at me.

"These guys sure have a lot of requests." The idiot master said. "Then, what would you prefer?" He asked.

"Aren't there any cute familiars? Like girl-types." Issei asked. I couldn't help but smile. An exasperated smile but a smile all the same.

"That's why newbies don't understand anything. Listen, you have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also-"

"I also want a cute familiar." Asia interrupted. Thank Maou, I could have hugged her.

"Okay, I understand." Satooji said stopping his rambling instantly and giving her a smile. My eye twitched. This was going to be a long day, I guessed.

After a while we were standing before a lake under the shadow of a tree. The lake looked exactly as what you would call a sacred lake, it was sparkling and everything.

"Listen up, holy spirits gather around this lake. The water holy spirit, Undine, living in this lake don't normally show themselves in front of others."

Then the guy started to go on and on about how they were pure-hearted and beautiful ladies. He even said that they could heal a broken heart. I watched as Issei's face morphed into the most perverted thing I had ever witnessed.

"B-Buchou, since it's my familiar, I can do whatever I want with it right?" I started massaging my temples.

"Man, and I had started the day in such a good mood." I muttered.

"Yes." Rias answered his question all the same. "It would be your familiar after all."

"The lake is starting to glow." The idiot master said. "Undines should make their appearance soon."

And the one that appeared was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like a Christmas tree, who was wearing a transparent robe over its… gigantic body.

It looked like a bodybuilder.

A smirk slowly formed in my face as I turned to look at Issei. His face was priceless. Like a child that was given the box of a gaming console only to open it and see that it was full of rocks. It would have been sad to see that face if not for the circumstances.

"That is an Undine." Satooji said pointing at it. I had to do some serious effort not to start laughing like mad.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked still with a smirk on my face. He returned me his own smirk. "You are amazing." I said. I almost regretted all those bad things I thought about him. Almost.

Then I watched as the guys broke Issei more and more with their explanation about Undines. Turns out the world of holy spirits is a pretty violent and physical one. They fight a lot basically. Which ends up with them having such… muscular bodies. I was only half listening. My focus was in Issei. The poor idiot had started crying after a while.

It became even better when Asia started to say that she wanted to 'catch' one of them. She even named it Dine-chan, the Undine. It was the most hilarious thing ever. I gave up and started laughing after that. I never saw some of the others giving me surprised expressions.

Five minutes later we were walking in the forest again. Satooji was explaining to us how a Sprite Dragon had come into the forest some time ago. Apparently, they were quite rare and equally powerful. They were Top-tier Dragons, just below Dragon-Kings. _That_ was impressive.

What was more, the Dragon was still a baby. That was an interesting fact.

Issei seemed pretty convinced with that one. He had a face that said he thought he could get it. I wasn't as thrilled. I had heard Dragons were quite territorial and didn't interact much with other Dragons. Issei didn't have good chances in my opinion.

I would have considered my chances because of the lightning type it apparently had, but I was sure my luck was not that good.

Then the idiot master shouted. Everyone looked around until we saw it. A little blue Dragon the size of an eagle was resting on a branch.

"Sprite Dragon! That's it!" Satooji shouted. Did this guy want it to fly away?

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." Rias seemed to like it a lot.

"Kyaa!" I turned around again to see Asia being attacked by… jelly? It took me a second to process that it was a slime.

"This is!" Rias was being attacked too.

"A slime." Kiba said, probably for Issei to know.

"My clothes, they are melting." Asia said trying to get the thing off of her. I turned to look at the idiot master. He seemed to be enjoying the show. I sighed.

"… Please, don't look." Koneko had fallen too, apparently.

"Will you stop playing around?" I asked. I'll admit, Issei's face was funny but I could only laugh at him so many times in a single day. "Just use Power of Destruction, Rias-senpai."

"Right, I panicked a little." She said with an embarrassed expression as she started destroying the disgusting thing.

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And, those are just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only target the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion-"

Such a thing actually existed? I was as baffled as I was disgusted.

"Buchou, I will take these slimes and tentacles as my familiars! Melting clothes! Eating woman's secretions! They are the ones I have been looking for!" Issei started shouting.

"Issei, you will shut up or I'll start beating you up again." I deadpanned at him. He deflated.

"So mean…" I answered by sending a small lightning volt to a tentacle behind Asia. It was promptly evaporated by Rias.

"Hell no! Hell no! I'm going to make these slimes and tentacles my familiars!" Issei started shouting as the pests died. He recovered pretty quickly from my threat, he must really have wanted those things. This guy…

"To think I would see the day a Devil actually wanted these things…" Even the idiot master looked baffled.

Then Issei started hugging Asia, who was then surrounded by slime and tentacles. He wanted to protect those… creatures. I suppressed the need to facepalm.

I heard a growl. I looked up to see the Sprite Dragon open its mouth pointing at Issei and Asia.

"Oi!" I shouted. I was too late. They were hit by its lightning attack.

I blinked.

Asia was fine. The slime and tentacles were gone. And Issei was twitching in the floor. _'What the…?'_

"Sprite Dragons only attack those who they acknowledge as their enemies. So, it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy." Ok, that made sense… a little. But Asia was ok, so all was good.

"Oi, Issei-kun. Are you alive?" I asked. He answered with a groan. Yep, all good. Issei started to stand up after a while. He looked where the slime and tentacle stood before.

"…Surataro… Shokushumaru…"

"You gave them names?" I asked incredulous.

"They were really good guys…" Of course, Issei would think that. "You turned them into ashes…" He turned to the Sprite Dragon.

'_Please, don't make the idiot start a fight with the dragon.' _I prayed to Maou. Said dragon let out something that sounded like a sigh. Then what usually happens when I pray to Maou happened. Issei started giving off killer intent. I wanted to facepalm so hard.

"… I'm pissed now. Sprite Dragooooon!" I sent a lightning bolt his way. He turned to me with a face that was quite scary.

"You can't bully the little dragon. Asia-san will cry." I pointed at Asia. The former nun was actually tearing up.

"Ise-san." She said weakly. Issei's body seemed to freeze and shook a little. Then he sighed. I looked at the Dragon. It went and started pushing Asia's leg with his head lightly.

"I think you found your familiar, Asia-san." I said. Issei twitched.

"Can I make this Dragon my familiar?" The blond girl said with a hopeful expression.

"I guess it depends on Ise. How about it, Ise?" Rias said with a small smirk. That was evil, there's no way the guy would be able to say no to Asia's face.

"Yeah, I will let Asia decide." He said, defeat written all over him.

Five minutes later we were just standing as Asia played with his new Sprite Dragon familiar.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me, Raissei-kun." I could only smirk at that name. At this rate I didn't know what Asia had to do to get through Issei's skull.

"Raissei?" Said idiot asked.

"Yes. He is a Dragon who uses Raigeki (Lightning) and I used Ise-san's name too. Would it trouble you?" She asked, suddenly worried that he would have a problem with that.

"No, that's alright… Who cares? Let's get along Raissei-" And as soon as Issei got near them the dragon shot a lightning at him. He was left twitching on the ground, again.

I walked up to him and kicked his leg a little. He groaned. Having confirmed that he was ok I turned to the Dragon who was staring at me. I guessed it was because I was near them too. I smirked at him.

"Let's get along, fellow lightning user." I said lifting my hand with sparks flying between my fingers. The Dragon chirped. It didn't sound particularly friendly, but he didn't zap me. That was a win in my book.

"Like I thought, I would have preferred Surataro and Shokushumaru…" He was still going on about that.

"… Perverts should just die." Koneko replied. I was tempted to agree.

"Well, Asia got her familiar. Can we go now?" I asked clapping my hands.

"What about our familiars, Max?" Issei asked.

"As amusing as your reaction to the Undines was," He twitched. "this place is starting to give me a headache. And this guy," I pointed at Satooji. "Is not helping at all." I finished.

"You haven't said anything about what type of familiar you want." The idiot master said unusually serious. "You only said you wanted something around your level." He added.

I closed my eyes. What could I want as a familiar? There was only one thing that came to mind. I couldn't help but give out a half-smile. I turned to Satooji.

"Is there something like a dog?" I asked. "And if you say something like a Cerberus, I swear to Maou I'll shove a Holy weapon up your-"

"That won't be necessary. I know exactly what to recommend you. Follow me." He said pointing where to go. I let out a long sigh and started following with the others. Some of them were watching me oddly. Koneko looked a little annoyed.

"…Why a dog?" She asked. I just gave her a small smile.

"I always wanted a dog. But we didn't have place for it at home." I explained. She nodded stiffly. Then I remembered she had a cat familiar. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he or she gets along with your familiar. It's not like I don't like cats too." I said. She got the faintest shade of pink in her cheeks.

"We should be there in-" A deep growl interrupted the idiot master. He froze and everyone else stopped. "It shouldn't be here…" He muttered.

"What?" Rias asked worried.

"One of the top familiars of these forest." Satooji said. "The White Queen." He said. Then from between the trees a white figure appeared. A white tiger. "Byakko."

"I'm guessing it's not good to meet her, is it?" I asked while looking at the royal animal. It towered over all of us and gave off a feeling similar to the killer intent but not as malicious.

"You should be on the West." Satooji ignored me, addressing the tiger who looked at him and growled. The idiot master took a step back, he was sweating bullets. "I said I wouldn't bother you, but you said you would stay in the West…" Another growl shut him up. Nobody moved as the creature stepped closer and closer.

It- erm, _she_ circled around us. The white creature growled at Issei and seemed to lick Koneko's hand for a split second before walking away. She didn't do anything to any of the others. Until she walked up to me.

She didn't circle me. The tigress just stood in front of me staring at me. At my eyes, I noticed. Then I felt a pang of pain in my head. Something that I was already familiar with. I turned to stare at the white tigress before extending my hand to the side and taking out Rapidly. After that I just left the sword pointing to the right at the floor. She stared at it for a second before it gave out what sounded like a deep meow.

From the forest came out a tiger cub from the forest. Its head was at the height of my knee. It walked slowly, cautiously, towards me. The interesting thing was that it wasn't cautious of me. It was cautious of the others.

"A princess…" I heard Satooji whisper. So, it was a girl too, huh? I buried Rapidly on the ground and knelt to greet the cub.

"Hi, little one." I said extending my hand with a small smile.

What can I say? I have a soft spot for animals. Especially babies. She trotted up to my hand and started pushing her head against it. It was the most adorable thing ever, in my eyes. I turned to the mother, the tigress gave me a look and then a nod. After that she turned around and walked back into the forest. I was bewildered by the whole thing. I didn't even notice I kept petting the white tiger cub. Its meow woke me up from my stupor.

"So…" I started. "I guess we are together then?" I asked and it stood up using my chest as support for its front legs. She licked my face a couple of times before curling on my lap as I sat on the ground. "I'll take that as a yes." I said while petting its head with a light chuckle. I turned to the others. They were watching me with their eyes like saucers. "I think I found my familiar." I said still playing with the little tigress.

"A byakko." Said Rias with a smile in her face. "Perfect for my cute little servant." She looked proud. I didn't pay too much attention. All I could focus on was the cub. I stored Rapidly and continued playing with her. It was so… relaxing. It made me so happy. She reminded me of…

"Luna." I said softly. She stopped and looked directly at me. I chocked. We stared at one another for a full minute. Those blue eyes... I rested my forehead on hers and stared at those eyes for Maou knows how long.

'_Did you come to look after me?'_ I thought to myself. Tears were falling from my eyes. _'Mother.'_

"Max?" Rias said, she sounded concerned.

"In the name of Maxwell Salas, I order you." I said still staring into her eyes. "You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract." A blue circle appeared beneath her-, us and then it vanished. "Let's go home. I have lots of things to tell you." I said to the cub.

I stood up and Luna pushed her head against my leg. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I turned to the others. They didn't seem to have recovered yet.

"Come on, guys. I want to get back today." I said. That seemed to somewhat wake them up.

"… It's pretty." Koneko was the first to talk.

"She is the cutest thing ever, aren't you Luna?" I asked it and it meowed at me.

I felt my heart melt a little just by hearing her. Just by looking at her. I barely could take my eyes from her in order not to stumble on something on the way back. I couldn't wait to be home with her.

"Ara ara, Max-kun looks happy." Akeno commented with the usual smile of hers. Although there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I don't even remember when the last time I was this happy was." I said not even trying to keep the smile off my face. It didn't take long for us to be back at the clubroom. "You guys don't mind if I sing, do you?" I asked already putting on my headphones. Most of them turned to me with stunned expressions while Rias and Akeno shook their heads quickly.

"_Captivated by a perfect view_

_Time stopped and I found my muse_

_Brighter than the morning sun_

_Flames burned until the night was done_

_My faith in love was born again_

_From the clouds you were Heaven sent_

_I could tell you were a different breed_

_From the way you looked at me_

_And there's no place that I'd rather be_

_When I feel your teeth sink into me_

_I bleed a color that I've never seen_

_A beauty that makes me complete_

_You're my white tiger, my white tiger! ..."_

Through the whole song I continued petting Luna. She was just resting curled up on my lap. The others took a seat each and just listened. I would never grow tired of looking into Luna's eyes. They never failed to bring a smile to my face.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the songs, they're **Unity** by Shinedown and **White Tiger** by Our Last Night.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Those of you who follow my other story, Another Side, may know this but it's reaching the end of the first volume. After I post the epilogue sometime in the near future, I'll take a break of writing that series. Which doesn't mean I'll be slacking off, I started a new project, The Mind Dweller. Check it out. It should be as good as this and Another Side (which means it's shit.).

**FUN FACT: **I was careful not to call Issei pervert this chapter. He deserves it after what he did for Max last chapter, don't you think? It's a one-chapter thing though. Koneko doesn't count.

Finally got to write the damn **Familiar Forest**. What do you think? Good? Bad? Abysmal? Should I delete my account?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**See you.**


	13. The Governor, The Satan

**Thanks to Bruh1, Raphaim, LatinStoryteller and Stream98 for the reviews.**

**An especially big THANKS to Ragnas Bredvolts, Rigald02, OnetimeMuffin and PixelatedWriter342 for reading and reviewing every piece of shit I post. I don't know how you put up with me guys, but you are awesome!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**The Governor, The Satan**

"Good morning, Luna." I said with a small smile as I woke up. The byakko cub stirred and lazily got out of the bed. If you are wondering, yes, she slept next to me, she didn't want to sleep anywhere else. Not that I wanted her to though. I loved having her around, the closer the better. We hadn't stayed in different rooms since I got her the day before except for the bathroom. Luna meowed at me angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up. Geez." I said but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I couldn't be annoyed at her even if I tried. She was that adorable.

After that I got ready to go to school. Luna was walking beside me the whole time, fortunately it was so early nobody would see us.

_You make me feel invincible_

_Earthquake, powerful_

_Just like a tidal wave_

_You make me brave_

_You're my titanium_

_Fight song, raising up_

_Like the roar of victory in a stadium_

_Who can touch me cause I'm_

_I'm made of fire_

_Who can stop me tonight?_

_I'm hard wired_

_You make me feel invincible_

I hummed all the way to the school and to the clubroom.

"Hi everyone!" I greeted as I went inside. Rias and Akeno greeted as usual.

"I see you are still in a good mood, Max." Rias said with a smile.

"Yes, I feel amazing." I said going over the shelves. I had to read up on byakko, if just to know how much more awesome Luna could get. Although, being completely honest, I would prefer if she stayed a cub forever.

"Neee, Max-kuuun~" Akeno started.

"No, I'm not singing again. I was a one-time thing." I said. After I finished the song yesterday, she wouldn't stop pestering me to sing again. Don't even know why really. She pouted at my immediate denial.

I pulled out a book that seemed promising and started going over it to see what I could find. What I can tell you is this: Luna was even more amazing than I thought. And that's a lot.

Byakko were considered sacred creatures, almost Holy. Which did explain to me why Luna's mother had reacted and even connected to Rapidly to some extent.

They were guardians of the West. Literally, they always lived in what was 'considered' to be the West of wherever they lived. Like Luna's mother had lived in the 'West' of the Familiar Forest. I felt pretty amused and a bit warm thinking that Luna was my familiar because I came from America, the Western world. The warm feeling came from what that entailed, she was my Guardian.

Another connection that I found was that they were users of either wind or lightning. I hadn't seen Luna use either, but I didn't have to be a genius to guess hers was lightning.

Although considered to be compassionate creatures inherently peaceful, they were still guardians. As such the wrath of an adult one could devastate cities with either thunderstorms or tornadoes.

I compared all this with the cute little cub that wouldn't stop rubbing her head on my legs. I couldn't help but shake my head at the contrast. As if sensing my attention was on her, she instantly jumped to my lap making me leave the book on the side to play with her.

"Akeno…" I heard while petting Luna's head.

"I know, Buchou…" The cub started purring.

"To think we would lose like this…" Had they been playing something? I hadn't noticed.

"Good morning." Came Koneko's voice from the door.

"Good morning Koneko/Koneko-chan."

"Morning." I said absentmindedly while my attention focused on Luna. That continued until everyone was in the room.

"Ne, Max." Issei started. "Where are you going to leave her during classes?" He asked and I froze together with the cub. We both turned to stare at him. Soon he was squirming under our gazes. I hadn't thought about that.

"Sona-"

"Is not going to let you have her in classes." Rias answered before I could even begin the question. I slumped on the seat while Luna whimpered.

"You'll have to wait here for me, girl." I said softly to the little tigress. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice on me. "Talking about Sona-senpai, what do you say we go visit my friends over there, Luna?" I asked trying to distract myself to our imminent separation. She gave me a nod, but she wasn't as cheerful as she had been before. "See you later guys." I waved at everyone and started walking to the Student Council room.

"Good morning, Salas-kun." Saji greeted through his teeth after opening the door. The guy still hated my guts. Not sure why, but he did.

"Good morning, everyone." I ignored the grumpy idiot and greeted everyone the room as I walked in.

"Good morning, Max-kun." Sona greeted me together with everyone else. Then her eyes focused on my legs, or better to say in the little white tigress that walked next to them. "You familiar?"

"Yes, this is Luna, a byakko. Luna, this is Sona Sitri and her peerage. Friends of mine so, be nice." I introduced, Sona and Shinra looked shocked. Apparently, they knew what a byakko was. The cub looked around before walking up to Sona. I walked right behind her taking my seat on the other side of Sona's desk and watched. The byakko jumped on it and seemed to sniff Sona for a second before licking her hand that was resting on the desk. "Is that a signal of approval or something? Your mother did the same thing with Koneko."

My answer was a firm nod. That was interesting. She hadn't done the same with the others at the club. She hadn't really separated from me when at the club though. Maybe I would have to properly introduce her to everyone later. I had been too absorbed in her presence to notice anything else really.

"Be proud, Sona-senpai. You are the first to get Luna's approval." I said jokingly. The Sitri heiress seemed to take it more seriously than I because a second later she had a proud and smug aura around her.

"Max-kuuun~"

"Yes, yes. I know. Here, take them." I said with an amused smile. "One would think the headphones are yours Nimura-san."

"Mou, you are always too formal, Max-kun." She pouted and I chuckled as my smile widened. Luna was on my lap again and I started petting her again.

"Ok ok, Ruruko-chan. Better like that?" I asked half-joking and half-teasing.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and I chuckled again. She was happier than I thought. I had expected her to laugh it up and then tell me to call her -san or something like that. Well, didn't matter after all.

"Right, Luna, this is Ruruko Nimura, another friend of mine." I introduced them.

Like with Sona, Luna jumped from my lap and went to Ruruko. Everyone was looking curiously. She circled the girl for a second before licking her hand too. I gave the girl a thumbs up and she beamed at me. I would have to look that up. I didn't remember anything about that from what I read.

"Okay, now." I turned to Sona and a smile formed on my face as Luna took her seat on my lap again. "How about a game before classes?" She flicked her fingers with a smirk on her face and we started playing. I never noticed her gaze going to my smile several times while she continued to wipe the floor with me.

**[}-o-{]**

"You are smiling an awful lot today." Kiryuu asked me during lunch. Even without Luna I found myself smiling a lot more than usual. Not all the time like when I was with the byakko, but I smiled pretty easily around Issei, Asia and Kiryuu.

Sadly, I had had to leave the cutest cub ever in the clubroom.

"What can I say? I'm in a really good mood today." I replied with yet another smile.

"Hmmm." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Why so grumpy?" I asked with smirk. "Your latest attempt to corrupt Asia didn't work?"

"Hmph." She looked away from me with an annoyed expression.

"I get how you feel." I said looking at the former nun and the pervert. "At least you don't have to see him being dense out of school. I have club activities with both of them." I groaned. "Someday I'll have to smack some sense into him." _'Or maybe some shock therapy. Raissei would be ecstatic to help.'_ I thought to myself with an inner grin.

"I pity you. But call me if you need help with that." She sent a wink my way and then we both turned to shake our heads looking at the pair and their antics.

**[}-o-{]**

"Katase-san, Murayama-san!" I called out. As classes finished. They turned to me. "Could you tell the senpais that I'll be going as usual?" I asked.

"Of course, Salas-kun." Katase said. I smiled at her.

"Great, thank you." I gave her a quick bow and then waved at them as I tried not to run to the clubroom. "See you there!" I shouted. As soon as I opened the door of the clubroom I was tackled to the ground by a white missile. "I missed you too, girl." I said laughing as I petted Luna.

"So cute…" I heard Asia say.

"I'm jealous…" I think that was Rias.

"Why?" I asked as I stood up and walked to a couch. "She has been here the whole time. I'm sure you got time with her." I told the crimson-haired girl. She blushed a little.

"Ufufufu, indeed Max-kun, I wonder why she would be jealous." Akeno added.

"Even then…" Rias said in a low voice. "She wouldn't let anyone near her."

"Right! I almost forgot." I said as I facepalmed. Everyone turned to me now.

"Luna, this are Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Yuuto Kiba and Issei Hyoudou. They are comrades and friends of mine. Everyone you already know Luna." I introduced everyone and Luna started circling them one by one like her mother had done. She ended up licking everyone's hand except from Issei. She just patted him with a paw. I had the impression that it was something along the lines of 'I'll tolerate you'.

"Why did she do that?" Yuuto asked with a curious expression.

"It's like her seal of approval for people." I informed them. "Found that out when I introduced her to Sona-senpai." I think I saw a shadow pass some of the girls' faces. Strange.

"Sona, you say…?" Rias asked.

"Yeah." I continued. "Luna did the same with her and Ruruko-chan."

"We are being left behind…" Akeno said looking a little down.

"Sorry about that, I didn't even know that until then." I said scratching my cheek. I didn't even know why I hadn't introduced the peerage first. Well, I did know. I had been too focused in Luna herself to think about anything else. "Anyway, I'm going to the kendo club for some spars." I informed them. "Can you look after Luna for me?" I asked.

"… Leave her to me." Koneko said.

"Thanks, Koneko. You are the best." I beamed at her. "Behave yourself, Luna." I said turning to the byakko, not seeing a slight blush on the white-haired girl. She gave me the tiger equivalent to a huff looking to the side. "I won't take long, I promise." I said petting her head before going out. "See you later guys."

**[}-o-{]**

Days passed like that. Luna's presence had made everything much easier for me. I quickly realized why I liked her so much. She was my partner. The moment she became my familiar we started a relationship of sorts. She would be there for me, no matter what. That's what I had had with my family. They were family after all, they would be there. A familiar was the same, no matter what, a familiar always stayed with its master.

And she never failed me. She was standing right beside me every time I was not in public, be it the house, be it the walk to or from the school early in the morning or late at night when there was nobody else, be it the clubroom or be it training. If she wasn't curling up on my lap, then she was somewhere where I could see her.

She always seemed to keep watch. That was cute. I had read a bit more and found out that she was too young to actually use her lightning, or wind if that ended up being the case. It would take some time for her to start with that, let alone fight with it.

I also had found the bit about licking others after the introduction. It was basically as I had thought. It was a sign of trust from a byakko. It was her way of telling someone 'we can be friends'. It was not an instant friendship, but an acknowledgement of their nature and worth. A byakko would never befriend someone malicious. I was sure Luna saw Issei's habit of peeping as malicious. He had slumped in defeat when I brought that theory up.

During that time Rias had also confirmed that the meeting between all the Three Factions would take place here after all. I dreaded that date. We would be right there in the middle of a meeting that could start the Great War Two. I didn't fancy dying anymore…

The other news was that I had started doing contracts now that Luna could give out fliers for me. She usually did that while I was in class, so that we managed our time better. She also went with me to the contracts. I wouldn't have it any other way, I needed my cute little tigress with me.

Fortunately, I didn't get any strange contracts, much to Issei's annoyance. I had the suspicion that Rias send him in those contracts as punishment for his perversion. I didn't want to point it out though, it was amusing to hear about his stories. I was lucky indeed. I just got simple contracts that didn't require much from me.

Strangely enough, I ended up specializing in babysitting. I was not complaining though. Kids were so much easier to deal with than adults. It was like spending time with several Lunas. There was also the fact that they love the cub. And said byakko loved to play with them. I hardly could count watching kids play with a tiger cub for hours as a job. But a contract as a contract and I was getting paid. I wouldn't complain.

**[}-o-{]**

"Hey guys!" I greeted entering the clubroom after classes. Then I stopped on my tracks. Everyone seemed tense. Rias looked pissed. And Issei was sitting in front of her desk. "What problem did Issei-kun bring this time?" I deadpanned at my King. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"The man that he has been doing contracts with was Azazel." She said. I blinked. I blinked again. I looked at Issei that was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, you went from a Fallen Angel, to Excalibur wielders, to the Fallen Angel Governor." I summarized. Then I turned to the others. "Someone want to bet on the pantheon he'll meet a leader next?" I asked the others. Issei sweatdropped and Rias groaned.

"I would say Hindu." Yuuto said holding his chin in thought.

"… Chinese is nearer." Koneko said with her even voice.

"Ara ara, I'll go with Chinese too." Akeno said waving at me.

"Then I'll go wild and say Nordic." I said with a smirk. They looked at me with odd expressions. "What? This is Issei we are talking about. Expect the unexpected." I said and they seemed to buy that logic. We were a strange group. Rias groaned louder. "Which are you betting on Rias-senpai?" I asked casually. She scowled at me.

"… Egyptian." She said after glaring at me for a while.

"Oh, a wild one too. I like it." I smirked. Then I turned to Issei. "Considering nobody stopped my nonsense then nothing bad happened did it?"

"He invaded my territory and interfered with our business!" Rias all but shouted and I stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what are you going to do? You didn't want to deal with a lowlife Fallen and you'll take on the Governor?" I asked her. She pouted at me.

"It's said that he is really interested in Sacred Gears." She said. Yeah, I think I remembered Kokabiel saying something about that. "He could be after Issei's." She reasoned.

"If he did then Issei wouldn't be here." I pointed out and he paled. "You are safe." I told him. "The meeting hasn't even taken place. The Fallens don't seem to want a war. Azazel could have let Kokabiel continue after all. Stealing the Boosted Gear from the Devils and killing the servant of a Maou's relative would certainly start a war." I explained. Everyone in the room seemed to relax.

"I would also have everyone stick to known contracts for a while."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I commented. Then I blinked. I didn't recognize that voice. I turned to see a man that looked like an older and male version of Rias.

"O-O-Onii-sama!" I heard behind me.

"Azazel always has been one for pranks, but he won't start a war like Kokabiel would. Your servant is right, Rias." The man, Sirzechs Lucifer, said. The maid from last time was standing behind him. "Relax, I came for private business today." I did just that, I walked to a couch and when Luna sat on my lap, I started petting her. The Maou looked at me with a curious expression.

"You said relax." I said raising an eyebrow at him. He smirked at that and then looked around.

"Hey, little sister. This room seems like a murder scene. I wonder how it is possible young girls to gather in a place so full of magic circles." He said with a bitter tone.

"We are the Occult Research Club. We have to keep appearances. At least, it's what I tell myself with I wonder that." I answered as Rias still seemed shocked. The Maou turned to me with an amused expression.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" Rias asked with a doubtful tone.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking about participating in them. By all means, I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

I sobered up at that and looked at Luna. As if sensing my distress, she looked at me. I stared at her eyes for a few seconds. After recovering I wondered if my aunt would come. She probably wouldn't. Lately her calls had become less and less frequent. I was betting soon she wouldn't call at all. Not that I cared. She had never been family. Luna was more family than her already.

"Grayfia, right? You are the one that told Onii-sama?" She said pointing at the maid like she had stabbed her in the back.

"Yes, the school reports come to me. Of course, as Sirzechs-sama's Queen I had to report to him." The maid explained and Rias sighed.

"Even if being a Maou takes a lot of time, I'll still take a day off to participate in my little sister's class visit. Otou-ue will come over as well." He explained. I smiled sadly to myself. That's something my father would have said. Except the Maou part, of course.

"T-That's not necessary! Isn't onii-sama a Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in such a special way!" I turned to look at her. I heard Luna let out a soft growl only I heard.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually, I thought about conducting the conference between the Three Factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place." I suppressed a snort at that. Good excuse.

"Here? Really?" Rias's eyes opened wide.

"Indeed. This school seems to have fate tied to it. The Sekiryuutei, the Devil wielder of an Excalibur, the survivor of the Holy Sword Project, the sisters of two Maou. Not to mention that Kokabiel and the Hakuryuukou attacked this place. All this can't simply be labeled as coincidence." He explained and I smirked. Then he turned to address the rest of us. "It's nice to meet the servants of my little sister. I'll be counting on you to support my little sister." He said.

"We already do, you don't have to worry." I said with a small smile of understanding. My parents hated leaving me along at home for a weekend. They would have freaked out if I lived by myself like Rias. The Maou gave me an appreciative smile.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else." He said and went out with Rias and Akeno. Luna let out a growl as soon as they were out. I leaned forward and kissed the cubs head.

"I know." I muttered to myself more than to the white tiger. I put my headphones on.

_Speak of the devil, look who just walked into the room_

_The guilted and faded notion of someone I once knew_

_All the perfect moments are wrong_

_All the precious pieces are gone_

_Everything that mattered is just_

_A city of dust_

_Covering both of us_

**[}-o-{]**

"I'm sorry, but it got quite late with our talk. Rias said you lived by yourself. I was wondering if I could spend the night here."

"…" I stared at the Maou standing outside my house. "We are alone, you know. You don't need excuses with me. You are a Maou for… well Maou's sake." I finished with a half-amused half-annoyed tone. He smirked.

"Yes, I know." He said and then stared at the sky. "You are angry at my sister." It was a statement more than a question.

"I am." I opened the door and let him in.

"Why?" He asked. I closed the door and went to the kitchen.

"Do you want tea?" I asked instead of answering right away. He just nodded. "Because she is stupid." I answered his question finally.

"Most wouldn't say that to my face." He said, sounding amused instead of angry.

"I am not afraid." I said still with my back turned to him as I prepared the tea. "First because you seem reasonable and second because Rias wouldn't be happy if you killed me." I explained turning to him. He had a smile on his face.

"And why do you say she is stupid?" He changed the topic with a curious tone.

"Because she doesn't want her family to visit her." I said. "She doesn't know how lucky she is." I said bitterly. His face turned somber.

"Most of children don't. You can't hate her for that." He said simply. I set a cup of tea in front of him and started with mine.

"I don't hate her. I was just planning on having some words with her." I said shamelessly. "It wouldn't be the first time." I added with a smirk.

"And what happened this first time? Does this happen a lot?" He asked, his face didn't give anything away.

"Only once, with Kokabiel. She didn't want to call you." I explained. He stared at me for a full minute before bowing slightly.

"Thank you." He said. He sounded like he meant it.

"You don't have to thank me." I waved it off. "I was trying to save myself." I explained. He gave me a smile all the same.

"Either way, you gave me a chance to protect my sister I may not have had." He explained to me. "Even if I couldn't send help on time, I'm still thankful for it." He then took a sip of his tea before looking at me. "Is it okay if I call you Max like my little sister does?"

"Of course, everyone does it anyway." I said with a small grin on my face.

"Then you can call me Sirzechs. Onii-san is fine too." I felt a lump on my throat.

"Well…" I started. "That depends." Now he seemed curious.

"On what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Luna, this is Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias's brother." I said simply and he looked confused.

Then the little tigress jumped on the table from where she was curled up on the floor. Then she walked slowly up to Lucifer and sniffed a couple of times before licking his hand. Then she came to sit on my lap. The Maou looked even more confused than before.

"Call it a test if you want." I said simply. "Let's get along, Sirzechs." I said with a small smile. The family title was far away from everyone after all. Everyone except Luna.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the songs, they're **Feel Invincible **by Skillet and **Through the Ghost** by Shinedown.

And we are back into the story boys! And girls, obviously… and attack helicopters and… yeah, you get it.

I hope you liked the chapter. If not, then… I'll be sad…

Anyhow, there should be a chapter of **The Mind Dweller** up in a couple of hours if everything goes according to plan. Which usually doesn't happen but here's hoping.

**See you.**


	14. A Relaxing Day, Mostly

Thanks to Rain Sennin, LatinStoryteller, Billy Reb and User may be a smug prick for the reviews.

An especially big **THANKS **to Ragnas Bredvolts and OnetimeMuffinfor reading and reviewing every piece of shit I post. I don't know how you put up with me guys, but you are awesome!

**WARNING BELOW**

For some reason the site didn't quite show the update I did yesterday.

Make sure you have read chapter 13 before this one.

**WARNING ABOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**A Relaxing Day, Mostly**

"Sirzechs…" It had been a week of having the Maou in town with his Queen. We were currently in the clubroom and I was petting a purring white bundle of cuteness called Luna. Sirzechs turned to me. "You are just sightseeing with your wife, aren't you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Max, whatever do you mean?" He said waving my question off. He was definitely just sightseeing.

"Max is in first name basis with the Maou…" Issei said.

True, it was the first time we met Sirzechs in the clubroom. He had stayed just one night at my place while Grayfia stayed with the girls. After that they got their own place.

Both of them did come to visit a couple of days ago. They said they were visiting all the members of the peerage. Anyway, there's when they told me they are actually married. Which sounded a little weird as she was his Queen and his maid. That's like her being two times his servant. And then you realize that she is the one that orders him around and your mind explodes. I actually had to take a full minute to accept that the Maou of domestic affairs is ordered around by his maid.

"Even Onii-sama… And he still won't call me just by my name…" Said Rias drawing circles in her desk.

"Oh, for the love of…!" I pinched the bridge of my nose as I let out a long sigh. "Can I have a minute alone with Rias-senpai?" I asked everyone. Luna turned to me. "You are a tigress. You can't make puppy eyes." She obviously proved me wrong. "I don't want you to go anyway, silly girl." I gave her a smile as I continued petting her and she meowed. I didn't want to think about the day I had to deal with those eyes for real.

"Max…" Rias started. I stood up and she closed her mouth. I walked with Luna by my side and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Look. You want me to call you just Rias?" I asked. She nodded quickly. "Then I have one condition." I said.

"What is it?" She asked eager.

"During the classroom visit, you won't complain about your parents or your brother." I stated simply. Her expression was that of utter hopelessness. I had to do my best not to insult her.

"My brother told you-"

"Shut up." I said and she closed her mouth. "At least you have someone that will visit you. I just have an aunt that will come because she feels she has to, if she even comes at all." She hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Luna gave you her approval, Rias." I started and she looked up to me. "That means a lot, at least for me. Don't mess up. I already told you that once." She looked down again. "If you complain about your parents or your brother's presence during the visits even once I will call you Gremory-sama for the rest of the year." I finished. What little was visible of her face through her hair was pale.

I stood up again and Luna followed me out of the room. Everyone was waiting outside. The peerage was curious. Sirzechs and Grayfia just looked at me.

"I'm done, you can go in. I'll go visit Sona-senpai for a bit." They nodded and went inside. In the end it was just me, the Maou and his wife.

"What did you tell her?" He asked curious.

"That I'll call her Rias from now on." He raised an eyebrow. "You should notice the rest soon enough." I said with a small smirk and started walking to the Student Council room.

"Max." Issei called me. I turned around to see him with an extremely lecherous expression. "Today we are going to the pool, remember?" I had obviously forgotten.

"Right, let's go."

**[}-o-{]**

"Max, how does my swimsuit look?" Rias asked me. I was sitting on the pool edge with my feet underwater looking at Luna that kept poking the water with her paws. She didn't seem to like water.

I turned around to look at the crimson-haired girl. She was wearing a red bikini that was quite small. It showed a lot of her breast's lines. I didn't have to look at Issei to know his nose was bleeding. Then Akeno stood next to Rias.

"Ara ara, Buchou. You sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Max-kun, didn't you? By the way, Max-kun~, how does mine look?" The raven-haired girl asked me.

She was wearing a white bikini. I think it was even smaller than Rias's.

"Ise-san. I-I came after changing as well." I heard Asia's attempt to get the pervert's attention. I turned in her direction. She was wearing the school's swimsuit with her name written on it.

"Asia! You look so cute! It suits you really well!" Well, at least he complemented her without sounding like a pervert.

"Ehehe," The blonde was beaming at him. I couldn't help but smile at that. Then Luna claimed my attention pushing her head against my arm until I started petting her. "I am happy then. Koneko is also wearing the school swimsuit as well." Asia said. And indeed, the white-haired girl was wearing the same thing as her but hers said 'Koneko'.

"We are being ignored…" I heard behind me and I turned around. Rias and Akeno had clouds over their heads.

"You look great." I said finally and they perked up. "Seriously, but it's a little uncomfortable to look at you if you are showing so much." I explained. "That's why I chose the others when you asked. I'm not Issei." I added. I felt somewhat insulted that I had to clarify that.

And then I felt someone call for my attention again. Koneko was poking my shoulder with her index finger. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Do you need something Koneko?" I asked with a small smile. Everyone seemed to relax a little if I had a smile. I guessed that it was the reason for Yuuto's famous 'polite smile'. She nodded stiffly.

"I don't know how to swim." She whispered. I nodded.

"Akeno." I turned around to look at said girl and stopped for a second. The girls had some really depressed expressions. "Is something the matter?" I ask with a frown.

"No, everything's fine." Akeno answered quickly putting on her fake smile. I frowned and then sighed.

"Could you look after Luna for me? I'll be teaching Koneko how to swim." I explained and the violet-eyed girl nodded. I turned to Luna. "Try to cheer them up, ok?" The little byakko nodded at me. "Ok then," I said to Koneko. "Let's start, shall we?" She gave me a small smile and a nod.

Ten minutes later I was holding Koneko's hands while she did feet pedaling exercises. She was trying pretty hard to get it right while taking small breaths in. It was so cute I couldn't help but smile a little. First Luna and then Koneko, it was so unfair.

"Keep it up, Koneko." I said. "We are almost there."

"I'm sorry for-" She started.

"Don't worry." I interrupted her and she continued until we reached the edge.

Then I helped her up and I sat next to her. I watched as the others swam. Issei was teaching Asia, who also didn't know how to swim, with the same exercise.

"… He is unexpectedly gentle even though he is a pervert." Koneko commented. I chuckled.

"I don't think he is a bad guy." I said. "He just doesn't know how to control himself. If he was bad Luna would have rejected him." I explained.

"…I'll let you swim." She said after a while.

"We can continue practicing if you want." I offered.

"… Thanks, but I want to read for a bit. Maybe later." She answered.

"Can you take Luna from Akeno? I want her to be able to swim too." I asked her.

"… Yes."

"You are the best, Koneko!" I said and started swimming.

Going underwater had a great feeling for me. Almost as good as listening to music. Everything was tuned out and I could only feel the cool touch of the water. Besides swimming I usually preferred to just stay still underwater with my eyes closed. It was really relaxing for me.

Unfortunately, unlike with music I got bored pretty quickly of doing that and the great sensation vanished. I swam up to the edge on the side of the pool where Koneko was sitting, reading while Luna was curled up at her feet. I sat on the edge and just watched the others. It was a really peaceful sight.

"Max!" I heard someone call and I turned to see Rias. "Could you help me with something?" She said and I stood up. After I stood next to her, she took out a bottle of oil.

"Would you help me put this on?" She asked with a sweet smile. I blinked.

"Devils don't get sunburned, Rias." I deadpanned at her. She pouted.

"Yes, but the sun is a natural enemy. This is especially for Devils." She explained and I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Pleeeeease~"

"Fine." I sighed and took the bottle.

"Thanks, Max." She said and started to take off her bra like I wasn't even there. I closed my eyes. My breath got caught up in my throat.

"Just tell me when you are done." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Ready." I heard her say and when I opened my eyes, she was lying with her front on the vinyl sheet. For some reason she didn't sound as pleased as before. "Go on." She said.

I put the oil on my hands and started spreading it all over her back as carefully as I could. I wondered if she could feel my hands shaking. She probably could. I wasn't used to contact like that. I barely resisted the urge to tense up when someone hugged me, let alone something like this.

I felt something push my back and when I turned, I saw Luna looking at me. She rubbed her head on me and meowed. I took a deep breath in and continued. At least my hands weren't shaking anymore.

Then I finished and I took another deep breath in to calm myself.

"Thanks, Max." She said.

"Don't mention it." I said still feeling my back stiff. I was going to clean my hands and properly thank Luna for lending me a hand back there. But something interrupted that plan. Or rather, someone.

"Max-kuuun~, would you apply oil on me as well?" Akeno had wrapped her arms around my neck and was pressing her breasts against my back. Issei must have been pretty preoccupied because I didn't hear him complaining or cursing my existence.

Back to the girl that was asking for a favor. I would have liked nothing more than to tell her no. I was already pretty tense because of Rias. But telling her no now would have been rude considering that I had done it for Rias. There was also the fact that she had looked after Luna while I taught Koneko. I took another deep breath in.

"… Sure." I said forcing a smile on my face.

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet?" Rias lifted herself up and I had to close my eyes again.

"What are you talking about? I just finished." I said confused. I felt Akeno rest her chin on my shoulder rubbing her cheek on mine. It took every bit of self-control I had not to move my head to the other side.

"You heard him, Buchou." I think I heard smugness on Akeno's voice. Then she bit my ear. And I did move away at that.

"Enough." I said trying to keep my voice steady. "You can have your fun later." And with that I moved away to clean my hands. "Let's go, Luna." The cute little tigress run up to me and started walking beside me.

Once I was done, I went back to the swimming pool. Akeno was waiting for me, she was looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Max-kun." Akeno said.

"Just…" I started. "Just don't get so… close. And certainly not by surprise." I told her.

"I won't." She said instantly.

"Thanks, Akeno. I'm just…" I trailed off. "I'm just not used to physical contact like that. Before, the only one that would get close like that was my mother when she hugged me. And that wasn't often. Much less in swimsuits." I explained to her. I didn't know why I was telling her that. I blamed Luna and her comforting presence as she rubbed herself against my legs and purred.

"I didn't know." She said softly.

"I still wonder why you guys even spend time with me." I confessed. "I was always a loner." I said in a low voice.

"You are not alone anymore." She told me. And I looked at her. I had been looking at the floor the whole time. She was smiling at me. A small smile, yes. But it was a real one.

"I still try to convince myself of that daily." I muttered that to myself. Although it's possible she heard. I started walking to the pool. Once there I sat on the edge. Akeno sat beside me. "Luna," I turned to the cub. "Could you bring my headphones and phone?" I asked softly and she answered with a meow before running up to our things. I smiled softly.

I stood there next to Akeno for a while without saying anything. The uncomfortable silence slowly turned comfortable without me knowing. Then the cub came back and started nuzzling me until I petted her. With my headphones on I searched for something to listen to.

_Is this the final scene in our tragic play_

_Too many curtains remain to fall _

_There's no reason left to stay in this play _

_We move backwards against the wall _

_Conversation's over, communication's down _

_The monologue is taking over _

_I'm still broken _

_I took you in with arms wide open _

_My color fades to gray _

_There's nothing left to say _

_Now it's all dead_

'_But I'm still trying.'_ I thought to myself. I looked at Luna, who was lying calmly next to me with my hand in her head. I turned to Akeno, who was peacefully moving her legs back and forth in the water, sitting next to me. Rias was lying in the vinyl sheet from before. Issei was still teaching Asia apparently. I guessed they just wanted to spent time with each other. Koneko had left the book on the side and was eating sweets. Yuuto was floating looking up pedaling lazily.

A content smile spread over my face. _'I like it here.'_ I thought taking off my headphones.

"You still want me to put that oil on your back, Akeno?" I asked after taking some deep breaths to calm myself. She turned to me clearly surprised before her expression turned to one of the happiest I had seen on her face.

"Yes." She said happily. For a moment there she looked like a normal girl. Not the sadistic Akeno or the teasing one. Just Akeno. I liked that Akeno more.

After I finished doing just that we spent the day enjoying the peacefulness of the place. I dived into the water a couple of times, read a bit, played with Luna. The others were equally relaxed. We even gathered to play cards together at one point. It was… nice.

But it came to an end eventually and after everyone started leaving, I gathered my things too. What I found on the gates of the school was something that I didn't expect nor want.

Issei was standing gaping at a young man with light silver hair and hazel eyes. I didn't have time to think about anything when I felt killer intent fill the place. I instantly summoned my gear and Rapidly and used all I had to run up to them. I saw Yuuto do so too from the corner of my eye. We both put up our swords pointing at the guy.

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy, what can we do for you?" I asked casually.

"It's better if you stop that." The guy said turning to Yuuto. "Aren't your hands shaking." They were, I could feel the killer intent hitting me too. I could barely stop my hands from doing the same. "Knowing the difference in strength with your opponent before threatening is an important lesson. Especially for the likes of you, who couldn't win against someone like Kokabiel."

My eyes widened. There weren't many that should be on the know of the Kokabiel incident. It was us, the Three Faction leaders and…

"Hakoryuukou." I muttered. Yuuto tensed up and Issei was still gaping. Probably the guy had told him. That's what had him so shocked. I pulled my sword back. "We stand no chance… for now." I said looking at the silver-haired guy, Yuuto did the same reluctantly. The Vanishing Dragon gave me a smirk before turning to Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" He asked casually.

Thinking in terms of the world then we all were probably pretty low. We were better than average, but in the supernatural world average was nothing.

"Counting from the top, your ranking should be between 1000 and 5000. Although, for you, the perverted owner, should it be lower?" He seemed to be talking to himself more than to us.

If he counted us in the one thousand, I considered that a compliment really. With the number of people in the world, being just in the ranking of one thousand was pretty good. At least those were my thoughts. For a Longinus it was pretty lame though. And it did sting that having an Excalibur didn't help me climb a bit higher. But I was getting there.

"There are a lot of strong people in the world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten." He stated.

I had assumed as much. With all the pantheons in existence there was a high chance our leaders wouldn't be the strongest or even be near their level. But being told that in my face was like a wake-up slap.

"However, the first place is already decided. It's a fixed existence." He seemed to finish his little monologue.

"Are you saying you are the first?" Issei questioned. I pretty much doubted it. He was strong. He was probably pretty high in the 'ranking'. But not anywhere near the top ten, much less the first place. The White One shrugged.

"You'll know it someday. However, it's not me." He said before turning to look behind Issei, to Rias and the others that had gathered too. "Issei Hyoudou is a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised right." He said.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you have ties with the Fallen Angels, then more contact than required is-"

"'The Two Heavenly Dragons', the dragons called that way. The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related to them didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?" The Vanishing Dragon interrupted Rias. I knew that, chaos and battles followed the Red and White Dragon Emperor, always. "I didn't come here for a fight. I am here as a mere escort for Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh Dragon, not to mention that I… Have work to do." He finished. After that he walked away from us.

I woke up from my stupor as Luna nuzzled my leg.

"Let's go, girl. I am in the mood for some training." I said kneeling and petting her a little. She meowed at me before liking my face affectionately.

"I'll go with you, Max." Yuuto said, a serious expression in his face.

"Max." I turned to Issei. "You read a lot, don't you?" He asked with a serious expression. I did my best not to look surprised. A serious Issei was something that you don't see every day. "What did he mean with that about the life of the Welsh Dragon?" He asked. I stared at him for a second before sighing.

"The life of the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon are usually filled with battles and wars. Fate seems to throw conflict and powerful existences at them." I explained to Issei. He looked in the direction that the White One had left to.

"I'll train with you." He said finally. "If battles come my way, I'll have to win them." He said simply. "I won't have you guys getting hurt." And I smiled.

"You are an idiot, aren't you?" I said casually. He looked at me with a hurt expression. "It's 'we', _we_ will have to win them." I corrected him. He smiled at me. Then Luna meowed and patted up to Issei. She stood putting her front paws on the pervert's leg and licking his hand. My smile grew. "Let's go." I said.

**[}-o-{]**

"Am I r-ripe enough to be eaten?" Asia asked. I prepared myself for Kiryuu's next scheme. _'How I wish I had popcorn right now.'_

"Ye-yeah. Maybe you are ripe enough to be eaten?" Issei answered confused. A smirk started spreading over my face.

"Isn't that great, Asia? You'll be eaten!" Kiryuu said and I was already suppressing a chuckle.

"Dammiiiit!" Motohama shouted he seemed to be panicking. "Asia-chan will be eaten!"

"This is something important… the 'Committee of Asia-chan' will have to schedule an emergency meeting to make countermeasures." I blinked as Matsuda's words sank it. I didn't think there was a 'Committee of Asia-chan'. Furthermore, he sounded serious.

"Something is wrong with the world if Ise is popular!" Motohama shouted this time. I would agree but I wouldn't count Issei as popular. Although, maybe being in the ORC made you instantly part of the popular group.

Everyone was in the group was pretty popular after all. There was the 'Onee-samas' Rias and Akeno, then 'the Mascot' Koneko, 'the Angel' Asia, the 'Light Prince' Yuuto and I had even heard some people calling me 'Dark Prince'. That was amusing considering that Yuuto made Demonic swords and I wielded a Holy one.

"Show me your hands." Kiryuu told Issei. I was preparing myself for evil scheme part two or maybe it was a new one altogether. She ended up taking his hand and her glasses seemed to shine._ 'Is it _actual _magic?'_ I pondered. "It's good enough, you cut your fingernails quite deep."

"I-is that so?" Issei said still looking lost.

"Yes, this is good." Kiryuu stated. "To grope a women's body, if you have long fingernails then it's quite inconvenient." She explained. At that Issei started scratching the back of his head.

"Ise, you shitty bastard!" Matsuda shouted.

"Go get some disease or something!" It was pervert number two's turn this time.

"Scary. Just don't transfer the disease to Asia, okay?" Aaaand that was Kiryuu. I had given up and started chuckling. Then I saw something that took away the humor. Issei's expression started changing as he sat there, apparently thinking a lot more than usual. Embarrassed. Confused. Defeated. Haunted. Sad. Most of those didn't belong in his face.

"Everyone, Ise-san isn't a bad person. Please don't bully him." Asia defended the pervert. I saved that observation for later.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaa!" Issei shouted, moved by the girl's actions it seemed. "Asia is my only ally!" He said hugging a now red-faced Asia.

"I-I will believe in Ise-san." Asia started, trying to speak over her embarrassment. "Forever and ever." I smiled softly at that. Asia was so pure she you couldn't help but find her cute. Issei turned to her with a touched expression.

"… Asia, to confess amidst the confusion… Not bad…" Kiryuu complimented. The pervert didn't even seem to register her words. I scowled.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the song, it's **Still Broken** by Plan Three.

Well, not much happened here story-wise. I hope you liked it anyway. If not then… well, sorry.

**See you.**


	15. A Day for Visits

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**A Day for Visits **

"_In which world do students make clay figures in an English class? ..."_ I asked myself incredulous as I left the house. In a way though, it did make _some_ sense, I guessed. The school probably just wanted everyone to have a fun time. I looked around. My aunt hadn't come. I wished Luna was with me.

Like usual Issei didn't wait much before making everything go to hell during the class. After he started molding the clay he ended up with a perfect sculpture of Asia. And when everyone got past the shock of his hidden talent, the guys in the class started to auction the statue. It was as amusing as it was baffling.

Now I was just shaking my head trying to come to terms with what had happened. Since I entered the supernatural, there was very little that actually made sense. I was worried my sense of reality was being modified to the standards of these people.

I looked around. Everyone had gathered outside for a bit. I looked intently at Rias, making her fidget when she noticed.

That's when we saw that there was a photoshoot happening just there in the school. There was a girl wearing a cosplay, magical girl I think it was called. She was spinning her staff around and making poses as the photographer did his job. I looked at the others to see if they were as amused by that as I was. I saw Rias with a panicked expression, that was intriguing.

"Hey hey! You, the one doing a photography shoot on a public path!" I heard a voice shouting. I turned to see Saji coming their way. The rest of the Student Council was coming behind him.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! The classroom visits are taking place today! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!" Saji continued trying to make everyone go away. That went on until it was just us, the Student Council and the cosplay girl. "You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Even if you are a parent or sibling, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is so troublesome." He said annoyed.

"Eh, but this is my uniform~" The girl said pouting. I was smirking a little. An annoyed Saji was always good for my mood. If the guy hated me then I could hate him back, couldn't I?

"Saji? What's happening. Oh, Rias, perfect timing, I was just guiding your family." We heard Sona's voice this time. "Saji, what's going on here? I always tell you to deal with things concisely-" And then she froze as she took a good look at the cosplay girl.

"So-tan, found you!" And then said girl clung to Sona. I blinked. I heard Sirzechs's voice break the silence and confusion.

"Ah, it's you, Serafall. So, you could come here as well, huh?" He commented. Serafall… but that…

"Leviathan-sama." Rias greeted. Serafall Leviathan. The Maou of foreign affairs. Sona's sister. "It's been a long time, Serafall-sama."

"Ara, Ria-tan. Long time~ Have you been well?" She asked, she was really into that magical girl persona apparently, even her tone was so. I was still processing the whole thing.

"Y-yes, thank you." Rias answered. Even she seemed to be having trouble with the situation. "Did you come to visit Sona's class?" She asked.

"Yes! So-tan is so mean. She didn't tell me the visit was today!" The girl complained. "Geez, because of the shock I was just about to attack Heaven!" She stated. _'Well, that isn't going overboard at all…' _I thought asRias sighed.

"Guys, greet the Maou." Our King said breaking our astounded states.

"A pleasure to meet you, Leviathan-sama." I greeted instantly, mechanically. I was still wrapping my head around the fact that a Maou was cosplaying as a magical girl.

"Nice to meet you, I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levi-tan." She greeted me. I blinked. Then she turned around. "Hi hi~, uncle Gremory." She waved.

"Serafall, is this another novel uniform? Somewhat as a Maou, don't you think it is…" The crimson-haired man that I guessed was Rias's father answered the greeting.

"Ara, uncle. Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?" She questioned. It most certainly wasn't. My mind was having more trouble following this conversation than when I was introduced to the supernatural or when I was told I was wielder of Holy weapons.

"Heh, is that so? It seems that fact escaped me." The man commented as if that made sense at all.

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it." Sirzechs said laughing.

"Sorry." I heard Rias say. "All four of the Maou are quite… laid back, to an extreme extent." She explained. I just stared at her and then at the group of adults. Then I turned to Sona. Her face would have put Rias's hair to shame.

"So-tan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know?" Leviathan said concerned. "Since it's been such a long time, you should be happier don't you think? Calling each other 'So-tan' and 'Onee-sama' and embracing each other. That kind of reaction." She explained with gestures and all. I blinked. My mind was slowly being rebooted.

"…O-Onee-sama." Sona said bewildered. "This is a school and I'm entrusted with the position of president of the Student Council" She explained slowly. "No matter what… I can't approve of that outfit, Onee-sama."

"No way, So-tan!" She said clutching her chest over her heart dramatically. "If you tell me something like that, I will be sad!" She whined.

"Well, this is… interesting." I commented out loud. They both turned to me and Sona's face grew even more red.

"Ugh, I can't bear it." Sona seemed to give up and started walking away.

"Wait, So-tan!" Leviathan ran behind Sona shouting. "You are leaving me behind!"

"Please, don't follow me!"

"Nooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chan~! So-tan~!"

"Don't add '-tan'!" Was the last thing we heard of that conversation. As my brain caught up to everything a grin spread over my face. This was rich.

"Please, tell I'm not the only one that thinks that was hilarious?" I asked still looking at the spot where the sisters had disappeared.

"Yeah. The Sitri household is an amusing group. Don't you think so, Ria-tan?" Sirzechs asked.

"Onii-sama, don't add '-tan' to my pet name, please…" Rias answered.

"Why not? It sounds really cute, Ria-tan." I teased. It would also work to remind her that I was right there. She turned beet red.

"Ria-tan seems to be in a rebellious age, huh?" Sirzechs commented.

"Looks like it, Sirzechs." I commented with all the seriousness I could muster. Was that smoke coming out of Rias's ears? Then I heard a flash going off.

"That's such a cute expression, Rias. So cute! Your mother couldn't come so I'll have to put that much more enthusiasm." Rias father commented. That brought a smile to my face.

"Otou-sama! Geez!" I turned to glare at Rias. I cleared my throat and she lost a bit of color from her face. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry." She mumbled. Sirzechs and the siblings' father were looking back and forth between us.

"I see." Was all Sirzechs said sending me a knowing smile. I smirked at him.

"So, you must be Max." Rias's father said.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." I greeted with a bow. He waved it off.

"Please, don't bow. Sirzechs said that I should thank you for taking care of my daughter." He said. It took me a second to get that Sirzechs referred to me telling Rias to call for help.

"I'm her Knight, sir. It's what's expected of me." I said simply.

"No need to call me sir, young man. Just call me Zeoticus. Or Otou-sama." The man said with a smile.

"Otou-sama!" Rias shouted. She was back to being red-faced. I did my best to ignore the man's addition. Father…

"Is something the matter, Rias? I'm just being friendly with your cute little servants." The man said innocently.

"I'm sorry, Gremory-sama." I said. "But there's a little someone that people have to get through for me to call them by first name." I explained. The man looked curious.

"Oh, and who might that be?" He asked. I smiled and turned to everyone else.

"How about we go to the clubroom guys?" I asked and everyone nodded. Once we arrived at the room I was once again tackled by a white tigress miniature version. "I'm sorry, Luna. You knew today was going to be a bit of a busy day." I explained. She just bit my arm lightly. That was her way of saying, 'I'm mad at you'. I picked her up and went to a couch and started petting her. Everyone else followed me inside. Zeoticus looked around. "Luna, this is Zeoticus Gremory, Rias's father."

The little cute byakko looked up at the man who was looking at us with a curious expression. Then Luna jumped off my lap and walked slowly up to the crimson-haired man. She sniffed him a little before licking his hand. The man seemed to find it amusing. Then the cub came back to me and I started petting her.

"I just noticed I didn't introduce myself." I commented. I knew he knew, but it was polite to do so, and I needed to say something. "I'm Maxwell Salas, your daughter's Knight. A pleasure to meet you, Zeoticus." I said and he smiled at me.

"A byakko, huh? It has been some time since I saw one. Let alone a cub." The man said looking at Luna in awe. "I understand now too. They are great judges of character." He commented.

"Yeah, Luna is amazing." I smiled at the tigress as she nuzzled in my chest demanding more petting. I thought I was spoiling her too much. But I couldn't care less.

"You must also be some remarkable young man if she chose you as her master." He commented. Luna was the one to answer the question. She stood up proudly and meowed. I just knew she was saying something on the lines of, 'we are both awesome'. Zeoticus chuckled and then looked around. "Are your parents here?" He asked and my smiled dropped.

"There's no one to visit me, Zeoticus." I said without being able to suppress a sad smile. He gave me an apologetic look before bowing his head slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know, it's alright." I said past the lump that had settled in my throat. It was difficult to keep my voice from cracking. Everyone else was giving me reassuring looks. I wasn't the only one. I told myself. The only ones with parents to visit them were Issei and Rias.

"How about we all look the videos I took of Rias's class?" He said cheerful again. My smile lost a bit of sadness at that.

"Otou-sama…"

"I would love to, Zeoticus." I replied.

"Max…"

"Kiba-kun. Could you bring a TV for us to use?" Zeoticus asked Yuuto who gave the man a polite smile.

"Of course, sir." And like that he left the room.

"Yuuto…"

"Now, how has everything been going over here? I want to know what my cute little daughter has been up to." The man said in general. A grin split my face.

"Yes, please enlighten us, Max." He was grinning from ear to ear too.

"Onii-sama…"

"Well, things have been a little crazy, in my opinion." I said. I heard a whine coming from my side. "For example, there was this stray exorcist…" And then I proceeded to shower a parent with stories that his daughter most certainly didn't want him to know. I had no idea how she had managed to keep them secret.

Obviously, the man knew about the Kokabiel incident. But it was also obvious when I reached that part that he didn't quite know everything that happened.

Nearly an hour later we were watching the video Zeoticus had taken from Rias's class. Said girl was on the couch with us, blushing so much that her face matched her hair. She would be in a corner of the room, but I had asked her to sit with us. Luna was on her seat, also known as my lap. The father and son duo were on the other side of Rias. Issei and Asia had left already, and the others were enjoying the show with varying amounts of amusement.

"Look at that! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!" Shouted an exited Sirzechs pointing at the screen.

"She is pretty smart from what I have heard around school." I commented, smiling at the antics of both male Gremory.

"She is, isn't she?" Zeoticus wiped a proud tear from the corner of his eye. That seemed to be the breaking point for Rias, who covered her face with her hands and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" She said behind her hands and left the room running. I was sure she would have said something else were not for our… agreement.

"Thanks, Max." Sirzechs said.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said with a smirk and he smiled.

"Am I missing something?" Zeoticus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Max here made Rias… not complain about our presence." Sirzechs explained to his father, who looked at me with appraising eyes.

"Oh, I did think she was controlling herself much more than usual." He commented. "And how did you manage such a thing, Max?" He asked.

"She wanted something, so we made a… deal, shall we say?" I told them. Sirzechs smiled knowingly while Zeoticus seemed even more curious than before.

"He told my dear sister that he would call her just Rias if she didn't complain." Sirzechs explained. "At least I think that was all."

"I added a little something to prevent a slip." I said.

"A threat?" Zeoticus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I assure you, nothing too bad." I said calmly. "I can show you what I had planned if you want. I'm sure her reaction will be… interesting." I said with a smirk. Both nodded with curious expressions and we proceeded to wait for Rias to come back. As she closed the door behind her, I looked up and said. "Welcome back, Gremory-sama." All color drained from her face.

"B-But-But I-I didn't-" She stammered.

"I see. Quite effective." Zeoticus said raising to his lips a cup of tea that Akeno had gave out a while ago. Rias looked between us and then pouted.

"You are doing great, Rias. I was half-expecting to actually have to call you that." I commented. She blushed a little but continued pouting.

"Max is a meanie…" She muttered, I just smiled at her. Her pout intensified.

"Anyway, Rias. I wanted to talk to you about your other Bishop." That got my attention. I hadn't heard anything about this person at all.

"What about Gasper?" Rias asked concerned. That I didn't even know the name of the guy should tell you something.

"The Four Maou, the Great King Bael and the Archduke Agares gave you a high evaluation because of your match against Riser and the incident with Kokabiel." Sirzechs explained. "It is thought that you may be able to control him now."

"If she couldn't do it before, I doubt she will now." I said shamelessly. Rias looked at me with a betrayed expression. I just raised an eyebrow at her. "I won't get myself killed because of your pride." I told her. She hung her head.

"True." Sirzechs said. "But as the power is not _actually_ dangerous and just… difficult to deal with. And it _can_ be dangerous only in certain situations. But we have decided to give Rias a chance." He explained. Now it was more for me than for her. I nodded.

"Ok…" I said trailing off.

"Let's go see Gasper-kun, shall we, Rias?" Sirzechs said and she nodded. Then she proceeded to guide us to a door that had yellow 'KEEP OUT' tape all over it as well as magic seals. I was more curious with each passing second. The Maou put up a hand and like that every single circle disappeared.

"During the day he lives here. On nights he can go out but… He refuses to do so, even though his powers are more manageable during the night." Rias explained.

"He is also the one that earns the most money between us." Akeno added.

"Well, that's impressive." I commented.

"He works through a computer. Everything he does is done like that. In dealings through computers, amongst new devil servants, Gasper earns as much as those of superior rank." I whistled at that.

Then as Rias opened the door, we heard a voice shouting.

"Noooooooooooo!" Our King just sighed.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you are so energetic." Rias greeted. I decided to just watch for now.

"W-W-Whyyyyy?" He sounded confused, and afraid.

"Ara ara, the seal was removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Let's all go out together, shall we?" Akeno said in a gentle tone, she looked sympathetic.

"Nooo! This place is good! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet people!" I felt a lump on my throat as he said the last sentence. I turned to see Yuuto smiling bitterly and Koneko sighing.

"Wait here." I whispered to Luna as I knelt next to her. She licked my cheek and settled next to the door as if guarding it.

Then I walked slowly into the room. The curtains were tightly shut. Everything was decorated as if it was a girl's room. I raised an eyebrow at that. _'Wasn't he called Gasper?'_ There were even stuffed dolls around. There was a coffin like bed too. _'Vampire? Dhampir?'_ I thought to myself. Although that was quite old fashioned if the information in the books was to be believed. _'A traditionalist?'_

I looked past Rias and Akeno and there… he? was. Platinum blond hair and pinkish eyes. His hair was in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead. He was even dressed in the girl's school uniform for Maou's sake.

"Oh, Max." Rias noticed me. Akeno and Gasper turned to me. "Gasper, this is Maxwell, he is one of my new servants, a Knight like Yuuto." She explained. "The others are Issei Hyodou, the Pawn and Asia Argento, a Bishop like you." She told him.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said with the gentlest voice I could and a small smile on my face. He was trembling.

"Members increased by a lot…" I heard him muttering to himself. Fear evident in his voice.

"Please." Rias started. "Can we go out, Gasper? It's alright for you to not be inside here anymore, you know?" Rias said gently.

"No!" The boy screamed. "It's impossible for me to go outside! I'm scared! I'm scared of the outside! I will only cause trouble anyway!" Every sentence felt like a stab on my heart. _'Would I have ended up like this?'_ I thought.

"Rias." I said softly. She turned to me. "Can you two go outside?" I asked. She looked at me with a concerned expression. "Please." I was almost begging her at this point. She nodded and both of them went out. I closed the door and the room was so dark I wouldn't have been able to see anything if I hadn't been a Devil. His eyes seemed to glow a little.

"Buchou…" The boy obviously didn't want to be left alone with me.

"I am Maxwell Salas, second-year." I said introduced myself. By his reaction you would have thought I had shot a lightning bolt at him.

"Gasper Vladi, I am a first-year student." He said in a low voice.

"Can I call you Gasper-kun? Or do you prefer Vladi-kun? Or something else?" I asked softly.

"Gasper-kun is okay, Maxwell-kun." He said looking at the floor.

"Max is ok." I told him. "Everyone else calls me that."

"Max-kun." He corrected quickly. A bit too quickly.

"They are scary, aren't they?" I asked him. He looked up to me.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"People." I said simply. I knew those eyes. It was like looking in a mirror.

"They are…" He said in a whisper.

"What do you like to do, Gasper?" I asked him now.

"I work with the computer." He said after a while. "I also play videogames."

"Games, huh? Would you like to play something together? It's been a while since I played videogames." He looked at me with a nervous expression. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter if you beat me. Sona-senpai does that all the time in chess and it doesn't bother me." He was probably afraid that I would get angry if he beat me. "So, what do you say?"

Five minutes later.

"I'm sorry." Said a nervous Gasper.

"I told you it's ok if you win Gasper-kun." I reassured him for the third time. He seemed to relax a bit. "Another round?" I asked him softly. He nodded unsure. "I know how it feels." I told him as we started another match. He didn't show any signs of being listening, but I knew he was. "I still don't trust people. But this group made me open little by little. It's still a work in progress though. I have some problems from time to time." I explained to him.

"How did you do it? Opening?" He all but whispered.

"Baby steps." I answered. "For example. Everyone out there is an ally, Gasper. You don't have to think of them as family, not even friends if you don't want to. But they aren't going to do anything bad." I reassured him.

"It's scary." He said.

"It is." I confirmed.

"And I'm a coward." He added.

"They all say that being brave doesn't mean not being scared of doing something but being scared and doing it anyway." I told him.

"And what do you say?" He asked this time.

"I don't know." I confessed. "Every time I try to do something scary, I don't think about it being scary, or about acting brave." I told the boy. "I just tell myself 'Try' and 'Keep trying'."

"Try, huh?" He mumbled to himself. Then he beat me again. "I'm-"

"Try." I interrupted him. And he closed his mouth. I gave him a small smile. "It was great meeting you, Gasper-kun. I hope we see each other again."

"You are going?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"I have to go, there's someone outside that's waiting for me." I said, then a lightbulb went off in my head. "And I'll wait outside, Gasper. I will wait for you to come out."

"It's almost night." He said.

"And I'll sleep there if I have to." I said with a smile. He looked at his feet after standing up too.

"Try." I heard him say. "If I-" He started but the words seemed to catch up in his throat. "If I go outside, would you not sleep outside?" He asked.

"If you go outside, I'll sleep at home and then I'll visit tomorrow. How does it sound?" I asked him with a small smile. He seemed to think about it.

"Try, isn't it?" Gasper asked me with a shaky smile.

"Congratulations, Gasper-kun." I said, he looked at me confused. "Welcome to the Climbing club." I said with a smile. He looked at me confused. "I'll explain it to you someday." I said opening the door and going outside.

"Hi, everyone." Said a nervous Gasper as we came out of the room. Well, he just took a step out and the door to his room was still open. But it was a victory in my book. Everyone looked surprised.

"Hi, Gasper." Said Rias. After that everyone greeted the little guy.

"…The good-for-nothing vampire came out." Koneko said. _'She really is open when she doesn't like something…'_ I thought to myself.

"Uwaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meaniee!" Gasper cried out and started shaking and bracing himself.

"Toujou-san." I said slowly. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Apologize to Gasper-kun."

"I'm sorry." She said bowing a little bit.

"I-It's ok." Gasper stammered and then looked at me. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Gasper-kun." I said. "This is Luna." I knelt and petted the little white tiger that was sitting next to me. "Luna, this is Gasper Vladi, a friend of mine." I said and she started walking up to him. The boy started trembling. "Don't worry, she won't attack or something like that. She just does that with everyone I introduce to her." Then she licked his hand. "That means she likes you." I said and he relaxed. Then he tensed up again.

"I-I… I-" He seemed to be really nervous about something. "I w-would like to-"

"Go inside again?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Go." I told him. "I'll visit tomorrow, and we can do this again." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and walked inside his room.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

No songs today, sadface.

I'm even more sad that last chapter there were only three reviews. Are my viewers starting a riot?

So, leave a review. Don't do it for me, do it for Luna. Tell the little spoiled bundle of cuteness how cute she is.

**See you.**


	16. Finally Able to Hear

**WARNING BELOW**

Make sure you have read chapter 15.

Man, this is annoying. If I update too fast then the site doesn't show the new chapter… what a drag.

**WARNING ABOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Finally Able to Hear**

"No wonder he is afraid of using it." I said. After my first encounter with Gasper, I asked Rias to explain his situation to me.

The poor guy not only was a half-breed in a clan of blood purists, but he also had a Sacred Gear that drove people to fear him. Forbidden Balor View, the gear that let its user stop time of anything within his field of view. The fact that he couldn't control it didn't do him any favors.

"How in the world were you even able to reincarnate someone so powerful?" I asked incredulous.

"Mutation Piece." She said. And then it clicked. The special piece that can reincarnate even people or creatures more powerful than the actual value of the piece.

"Hm, that explains it…" I muttered. I was pissed. If I ever met one of those vampires… Luna nuzzled into my chest and I started petting her absentmindedly. "You really are one lucky girl." I said. That piece only appeared one time out of ten.

"The problem is that his power keeps growing. It's believed that at this rate he'll achieve Balance Breaker without even being able to control it's normal form." Rias explained and I started to feel nervous. Balance Breaker on a gear like that and without control… It would be bad.

"I'm guessing he also has Day Walker blood in his veins?" I asked. They hadn't expressed any concern on the sunlight, so I was pretty sure of that. Rias nodded.

"I was going to leave Gasper's training to Issei, Asia, Koneko, Yuuto and you." Rias said. "But Onii-sama needs Issei and Yuuto with him for something." I raised an eyebrow at that. "He wants to test more the Transfer ability Issei has in combination with Yuuto's Sacred Gear." She explained.

"I see. Well, thank Maou for that." I said. She looked at me curiously. "Issei is too blunt to deal with someone like Gasper, he may worsen the problem." I explained. She apparently understood because she replied with a nod and nothing else. "I would also leave Asia out of the training. She is nice, but she is also _too_ nice. That may make her act too close to him. I think you remember what happens if someone does that to someone like Gasper." I looked pointedly at Akeno who had the grace of looking slightly ashamed.

"Yes, I think we remember." Rias looked pretty angry all of a sudden. "Then I guess she will accompany Issei."

"Yeah, she shouldn't have any problems with that." I smirked and she giggled. At that moment Luna yawned. I smiled and scratched the base of her chin making her purr. "Time to go home, huh?" She meowed.

**[}-o-{]**

"Gasper-kun, it's me." I said knocking in his door. Then he opened it slightly to see. "Can I come in?" I asked and he opened the door enough for me to pass. "Would it bother you if Luna comes in to?" He looked rather reluctant but nodded stiffly. "Thanks, Gasper. You are awesome." I said gently and entered. I took a seat on his desk and he sat on the coffin-bed.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He said.

"Don't be silly. If I say I will then I will. What's the point of telling you I would and not come?" I asked softly. He seems pretty nervous. I sighed. "Don't worry, Gasper. I'm not mad. I know how you feel. I won't be mad no matter what." I reassured him and his shoulders relaxed.

Then Luna walked up to him and he tensed up again. Then the little byakko started to rub herself in his legs. I smiled. She really knew how to deal with people like us. A guardian, indeed.

"Scratch her in the base of the ears." I told the boy and he did so with his hand shaking. Then he relaxed again when the tigress started purring. "She is the one that helped me the most." I said. His eyes darted towards me giving me his full attention.

"I was trying. I kept trying but it was so difficult. It was two steps forward and one step back. But she changed everything. I love her, because she won't and doesn't want to leave me. She is my partner." I explained to him. And his eyes shone with envy. "And I'll be there for you. Because that's what I would have liked for someone to do. Just be there, always. If you ever need something. Just call me." I told him. Tears seemed to form in the corners of his eyes before he nodded.

"Thank you." He said softly. "I… I am afraid. It's scary." He continued. "But I kept thinking. After yesterday… I want to try. I want to see if it's true. If I can be like you."

"You won't be like me." I said bluntly and he deflated instantly. "You'll be better." I corrected. His pink eyes widened. "I have Luna. You have Luna _and_ me." I explained with a smile that he returned.

"Thank you, Onii-san." He said softly and I felt my heart swell and my smile widen. I stood up and walked up to him putting a hand softly on his head. He did tense up, but he didn't pull away or look nervous.

"Now, how about we try going outside for a bit, huh?" I said. "After that we can play something again. Or maybe… Do you like music?" I asked.

"I don't listen much." He admitted.

"We can't have that. You can't call me Onii-san and not listen to music." I took out my phone and looked for something. "Did you want to go somewhere?" I asked as we walked out. He seemed a bit nervous, but Luna pushed him gently with her head as he took his first step outside.

"The clubroom?" He said hesitantly. "I wanted to see where everyone else gathers."

"Sounds good. It should be just Rias and Akeno for now." I said still looking at my phones screen.

"You really like music." He said, a bit of amusement in his voice. I smirked at him.

"A much as you like computers." He smiled a little.

"Do you sing? Or do you play an instrument?" He asked curious.

"I have sung a few times." I said. I was the one hesitant this time. Luna nuzzled me this time. "The others seem to like it."

"Could you… Sing something for me, Onii-san." He said.

"Sure." I said instantly. How was I supposed to tell him no when he looks at me all nervous and with tears in the corner of his eyes? I'm surrounded by cute and unfair beings, I swear.

"_Am I the son, in or out of law?_

_How many chances do I get before my head explodes?_

_What's going on?_

_What's going on?_

_When I look into the mirror, there's another gun_

Luna was walking between us and moving her head slowly from side to side as I sang. I started to imitate her.

_When I tell you I'll be fine_

_I still want you by my side_

_Please just try to read between the lines_

_Where's my comfort in the undefined?_

_Please just try to read between the lines_

We entered the clubroom and both girls turned to us. Their eyes widened. I didn't know if because Gasper was with me or because I was singing. Maybe both.

We walked to a couch and sat there while I continued.

_If I'm your son, do you hear my call?_

_Even if everything I touch will slowly turn to stone_

_What's going on?_

_What's going on?_

_When I look into the mirror, there's another gun_

…

"Onii-san is so cool!" Gasper said as I finished the song with stars in his eyes, almost literally. I was wondering if that had something to do with his gear… Anyhow, I smiled at him.

"Don't get used to it, Gasper." I said petting Luna's head. "I don't like to sing that much." I said scratching my cheek. "Anyway," I turned to the girls who were still watching me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Gasper is outside. And you were singing." Akeno pointed at the Dhampir and then at me.

"It feels like the planets are aligning." Rias said in disbelief.

"Now, that's a bit exaggerated…"

"You sang only once aside from the karaoke. And Gasper never wanted to come out." Rias refuted.

"Well. He is trying. And I don't like to sing that much." I said the last part looking away. Luna swatted me with a paw. _'I'm not lying dammit.'_

"Yes, I'm trying…" Gasper said softly staring at his lap. I smiled and patted his head lightly. This time he didn't even tense up. That made my smile grow. I didn't even bother looking for a book though. I knew Gasper's resolve would only last for so long.

And I was correct, not even five minutes later we were going back to his room. He was trembling from head to toe and sweating bullets. The idiot had tried to stay longer than he should. On one hand, I was proud because he _tried_ but on the other, I was annoyed because he tried _too hard_.

"You won't suddenly be comfortable, Gasper." I chided him. "Take your time. Baby steps, remember?" I told him. He nodded but anyone could see that he was disheartened.

"Yes, Onii-san…" He said looking down and I sighed.

"Ok, let's play something shall we?" I asked trying to keep my mood up for Gasper.

After that he proceeded to beat me in each and every game we tried. That would surely lift anyone's spirits. It didn't seem to work like that with Gasper, he still apologized from time to time. Although he did seem to be much better when I left. It could also be because he wouldn't be alone as I was leaving Luna with him while I was in class.

I could only shake my head as I walked through the school. This was going to take a long time.

**[}-o-{]**

"Salas."

"Saji."

Maou, our greetings would never be comfortable. His hate had definitely rubbed off on me.

"Hey, So-tan, how's it going?" I waved at Sona with a big grin. She turned the same color as Rias hair. My grin widened even more. This was going to be so much fun.

"Ugh, I'm never going to live that down, am I?" She groaned.

"I knew you were smart." I said chuckling. "Your sister seemed fun though. A pity I couldn't talk more with her."

"Yeah, a pity…" She said between her teeth summoning a chess board.

"Although, I would like to know why she was cosplaying as a magical girl though. I didn't quite get that part." I said. I was really curious about that. She looked like she wanted to groan again. Her face seemed to have a permanent shade of pink now.

"She has a show in the Underworld." Was all the Sitri King said. I took a moment to process that. Luna started to pat my chest with her paws.

"She has a show in the Underworld where she is a magical girl?" I asked making a move and raising an eyebrow. She just nodded, obviously not wanting to answer at all. "_And_ she is the Maou of foreign affairs?" I asked now, she nodded again. "Well, that's…"

"Embarrassing." She finished.

"I was going to say impressive." I said, she turned to me incredulous. "What? I'm guessing that working as an actress requires a lot of work and being a Maou can't be easy. Those two put together, no wonder she just wants to relax when she isn't working."

Sona stared at me for a full minute. Luna started nuzzling into my chest.

"That… makes some sense, actually." She muttered.

"Which isn't to say that your sister isn't relaxing a bit too much." I said with a grin. "But I'm just saying she can be excused for some things." I shrugged.

"Maybe…" She muttered this time. Luna got impatient with me for ignoring her and started biting my arm. I chuckled and started petting her.

"But, you know? Maybe you could do something about it." I said. She turned to me with a curious expression. "You should participate in her show. To lower her time on screen and give her more free time. I'm sure she'll love it too." I said trying my best to keep a straight face. It was a challenge considering that her face was reddening by the second.

"T-that-could-b-but me-that outfit-" She stammered, and I couldn't stop myself anymore. I started laughing while holding my sides. Her expression was priceless. "Ugh." She groaned.

"Hahaha, but seriously, ha, you should cut her some slack. She must have it hard." I said getting myself under control finally.

"I'll try." I smiled at that.

"Everything is about trying, Sona." I said. She froze with her hand extended over the board. "Does it bother you?" I asked with a calm expression. Luna was nuzzling in my chest again. The little cute tigress could read me too well.

"No… No, it's fine." She said, she looked more surprised than anything. "Max." She added after a moment. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"But if you ever consider the magical girl thi-"

"Enough about that." She all but shouted and I chuckled.

"Well. It was worth a shot." I said grinning at her. Then I noticed something strange. I turned around and saw the cause. "She finally got her own, huh?" I commented. Ruruko had gotten herself earbuds apparently.

"Yes, she said she got tired of having to wait for your visits." Sona explained.

"Yeah, I would too." I chuckled.

Then we continued playing. Or maybe it's better to say she continued wiping the floor with me. Seriously, it didn't look like I had improved at all. Even with her classes. It was frustrating. I was going to beat her… someday…

"Sona." I said after she checkmated me _again_.

"Yes." She said already organizing her pieces.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked seriously staring at her. She turned to look at me, her face turned even more serious than normal.

"What do you need?" She said.

"Next time you see your sister, give her a hug." I said with a sad smile. Her eyes widened slightly, and it took her a couple of seconds, but she ultimately nodded. "Thanks."

"It's my sister, I don't have a problem hugging her." I had to give it to her, I almost believed it.

"That's a lie." I said and she looked about to protest. "But that's not what I thank you for." I added. She looked at me questioningly. "You were going to do pretty much anything I asked as long as it was reasonable. That… means a lot." I told her as I made the first move in a new game.

"What are you talking about?" She said and I couldn't help but grin at her. "We are friends, aren't we?" She threw my own words at me.

"Being cheeky doesn't suit you, So-tan." She groaned and I chuckled.

**[}-o-{]**

"I was thinking that maybe we should start getting you to use your Sacred Gear." I told Gasper one morning.

"So fast…" He fidgeted a little.

"I know, Gasper." I told him. "But maybe if you use it a bit more it'll stop coming out at random times." I explained something that had occurred to me.

"I don't want to stop people." He muttered. "People always get mad. I don't want you to get mad."

"I won't get mad. I promise." I told him patting his head. "I'm your Onii-san after all." I smiled at him. He seemed to think about it for a while. I let him. This was a big decision for him. After a minute he nodded.

"I'll try." He said, barely above a whisper.

"You are brave, Gasper. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." I told him with a serious face. I meant it. The outside, people, his Sacred Gear. He was facing them all. With help, yes, but facing them either way. That required courage. He hummed and nodded. "Now, I was thinking I could throw some things up and you could try to stop them midair. Simple, isn't it?" I explained to him. He nodded again and we started with the exercise.

After half an hour Gasper got his gear to work. There was only one problem. He stopped everything. The balls I was throwing up the air, and even the curtains. We had left the window open behind the curtains for them to move with the wind. That way we could see if Gasper stopped everything or just what we wanted. Well, _he _could, as we thought I would be stopped. I wasn't.

Gasper's eyes widened as he saw me moving as the rest of things. I felt a familiar pang of pain in my head and my eyes widened too.

"I didn't stop you, Onii-san." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, you didn't." I said, my mind going through other things at that moment. That headache. I knew it. But it was so much more bearable. It didn't feel like I was going to pass out. "Let's continue, shall we?"

And with a nod we continued. He managed to activate his Sacred Gear a couple of times but never in only one thing. That didn't discourage me and I kept it from doing so to Gasper as best I could.

After another hour he was pretty tired and the frustration and nerves were getting to him.

"Gasper, relax. It just the first day and just a few hours." I reassured him. "There's no need to push yourself too hard." He looked down at his hands.

"But I-"

"No buts." I interrupted. "Remember, it's all about trying. Just keep trying and you'll get it, eventually. Getting frustrated or nervous won't help." I told him. "I'll be here with you for as long as you need me to be to get it under control. I know you will." I said giving him a smile. He returned it with no small amount of uncertainty.

"I know." He said. "Just keep trying." He told himself. And I patted his head.

"Exactly." I stood up. "Now, do you want to come with me to the clubroom or would you prefer to stay here?" I asked.

"I-I… I would like to stay." He admitted looking down.

"Don't feel bad." I told him. "You must be tired, there's no need to force yourself out if you don't feel ready." I reassured the little Dhampir.

"Thanks, Onii-san." He said in a low voice.

"Anytime, Gasper. Now, do you want to come with me or stay with Gasper, Luna?" I asked the little tigress. She was instantly on my side. I chuckled. She really didn't like to stay away from me if she could help it. "I'll send her here when classes are about to start."

"Hm, I'll be waiting. Take care, Onii-san." Gasper waved at me and I waved back from the door.

"Take care, Gasper." And with that the little white bundle of cuteness and I made our way to the clubroom.

"How did it go?" Was the first thing Rias asked me as I put a foot inside the room.

"He accepted to try. We didn't achieve much, but it's the first day anyway." I said shrugging. "I have been thinking about something though."

"Ara ara, is Max-kun finally going to ask me on a date?" Akeno asked. I don't have to describe her voice, do I?

"Exactly." I said with a straight face. Rias spit the tea she had been drinking, everyone turned their heads to me with wide eyes and jaws on the floor while Akeno turned as red as a tomato. My lips started twitching.

"Akeno-b-but-how-why-wh-" Rias sputtered.

"I-Max-you-y-" Akeno started stammering. And I started laughing.

"Hahahaha, seriously, I get that you are beautiful Akeno, I truly do. But teasing all the time it's not good." I said to her as she turned even more red. "No, I was thinking of having a reunion with all the male members of the peerage." I explained my idea.

"Max, I appreciate it but I truly don't swing that-"

"If you finished that sentence, Issei, I will shock you so much that even Akeno will think I went overboard. And after that I'll castrate you with Rapidly." I said lightning already sparking between my fingers and he blanched.

"And what's your plan, Max?" Yuuto asked.

"I just think that Gasper needs some more interaction with others. I would also like to… discuss some things between us." That answer seems to be enough for Yuuto and Issei. I can't help the smile that came over my face as they just nodded without doubts.

"Max wants to discuss our preferences without the girls around… I see…" I blinked. A second later a lightning bolt flew from my hand and hit Issei right in the chest.

"Sorry, Issei. I don't think I heard that. What did you say?" When he stopped twitching, he looked up to be met with the tip of Rapidly right in his face.

"Erm-Hmm-You see-"

"Yeah?" I asked with a sweet tome and a smile on my face.

"No… I just… Think it's a great idea… Yeah, that…" He muttered while sweating bullets and shaking.

"I'm glad you think that." I said and walked to the couch.

"Max is scary…" Issei whispered to himself still as white as a sheet.

"Ara ara, Max-kun, that was an interesting sight." Said Akeno cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"Thanks, I guess." I said and took a seat with a book in my hands and Luna seating on my lap.

After classes that day I barely could contain myself. Despite the plans of having a meeting with the guys and wanting to spent time with Gasper. I couldn't help myself. As soon as my training with Issei and Yuuto finished I ran home telling them we could talk tomorrow.

Then Rias had interrupted saying I had to be somewhere else. A shrine, or something. Honestly, I was only half-listening. The restlessness seemed to get to Luna because she was also running circles around me and bouncing in her feet. In the end Rias sighed and decided to send the address to my phone when she noticed I wasn't paying attention.

It had been eating me all day. The more time that passed the more I wanted to just get it over with. At one point I wondered if it was another effect it had on me or if it was just my own curiosity getting the best of me.

That night it finally happened. I had been waiting for it. The nerves had started to get to me lately. What if I couldn't hear all of it? I so wanted to know what it said…

And I heard it. As the headache signed. Rapidly spoke to me as soon as I went to bed.

**[}-o-{]**

_Finally, someone worthy arrives at last. It has been so long since I, no, _we_ separated. I have been here for such a long time, waiting for someone that deserves my power._

_Arthur would have been proud of his descendant. The one to always be there standing against evil. The one to always be there for those he cherishes. The one to always be there when he was needed. He was like that. You are like that._

_So, I shall bless you, young one. For you shall be there, whenever and wherever you want to be. Time shall be your ally, everywhere and always. _

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the song, it's **The Lines** by Beartooth (the Low Gain Mix, the normal one is… not what I would put in that situation)

I'll have to slow down my updates. If I do so within 24 hours of posting a chapter the site goes nuts and doesn't show the new one… The site is conspiring against me guys. It doesn't want me to give you chapters.

Anyway, I decided to show the site the middle finger posting _again_.

**See you.**


	17. Meetings that Must Happen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Meetings that Must Happen**

I was walking my way to school with an umbrella over my head. The weather seemed to be in a strange sort of agreement with my mood. The sound of the rain surrounded me. From time to time I would just take off the headphones just to listen to it.

Luna was unusually calm. On the outside that is, I knew I was affecting her mood. She would always be the one to cheer me up. But there was no hand taking me out of the hole I was in now.

_Finding peace in this prison_

_Never seemed so hard before_

_What I am searching for_

_Just a touch of the feeling_

_The feel of rush and two hearts beating_

_Why am I left dancing in the rain again_

_Singing my song once before_

_I can't seem to get_

The message from Rapidly was supposed to be good. It was supposed to solve my doubts. It was supposed to tell me what I needed to know. And it did… but it did so much more.

_Arthur would have been proud of his descendant._

That sentence hadn't left my mind during all the time I had been awake. It was a good thing the message seemed to be burned in my mind. Otherwise I probably would have forgotten everything else that it said.

_Just some place_

_Where I belong_

_And don't take this from me_

No, nobody would take this away from me. My hands clutched my necklace and my messenger bag. I had put something extra inside the last one this morning.

Nobody would take away anything. Anything that my family had left me. And now there was something more in the list.

_I've been fading away_

_Memories are turning to greet_

_But every step that I take_

_The closer I get_

_To finding there's more to me_

_Than what these eyes have seen_

_It's within my reach_

_And I'll take it all_

I should have been happy. I had something else to remember my family by. I had another connection to those I had lost. I was a descendant from a Hero of legends. I even wielded a part of his legacy. I should feel honored.

But that wasn't the case.

The only thing it did was remind me that I had lost everything. I had lost all my family. I had lost them… I chuckled hollowly. I had lost them and the only reason I was alive was because I was selfish.

This was my punishment. I was sure. I heard Luna meow weakly.

I knocked Gasper's door.

"Onii-san?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me." Even I could tell that my voice sounded void of anything. As he opened the door, I could see his face morph into a concerned one.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"No. But it's nothing to do with you, Gasper. I'm just… having a bad day. That's all." My voice was so even that it may have come out a bit cold. It certainly was if his reaction was anything to go by.

"Huh-Hmm, ok." He said, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Let's practice for a bit, shall we?" He just nodded. Luna jumped on his coffin-bed and kept staring at me. I couldn't meet her eyes. I couldn't meet those eyes.

The practice was done quietly. The most that was said where a couple of hollow words of reassurance when Gasper got frustrated. Which happened a lot more often than before. I wasn't helping at all, I noticed. I couldn't bring myself to care much at that moment.

"Take care, Gasper." I waved at him as I left to the clubroom.

"Take care… Onii-san." He said, his voice sounding depressed. I didn't turn around to check.

When I entered the clubroom, everyone greeted me. I just did a general wave and sat in a couch. Not even a minute in and they were all staring at me already. I didn't care. Everything felt cold. Even Luna sitting on my lap did little else more than a lit match would do inside a blizzard.

"Is everything alright, Max?" Said a concerned Issei. I guess he was brave enough or dumb enough to ask something like that.

"Issei-kun." I said, the sound of my voice making Akeno freeze where she stood. She had been leaving a cup of tea in front of me. I didn't notice or know, but everyone was having flashbacks of when I had first been inside the clubroom with them.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, a lot less motivated to talk now.

"You and your friends. Don't go peeping today." I said simply, I wasn't looking at any of them. I just took out a book from my bag. My first book, the book my mother had given me.

"Ok." Was all he said. His reply was simple. But anyone that knew him would notice that it was anything but that. Issei never said no to peeping. Not even at the promise of pain that I was since some time ago. Not even if everyone hated him. But he hadn't hesitated even for a second right then. There was another little match in the blizzard.

I felt something on my arm. When I turned my head to the left, I saw Koneko. She had turned around and was sitting sideways in the couch with her back leaning on my arm. Matchs were lining… but a blizzard was a blizzard after all. I turned towards the book again.

As I opened it I saw a photo that I had put there before going to school. One where there was every member of my family. It was a bit older than most of those I had. It had been a while since everyone had been together. The last time was supposed to be like that. If I hadn't stayed at home…

Suddenly, there was no blizzard. It was just ice, everywhere.

I closed the book for a second. I started drinking the tea. Strangely, it felt tasteless in my mouth. I didn't even get warmth from it.

"Do you want me to get Sona to let you skip classes?" Rias asked from the side. There was something in her voice I didn't quite get. Was it concern? Sadness? It could be something completely different for all I knew.

"That would be nice." I said as I set the empty cup on the table and opened the book again to read.

"Of course." She said in a somewhat hurried voice as she stood up and walked away to talk with Sona.

"We could stay here with you, Max-san." Asia said trying to keep her voice somewhat cheery. I looked up to her putting a small smile on my face.

"Thanks, Asia. But I'm okay. It means a lot though." By the faces I saw I may as well have ignored her. The words that came out of my mouth didn't do anything to calm them down, if anything they worried them more. My smile seemed to unnerve them.

"Sona says it's ok." Rias informed me and I nodded keeping my eyes glued to the pages. I heard a sigh, although I'm not sure from whom. "Let's go, everyone." Our King said as it became time for classes. I was left alone with Luna.

The little tigress still tried to cheer me up from time to time. Nuzzling, licking me, rubbing on me. Nothing worked but she didn't give up. She continued right there, always with me, always on contact so I wouldn't forget she was there. I appreciated it but that didn't really improve my mood. I doubted something would.

Throughout the day some of the guys would come to see how I was doing. Specially during lunch, even Sona and Ruruko came. I played a game of chess against the Sitri heiress. Little was said though. I thought they saw it. They couldn't reach me. But they tried.

**[}-o-{]**

After classes and the club activities were over, I was walking with Issei. Apparently, he also had to be at the shrine that Rias had mentioned. He was silent as we walked. Luna was in my arms, that made her look more like a cat than the tigress she was. That way we wouldn't attack too much attention.

"Welcome, Ise-kun, Max-kun." Akeno's voice greeted us in the entrance of the place. She was dressed as a shrine maiden.

"Akeno-san?!" Issei all but shouted.

"Can we get on with this?" I asked. "I want to get back home as fast as possible." I added. Both of them had a shadow of concern pass through their features. Luna meowed.

"Right." Said Akeno in a sad voice. "Just come in, the place is safe, we reached an agreement, so it won't hurt Devils." She explained and we followed her up the stairs.

After a while we were standing in front of a young man with long blond hair and green eyes. He had a halo and golden wings.

"You must be the Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou and the Devil wielder of Rapidly, Maxwell Salas." He said calmly.

"And I'll make a wild guess and say you are the Seraph, Michael." I shot back. He seemed highly amused.

"And why would you guess that?" He asked.

"Azazel is here, Lucifer is here. It would only make sense that you are here too. What I don't know is why." I explained and indirectly asked. He only smiled.

"Someone's not in a good mood." He commented.

"Obviously." He continued smiling as if I wasn't being an annoying asshole right then and there.

"I'm sure you know no side wants to start a war." He started. "I'm here to give some presents to the Devil side. After the Great War all sides are weakened. We are already in enough danger from other powers, we don't need more fights between ourselves." He explained.

"I see." Was all I said in response. Issei seemed to be processing everything. Then the eyes of the Seraph found Luna how I had set down on the floor after entering the shrine.

"That's something you don't see every day. A byakko following a Devil. Although it's more believable considering you also wield an Excalibur fragment." He mused, he seemed to be talking more to himself than to us. I didn't reply. "Anyhow," He focused again on us. "First is the issue regarding Rapidly." I tensed up. "You can keep it." I sighed.

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't have given it back." I said shamelessly once more. He smiled amused.

"I heard you said the opposite to the exorcist, Xenovia Quarta." He commented.

"That was before knowing it's a family heirloom." The eyes of everyone widened. Even the Seraph's, if only just a little.

"And how did you find out about that?" He asked curiously.

"Last night, it said I was a descendant of Arthur. I quote: '_Arthur would have been proud of his descendant._' Between other things." I explained to him. He seemed even more surprised before narrowing his eyes a little.

"What was the last line?" He asked. Maybe to confirm I wasn't lying?

"_Time shall be your ally, everywhere and always._" I quoted again.

"Unbelievable. Two chosen descendants in the same generation…" He muttered. "Anyway, that makes it even easier for us to gift it to you." He said smiling. "The other present is for the Sekiryuutei." He pulled out a sword from a hammer space.

_[Ascalon.]_ Whispered a familiar voice in my head.

"Ascalon?" I asked to confirm. He nodded and raised an eyebrow at me. "Rapidly." I said simply and he seemed to be satisfied with that answer to his silent question. He even seemed to smile a bit more after that. "That's a Holy Dragon-Slayer sword." I said with narrowed eyes. Ascalon was almost as famous as Excalibur or Durandal.

"It is, we tweaked with it a little so that a Devil and a Dragon can wield it." He explained.

"And that didn't affect it?" I asked dubious. The last time someone tweaked with a Holy sword it ended up being a combined Excalibur that was barely stronger than a normal fragment.

"It did diminish it's Holy and Dragon-Slaying attributes a little. But not to the point of being excessive." He explained and I nodded, then I turned to Issei. He hadn't said anything during our little chat. If I wasn't so desensitized at the moment my eyes would have widened at what I saw.

Issei was staring at Ascalon with a really thoughtful expression. That wasn't something that happened every day.

"Can the modifications be removed?" He asked after a while, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Why would you want that?" I asked incredulous.

"I'm not a swordsman." He said.

"So? You can learn." I replied.

"You already are one." He shot back and I stood there, stunned into silence.

"I see." Michael said looking between us. "As a wielder of an Excalibur fragment it shouldn't be a problem for you to wield Ascalon." He explained.

"I still don't get why you would give it to me." I muttered.

"I thought I was the idiot, Max." He said with a smug and amused expression and my eye twitched. "How was it? _'It's 'we', _we_ will have to win them.'_" I was stunned once again. A small, almost unnoticeable smile formed on my face. This idiot… I turned to Michael that was following our conversation with interest.

"I guess we'll have to see if Ascalon would let me wield it without the modifications." I said. "If that's possible, Michael-sama." I added after that.

"It certainly is." He said with a smile. "I'll come back in a few days at most. We are still working details about the conference. Have a nice day, young Devils." He said and vanished in a flash of light after we said our goodbye.

"Issei." I said he turned to me with his idiotic smile. "Thanks." I said.

"We are friends, Max." He said simply. I felt my body tremble with emotion.

"Yeah. We are." I whispered to myself.

The ice around my heart melted a little. It was still cold. But I could feel them. The matches had made a fire somehow. Luna nuzzled my leg.

"Come on, let's drink some tea." Akeno said leading us to a table and going to what I guessed was a kitchen. After a few minutes she came back with a tray and three cups of tea. Luna was lying beside me and pawing me lightly. I extended an arm and started petting her. Soon she started purring.

Setting down my cup of team I turned to Akeno.

"Your tea is amazing as always." I told her with a small smile. She beamed at me.

"Ara ara, maybe I can get Max-kun to fall-"

"And you look pretty dressed like that." I interrupted her. She closed her mouth and turned beet red.

"I think I take back that about giving you the sword… Bastard…" Issei muttered through his teeth.

"Say something like that to Asia-san next time you see her, Issei." I told him.

"Why would I-?" He started.

"Just do it." I told him with a serious face. He stopped and nodded with a confused expression.

"Ufufufufufu, I'm happy. Max-kun thinks I look pretty." Akeno said cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"What man with functioning eyes wouldn't?" I asked.

"I suddenly feel really out place here…" Issei whispered beside us.

"How is it that I always find you flirting with one another?" The three of us turned to see a positively murderous Rias. I raised an eyebrow.

"I was just shooting back some of her teasing. I can see why she does it, it's fun." I said with a small smirk. She seemed to calm down a little. And for a second I thought I saw her look relieved. "I don't get why it works though. Both of you should pretty much be used to compliments like that by now." I said taking another sip of my tea. When I looked back at them, both girls had slight blushes on their faces. "Did I say something weird?"

"Not at all." Rias said a bit too quickly. She seemed to be trying to suppress a smile. She wasn't having much luck with that.

"Ufufufufu." Akeno was back to having her hands over her cheeks.

I just shook my head. Girls were weird.

**[}-o-{]**

Two days later I was standing in front of Michael once again. Rias and Asia where there. The Bishop was there in case something happened if Ascalon rejected me.

After that day my mood had steadily improved. I still felt a cold hand over my heart from time to time but usually Luna was there to distract me when that happened. I would never spoil her enough to repay what she did for me every day since I had met her.

"Well then," The Seraph said taking out Ascalon and passing it to me. "let's see if your ability to wield Holy weapons extends to Ascalon too."

I took a deep breath as Luna rubbed herself against my leg. I extended my arm and wrapped my hand around the Dragon-Slayer sword. As Michael let his hand loose its grasp on the blade the weight fell entirely on me and I felt… nothing.

It didn't hurt. It also didn't feel uncomfortable. It even felt better than normal swords, although not as good as Rapidly did.

"Seems like it does." I said. Rias let out a sigh in relief as did Asia.

"Congratulations are in order it seems." Michael said sounding amused. "You are not only the first Devil to be a natural Holy sword wielder but also the first one to possess not one but two Holy swords." He said and I chuckled.

"Thank you for listening to my friend's request, even if it was selfish of us to reject your initial gift." I said bowing. He waved it off.

"Don't worry about that, young man." He said with a smile. "We are trying to achieve good relationships within the Three Factions, a request like that is very little in comparison with what we are trying to do." He told me. I narrowed my eyes before they widened. If they were trying to do what I thought they were trying to do…

**[}-o-{]**

I was sitting in my apartment and for once I wasn't alone. Gasper had teleported directly to my apartment and Issei and Kiba had walked there. We were having our meeting of Gremory male members.

"What did you want to talk about Max?" Yuuto asked first after I gave everyone a cup of tea.

"I just thought we would need to meet and talk from time to time." I said simply. "You know, have guy talks and all that." I smirked at them.

"Like a Gremory group's male club!" Issei sounded excited.

"Yeah, something like that." I said with a half-smile.

"That sounds fun." Yuuto gave us a small smile. I looked at Gasper from the corner of my eyes. He looked a little nervous, but he had a small smile on his face too. Good.

"Then we could have some rules, don't you think?" Issei continued, he was practically bouncing around. I kept looking at him amused, although if he said something perverted all of a sudden… "Like, first rule of the Gremory group's males, a man has to protect a girl!" He unexpectedly said something reasonable. Even Yuuto looked surprised. Gasper looked at Issei as if he was suddenly a superhero. I suppressed a chuckle at that.

"Second rule of the Gremory group's males," Started my fellow Knight looking amused. "Always support one another." He said giving me a smile that I returned.

"Third rule of the Gremory group's males," I started this time I looked at Gasper who had turned to me. "Always stand up and keep trying, no matter what." He nodded resolutely. "I think those are pretty good rules to start off." I commented. Everyone nodded with a smile. "For now, how about we play some games, tonight it's just us guys." Everyone agreed. Gasper still looked nervous, but it didn't look like he wanted to run away. I was so proud of the little Dhampir.

**[}-o-{]**

"We are leaving." Rias said to everyone. Today is the day of the conference between the Three Factions.

"Gasper, don't play too much and if you get nervous just go back to your room, ok?" I said to the cross-dressing boy. "It shouldn't take too long, maybe after the meeting we can play together." I put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Hm, I'll wait here, Onii-san." He said with a small smile.

""So cute…"" I heard Akeno and Rias say.

After that we left to the staff meeting room on the new school building. Apparently, that was the place that they had chosen to use for the Three Faction conference. I didn't know why, but that's how it was. Sona must have been happy though. They had chosen her school for something so important after all. I just prayed that it wouldn't be the place where a new war started.

Then we arrived at the room. Rias knocked and started opening.

"Excuse us." She said as we stepped in.

They seemed to have refurnished it at least. It looked like a decent enough meeting room to me. The sheer number of important people made me feel nervous. There were Lucifer and Leviathan on one side with Grayfia standing in the middle of them.

On another side of the table was Michael and who I guessed was Gabriel, the only female Seraph that governed Heaven. I didn't have to look to know that Issei was surely ogling her to his heart's content.

And lastly there was who I guessed was Azazel, the Fallen Angel Governor. A tall man with black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee. Behind him stood the Vanishing Dragon.

Azazel and Leviathan looked pretty relaxed compared with the others.

"My younger sister and her peerage." Sirzechs introduced us. Sona and Shinra were already in the room. "They were also present during the Kokabiel's raid."

"I have read the report. I thank you once more for the help in retrieving… most of the Excaliburs." Michael said with small bow and looked at me as he added the last part.

"Sorry, seems like Kokabiel caused some trouble." Azazel said shamelessly. Rias's and my eye twitched at his attitude.

"Take a seat over there, please." Grayfia said pointing where Sona and Tsubaki. After we did so they started the conference.

The first part of it seemed to be a review of the way the Great War ended and the consequences for all three Factions. How and why they needed to maintain the truce and all that. Here and there the Fallen Angel Governor would make a comment that seemed to be for the sole purpose of making the situation uncomfortable.

I looked to the side. Issei seemed to be having trouble following the conversation and instead was just glancing at Gabriel's breasts from time to time. The pouting expression of Asia when she saw him was amusing.

Then there was Rias, who seemed to be pretty nervous.

"Don't worry." I whispered to her. "Everything will be fine, trust me." I had a pretty good idea of what the Factions wanted by their actions from a few days back.

"I know." She answered.

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply." I told her. She did so a couple and her shoulders relaxed finally.

"Thanks." She gave me a small smile.

"Ara ara, are Max-kun and Buchou flirting during the meeting?" Akeno asked with a smile. Rias's cheeks turned pink.

"I'll flirt with you later, Akeno, don't be jealous." That shut her up. I glanced at both blushing girls. _'Maybe… No, it couldn't'_\- My thoughts were interrupted as Luna, who was laying on the floor next to me rubber her head on my leg. Yeah… Don't go negative now…

"Now then, Rias." Sirzechs called for our King's attention. "Could you tell us about the incident with Kokabiel?"

"Of course, Lucifer-sama." She said respectfully and stood up. Akeno, Sona and Shinra stood with her. For the next half an hour or so all of them reported what had happened from their own perspectives. They spoke calmly but I could see their hands shaking from time to time. "That is what I, Rias Gremory and my peerage experienced." Finished Rias, Sona said the same thing after her.

"Good job, you can sit down again." Sirzechs said.

"Thanks, Ria-tan, So-tan." Said Leviathan much to the embarrassment of both girls. I couldn't help the amused smile that came over my face. I was starting to like Leviathan's attitude. It was fun, if nothing else.

"Now, Azazel. I would like to know the Fallen Angel's side of this events." Sirzechs asked and everyone else's eyes focused on the Fallen Angel Governor.

"Regarding Kokabiel actions, he kept quiet about it both to the other leaders and to me, his actions were independent." The Azazel started with a shameless smirk. "After Vali disposed of him, he was condemned to freeze in Cocytus forever. He won't come out anymore. Everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That's all." Well, it wasn't the best explanation ever but…

"As an explanation, that's the worst type possible." Michael said before sighing. "We heard that you didn't want to cause anything big. Is that true?" He asked.

"I don't have any interest in wars. You even have a report about how Kokabiel disparaged me, don't you?" The guy did say some things like that.

"Azazel," Sirzechs started again. "I want to know, why have you been gathering Sacred Gear owners? At first, we couldn't help but think that you were gathering humans to augment your battle potential. We were anticipating a war between you and the angels or us…"

"Yes," Michael seemed to pick up where Lucifer left. "when we heard that you had the Vanishing Dragon on your side wariness enveloped us."

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research." Started the Fallen Angel Governor with a bitter smile. "Should I send a part of my research results to you as well? I don't want to wage a war. I have no intention of interfering with the human world, the Devils nor the Angels. Damn, do you have so little trust in me? Am I the least trusted of the Three Factions?"

"That's true." "That's right." "Exactly~." Those were the answers he got from Sirzechs, Michael and Leviathan. I had to suppress a snort at that.

"Che, I thought you were better than your predecessors." Said Azazel leaning back on his chair and putting his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, let's make peace a thing, shall we? That was our intention all along, wasn't it?" He said casually. Well, that was a way to put it. I looked at the others and everyone looked shocked. Honestly, didn't they notice how overly friendly every faction was lately? At least the Devils and Angels were like that.

"We have lost a lot of things." Michael started with a bitter smile. "God isn't here anymore. We members of the Seraph have the opinion that the most important thing right now is taking care of the children of God, to guide them."

"The same goes for us." Sirzechs continued. "We have lost too much during the wars. For the sake of the species, we wouldn't want a war."

"Yes. Another war would destroy us all." Azazel started, unexpectedly serious considering his previous attitude. "Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I'm sorry to say that it doesn't work like that. We are still living healthily like this. The world moves even without a God." He finished spreading his arms.

"Now then," Azazel continued talking. "Let's hear the opinion of those who can influence the world. The Heavenly Dragons. What is it you want, Vali?"

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine." _'What kind of stupid goal is that? Then again…'_ I thought as it turned to look at Issei.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you? Do you agree with peace?" Azazel asked this time and by Issei's face I knew he would say or do something stupid. I had to think fast.

"Issei." I said making him turn to me. "If we have peace, then your dream will be easier to achieve." I explained to him.

"Yes! You are right!" He said and I couldn't help but smile at his antics. "I fully support peace between the factions." He said determinately. Azazel's smirk in my direction told me he knew exactly what Issei's dream was. I was sure he had told him at some point when he didn't know he was meeting the Fallen Angel Governor.

Then everything stopped moving.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the song, it's **Fading Away** by Fivefold.

Well, here we are with another chapter. Leave a review. I'm starving for reviews…

In all seriousness though. I have some doubts with this chapter. I don't know where or how or why but something in this one feels wrong. I can't quite put my finger on it. If you find what the problem is point it out, please.

And yes, I know the rules or lessons or whatever of the males of Gremory group aren't done until later. But I find it quite bullshit that they are made on the same volume they are used and then I don't remember them being used ever again. So, I introduced them earlier and I'll try to use them at least a little more.

I think that's it. I hope you liked the chapter.

**See you.**


	18. The Storm Catches Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**The Storm Catches Up**

"This is like…"

"Gasper-kun's time stop." Sirzechs interrupted my thoughts. He was right.

"But he is not here." I said looking around. Issei, Rias and Sona are moving. The former probably because of his gear and the latters probably because of their power and maybe the high-class blood helped too. _'Time shall be your ally.'_ I remembered as I thought about myself.

"We are not alone." Michael said from one of the windows. As I made my way there, I saw them. Flashes of light were appeared everyone. We were being attacked.

"A terrorist attack." Azazel confirmed for me. Just when I thought the meeting was going well. "When powers make peace there will be others that are disturbed by it." He said bitterly.

Magicians were surrounding us. Or at least that's what their clothes told me. Maybe they were just dressing as such. The magic attack pretty much confirmed it though.

Magicians, those who learn the magic system created by Merlin Ambrosius. The old legendary magician had adapted Devil magic to be usable to humans via arithmancy. Logic, Math and Magic combined to allow humans the use of spells.

"Their attacks won't be able to get through though." Azazel said.

"You put up a barrier?" I asked.

"Me, Sirzechs and Michael." I whistled. A barrier cast by the Three Faction leaders. "Indeed." He said with a smirk.

"How did they stop time though?" Rias asked this time.

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic to transfer power to the Dhampir's Forbidden Valor View to unlock an incomplete Balance Breaker." My blood ran cold.

"They transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears that can do that?" Issei asked confused.

"Issei, the Twice Critical has the same Boost ability you have. It's not crazy to think there's a watered-down version of Transfer out there too." I explained to him. He nodded, probably re-thinking what he knew of Sacred Gears.

"Gasper was made into a terrorist weapon…" Rias said, her power of destruction flashing around her as an aura here and there. "Just how did they the information on my servant?" For once I didn't stop her, I was just as angry. "For them to use his power against us…" Lightning was sparking around me as she kept talking. "Never have I been insulted like this!"

"They seem to have stopped the reinforcements all three factions had just in case too." Azazel said casually, ignoring the both of us that seemed to be on the verge of exploding.

"If they keep increasing the Forbidden Balor View's power like this, they could end up stopping us too." Michael stated. I was just thinking what that could do to Gasper. "If they do that, they'll be able to annihilate everything inside the school."

"I wonder though, they seem pretty coordinated. Is there a traitor in here?" Azazel asked out of nowhere.

"Can't we escape?" Issei asked.

"We can't escape with the barrier still up." Azazel answered. "And the barrier is what protects us and the place. The only thing we can do is wait for them to get tired of trying to stop us." He said sitting in a chair again and leaning back while whistling casually. My eye twitched. This guy…

"We leaders can't move while defending the place. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from their hands." Sirzechs said.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility." Stupid? Yes. Impulsive? Definitely. Did I care? Not at all. I was going too. This was Gasper we were talking about.

"And pray tell, little sister. How will you go there?" That stopped her and me to think for a second.

"Rias, you have an unused rook, don't you?" Sona said after a second. She was brilliant.

"Castling." Rias muttered. The chess move that moved both the King and a Rook. The move had even been adapted to Evil Pieces, it made both swap places. It was perfect.

"It's too dangerous for you to go alone." Sirzechs said killing our idea.

"With some magic I could be able to send someone else with Rias." Grayfia said this time.

"I'll go." I said instantly. Lightning still dancing around me here and there. Everyone turned to me. "That's my Otouto they are messing with."

"Take this with you." Azazel threw something at me. A bracelet. "It will seal the Dhampir's Sacred Gear." I looked at it.

"And you had this on you because…" I trailed off.

"I am a Sacred Gear enthusiast." He said cheerfully while glancing discretely at Issei. I see, just in case the Red Dragon Emperor turned into an enemy, huh?

"Azazel, just how far have you researched Sacred Gears?" Michael asked after sighing.

"Well, God isn't here anymore." He said with a smile. "Isn't it better that there is someone that can explain Sacred Gears? I'm sure I know things you don't." He said mockingly.

"I think the problem is that it's you who did the research…" Sirzechs said with his own sigh.

"Please wait a little Ojou-sama." I turned to see Grayfia forming the circle under Rias.

"Please hurry, Grayfia." She said impatiently.

"Take your time." I said, far calmer than I was in the inside. "I don't want to arrive there with one leg less or something." I wouldn't be able to rescue Gasper if I wasn't top condition.

"Vali, go outside and catch the enemies' attention. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy." Azazel ordered.

"But they'll know I'm here." Vali countered.

"Yes, and with that they won't expect an attack on the Dhampir. We will attract attention here." The Fallen Angel Governor explained.

"Wouldn't it be faster and easier to just blow the building with the Dhampir to solve the problem?" I suddenly had the urge to take out Ascalon and cut the guy to tiny little pi-

"Quit that, we have just agreed on peace. In the worst-case scenario, we'll do that, but saving a member of the Maou's family should benefit us." Azazel explained. _'Worst-case scenario my ass you stupid cro-'_

"Understood." Then the Divine Dividing's wings appeared on the back of the silver-haired guy.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker] And the white armor with blue gems covered his body. And like that he went through a window. We saw the guy just fly through the spells, annihilating the magicians. As soon as they fell, new circles and new magicians appeared.

"What are you trying to achieve, Azazel?" Sirzechs asked. "Collecting Sacred Gears, collecting _Longinus_. What is your objective?"

"It's to prepare." I tensed up.

"Prepare? That's a worrying word to choose, even though you reject war." Indeed, he just voiced my thoughts.

"Even though I don't want war. It doesn't mean I will be defenseless. I don't want to go to war with you. But someone else might attack." He said cryptically.

"Who?" Sirzechs asked more than a little interested.

"The Khaos Brigade." He said, as if that explained everything.

"… Khaos Brigade?" Issei asked confused. I was just as confused as him actually.

"I only came to know about them recently." Azazel started explaining. "They seem to be gathering dangerous members from all the powers. Several Sacred Gear users that have attained Balance Breaker for example. Even some Longinus."

"And their goal is?" Michael continued the questions.

"They don't like peace." He said simply. My right hand clenched in a fist so hard my knuckles paled. These guys had attacked here and were probably hurting Gasper… for something like that?! My hand was covered in electricity for a second. "The one with the position of the strongest in the world is their leader." He said. Everyone seemed shocked. I didn't know who was the strongest though-

"I see. The Dragon feared by God has moved." Michael said grimly. My eyes widened and blood drained from my face.

"The Uroboros Dragon, Ophis." Said Rias, probably for Issei and maybe me, just in case.

[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade.] A circle appeared in the middle of the room and spoke those words.

"Grayfia." Sirzechs said simply after clicking his tongue.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the best of luck in your battles." The maid said. I prepared to be transferred.

"W-Wait, Grayfia?! Onii-sama!" Rias shouted. I was ready to draw Rapidly as soon as we appeared.

**[}-o-{]**

"How?!"

"Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn Devils!"

I took out Rapidly at the same time I summoned my gear.

"Buchou! Onii-san!" I turned to see where the voice came from. He was tied to a chair.

"Gasper!" Rias shouted relieved. "I'm so glad you are safe!"

"Buchou… it's already too late." Gasper said with a shaky voice. "It's better if… if I die. Please, Buchou… Please, kill me…" I froze. "Because of these eyes… I can't make friends… I'm a bother… a coward." His voice kept getting lower and he started sobbing.

"_It's better if I die."_

"_I can't make friends."_

"_I'm a bother."_

"Don't say such a stupid thing." Rias said calmly with a smile. "I said it, didn't I? That you will live as part of my family, that we would find a way for you to live as you want to."

"But we couldn't. For me, who just causes trouble-"

"Shut up, Gasper." I interrupted him. "You don't get to say shit like that in front of your brother." I told him. His eyes widened before-

SLAP!

A female magician slapped Gasper. Then she seized his hair and gave us a sneer.

"You are so stupid. How foolish can you be to treat someone so dangerous like that? The Old Maou Faction is right. The Gremory are as dumb as they are powerful." She said laughing.

"Oi." The woman turned to look at who had spoken. Me. "You just slapped him."

"Of course, I did, why wouldn't I slap this piece of sh-" She stopped talking. She couldn't talk. Her head slowly separated from her body and fell to the ground. A clean cut across her neck.

[Balance Breaker: Storm Knight]

I turned around to cut the ropes that held Gasper.

"Gasper, never say something like that in front of me again." I whispered to him. "Now, put this on and go with Rias." I passed him the bracelet. He was so stunned I had to give him a tiny shock to wake him up.

"Do you think you can just-?!" A magician started shouting. All of them putting up their hands to shoot at us.

"Shut up." I said simply. I channeled my energy through my Sacred Gear and Rapidly. Everything seemed to slow down. I remembered the other times I had used the speed boosts. Usually everything blurred just by the sheer speed I had. This time everything was clearer than ever. I felt better than normal actually. I heard lightning sparkling from my feet. But I didn't turn to look.

I ran up to them and started cutting them down. Arms, legs, chests, necks. All of them. Gasper was crying. Gasper was begging to die. Gasper had stopped trying…

And it was because of them.

They would die.

All of them.

And die they did. Only two of them had been able to cast their spells only to be blocked by Rapidly as soon as they shot. All the magicians were lying in the floor in pieces.

I looked at myself. The Balance Breaker was a surprise. The boots were the same, still there. But it had added a lot more. Arm guards, shoulder plates, the right one bigger than the left one. Even pants. A form fitting surcoat that was lose from the waist down to just below the knees covered my body. It also had a cut that opened it from the sides of my legs. The neck extended enough to cover my mouth. All on dark grey, almost black, with blue details, except the shoulder plates and some cloth forming a cross over my chest. In those the dark grey changed to white.

"Onii-san." Gasper called out weakly. I turned to see him. He already had the bracelet on his right arm. He still had trails of tears over his cheeks, a red mark where he had been slapped. I so wanted the magicians to be alive so I could cut them more.

I turned to the bodies, they surrounded me. Blood covered the floor under my boots. I should have been disgusted. I should have been feeling horrible over the fact that I had taken lives. But I could only think about the tears that Gasper had cried and the slap he had received. The mockery the woman had thrown at him. Had they mocked him more while we weren't here? Had they laughed at him?

I couldn't bring myself to care about them. They had attacked a friend of mine. My little brother. He called me 'Onii-san'. He called me brother. A useless piece of trash like me was called 'Onii-san'. I wasn't there to protect him. But I was there to make them pay.

My eyes stared coldly at the result of my own actions for a second before turning to Gasper and Rias. The latter didn't seem to care much. Maybe she felt like me. Maybe it was a Devil thing? Could be.

Gasper looked shaken. But considering the situation he probably would have looked the same either way.

"Let's get out of here." I said, willing my gear to disappear. A quick test proved that I could summon the Balance Breaker just as easily. I smiled bitterly. A low-tier's Balance Breaker wasn't as troublesome as some I had read, apparently.

Rias just nodded and took Gasper's hand to drag him out of the room. As we walked, I put a hand over the little Dhampir's head, he looked up at me. "Never say you want to die. Never." I said firmly. He nodded instantly. I nodded back.

Then, right when we came out of the building, something fell to the ground leaving a big cloud of dust around. As it cleared…

"…Tch. So, you are betraying me under these circumstances, Vali." Said a gravely injured Azazel.

"That's right." Was the white-armored figure's reply.

"The instant you decided on peace, the plans to invoke the Dhampir's Sacred Gear and begin the attack started." Said a bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin and her long brown hair was tied in a bun. "The Hakuryuukou just went along with me when a nice chance came for us. It'd be perfect if we can kill one of the leaders here."

"So, he was a traitor?" I asked Azazel who was already standing up. He nodded. Having the Vanishing Dragon as an enemy would suck.

"Geez, I've lost my edge." The Fallen Angel Governor laughed at himself. "For one of my followers to do this…" He turned to Vali when he made his helmet disappear. "When did you decide this?"

"I got the offer when I was returning Kokabiel. Sorry, Azazel. This seems interesting." Said the Vanishing Dragon shamelessly. _'Why would this guy…' _"They offered me to fight against Asgard. You dislike war, Azazel. You couldn't make an offer like that. And I like to test my strength." _'To fight… this guy is helping this people just to fight more…'_

"I told you to become strong, not to destroy the world." Azazel replied.

"That doesn't matter. I want to fight eternally." _'He was seriously…'_

"… I see." The Fallen replied weakly with a defeated voice. "Since the time we met, you only wanted to fight with strong people."

"All the preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. You wrung your own neck when you ignored his true nature." Said the woman with a sneer. _'True nature…?'_

"My name is Vali. Vali Lucifer." He said. My eyes widened. He was a descendant of the old Maou. "A half-human descendant of the previous Maou Lucifer who obtained the Divine Dividing." He explained.

"No way…" Rias muttered in disbelief beside me.

"It's true." Azazel confirmed. "If there's such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of all time." _'I just had to be on Issei's peerage, didn't I?'_ "That aura that came out before. Did you get that from Ophis?" Azazel asked the woman.

"Yes, he who has infinite power gave it to us so that we could reform the world." _'Reform the world, she says.'_ "I bet I could even beat Michael or Sirzechs. You all are such foolish leaders." Mocked the woman.

"I am." Azazel admitted. "I can't do anything without Shemhazai. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. But even though they are idiots, they are far better than someone like you." He said making the woman's face twist in disgust.

"Nonsense!" Shouted the outraged woman. "Very well, I'll deal with you. The death of the Fallen Angel Governor will be the first step on the creation of a new world."

At that moment Azazel took something that looked like a dagger out of his pocket. He pointed it to the bewildered brunette.

"I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast." Started the Fallen. "I can create them myself! I've built replicas. God, who created the Sacred Gear system, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. Mine aren't as good. But they work!" He announced.

I couldn't help but be impressed and shocked at the same time. The man had created _Sacred Gears_. He had replicated the work of _God_. Even if they weren't on par with the real thing. It was incredible.

"The more I hear from your goals the more I feel like vomiting. I won't let you. I won't let you destroy this world. This world is fun." He said.

Then the dagger broke and the parts separated. Light filled the place for a second before there stood a figure that made my jaw fall. The Fallen Angel Governor had a golden armor like the Divine Dividing: Scale Mail. He also had a golden two-pronged spear in his hand.

"I studied the Vanishing Dragon and several other Dragon-type Sacred Gears." Explained Azazel. "The end result is this the Downfall Dragon Spear and its pseudo-Balance Breaker."

I could feel the power from him. It was like being in front of two Kokabiels. My body was trembling. My hand's grasp of Rapidly tightened instinctively. He had produced this? It was crazy. It could be a one-time use thing and it would still be scary. I could see why the other leaders were worried when they found out this guy was researching Sacred Gears.

"As expected of Azazel!" Vali was laughing. The bastard dragon was actually laughing. "You really are incredible."

"Vali, I'd like to fight against you, but… Well, please, get along with the Welsh Dragon." Said Azazel turning to the White One. _'Issei? Where is he?'_ I looked around but I couldn't see anything.

"It doesn't matter!" Shouted the woman. "I am the descendant of the great true Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan!" My eyes widened once again. Another freaking descendant of a Maou? "I won't lose to an annoying Fallen Angel like you!"

And like that they charged at one another. Katarea shot up to the sky in an instant and just as fast she dived with all her strength at the Fallen Angel. Azazel answered with the spear he held. The woman was thrown to the ground. You could see that there was a cut on the ground even further back than were the Leviathan descendant was.

"It isn't over!"

Katarea tried to stay in her feet. Her legs trembling and blood coming out of her body. She extended her arm, literally, at Azazel. Said limb turned into something akin to a tentacle and wrapped itself around the Governor. As it did so a pattern started appearing on the lady.

"That's a self-destruct technique." Rias said beside me. I turned to her with wide eyes. Why were so many crazy people around me?

"Let's get out of here." I said dragging both behind me. The crimson-haired girl seemed to think something along the same lines because a second later she was moving away without me needing to move her. "Let's just fly." I said, almost facepalming myself and unfolding my wings. Thank Maou I had spent time training my flight. After the game with Phenex were it could have come in handy to know that I had dragged Asia and Issei to train on it. The former had gotten the hang of it, but the latter seemed to just suck at it.

For me though. I loved it. It was amazing how easy it was to just fly. If it wasn't for Luna, I would spend my time flying around while listening to music. But the little tigress came first. I enjoyed my time with her far more than flying.

Like that we flew a good distance away. We had located the others. They had been right on the other side of the battle. Rias and Sona instantly built a barrier between us and Azazel and Katarea. I saw the Vanishing Dragon flying on the air.

"Issei… Your rival is scary." I commented looking at the white-armored figure.

"You don't have to tell me." He muttered doing the same.

"Even if you kill me, you'll just die with me!" Katarea shouted getting my attention. "And that arm, I made it with my own life force. It won't break." Crazy indeed…

"So, you will defeat me with self-sacrifice?" The Fallen asked with a casual voice. It baffled me how he could be like that even now. "It's a tawdry way of thinking, but no one can't argue with the results. Or… maybe they can." He said smirking while he moved the spear in his hand. A second later he had cut off his own arm, fresh blood gushing out of the wound in his shoulder.

"You cut off your arm?!" Asked a shocked Leviathan descendant. _'Well, when you have to choose between an arm and your life…'_

Like that Azazel flapped his wings and got away while shooting the woman with a light spear. The Leviathan descendant blew up. The combination between that and the self-destruct spell was enough to annihilate her. After the explosion cleared there was nothing left of the brunette.

"Tch. So, this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear." Said a dejected Governor, like he hadn't just cut off his arm. He had a jewel in his hand. "Well, as long as I have the core jewel, I can make it again." That was probably even more scary than the gear. "You'll have to keep me company for a little while longer, Gigantis Dragon Fafnir." Said Azazel kissing the jewel. I had lost count of the times I had been surprised that day. But can you blame me? He had a freaking Dragon King sealed in that jewel!

"It still broke after use. You'll have to study more about it, Azazel." Vali said casually landing in front of us.

"I can still fight, you know?" The Governor said with a smirk

"Destiny is a cruel thing, don't you think?" Asked the Hakuryuukou. "On one hand there's me, a descendant of the most powerful Maou plus a legendary dragon Sacred Gear. And on the other hand, there's you, an excessively ordinary person that has a legendary dragon Sacred Gear as well." He was talking about Issei. "All your ancestors were ordinary. Apart from the Boosted Gear you are nothing. If your parents had been magicians things would have been different." Then he seemed to get an idea. "That's a good setting. You can become an avenger."

I froze at his words. I knew what he was thinking. I knew. But I denied it in my head. He couldn't possible be talking about that. Even he was not that crazy. The smile on his face said that he totally could and was. My grip around Rapidly tightened. Lightning sparked again around me.

"I'll kill your parents." He said casually, confirming my fears. I took out Ascalon in my left arm, I felt a familiar pang in my head, but I ignored it. The guy wasn't even looking at me. The others weren't either. All of them were looking at the silver-haired young man with horrified or disbelieving expressions. "After all, they'll just live normal lives, the setting I have in mind would be much more brilliant." He said excitedly.

"I'm going to kill you, bastard." Issei's voice was so cold it almost snapped me out of my own rage. Almost. "Yes, they are ordinary. But they raised me up till now. They are the best parents. Kill them? As if I'd let you. I'll be damned if I let them be killed by the likes of you!" The Red Dragon Emperor yelled.

The Hakuryuukou was talking about killing parents, families, like they were nothing. Just because he wanted a strong opponent. He disgusted me.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

He had allied with this people. The people that had hurt Gasper. The people that had made my little brother cry.

"Hahahaha, to achieve such strength by a method like that!" Vali laughed at Issei's rage. "But you still aren't clever, you won't be able to control Ddraig's power!"

And all that because he wanted to fight. For a reason like that… It was unacceptable.

"Issei." I said simply, he turned to me. "Let's shut this guy up."

[Balance Breaker: Storm Knight]

"Yeah." He nodded before turning to the Vanishing Dragon once more.

"Two on one, huh? Sounds fun." The White One said sounding amused.

"Let's go, Max." Issei said.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

No songs today, sadface.

Yes! I know that I suck in clothing description. And this was especially difficult to describe. But I just had to use this design. When I saw it, it was like everything made sense in my life… ok, maybe not that much. But you get what I mean! Or not… anyway. **Balance Breaker: Storm Knight** you can search **Chrom Shin Megami Tensei** and you'll see what the BB outfit looks like. Just change the colors for Dark Grey, Blue and the Whites are still there.

Guys! I'm losing my edge. My writing speed is slowing down. Man… It took me the whole damn day to write this shitty chapter. I feel so useless right now. I'll go cry in a corner as soon as I publish this.

Well that's it for today guys! I hope you liked it. I hope you leave a review. And I hope you have a nice day or night or whatever it is when and where you are reading this.

**See you.**


	19. End of a Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**End of a Meeting**

Issei charged, instantly trying to tackle the Hakuryuukou. The white-armored traitor dodged to the side. Everything slowed down again as I channeled my energy. I run up to the Vanishing dragon and slashed with Ascalon. It was our best bet for this battle.

[Vali, that's a Dragon-Slayer weapon, be careful.] I heard Albion tell its holder.

"It doesn't matter if it doesn't hit!" He said sounding amused. I gritted my teeth. Vali twisted his body and punched Issei in the chest sending him back. His armor cracked. This was bad. He was faster, stronger and more experienced than either of us. I crossed both swords in front of me to block the attack that came. I slid back with my feet firm in the ground.

"So, this is my rival and his partner. How embarrassing. Weak, the both of you are too weak." He said depreciatively.

"Ise! Max!" I heard Rias shouting.

[Divide!] I heard and I saw Issei slump down.

[Boost!] His strength came back.

That was a lost battle already. This was a descendant of a Maou. Chances were that he had magical reserves to rely on to use his gear. Issei didn't have that. He only had his own stamina. I wouldn't bet on his chances of outlasting the White One.

Then our foe started laughing and lifted a hand. A lot of spell circles aimed at Issei. My eyes widened. I poured all my energy on my Sacred Gear and Rapidly once again just as they shot. I ran and stood in front of my red-armored friend. Blocking all those attacks was much more difficult than one would have thought, even with all the speed boosts. There were simply too many. I was hit by several of them.

"Max!"

"So shameful. To have to be saved by someone so weak. My rival is truly disappointing." Commented Vali shaking his head.

At that Issei charged with all his might. The jets on the back of his armor shone with power as they pushed the brown-haired pervert forward. His rival put up a shield. I took advantage of the distraction and ran at him from the side.

I saw the Sekiryuutei give the Hakuryuukou a punch right in the face, going through the barrier as if it was glass. The white mask cracked, and the guy bend back from the hit.

"Good job, Issei!" I shouted as I run behind the White Dragon Emperor slashing with Ascalon at his back. He recovered enough to dodge it by a hair, but I got his leg with Rapidly. It didn't matter, Excalibur against a Maou descendant would be pretty good even without the Dragon-Slayer factor.

By this time Issei was already throwing another punch. He got him on the shoulder and the White One flew through the air before he stabilized himself with the wings.

"Well, that was unexpected." He commented dismissively. "But you can do it if you try, my rival! Just what I would expect!" He added excitedly.

"I think he talks way too much." I commented to Issei that was standing beside me.

"I agree completely." He commented with an equally unamused tone.

[Boost!] I heard just as everything slowed down again.

[Divide! Divide!] Strength left me and I saw Issei slow down. He was dividing both of us now, huh? It was better that way I guessed. I had enough magic to resist for a bit, and like that he wouldn't drain Issei as fast.

Said brown haired teen started throwing punches left and right at his fated rival.

"Even your punches don't have any skill." Vali commented as he dodged each and every single one of them.

I pushed more magic on my gear and sword and ran to attack from behind again.

"That won't work again." He commented amused as I blocked a kick with Rapidly when he spun around to hit me.

"Grab those wings, Issei!" I shouted as I slashed with Ascalon cutting through the armor in his leg.

"Right!" But he couldn't get him. He shot a wave of energy at us pushing us back. When I looked at him all the damage on the armor had repaired itself.

"Well, that isn't fair at all." I commented while looking at him in disbelief. All the damage was gone.

"Hey, Ddraig." I heard Issei say. "The Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right?" I turned to see him picking up a blue jewel. One I had taken out of his leg before. "Let's try it."

"Issei put that thing down, you idiot!" I had already guessed his idea. "We can take this guy down by ourselves. Don't go around killing yourself!" I shouted at him. This pervert wasn't going to die because of his own stupidity, not if I had something to say about it.

"But, Max! You saw! He is too powerful!" He countered.

"Don't be an idiot and let's go again. We can do this." I said getting myself next to him. "Rule number two, Issei." He stared at me, probably in confusion before it seemed to down on him.

"Always support one another." He replied.

"Rule number three."

"Always stand up and keep trying." He said, this time with a lot more determination in his voice as he turned to face his rival.

[Boost! Transfer! Boost!] His gear said and I felt my strength rise. I turned to see the Hakuryuukou staring at us.

"Here I thought you would pull out a secret weapon or something." He sounded disappointed. "But you certainly are annoying, so I'll halve everything, from those annoying swords, to your Sacred Gears, to yourselves." He said and my eyes widened. This was bad.

"Issei, I would boost some more for this one." He turned to me as if to ask a question, but ultimately, he just nodded.

[Boost! Transfer! Boost! Boost!]

The Vanishing Dragon meanwhile was floating up the air and his wings started shining brighter before…

[Half Dimension!]

After activating it he pointed at the trees. They were half as thick and half as tall. I could feel even Rapidly and Ascalon going weaker. This was bad. Truly bad.

"Issei." I said completely serious. "If we beat this guy then you can peep to your hearts content forever. I won't stop you." I promised him. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I saw how that idea entered his mind and pushed everything else away. My mind couldn't quite process how that would motivate him more than the death of his parents. But Issei was a complex person on his own right. And I knew, I just knew that everything perverted would always stand on top of everything else for him.

"You promise?" He said with a completely serious voice staring at me. I had to do an herculean effort not to sweatdrop at that.

"I promise." I replied instead, complete seriousness in my voice too. He turned to Vali and pointed at him.

"You." Said Vanishing Dragon tilted his head in confusion. "You are dead." He said with a cold tone. I suddenly felt the need to cleanse my soul in some way.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

I blinked. Well, that was effective. I just hoped Issei wouldn't kill himself with those Boosts. The ground underneath him was breaking in a spiderweb pattern. I could _feel_ the power in him. It was even starting to form an aura around him.

'_Competing with the Red Dragon Emperor is truly difficult, huh?'_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Who would have thought you had so much power hidden! My rival just became much more interesting!" Then the Vanishing Dragon made a dive in Issei's direction. I barely registered the Red One's response to that. He dodged to de side and kicked the White One away. I blinked and then my face was split with a grin that was hidden by the collar of my Balance Breaker.

"So fast! Have you surpassed my speed?!" Asked a shocked Vali.

Issei appeared beside him and punched him on the face.

[Divide!] He tried. I'll give him that. It wasn't enough, obviously.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost!] I appeared behind him and swung Ascalon. One of his Sacred Gear wings fell.

"I have a theory." I told him as I got away before he could hit me. Issei kicked him to the side. "Your Divide works just as well with one less wing?" I asked with a grin still in my face.

My partner punched the guy again. His helmed broke. I saw his armor regenerating again. Issei punched his chest and I cut his back with Rapidly. He twisted around coughing out blood and hit me with a kick. I was sent rolling to the ground. Issei punched Vali again.

As I stood up, I saw Issei towering over the Vanishing Dragon that was vomiting blood on the ground.

"Albion." Vali said far calmer than I thought he could be in this situation. It unnerved me. His armor wasn't repairing itself. "Do you think they are worthy of the Vanishing Dragon's Juggernaut Drive?" I paled. He was crazy, but he wasn't that crazy… Was he?

[Vali, it's not a good choice to use that here.] Even Albion was trying to convince him otherwise.

"It'll all work out, Albion. [I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon-]" Just as I was starting to sweat bullets a figure stood between us and the Vanishing Dragon. He was wearing some kind of ancient Chinese armor.

"Vali, I've come for you." _'By all means. Take the bastard dragon away.'_ I thought as I tried to stop my hands from shaking. I didn't even register the cheerful tone he had used.

"So, it's you, Bikou." Said Vali as he wiped blood from his face. "What do you want?"

"That's cold, you know?" Said the guy as he made a mock-hurt expression. "I came all the way here to save my partner from a pinch. Everyone is making a fuss in the headquarters. You were supposed to join us against the northern country gods if the mission failed. Katerea failed, right? Your observation is over, come with me."

"I see." Was Vali's reply. "So, it's time already?"

"Who are you?" Issei asked. While I _was_ curious, I wouldn't have asked the guy who was practically saving our lives that. I would have just let them go.

"He is the descendant of the Great Victorious Fighting Buddha." Azazel commented from behind us and my eyes widened. _'What the hell is going on with all this people coming out of nowhere?!' _My mind screamed.

"Son Goku, Issei." I explained when he just stared as if waiting for an explanation.

"Eeeeehh?!" Yeah, that's exactly the reaction I expected.

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power." Azazel explained casually. "It's really the end of the world if even you joined Khaos Brigade." I was also pretty nervous about that. But really, I just wanted the White One to go away. As much as I wanted to kick his ass, Juggernaut Drive was something we couldn't face now.

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live while doing as I like." He all but whined. "My name is Bikou, nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei." He waved at Issei. I didn't find it in me to care that he ignored me. I just wanted to sleep. My head was killing me.

At that moment a circle of darkness formed on the ground below them and they slowly started to sink in it. That was a… unique means of transport. Even for the supernatural world.

"Wait!" Issei shouted. "As if I'll let escape!" I stared at the idiot. He probably was thinking about my promise. I smirked as his armor disappeared. "No, just a little more time!" He shouted before every bit of strength seemingly left him as he slumped to the ground as he passed out. He had probably emptied his stamina reserves. It was for the better, I guessed.

"Eventually, we'll fight again." Vali said before disappearing. I sure hoped he would be wrong.

As they disappeared together with their circle I fell on my knees. My Sacred Gear disappeared, and the swords fell to the ground besides me.

"Max!" A second later I was being hugged by Rias.

"Hey, did we look cool at least?" I asked weakly.

"Idiot." She said as she squeezed the life out of me with her arms. "Don't do something like that again."

"Of course, Master." I said jokingly.

"Idiot." She repeated, this time she seemed happy instead of worried.

"What did you tell him to get him that fired up?" Asked Azazel looking at Issei.

"I'll tell you when we have some privacy." I said instantly. Rias would kill me if she found out. Not to mention Sona or Koneko. I shuddered at the thought.

"I would have told him that the Hakuryuukou would halve the size of the girls' breasts." The Fallen Angel Governor admitted, and I just stared at him.

"Do you want all of us to die?" I asked. "That… that could have gotten a Juggernaut Drive out of Issei." I said feeling a shiver go down my spine. The expression on Azazel's face told me he understood completely.

"Fortunately, it didn't come to that." He said with a nod, as if happy with the result. I looked around. The forces of the Three Factions finally could work, if only to take out the corpses of the magicians and capture those who remained. I also saw everyone else leaving the meeting room. Asia darted towards Issei before I could tell her that he was alright.

"So, you are safe. Thank goodness." Said a relieved Sirzechs. "Azazel, what happened to your arm?" Asked a perplex Maou. Then the crimson-haired man gestured for Asia to heal him. His arm wouldn't come back though.

"I was caught by Katerea, she used a self-destruct spell and almost got me with her." Said the Fallen dismissing the whole thing with his remaining hand.

"I see, she was a problem from the Devil side. About that wound-" Sirzechs started what probably would be him trying to save the situation politically. Indeed, in a meeting for peace for the Fallen Angel Governor to lose his arm to a Devil… But there was a little something Sirzechs didn't seem to know. Azazel put up his hand.

"I also caused trouble… with Vali." He said bitterly. Yep, that pretty much made things even. Realization hit the Maou rather quickly.

"So, he betrayed you." He said with a grim expression.

"From the start he was someone that wanted power and power only." Azazel replied. His eyes sporting a loneliness that was familiar to me. "Anyway, it's my responsibility for not stopping him." Michael came in between the other leaders.

"Now then, I shall return to Heaven at once and start working on a plan for peace as well as countermeasures against Khaos Brigade." He informed.

"I'm sorry. As the ones to organize this meeting, we feel ashamed." Sirzechs apologized. Yeah, everything had went to hell in his territory after all. I started standing up. Rias hadn't let go of me but instead she helped me. After that Rapidly and Ascalon were stored back into the hammer space.

"Don't feel responsible, Sirzechs." The Seraph said. "I'm just glad the Three Factions are walking the path of peace." He said. _'I wholeheartedly agree with you, Michael.'_

"Anyone that doesn't agree will be quickly dealt with." Azazel added with smirk.

"We should also cooperate against Khaos Brigade." Sirzechs said gaining a nod in agreement from the other leaders.

"Then, I shall leave." Michael said spreading his wings. "We will meet again to discuss that at a later date." Thank Maou. I just wanted everything to be over. My sight was blurring a little. I blinked several times.

"U-Ummm, Michael-san?" Issei said putting his hand up as if asking a question in class. Everyone turned to him.

"What is it, Sekiryuutei?" Asked a curious Michael.

"There's one thing I would like to ask of you." Said the brown-haired boy with a tone of seriousness that was strange on him.

"Very well, I have enough time to hear one more thing." Said the Seraph with a polite smile that reminded me of Yuuto.

"It's because of the system that Asia receives damage when she prays to God, right?" I frowned confused. What was he getting at? Not for the first time I was asking myself why I even tried to understand how his head worked. Especially with the headache I had…

"Yes, if Devils or Fallen Angels pray to God, they will receive light damage from the system. What about it?" Asked an equally confused Michael.

"Can you make it so that Asia can pray without receiving damage?" He asked and my eyes widened. _'You are more of a good guy than I gave you credit for, Issei.'_ I thought with a smile.

"…" Everyone stood where they were with stunned expressions until it was broken by Michaels laugh. He nodded in agreement.

"If it's only one person then it should be possible." He said with a smile before turning to Asia. "Asia Argento, even though you know about God's demise, will you still pray?" He asked with a serious expression.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there's no Lord, Michael-sama." Asia said fervently earning a smile from the Seraph.

"Very well, I shall do that once I get to the headquarters." Said an amused Michael. I could understand his amusement though. Now there would be a Devil that would pray more than several followers, I could bet on that.

"With this you can pray to God whenever you want, Asia!" Shouted an excited Issei. "… Though, he doesn't exist anymore." I snorted at that. _'Smooth Issei, smooth.'_

"Ise-san!" Shouted a teary-eyed Asia as she embraced the idiot.

"Also," Issei started again. "I will help you with what we talked about if you keep your end of the deal, Michael-san." He said with a determined expression.

"I understand." Said the Seraph with a nod of agreement. "I won't let another Holy Sword Project take place. It was a mistake for it to happen in the first place." He said with a grim expression. So, that had something to do with what Yuuto and Issei where working with Sirzechs? They smiled at each other. _'Rule two.'_ I thought with a half-smile.

"Well, with that everyone is working together already. Peace is so beautiful." Said Azazel jokingly wiping a touched fake tear from his eye. Then he turned to us. "That's right. I could help you all with your Sacred Gears. As a Sacred Gear enthusiast, I can't stand it when you use them without even knowing what you are doing." He stated, as if scolding us.

"Oi, Sacred Gear enthusiast." I called out and he turned to me. "You could find a use for that. Preferably one that benefits our group." I said pointing at the blue jewel that had been left from the armor of the Vanishing Dragon. He eyed it with a gleam in his eyes. _'An enthusiast indeed.'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I can definitely use this…" He said picking it up and looking at it. "Yeah, this could be interesting to use." He pocketed it and turned to me. "I like how you think, young man." I smirked.

"I just want to have one more edge against that battle-maniac when he comes back. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I admitted and he laughed. I wanted to be annoyed. But I was too tied. I barely could keep myself standing. Until I couldn't anymore. My legs gave up. My eyes closed. Every sound was dampened. And everything disappeared.

**[}-o-{]**

_Who would have thought that I would chose the same as another? But that just speaks of how worthy you are._

_George would have been proud of his successor. The one to defy the mighty, boasting their power over factions. The one to stand against the unruled, towering over kingdoms. The one to kill the arrogant, thinking themselves over everyone._

_So, I shall bless you, young one. For you shall be there to teach them their place. For they shall tremble at your mere presence, the Bane of Dragons._

**[}-o-{]**

I woke up with the familiar feeling of a tongue against my skin. I stirred and blinked several times. I barely could distinguish a white thing just in front of my face.

"Luna?" I asked still with half my mind in the dream world. I heard a meow. "I'm awake, girl." I said weakly while turning around to continue slipping. At least until she bit my arm. "Ok, ok! I'm up! No need to bite." I sat up in the bed as she made her way to my lap and started nuzzling me to pet her. _'Spoiled little tigress.'_ I thought to myself as I scratcher her ears and she purred.

As I did so the last traces of sleepiness left me, and I remembered the message on my last dream. Ascalon had chosen me. I was as baffled as I was excited. That would be a nice edge to have against the crazy dragon if he ever came back, which no doubt would happen. I had no delusions of the guy dropping dead at some random place. He was insanely strong. He would come back, and when he did, we would be ready. We would have to up the training.

I looked at the clock and noticed that was my normal time to go to school. I blinked as I realized that I was brought back to my apartment by someone again. I would have to stop passing out after battles. I hadn't even thanked whoever it was that brought me last time.

With those thoughts in mind I readied myself to go to school and put my headphones on as I walked.

_We can't let our demons take control of us_

_We should know what we are capable of_

_We all have a dark side_

_Don't be scared, you can't hide_

_So, we pray that we have the strength to fight_

I went inside the clubroom taking my headphones off. As usual it was just Rias and Akeno.

"Good morning." I said right before a yawn escaped from my mouth.

"Good morning Max/Max-kun." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Did I miss something last night?" I asked taking a seat on the couch as Luna jumped on my lap.

"No, everything was pretty much done when you passed out." Rias said.

"Who took my home by the way?" I asked. "Who did it last time for that matter. I forgot to ask." I added. They looked at each other as if having a silent conversation for a few seconds. I sighed. "I take it you two did it?" I asked. Their heads snapped in my direction with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow. "I nailed it? Wow, I'm good." I had just guessed and guessed right it seemed.

"Well…" Rias trailed off looking away.

"Max-kun looks so adorable while he sleeps, ufufufu." Said Akeno. "Not to mention how he looks when you take off-" Rias started coughing in her hand and I deadpanned at her.

"Did you do something while I was asleep?" I asked with my best even voice and impassive face. Both of them tensed up. I stared at Akeno. Soon she was fidgeting and squirming under my gaze.

"No." She said weakly.

"Good girl." I said with a smile on my face. When she relaxed, I send a tiny lightning bolt at her.

"Kya!" She said jumping at the little shock.

"That's for teasing." I wasn't so sure that was a good idea when I saw her blushing. I could only shake my head at that. However, the white little bundle of cuteness in my lap didn't let me dwell too much in those thoughts as she demanded attention nuzzling me. While I started petting her, I missed the gleamed look in Akeno's face and the pout in Rias's.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the song, it's **Demons** by Our Last Night.

I hope you liked the chapter. I truly do.

And I hope you don't come to my door with torches and pitchforks because I didn't let Issei put **Albion's jewel** in his gear. I have special plans for that. A cyber-cookie to anyone that guesses it, although I am fairly sure no one will.

Leave a review, those are the fuel that keeps me writing.

**See you.**


	20. To Pick Us Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**To Pick Us Up**

"And so, from now on I'll be the advisor of this Occult Research Club. Please, call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too, I guess." Was what Azazel told us once everyone was in the clubroom.

"Why are you even here?" Rias asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Serafall's sister requested that I take this position!" He said cheerfully. "Amazing, aren't I? I score even with schoolgirls!" I snorted at that. Yeah, right, with Sona of all people.

"That's forbidden!" Shouted Rias already riled up. I shook my head in amusement. "Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

"You are so stubborn, Gremory." As if he was dealing with a child. Which in his case may as well be the case, I pondered. "Serafall's sister told me that it was a request from Sirzechs." So, it was Sirzechs's doing, huh?

"Didn't you lose that arm?" I asked trying to change topic. It wouldn't do for Rias to go crazy because of her brother.

"Oh, this? I made it myself." He said simply. I just nodded. If the guy could do Sacred Gears then an artificial arm was nothing, I supposed. "It can even do this." His hand shot out and flew in the air doing pirouettes.

"Well, that looks… fun." I said with a half-smile while petting Luna, who was following the hand with her head.

"It is." He confirmed with his own smile. "Anyway, the condition for my stay here is that I have to help the Sacred Gear users of your peerage. As you have opposed Khaos Brigade in several occasions your brother thinks you'll do so again." I couldn't fault that seemingly stupid logic. This group seemed cursed to deal with troublesome situations. I had already given up in denying it.

"Just tell me we aren't in a full-on war." He smirked at me.

"No, it's more in a skirmish level." He explained. "You could say that both sides are just preparing themselves. Just don't relax."

"So, train and be prepared for anything." I summarized.

"That's it for you guys." He said extending his arms to the sides.

"That's easy to understand." Issei said. I imagined that if we hadn't left it in such easy terms, he would have been killing his brain to understand. Thinking about my brown-haired friend reminded me of something.

"You could also tell us about the Hakuryuukou. That guy is going to come after us sooner or later." I said. Issei tensed up.

"I will. I'm the one that knows more about him after all." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Max." Issei called me. When I tilted my head telling him to continue, he started. "About that promise-"

"You didn't beat him. So, it doesn't count." He slumped in defeat. Thank Maou for that legal hole in the promise. Sona would have killed me if I let the perverts peep freely.

"Anyhow," Azazel started talking again. "As you are now you are too weak." He told Issei bluntly. "We'll have to stabilize your skill with your Sacred Gear. The Balance Breaker you attained is also most likely incomplete. Probably with a timer or something like that." He explained. "Once that is done then we can start preparing for Rating Games. You are interested in that, aren't you?" The last question was directed as Rias, who nodded slowly. "Although, that isn't really a necessity. Rating Games aren't straightforward. A single Pawn taking out a King can happen. Everything depends on how you fight it. So, I'll be teaching you guys about that kind of thing too." He finished his speech.

"You seem to know a lot about Rating Games." Rias pointed out, she looked interested in the Games. Maybe she took a liking to it after Phenex?

"Thanks to the peace we Fallens and Angels are now able to watch the matches." He explained with a grin. "Let me tell you that soon you Devils will have a lot of fans from the other two Factions." Well that was… interesting to know.

"Can I be strong?" Asked a nervous Issei out of the blue.

"I'll make you strong." Said Azazel with a mischievous smirk. "I'm a Fallen Angel with a lot of free time after all. How long can you keep your Balance Breaker?" He asked the pervert. Issei's eyes seemed to glass over for a second before he answered.

"Fifteen minutes." He said. I wondered if Ddraig had told him.

"That's not good at all." The Governor said shaking his head. "We'll train you until you can maintain it for three days." I whistled at that. Then the Fallen turned to me. "And you?"

"I haven't tested it. I unlocked it yesterday, you know?" I answered half-heartedly.

"We'll test that as soon as classes are over." He replied and I nodded. I wanted to know anyway. Then he turned to Akeno, who tensed up. I could already see something bad happening. "Do you still hate us? Do you still hate Baraqiel?" He asked.

"I have no intention of forgiving him." She replied with a stern expression. "It's his fault that mother died." I hadn't heard that story yet. I took a deep breath in.

"He never said anything when he found out you became a Devil." Azazel commented. I narrowed my eyes.

"Naturally." Akeno answered with a cold voice. "That person isn't in a position where he can say something about what I do."

"That's not what I meant." Said Azazel frustrated. "It doesn't matter. It's not my place to get involved in a parent and child situation."

"I don't consider that person my father!" Akeno shouted. I cleared my throat.

"Luna, this is Azazel-sensei. It looks like we will see him a lot from now on." I said simply and the little tigress jumped from my lap and walked to the Governor who was looking at the byakko with interest. Luna sniffed and circled him for a second before patting his leg and walking back to me. "As I expected." I said simply.

"Did you do that for something in specific?" Azazel asked curious.

"Tell Baraqiel that Akeno will meet him." I told him. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Max-kun!" Shouted Akeno outraged.

"Do you have a problem with that, Himejima-senpai?" I asked with a cold voice and she shut up. "I'll be there as well as Luna. I want to make sure that he is as terrible a father as you make him sound like." I told Akeno. "You still have a father." I said with a sad smile. She looked at me with a complicated expression. "Please." Her eyes softened but she didn't say anything. "I'll sing whatever you want me to." I said as a last resort and her eyes sparkled.

"Whatever I want?" She asked excited. All that bad atmosphere was forgotten suddenly. "Even a love song?"

"Yeah, even that." I said already massaging my temples.

"Then I'll do it." She said turning to Azazel.

"You are one interesting young man indeed." He commented with a smile. A smile that seemed a lot different than his normal ones. "Thank you, truly." He told me and he even bowed.

"I just hope he has a good explanation to give us or we males will personally deal with him." I said turning to Yuuto and Issei. Both nodded resolutely.

"Rule number one." Yuuto said with a half-smile and we nodded.

"… Time for classes." Koneko told us and everyone started preparing to attend classes. I turned to Akeno, she had that complicated expression on her face again. I would have to talk to her later. She said that her father caused her mother's death. But from this conversation alone, I could only think that I needed the whole story.

**[}-o-{]**

"We all need to be stronger." Rias said after classes when everyone was in the clubroom. "There will be a gathering of young Devils in the underworld soon. After that there will be Rating Games taking place between those invited." She informed.

"You said soon. How soon?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She fidgeted a little under my gaze before giving up.

"Next week." She said finally. My facepalm may or may not have echoed through the school.

"Rias." I started with my most annoyed tone possible. "You have to tell us this kind of thing sooner."

"Is it alright to be thinking about games when terrorists are attacking?"

"Issei." I turned to him with a surprised expression. "Did you just make a reasonable question?"

"Asshole…" He muttered through his teeth.

"In fact, I recommend it." Azazel started explaining. "Rating Games are basically battles organized on different kind of situations. It's actually pretty clever from Sirzechs and the other's part. The Games motivate the young generation to be stronger while it gives them experience in battle." I nodded, that seemed like a smart solution to increase the power of the Underworld as a whole. The Rating Games looked more like a practice for war and less like a game the more I looked at it. I guessed that was the whole point when it started.

"Don't worry." The Governor continued. "I'll teach you all about how to use your power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there's also the planning for the Games." He was almost cackling at this point. It was unnerving, in a way. "There's the Boosted Gear, Sword Birth, a sub-species Balance Breaker of Volt Speed, the Forbidden Balor View. My research will help you a lot and you will help my research in return." At this point he started laughing maniacally.

"An enthusiast indeed." I deadpanned at him and several members of the club nodded in agreement. "With that kind of energy, I hope we can beat pretty much everyone by the time you are done with us, _Sensei_." I said pronouncing the title jokingly. His head snapped at me and I raised an eyebrow. He had looked pretty laidback until know.

"You." He pointed at me accusatorily.

"What?" I asked still with my eyebrow still up.

"Words are powerless to express my gratitude." He bowed to me and my eyes widened. Everyone else seemed just as shocked.

"Erm… for what?" I asked curious and unsure at the same time.

"That jewel!" He all but shouted taking my shoulders and shaking me. "Do you know what you gave me to play with?! That thing is amazing!" He shouted.

"It's just a jewel." I commented when he let go of me. "Issei could enter Balance Breaker and I bet we could take out some more jewels." I commented dismissively. Said pervert didn't seem thrilled by the idea though.

"You don't get it." He denied. "Don't you think I tried to do that when Vali worked for me? No, that thing has the conscience of a previous holder inside it. For a conscience to get separated from the main gear is unprecedented. I'm betting in a mix between the fated battle of Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei and you getting it out with Ascalon, the ultimate Dragon-Slayer weapon. Maybe a couple more factors that we are missing. All that had to happen for the conscience to escape the gear." He explained passionately.

"So? Does the conscience have anything special?" Rias asked curious.

"Not in itself. Or at least, not that I know of. We can't communicate with it without the original gear." The Governor admitted. "But with the right use. We could achieve something amazing with it." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"We?" I asked unsure once more.

"Yes!" He said grinning like a madman. "You said you wanted me to do something to benefit your group with it, didn't you?" He asked and continued without waiting for an answer. "I already have an idea that should work. Between the research Sirzechs made before the meeting and what I can do. We can create a miracle." I saw Yuuto's eyes lit up in excitement at that. Issei also seemed to know what he was talking about. I so wanted to interrogate them.

"Also, your group right now is pretty unbalanced." Azazel told Rias. "We should be able to even things a little bit with the training that I have in mind." He explained and the crimson-haired girl nodded in agreement with a happy smile.

"You said there would be Rating Games?" I asked and Rias and Azazel nodded. "You also said it would be between young Devils, right?" I asked again getting another round of nods. "So, Sona is invited, isn't she?" They nodded yet again, and I grinned. Oh, this could be fun. "Do we know anything about the others?" I continued fishing for information.

"I know some things about Sona's peerage." Rias started.

"And I have been investigating the others. Your cousin could give Vali a run for his money." Azazel commented in amusement to Rias. I broke in a cold sweat at that.

"Seriously, Rias." I started with an even voice. "Next time you don't tell us something like this, I _will_ punish you." Lightning sparked between my fingers and she nodded quickly.

"Max is scary." Issei said from another couch. I heard Koneko hum beside me.

"That he is." Yuuto seemed to agree too.

"What did you say guys?" I turned to them with a grin and they froze.

"Ufufufu, Max is showing his dominant side once again. Kya!" In case there was any doubt, yes, I shocked Akeno once again.

"Hahaha, Baraqiel is in for a surprise when he meets you two." Akeno, who had been sporting a blush until then, scowled as her mood dropped.

"Akeno." I called out. "Can we talk alone for a little while?" I asked with the polite smile I had 'stolen' from Kiba.

"Of course, Max-kun." She said with a smile. A fake smile. I frowned. We walked away from the clubroom in silence until she broke it. "What is it you need, Max-kun? Or did you want some alone time with m-"

"Tell me the story." I interrupted her and her smile vanished. "Akeno." I called again to make her look at me. "We are all on your side. I'm on your side. Whatever it is. Just tell me. I'll be there to support you with your father, but I need to know." She bit her lower lip pretty hard for a second before sighing.

"My mother…" She started. "My mother was Shuri Himejima, a Shinto priestess. One day she found Baraqiel injured and took him in to heal his wounds. Eventually they fell for each other, or so they said." She said the last part with her voice full of emotion. "My mother's family couldn't accept the fact that my father was a Fallen Angel. They…" Her voice cracked. I put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. I felt horrible for making her talk about it. Several times I wondered if I should just tell her to stop. But I had started it, I couldn't just back down now.

"They came for us." She continued, a tear falling down her cheek. "They killed my mother." She let out, barely more than a whisper. "He wasn't there. He was the cause of everything. But he wasn't there to protect us." She started getting angry. I heard my mother's voice in my head once again.

"_I know it's difficult for you, Maxwell. I truly do. But you are not alone. I'm here. Your dad is here. Your family is here. We'll always be."_

"_He wasn't there."_ Akeno's voice repeated.

"I was ten. After that I lived by myself. I used what my mother had taught me to purify evil spirits to earn some money. But they found me. They were going to kill me." She said. She had started trembling and tears were falling freely.

I hugged her tightly. I wasn't one for hugs, but Luna had taught me something. Sometimes contact was needed to bring people from the darkness of their minds. Words simply weren't enough.

"Right before they killed me, Rias found me. And the rest… the rest you probably can guess." She said, wrapping her arms around me while she continued crying.

"I'm here." I whispered in her ear while my fingers caressed her hair slowly. "Rias is here. Yuuto, Koneko, Issei, Asia, Gasper, they are all here. You all told me that once, didn't you? We are like family. And your family will be here. No matter what." I told her. She had started to relax little by little.

"You'll be here?" She asked with a voice so weak it broke my heart. It was like mine. Like my voice when I asked for someone to be there when I was alone.

"Always." I replied. Her arms tightened their hold of me.

"Thank you." She whispered in my chest. I just continued moving my fingers through her hair as we hugged each other. After some time, she let go and left the room looking everywhere but at me. I sighed and I heard a meow.

"Thanks for the help." I said annoyed. Usually Luna stayed by my side, encouraging me. She had been strangely inactive now though. Her only reply was a stare. And for some reason I understood. _'You have to move on your own too.'_ I sighed. Moving on my own was so difficult.

I left the place with a little white tiger by my side. As I took my seat on the couch, next to Koneko who was eating snacks, I looked around. Asia and Issei were together in another couch talking animatedly by themselves. Rias was on her desk going through some papers. Akeno was already giving out cups of tea. Yuuto was reading on a couch with Gasper beside him playing a portable game. Azazel was on a corner looking at something that seemed to be a tablet of sorts.

And I saw a lot more than that. Koneko was terrified of her own nature for some reason. Asia was terrified of being alone, without friends. Issei was terrified that he wasn't good enough. Rias was terrified of shaming her family name while she tried to get out of their shadow. Akeno was terrified of her own family and her blood. Yuuto was terrified of the ghosts of his past. Gasper was terrified of himself.

I looked at myself. I was terrified of others. I feared getting close to someone. The thought of losing someone else frightened me to the core. I smiled bitterly.

We were all terrified.

I took out my phone while Luna sat at my feet rubbing her head on my legs from time to time.

"_All we are is broken glass_

_Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last_

_And all we are are empty shells_

_Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself_

_We march the streets at night_

_Looking for a thrill, looking for a fight_

_It was the first day of the rest of our lives_

_We work fast, never gonna die_

_Riding up the highway, forty-five_

_We didn't know it couldn't go on forever_

_All we are is broken glass_

_Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last_

_And all we are are empty shells_

_Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself_

_We fought to rule the world_

_Not knowing just how fragile we really were_

_Like it was the first day of the rest of our lives_

_Then the bricks began to fall_

_And we can see the cracks along the wall_

_We didn't know it couldn't go on forever_

…"

When I finished the song, everyone was staring at me. Silence plagued the room for a minute before someone broke it.

"You have more talent than I thought, young man." Azazel commented. He had a serious expression. Something that clashed a lot with what I knew of the man. I just nodded in response after that I locked my eyes on the ceiling for a minute. When I looked down, I saw everyone still staring at me. I stood up and walked to the door.

'_Keep climbing.'_

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

"Issei, come with me." I said with an even voice. I heard him standing up and following right behind me.

"W-What do you need, Max?" I didn't have any idea why he looked so nervous. But I didn't care at that moment. We were standing pretty much in the same place I had been with Akeno before. I closed my eyes for a second.

"I'll be blunt." I started. It was better if I was direct with him. Everything else would fly over his head as it had happened until now. "Why haven't you started dating Asia?" I asked him. His eyes widened and his jaw fell to the floor.

"A-Are you crazy? I can't!"

"Why not?" I shot back.

"Because I'm a pervert. Asia is a pure innocent soul." He said, and I saw him slipping in that idiotic façade he had. It was difficult to see, as he was actually an idiot in reality too. But I had seen it. That denial.

"Issei, you are a good guy." I said simply. "And Asia likes you, a lot." I told him.

"Stop joking, Max." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not joking." I said with an impassive face.

"You are joking." Shaking his head, his idiotic smile trembling. "I'm a stupid perverted low-class Devil."

"Something else?" I asked still revealing nothing in my face.

"Girls get bored of me. Girls don't want me to call them by their name. I'm stupid. I'm a pervert. I'm just… a nobody."

"You are not." I said simply. "Asia never gets bored of you. Do you think she would put up with you for as long as she does if that was the case? I'm sure no one would mind if you called them by their names. You _are_ stupid and perverted." I saw her slump. "But you are also a brave loyal friend. You are definitely not a nobody, Issei."

"Raynare said-"

"Do you think that crazed Fallen knows what she was talking about?" I asked interrupting him. "How long did she know you?"

"We went on a date-"

"And how long have we known you?" I continued. He was looking at the floor with his hand clenched in fists.

"Months…" His voice was lower each time he answered.

"We are your friends, Issei." I reassured him. "We are your second family."

"But how do you know Asia-"

"Because I have eyes. Everyone is wondering why you still don't get it." I answered. "Do you trust me?" I asked this time. He looked at me.

"Yeah… I trust you…" He answered a lot more certain than I thought he would be. It felt nice.

"Then, you will go in there and ask Asia on a date." I told him. His eyes widened and he looked like he was about to say no. Then he closed his mouth and instead he stared at me.

"You are not joking, are you?" I remembered that question. From the training trip we had for the Phenex Game.

"No, I'm not." I answered exactly the same. He smiled weakly.

"If she says no-"

"She won't. She will turn the same color as Rias hair, and she will stammer her reply for half an hour. But she will say yes. That I can promise you." I reassured him as we walked back to the clubroom.

"If that happens…" He started and trailed off. I thought I had interrupted him enough for now. "If that happens, I'll owe you, Max." He said with so much emotion that I felt a lump on my throat and my heart go warm.

We stood at the door with everyone turned to us as we came back.

"Do it." I said simply.

"I-You know-Maybe-" He stammered suddenly nervous.

"Do you trust me?" I asked this time and he closed his mouth. He stared at me. I saw those haunted eyes that he had every time Asia acted close to him. "She was wrong, Issei." I said. After a few seconds he gave me a firm nod and turned to the blonde girl that was looking at us as we talked with a confused expression.

"Asia." He said in a serious voice.

"I-Ise-san?" She asked half-confused and half-nervous.

"Would you go on a date with me?" He asked. He had his game face still on, surprisingly, but I saw his hands trembling. The former nun turned beet red and started stammering. Issei looked like he would panic even though I had already told him about this. I took a deep breath in.

"Asia, Issei will panic and take it back if you don't answer." I said with the gentle smile that I used when I didn't want to make people nervous. She closed her mouth for a second before turning to Issei.

"Y-Yes. I would love to." She said and the sun should be ashamed that it doesn't shine as bright as Issei's face did at that moment, although Asia was pretty close herself. I gave a small smile at that and started walking out of the room. I saw everyone looking with smiles at the pair. Almost everyone.

"You could cut yourself." Said Azazel, who was standing right beside the door. I stopped on my tracks.

"Someone has to pick us up." I said simply and left the room.

The group needed happiness. They all had saved me. Maou only knows how many times they had saved my life, knowingly or not. They had pulled me out of the darkness. They were there when I fell in the black. Everyone had helped me keep trying. I turned to Luna that was walking beside me.

It was time for me to help everyone. And I would do it or die trying. This was my family. I had seen them all hurting, suffering. And like the family they were for me now, I would be there. I would help them, like I was taught by my parents.

I would be there. Everywhere and always.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the song, it's **Broken Glass** by Three Days Grace.

Uff, man. I'm changing so many things from canon that I'm getting nervous I'm gonna mess up somewhere. I pray to Maou that it doesn't happen. I hope you guys like how things are going.

Btw, you are all greedy bastards. Why does everyone think I will give whatever is made with **Albion's jewel** to Max? No, people, that's something that won't happen.

Also, you may have noticed a change in the **Cover**, this one was drawn by **OnetimeMuffin**, man, I have to say it again, you are amazing. And yes, those are Ascalon, obviously, and my version of **Rapidly**. Because let's be honest, canon-Rapidly was… weird.

As always, tell me if you liked it, or not, or whatever.

**See you.**


	21. Struggling to Move Forward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Struggling to Move Forward**

"You do realize that we are here to work and not to play with you, don't you?" Was Saji's incredibly stupid remark.

"Are you Kaichou?" I asked indifferently as I made my move against Sona.

"No, what's that got to-"

"Then, shut up. The only one that can make me go away is Sona. And you don't see her doing that, do you?" I told him. He looked pretty pissed off. Sona was ignoring him as usual, so that didn't help either. She had given up 'educating' her Pawn some time ago. Apparently, he just wouldn't learn when it came to me. Both of us where baffled by the blonde Pawn's stubbornness. "I sometimes wonder why you were worth those four Pawns." I added absentmindedly.

"That's because of my Dragon-type Sacred Gear. Unlike someone else I have an actually worth gear, Absorption Line." He boasted and I looked at Sona. The President of the Student Council just sighed as I raised an eyebrow.

"You really _are_ stupid." I said amused as I turned around. Everyone had turned to see and listen to the argument by now. Usually they found it amusing how the Pawn seemed to just hate me like I had killed his family or something, Yura's words not mine.

"And pray tell, why do you think that now?" He asked with his eyebrow twitching.

"You know we'll go to the Underworld soon, don't you?" I asked still with a smile on my face. He just nodded with an annoyed expression. "And you know that there will be Rating Games between young Devils, don't you?" He nodded again, still not getting it. "As in, Sona against Rias, for example." Another nod and I sighed. As amusing as it was to humiliate the guy, I pitied Sona at the same time. "As in, you just gave your opponent information about you." I said and his jaw fell.

"I think you broke him, Max-kun." Said Ruruko with her usual cheery voice. The guy had stood there frozen for a full minute. I just continued staring at him. That reaction was priceless.

While admiring my work of art named 'Broken Saji', I kept thinking. _'Dragon-type, that explains why I've been feeling a little too annoyed at the guy recently. Ascalon must be affecting me.'_ Which didn't make much sense to me. Issei had one of the ultimate Dragon-type Sacred Gears and I didn't hate him at all even after being chosen by Ascalon.

My theory was that I was just prone to be against Dragons and those with Dragon-type gears if they acted like the ones described by the Holy sword. _'Boasting their power, thinking themselves over everyone.'_ Ascalon wanted me to teach those their place. I wasn't against that all that much though. It was a pity that Sona wouldn't be happy if I tried to 'teach' Saji a thing or three.

"I would pity you, Sona." I commented turning around to see an annoyed Sitri girl glaring daggers at her Pawn. "But that information will be useful." She turned her glare at me. "Oh, sorry, should I have called you So-tan?" I asked amused. If glares could kill, I would have lost for at least three lives.

Sona just huffed and looked away before focusing again in the board as if the conversation between me and her Pawn hadn't happened at all.

"I seem to be doing better." I commented after she defeated me again, to no one's surprise. I had slowly but steadily started to last a bit longer though. At first, we would do ten or so matches during my visits. Lately we had reduced that number to between five and seven. Which wasn't much, but I still counted it as a personal victory.

"It does seem like it." She commented evenly and I shook my head. Her mask was as amusing as it was annoying.

"You could be happy and say it's good to actually have a challenge, you know?" I said rolling my eyes at her. "Unless you enjoy wiping the floor with me, which would explain a lot." I added raising an eyebrow, action that was mimicked by her.

"Can't it be both?" She said, her lips twitching trying to suppress a smirk. I just put my elbow on the desk and rested my head against my hand with an unamused expression. She finally smirked before adding. "It is good to have a challenge after so long. The last one to do so was Seekvaira." She commented.

"That name rings a bell somehow." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Seekvaira Agares, she will be on the Gathering." She explained and I nodded in understanding. The heiress of the Archduke. I hadn't gotten around remembering all their names, but I recognized some. Like Sairaorg Bael, the guy Azazel said could match Vali.

"I see. An old chess rival of yours?" I asked curious.

"You could say that." Replied Sona nodding and making her move.

"A pity I'm not better, I would like to play against her." I said moving a piece myself.

"You could, I'm sure that just as me she doesn't get to play often." She explained.

"I'll see about that. Rias said that there is going to be a dinner or something. So, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to that isn't in the peerage." I said and she raised an offended eyebrow. "I would go and talk to you Sona, but there's no need to publicly embarrass you." I said discreetly pointing at Saji behind me. After a second she gave me an appreciative nod.

**[}-o-{]**

"I know I wanted this to happen but…"

"I get what you mean." I told Kiryuu. "Just seeing them lose themselves in each other's eyes makes me want to smack Issei's head." We looked at each other and then at the couple again and shook our heads.

It had been two days since Issei had asked Asia on a date. It was happening that Saturday, just before we went to the Underworld, but that didn't stop either of them from being on cloud nine. Issei had a permanent grin in his face that had earned him the wrath of his perverted friends and Asia would randomly beam whenever something reminded her of Issei, which happened a lot more than it should.

"Now it's only a matter of time for you to end like that too." She commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused. She turned to me with a disbelieving expression.

"You were always calling Issei an idiot. and you don't see it?" She asked and I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Just think about how some girls interact with you." She said slowly as if she was talking with a little kid. "And tell me what you would think if it was someone that wasn't you. I know you aren't as stupid as Issei." She finished and turned again to the couple. I turned to the front too, putting my headphones on.

I thought about what she said.

Rias overall care about myself. She would also always listen to what I said and worry about my opinion more than those of others. She also seemed to want my attention and closeness more than the others. I was the only one that she insisted on being called just Rias instead of Buchou or Senpai. Not to mention that she was always annoyed when another girl payed special attention to me.

Which brings me to Akeno. She teased practically everyone when I first entered the group. Issei seemed to be a main target right next to me. I guessed Yuuto wasn't a target because he wasn't affected at all. But she had slowly left Issei alone too, either bored or something else. However, she continued teasing me. I first thought it was just because I didn't quite react but neither did Yuuto so… I didn't know. Didn't want to.

Then there was Koneko. The girl was as difficult to read as ever, always impassive, always with an even voice. But there were little details here and there. The fact that she always sat in the same couch as me, even though she seemed to hate sitting with anyone else. I had just thought that she was more comfortable with a silent one, just like her. But I had slowly opened to them and she continued there. She would also only show emotions around me. Like embarrassment when she didn't know how to swim, or worry when I had panicked in the karaoke, even happiness when I started buying her snacks and sweets, from the list she had given me.

There was even Sona, she would always brighten up when I went for a game and chat. It was visible, at least for me, even through her serious expression that she always wore. I didn't quite believe that no one wanted to play chess with her. Maybe she liked our talks? Maybe she was like Rias and didn't want to be seen as just the sister of Leviathan and heiress of House Sitri? I simply didn't know her reasons. Didn't want to.

All those thoughts roamed my head from that point on. It wasn't like I didn't see it. But… what was I supposed to do? I couldn't shake the fear off my head. They could leave… they could disappear…

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

'_This isn't that easy, dad. If I screw up…'_

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

'_I know… I know but…'_

_Who do I turn to? And what do I do?_

_I'm looking for answers, the lies and the truth_

_I thought I knew better, but I don't know shit_

_It's gotta be out there, something better than this_

_I'm caught in the middle of life_

_Somewhere in the middle of love_

_Nothing's gonna change till I break these chains_

_And I tear down the wall_

**[}-o-{]**

"I don't understand what's going on, Luna." I was sitting alone in my apartment. Gasper, Yuuto and Issei had just left after one of our hang outs at my place to play and talk. I had a cup of tea in front of me and the tigress was just lying in the table.

Her reply was a stare.

"Ok, that was stupid to say." I chuckled bitterly.

She continued staring.

"I just don't know what to do." I admitted. "I'm scared."

The little byakko cub stood up and nuzzled me.

"Easy for you to say." I said without any heat on my voice. "You won't be the one that has to take responsibility if everything goes wrong."

She looked up at me again.

"I like the group, Luna." I told the tigress. "I really like it here. It feels almost as good as-" I choked, and I could already feel tears forming on the corners of my eyes. "My point is… this is the best I've been since then. The best I've been since I moved and I lost my friends the first time, to be honest." I admitted. Luna just kept staring at me, I knew she was listening attentively.

She tilted her head.

"I'm saying that it's a problem."

She tilted her head to the other side.

"Because I don't want to lose what I have. I don't want to risk it."

She stared.

"I'm happy right now. I want to stay like this."

She meowed.

"So what? You want me to risk everything to be a happier?" She meowed again. "That's too large a gamble, Luna. And I'm too much of a coward." I said self-deprecatingly.

She nibbled my hand that was cupping the tea.

"It's true though. I'm scared. Too scared. No amount of telling myself to keep trying or reminding myself my father's words will do it this time. This is… too large a step."

She whimpered.

"I know. I know better than anyone. But I'm fine like this. I'll be fine."

The tigress continued lamenting for me. I could only look at her with the cup of tea in my hands.

"I wish I could be brave." I muttered. My voice barely audible. "But I'm a coward. And I'll live with it."

I brought the cup to my mouth and finished the infusion hearing Luna's sorrow. I stood up as I finished the drink and left the dinning room walking slowly to my room.

For the first time since Luna came into my life I slept alone.

**[}-o-{]**

_I opened my eyes. I was sitting on the dinning room. A different one though._

"_Here, enjoy, Maxwell." Said my mother, leaving a cup of tea in front of me. I looked at it and smiled._

"_Thanks, mum." I said happily bringing the drink to my lips._

"_Your friends should be here soon." She commented with a smile that would put the sun to shame any day. It never failed to bring one to me too._

"_I know, I can't wait." And as I said that we heard a knock at the door. I grinned. "I'll go."_

"_Someone's excited." I heard behind me._

"_You bet!" I shouted back as I opened the door._

_There they stood. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, Yuuto, Issei and Asia. Luna was in front of them all and instantly walked up to me rubbing her head on my legs._

"_Welcome, guys! Come in!" I said practically pushing them inside and bouncing on my feet. They all had amused expressions on their faces. "Go to the sitting room, you know where it is." I told them. "I'll go get some drinks."_

_And like that I walked back to the dinning room which was on the way to the kitchen. I stopped just before setting foot on it. Everything looked darker. Strange. The windows where open and it was sunny outside. I shrugged._

"_Mum, can you help me get some…" I stopped speaking as I came into the kitchen. It was empty. I tilted my head. "Mum?" I called. Looking around I saw something on the mirror. As I got near, I saw that there was my mother. Staring at my back. I turned around but there was nothing. "What the-" I froze as I turned back to the mirror._

_My mother was closer to me. Still staring at the back of my head. She looked pale. Her hair was darker, it looked like it was dirty. Her eyes… Her eyes looked dull, lighter, almost completely white. The iris and pupil were barely there. I felt a lump on my throat. I turned around again but there was nobody there._

"_Guys!" I called out while running to the sitting room. "Can one of you come with me for a…" I blanched. Everyone was standing. Looking at me from different directions. Paler, darker hair, dull eyes. My hands started shaking. I took a step back. "Guys?" I forced through my mouth nervously. Nobody moved, nobody gave a sign that they noticed._

_I turned around. I had to get away._

_I couldn't._

_My mother was there._

_If looking at her eyes through the mirror was frightening, then looking at them right in front of me was downright terrifying. I just stared at her for who knows how long. I felt my limbs growing colder, numbness crawling up my legs and arms, spreading through my body._

"_They'll leave." My mother said. Except that wasn't her voice. I tried to move around her. But my father stood right beside her, looking much the same as her, as everyone. The rest of my family was blocking my way out._

"_They'll leave." Said the voice again. And now I noticed. It was all of them. All were saying the same thing._

"_We are all here." I said weakly._

"_They'll leave." They repeated. "We'll leave." They corrected. And one by one they turned into a black mist. I tried to go to the door, to run away. But I couldn't feel my feet anymore, everything felt cold. I couldn't breathe._

_The mist surrounded me. It kept spinning like a storm around me. Until everything was black. I didn't know if the mist had stopped moving or there was just so much mist and darkness, I didn't notice it was moving. I didn't even know if I was standing anymore. I couldn't feel my body._

_I wanted to move._

_I wanted to scream._

_But I couldn't feel anything. At one point I started questioning if I was there at all. There was darkness and coldness. Nothing else._

_Darkness and coldness._

"_And you will be alone."_

**[}-o-{]**

I sat up on my bed, sweat covered my body as if someone had thrown a bucket of water at me. My breathing was rough and forced, I could feel my throat practically closing.

I brought my knees to my chest and started rocking my body back and forth. _'It was a dream, a nightmare, nothing else.'_ I told myself. My limbs felt cold and numb. I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to prove to myself that I could move, that I could feel. I forced my breathing to be deep, I wanted to feel it.

I looked around and dread filled my body.

"LUNA!" I shouted standing up from my bed. And running out. The tigress appeared from a door and I ran at her, bringing her little body to a hug that would have killed anything short of the byakko she was. She squirmed and meowed in protest, but I didn't care, it was better that way. I needed to feel her. I needed to hear her.

"Don't leave me." I begged her and she stopped moving. After a second she started licking my chin. "Don't leave me." I repeated several times as she continued nuzzling and licking and rubbing me. I just kept hugging her like the lifeline she had become for me. "Don't leave." I sobbed.

I sat there, basking in the white tigress presence and crying my eyes out until the sun came out. I didn't know when I had woken up, so I didn't know how I was there. My hands still trembled and my breath as still unsteady. I stood up and got myself a cup of tea. Luna never stopped rubbing herself against my legs. I put on my headphones as I started with the drink.

_Crawl out of the hole you're in_

_Who you are is not who you've been_

_Now's the time to sink or swim_

_Will you fight the tide or get lost within?_

_And I know you're feeling low_

_Feel like you've lost control_

_But the darkness that you know_

_It's not your home and you're not alone_

"You will not leave me, will you?" I asked guiding my eyes, red from all the crying, to the little cub. She was lying on the table once more.

She nuzzled against my hand.

_And all you've wanted was just so much more_

_This world has taken a hold_

_Don't let 'em get your soul_

_The silence_

_You feel it cold as a winter storm_

_This world has taken a hold_

_Don't let 'em get your soul_

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

'_I want to try. I'm tired of feeling alone. Will I be left alone… if I don't try? If I don't climb?'_

The thought terrified me. I didn't want to move. I was alright where I was. But maybe they would leave, if I didn't. It was scary.

_Iron bars are hell to break_

_Tell me now, do you know what's at stake?_

_Your whole life in a blank stare haze_

_You walk around like the end of days_

_And I know you're feeling low_

_Feel like you've lost control_

_But the darkness that you know_

_It's not your home and you're not alone_

I had found a home, I thought as my gaze roamed around the apartment. It wasn't my home. My home had nothing to do with this place. My home was in a room inside an old school building. A room full of magic circles that looked like a sacrificial place for a cult. But it was my home.

I wasn't alone. The faces of everyone flashed in my mind. Their dead selves from my dream flashing alongside their normal ones. They wouldn't leave. I knew them. Luna confirmed it.

My gaze turned to the white tigress. She wouldn't leave. That dream was a lie. She would be there.

Luna would be there. Everyone would be there. Everywhere and always.

_I'm callin' out to you_

_Can you hear me?_

_They can't break you down_

_Let you hit the ground_

_I promise you it won't be long_

_You're feeling overwhelmed here_

_Drowned by the pain and the fear_

_The sun will come with the dawn_

'_Keep trying. Keep climbing.'_ I thought to myself as the tiniest smile appeared in my face. I felt Luna patting my hand and when I turned to her, she licked it. _'I'm not alone.'_

**[}-o-{]**

I entered the room, and everyone instantly stopped what they were doing. It was one of the only days that I had arrived later than everyone else.

"Good morning, everyone." I said.

"Good morning, young man." Azazel was the only one to greet me. He looked around confused.

"You can call me Max, just like everyone else." I said, my voice even and cold. "I guess I got used to it."

"Of course." The Governor said looking around still trying to get why everyone seemed so affected.

"You don't know it." I started and he turned to me. "I'm more broken than you think I am." He looked at me with something between curiosity, pity and concern. I wasn't sure which was worse. "When I joined, I wanted to kill myself." I told him simply. His eyes widened slightly. "I'm guessing they get flashbacks of that when I look like this." I signaled to myself. He nodded in understanding.

"Max, is every-"

"Yes, there's no need to call Sona this time." I interrupted Rias. She looked unsure. Luna rubbed herself on my leg. I walked up to the crimson-haired girl's desk and sat in front of her. "Could you find me a place to live?" I asked looking down.

"I thought you had an apartment." She said confused.

"I-" My voice cracked. "I don't want to stay there. My aunt gave that place to me out of pity and sense of responsibility. I don't want to stay there. There are all my memories of the darkness and coldness that followed my family's death." I explained. "All my memories of wanting to die. I want to leave all that behind." I hadn't lifted my eyes from the ground at all during the speech. "I need to start over. You can take all the money I earn from my contracts. I can work more. I will work myself to the ground if I must. But I have to get away from there."

Silence filled the room. I tried to keep my mind from wondering and focused on Luna that was walking around and rubbing on my legs. Every now and then she would stop and stare at me with those sky-blue eyes. I could feel them warming my heart each time.

"Of course." Rias replied simply. I looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Thank you." I think I was able to pass the message that I really meant it. Her eyes seemed to tear up a little. "Rias." I continued. "I will never be able to repay you what you've done for me since you made me your Knight. But I sure as hell will try." I stood and turned to everyone else. "Same for everyone else."

"Max." Issei said instantly, he gave me a smile and a thumbs up. "We are even." And I saw his eyes glace towards Asia. I nodded with a small smile.

"Same here." Yuuto said with his usual polite smile. He got the same answer from me.

"Does that mean I can ask for another love song~." Akeno teased. I locked eyes with her, my expression hadn't changed.

"Whatever you want." She froze. Her teasing smile vanished, replaced by a serious expression.

"Be there." She whispered from besides Rias's desk so only I heard her. I send another nod at her.

"I'll go talk with Gasper before school starts." And with that I left.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

'_Keep trying.'_

"_Don't you think that's why you are alone?"_

'_Keep climbing.'_

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

If you are interested in the songs, they're **Tear Down the Wall** by Art of Dying and **Lost Within** by Fivefold.

Well, those of you who follow The Mind Dweller already know, but **I'll be away for a month **or so. I'll try to find a way to publish but I don't make any promises. What probably will happen is that I'll write in the meantime, so I'll be able to publish a lot when I come back. Or that should be the case. Considering that I slowed the pace a lot recently and that I will be busy over there I can't promise anything in that front either.

With that out of the way, these chapters, the ones filled with emotional stuff, are a struggle in and of themselves. I always get worried that I'm going too far or that I don't go far enough. I even wonder if what I write makes any sense.

**Question:** I have gotten reviews from both fronts for this, so I was wondering: Am I writing too much emotional struggle or am I not writing enough or appropriately? I don't think answers will affect my writing too much but I'm curious.

As always, I hope you liked the chapter. Whatever your opinion of my work is, please feel free to leave it in a review.

**See you.**


	22. A Train to Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**A Train to Hell**

"How are you feeling for the trip Gasper?" I asked curious. "It's not your first time going, is it?"

"Well… No, it's not." He started already with a nervous tone but I could cut him some slack. He was still pretty jumpy while outside any room, even more while walking. And even if we were just inside the Old School building going from his room to the clubroom he wasn't entirely comfortable.

"I'm fine… just a bit nervous about all the outside…" He explained simply while I nodded. While he had gone there several times already, he still spent most of his time in the human world while everyone else attended school. The Underworld was a vaguely familiar place for him. Even more so considering that he had just started to get over his fears.

"The good thing is that it's really similar to the human world… except for the sky, it's purple… and there are several magical things here and there but… hmmm…" He trailed off, probably thinking he was already messing up. Luna rubbed her head against his legs while I started talking.

"Yeah, I remember reading about that. No sea of fire for us it seems." I said to get his mind off those thoughts. He seemed to relax, even if just a little. His eyes went to the byakko cub for support that he obviously got. "The real thing sounds much more enjoyable though." I smirked.

"Yeah… And we are all going together." The little Dhampir said with a small smile that I couldn't help but return. He had really come a long way from what he was like when I met him.

"That we are. I'm really proud of you, Gasper." I told him and he beamed at me. Luna meowed her agreement making my little bro beam even more.

"Thanks, Onii-san." He said as we entered the room. "Good morning everyone." I smiled as he was barely nervous to greet the room full of people that turned to him. I had already seen everyone before going to get Gasper for our trip to the Underworld.

"Now that everyone's here. How did it go yesterday, Issei?" I asked with a grin on my face. The Boosted Gear's holder instantly turned beet red along with the blonde haired girl that sat next to him. I'm sure they thought they weren't going to be publicly embarrassed about their date when they arrived and everyone seemed to act as if nothing happened. How wrong they were. We just wanted everyone to take part of it.

"I-We-It was-" My perverted friend started.

"It was great!" Asia interrupted with something that was between a squeal and a scream. My lips twitched up with amusement that reflected in everyone else faces.

"Ara ara, were you that good Ise-kun?" Asked Akeno with her teasing voice full power. The poor guy's brain seemed to shut down as it was Asia's turned to stammer a denial of sorts.

"You move fast, Issei-kun." Kiba said with a polite smile that almost seemed real until you saw the mirth in his eyes.

"I-Well-" Issei started again after his brain rebooted.

"… Issei-senpai made Asia-senpai a pervert too." I did a quick double take at that. Even Koneko was in on it. This was priceless.

"We-We didn't-" They replied at the same time completely flustered.

"While I don't have a problem with a relationship between my cute little servants I would like to ask you to be careful and use protection." How Rias managed to say that with a completely straight face? I couldn't hope to know.

"But- It was just- We didn't-" I had to give it to Issei, he didn't stop trying. Asia looked like she would faint any moment.

"Just so you know. I'm good taking care of children. So, if you need help in the future just ask." I said with a serious face placing a hand on Issei's shoulder. Asia passed out right there, her head ending up on her new boyfriend's lap. Said brown-haired boy couldn't get anything out of his mouth as it opened and closed silently. Then there was a flash of light.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Azazel holding a camera. "Oh, what I would get if I could sell this to previous holders of the Divine Dividing." He said. It really was a shame. My expression broke with a grin as Issei muttered something that sounded like 'assholes' under his breath. He kept his eyes firmly in Asia to ignore everyone else's snickers.

"That was the most fun I've had since the Undines." I said chuckling and Azazel broke out in laughter. No doubt he could imagine exactly what I meant. His '_I_ would have paid to see that' told me as much.

"When are you assholes going to start going on dates with cute girls too?" My grin froze in my face.

"I have training to do." Yuuto answered. I tried to cough out a 'same'. I don't know if I managed it. My throat seemed to close in itself and my insides decided to try and knot themselves.

"I'm fine…" Muttered Gasper. "I'm fine staying indoors and surfing on the net… and wearing cute clothes too." Taking deep breathes I tried to focus on the Dhampir's situation. Yeah… I wasn't dating anyone anytime soon. I didn't even want to think about it.

As I put my headphones on, I was acutely aware of all the eyes that seemed to try and burn holes in my skull. I couldn't even listen to the music as my right foot started to tap the floor. Luna jumped on my lap and I started petting her. What I would give to be an oblivious person in moments like this. The moment was thankfully broken by Azazel who cleared his throat. I would have to thank him later.

"The schedule in the underworld goes like this: First, a visit to Rias's parents and an introduction of her servants to the current head of the House." How I dreaded that meeting. Something told me that wouldn't go well, for me at least. "Then there is the Young Devils Gathering. After that is when we start your training, which the main reason why I am going with you. While you are at the Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He really hated his job as Governor or politics… or both.

"Then, Azazel… Sensei." Rias started, calling the man sensei was still… strange for most of us. "You'll be going with us? Should I make a reservation for you too?"

"Please do." He answered nodding. "It'll be my first time going to the Underworld through the Devil's route." He sounded excited. I guessed he liked those oddities, like the differences in their ways to get to the Underworld for example.

**[}-o-{]**

An hour later we were all in the nearest station wearing Kuoh Academy's summer school uniform. Did we have to? No, but at this point it was like a trademark of our peerage. Like this, a confused Issei and Asia walked next to me while Rias and Akeno leaded us determinedly to the elevator. As we entered it, Issei seemed to be even more confused.

"Yuuto, Koneko and Gasper come down with Azazel afterwards."

"Yes, Buchou."

When all five of us were set inside with our luggage, Rias turned to the panel inside the elevator and took out a card. As she pressed it to the panel we heard a 'ping' and the doors closed. A second later we felt it starting to go down. Issei's and Asia's shock was evident. I, on the other hand, had already read about the secret ways that the Devils had all over the world to go to the Underworld. I also didn't quite get why they were surprised considering that we lived in a world where going to hell for holidays was a thing.

Once we arrived and the doors opened, we stepped outside. Well… I stepped outside, the other two had to be urged to do so by an amused Rias. Out of the elevator was what looked like an artificial space, similar to the one used for our Rating Game against Phenex. Except this time, it looked like a normal train station.

After that we just waited for a minute so that the rest could join us.

"Now that we are all here, we have to go to platform three." Rias informed us and we started moving.

We had just passed the first platform when I felt a hand take mine. I stopped walking and turned to see Akeno holding my hand in hers. When I went to ask her about it I felt my throat close again as a pressure in my chest made it difficult to breath. No idea how long we stood there, but it took me a while to look at her in the eyes. There was so much hope in her expression, in those eyes, that I couldn't bring myself to shake her hand off. No matter how much it seemed to burn and freeze my skin at the same time.

I felt Luna nudge my leg before she rubbed her whole body against it. I took a deep breath as my fingers slowly wrapped themselves around Akeno's hand. Slowly because I didn't want to crush it out of nervousness. Even more slowly I turned my head forward to keep moving while keeping my eyes firmly on the floor in front of me.

Doing so I missed Akeno's blushing face and the extremely pleased smile that appeared on it. I didn't see the frown on Rias's face either. No, my mind was occupied torturing itself.

What the hell was I doing? This… this could mess up everything. Little actions like this could throw that painfully little progress I had made out the window. I wasn't blind. What if it made the other girls angry? It could affect Akeno. It could drive the others to make Akeno angry and then she could get angry at me too. And I would be alone… again.

Was I exaggerating? Was I being paranoid? Maybe… but I definitely didn't want to risk it. I didn't want to be left alone… again.

But what could I do? Rejecting her could end up in the same thing. She could get angry, or sad. She could leave thinking that I didn't want her around. Same could happen with the others. And then I would be alone… again.

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

I looked at Luna and she seemed to be giving me her full support at the same time that she tried to reassure me. I got it. I don't know how, but I got what she wanted to tell me. With another deep breath in I looked up. We were near the platform three already. The train looked strange. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something… magical about the train. Which made sense, but not knowing _what_ it was unnerved me a little. The train also had the Gremory symbol all over it.

"This train is owned by the House of Gremory." Rias informed us with a proud smile. After Issei stopped gawking at the train we followed our King inside it. She had to travel in the first car while the rest of us traveled in the one behind. Azazel sat at the end of it and warned us not to bother him while he slept. None of us was stupid enough to do so anyway, not even Issei.

Said Red Dragon Emperor was sitting next to his girlfriend with Gasper and Yuuto in front of him. Akeno and I sat next to them with me sitting next to the window. Koneko took the seat in front of me.

"How long till we get there?" I heard Issei asking and I paid attention for the answer.

"We should arrive in an hour or so." Yuuto replied.

"I thought we could just teleport there with a circle." Continued a confused brown-haired guy. I tuned out after that. I already knew why we were getting there like this.

This was how people from other factions moved to the Devil's side of the Underworld. We were doing so ourselves because of Issei, Asia and me. As new Devils we had to get to the Underworld through official means at least once. Otherwise we risked being punished for entering illegally. I thought we could probably get away with it but at the same time I didn't want to find out.

As I went to put on my headphones I looked at Akeno. She had a content smile on her face that I will admit, helped me lose a bit of the nervousness I previously had. Turning again I saw Koneko looking out the window. I had gotten good at reading that empty expression of hers. Something was troubling her.

"Koneko? Is everything alright?" I asked a softly putting on my best polite smile. She turned to me, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"No, everything's…" She stopped her denial mid-sentence and looked at the floor. Akeno was looking between us with a confused expression as I waited for her to continue, be it either her denial or her honest answer. "Do you remember?" She asked instead. "That day at the Karaoke." She clarified. "What you said… I have been thinking…" Her hands were shaking and her voice seemed to be almost a whisper. "I'm afraid I'll have to use it…" She finished and it was my eyes turn to widen. She was afraid she would have to use her Nekoshou abilities. It made sense too, our battles were escalating at an alarming rate. If we continued like this, we would be in over our heads.

After that day in the karaoke I had gone over everything I could find on them together with a bit of information about Senjutsu and Youjutsu. I couldn't find much in Rias's library, which kind of made sense in a way. But a quick question about Youkai to Sona had solved that problem. She had been happy to help me study more about the supernatural.

Having read it, I wasn't quite sure why everyone seemed to be afraid of Nekoshou. There was obviously more to the SS-Class Stray Devil than what was publicly known. Losing control while practicing Senjutsu wasn't uncommon. But for a master to do so? That just didn't happen. Not even in the Underworld. I would ask questions about that, but it seemed like something that could only lead to trouble. At least for the moment.

Back to the topic at hand though. Koneko shouldn't be worrying about it. Even if she lost control. It was doubtful she even _could_ hurt someone, except Asia that is. The rest of us could at the very least hold her off until someone else helped and then we could help her regain control.

But I understood irrational fears. And hers weren't, at least not fully. Even if no one was hurt, she probably was afraid everyone would turn on her because of it. It was still irrational considering the ties of the group. But it was definitely understandable.

"You know." I started and she looked at me with rapt attention. Her eyes and probably all her senses alert to see if I lied while comforting her. That was my assumption at least. "It's not black anymore." I told her. I knew she would understand. Her eyes widened. "At least I don't think so. Maybe dark gray, but not black." I said with a small smile. "And it's partly thanks to you. I told everyone the other day. I owe you. I don't know exactly what you fear will happen. But I'm quite sure that it won't happen with me."

She looked down at the floor again after that. Looking to the side I noticed that everyone else was paying attention to us. It was a relief that the conversation wasn't easy to follow. Although there was a possibility that Akeno and/or Yuuto would pick up on what was being said.

"Thank you." The white-haired girl replied without looking at me. After that we drifted to a comfortable silence only broken when the front door of the car opened.

"Is everyone enjoying the ride?" Said Rias as she stepped into our car. She was followed by a bald elderly man with a white beard.

"Just great." Said Akeno in a teasing voice as she rested her head against my shoulder. I fought my own body in order not to tense. I couldn't help but gulp though. I started tapping my foot again. Rias eye twitched.

"Hohoho." The man laughed as he looked at Rias with an amused expression. "I've lived a long life it seems." The crimson-haired girl turned to him with wide eyes as pink dusted her cheeks. "Nice to meet you all." He continued after a moment. "I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train and driver when it's otherwise unused. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said nodding his head at us.

"Nice to meet you as well! I'm Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, Issei Hyoudou! Please, treat me well!" Answered the loud Red Dragon Emperor as usual.

"I'm Asia Argento! Her Bishop! Please treat me well too!" Followed the nervous former nun.

"I'm Maxwell Salas, Knight. Please to make your acquaintance." I said with my own nod at him.

After the introductions the man took out a machine that looked like as strange camera and 'took a picture' of us. As I raised a curious eyebrow and the other two new devils watched with confused expressions the man decided to explain.

"This machine is used to check on people that enter the Underworld through the Devils's side. It tells us if everyone is who they say they are. It would be a serious matter if someone occupied the train after all." After everyone was given the OK, he turned to us with a smile. "With that out of the way, you can rest and relax for the rest of the trip. There's a car with beds and one where you can have a meal, please don't hesitate to use them if you wish." He said pointing to the back cars.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?" She turned to sensei only for both her eyebrows to shot up as an amazed expression took over her face. "The nerve of this guy. To fall asleep on the train of the faction that you were enemies with not so long ago." Even with all that she still smiled a little.

"Hohoho." Reynaldo laughed good heartedly, he seemed like a nice guy. "The Fallen Angel Governor is really peaceful."

After that the time passed rather quickly. Issei, Asia, Yuuto and Gasper started a game of cards as Akeno and Rias talked to one another. Koneko had taken out a bag of sweets out of nowhere (a hammer-space if someone asked me) and I just listened to music as I petted Luna on my lap. I kept a watchful eye on Gasper though, just in case he started getting nervous. I was happy to see him stay somewhat calm through the trip. He had really come a long way.

[We will momentarily be braking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be braking through the dimensional wall.] That announcement came after around forty minutes.

"You should try looking outside." Rias said with a smile to us, the new ones. I instantly turned to look out the window next to me while Issei and Asia did the same on the other side. As the landscape appeared to replace the darkness from before, I heard Issei and Asia babble about how amazing it was. And they were right. "It's fine if you open the window now." She added while watching our reactions. We instantly did so.

My first moment in the Underworld is something difficult to explain. In a way it felt like I believe it would going back to America. It was like coming back home. Which I attributed to me being a Devil now. The Underworld was home to all Devils. The temperature of the air was just right, neither cold nor hot. The sight of the trees and mountains was amazing, almost as much as the sky… that purple sky was so… beautiful. I couldn't help but be in awe of everything. The sight, the temperature, the feeling… everything seemed to welcome me. A true home.

I was overwhelmed taking everything in. Luna, that had been watching from my lap, meowed and nudged me in the chest. I smiled openly as I took my eyes out of the windows for just a moment. The rest turned to me as I fumbled with my phone. Except Issei and Asia, they were still entranced by the view.

**[I'll be OK – Nothing More]**

"_We live in the rain, a sea of change_

_You can't keep anything you take_

_The lovely face of lives we chase_

_Is but dust for the wind to take_

_When all is gone, the only loss_

_To not have loved at every cost_

_When you can say, and I can say_

_We loved with every step we take_

_I'll be OK"_

As everyone listened to me sing I continued admiring everything out the window. Even turning to see where we had come from. A black hole signaled where we came out of the dimensional wall.

"_How do you love when your heart is broken?_

_How do you speak when you feel outspoken?_

_I can forgive and be forgiven_

_By learning to heal with a heart wide open"_

On the distance we could see endless land, trees, mountains, forests, rivers and lakes. And everything was beautiful. There were towns far away in the distance. Some houses inside the forests. They looked kind of weird but not overly so. Just… different than normal. Just a cultural thing, I guessed. Like the difference I noticed from America to Japan.

"_With open hearts, despite the stakes_

_We take a chance on our mistakes_

_A brand new day, we will embrace_

_An open wound that heals with grace_

_In all the fears that we will face_

_In this time and in this place_

_When you can say and I can say_

_We loved with every step we take_

_I'll be OK…"_

As I finished the song everyone was looking out the windows. Koneko was standing right in front of me. Our faces merely centimeters away from each other. Even like that, I barely caught her whisper.

"We'll be ok, won't we?"

"We will." I replied in an equally hushed tone.

"All this is already inside Gremory territory." Rias said proudly to everyone.

"You mean everything, even the train tracks we have been traveling on?" I couldn't stop a chuckle at Issei's comment as Rias nodded amused. Sometimes he was shocked by the smallest things out of everything to be shocked at. He was like a child, in a way. Loud and naïve, but with a good heart. If you ignored the perverted side, that is.

"How large is your territory?" I asked curious. It was Yuuto who answered my question.

"If I remember correctly, it's the size of Honshu in Japan." I chocked on air as Issei sputtered unintelligibly. Both Rias and Yuuto nodded at our reactions.

"The Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious." Rias explained.

I had read about that too. But somehow it hadn't hit me that they had to divide so much terrain between so little people. That or the fact that the nobility system of the Devils would almost guaranty that every House of the 72 Pillars would have a big territory for them. Not to mention that with all the Pillars that had gone extinct after the Wars there was even more space to divide between the nobles.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rias started speaking again breaking me from my thoughts. "Max, Asia, Issei. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want." She said casually.

"W-we can have our own territory?!" "Come again?" Issei and I said respectively. That was something I didn't know about.

"You are all the servant Devils of the next Head of House. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko and even Gasper possess land within my territory." Snapping her fingers, a map appeared in the air for us to see. "The red areas are the places that are already taken, but anywhere else is fine. Now please, just point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

For the next ten-odd minutes the three of us kept looking at the territories available and trying to choose. I could understand that Issei was overwhelmed. Us peasants never in our live thought something like this would happen to us. In the end he chose a territory that was mainly mountains. It made sense to me, dragons often lived in those kind of places. The next was Asia, who chose a territory filled with forests that was 'casually' next to Issei's. I had to chuckle as both their faces turned pink and they tried not to look at each other.

For my part though.

"What do you think about a lake, Luna?" I asked looking over the territories. I would have asked if she wanted forest but almost every territory had a forest of some kind. Sometimes bigger and sometimes smaller. She nodded as an answer and I went back to looking at the map. "Rivers?" I asked again getting another nod. "That one." I said pointing at one with a small smile.

It had a big lake occupying a side of it. Said lake wasn't entirely owned by that territory though. It was so big that it could be confused as a sea, and as such it was divided in three with other territories. The shore that was owned by the territory I chose had several rivers connected to it with several sizes. It was sure to have some beautiful views. From an economic point of view, I guessed that the lake would have something to fish. More than that I would have to research, I supposed. No one told me it was a bad idea so I guessed it was ok.

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]

"Seems like we are almost there, close the windows please." Rias said after the announcement. As the train stopped and everyone was readying to step out of the train, Azazel just continued to lazily sit on the same place he had slept the whole ride. When questioned he answered:

"I'll keep riding this up to the Maou's territory for my meeting with Sirzechs and the others."

"Then, see you later, Sensei." We told him and Rias added. "Say hi to my brother for me, Azazel." The Governor just waved at us.

As we stepped out of the train another surprise hit us.

[Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama!] Was shouted by everyone that was out to receive us. And let me just tell you, there were a lot of people. Fireworks were set off, soldiers fired their guns at the sky, a _freaking_ band started playing and a soldier riding a… something, flew in the sky waving a flag.

My first step in the Underworld was… interesting, indeed.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

I'M BACK GUYS! GOD DAMNIT!

I know, I know. I said that I would be gone for a month and it's been nearly three. What can I say? My life went to shit. A shit ton of things happened. But I'm sure nobody cares about that. So, I'll get to important stuff.

**Chapter's Frequency:** I'm sorry to say, but with everything that has happened, I'm going to have a lot less time to write. I won't promise anything but I'm almost sure I can get a chapter a week done (no, sadly it's not a chapter for every series, just one). That is unless something unexpected happens, which always seemed to be the case.

**The Mind Dweller:** Uf, where to start. This series was not nearly as well received as Another Side or The Unknown Character. In a way I get it. Getting OCs to work is hard, more often than not you have to get your own original stories to go along with it and I SUCK at that. Showed by every attempt at that I have done so far. With that said, I'm not abandoning the series, just putting it in a lower priority than writing Another Side's sequel and The Unknown Character.

With that out of the way, did you like the chapter? Nothing much happened, I know. Did you miss my stories? Let me know. Tell me everything. I sure as hell missed writing my stories and I missed you too guys.

**HIDDEN NEWS: **There's something I wanted to tell you sort of hidden in this notes guys. Did you get it or did you have to go back to search for it?

**See you.**


	23. Arriving at the House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Arriving at the House**

"Stop this at once!" Rias's shout stopped everyone in their tracks. The servants stood straighter, the band stopped playing, the guy flying with the flag landed. Suddenly, every sound died together with the last fireworks. And just as suddenly the cackling of lightning was heard by everyone. "Everyone," Rias started talking again suppressing her annoyance with visible effort. "Thanks for the welcoming party, but my peerage and I would like a more… tame one next time. I would greatly appreciate it if you would return to your duties." And with that what I guessed where the head maids and butlers started ushering everyone back to work and dismissing the band.

"That was… something." I said calming myself as I turned to a terrified Gasper. "It's ok, Gasper. They are leaving already. Take deep breaths." The trembling Dhampir followed my instruction taking a shaky breath in and then out. "Try to relax your shoulders and breath." I continued saying softly. I put my hands on his shoulders reassuringly for more emphasis. A second later I felt his shoulders sag a little as he continued breathing. "Great, well done, Gasper." I praised as I let out a sigh and stood straighter.

"I'm sorry." Rias said as I turned to look forward once again. "They had done that before… I should have told them not to. I forgot." She explained sounding mortified.

"It's ok." I reassured. "We are ok, aren't we?" I said putting a hand on Gasper's shoulder and he nodded slowly.

"I'm ok." He still looked pale and trembled under my hand. His smile looked incredibly forced and I could clearly see the beads of sweat on his forehead. But he stood as tall as he was and proud. I couldn't suppress a smirk at that.

"Great, so…" Rias started again. "Can you stop the lightning, Max?" I blinked at her. I had stopped once I started helping Gasper. The sound of sparks shook me from my confusion and I turned to the side. I blinked again. There stood Luna, looking ready to jump at whoever was stupid enough to annoy her with lightning sparkling softly around her paws. A hiss escaped her mouth.

"Luna." I breathed out. The byakko cub seemed to relax a bit and turned to look at me. A smile slowly creeped into my face. "Luna!" I all but shouted in excitement, she meowed seemingly happy just because I was. "You can use your element! And it's Lightning!" I picked her up and hugged her against my chest. "Awesome! Isn't it?!" I asked turning to the others. All of them were smiling at us, or smirking in Issei's case, even Gasper gave a tentative smile in spite of the bad moment he had just been through.

That's when Rias cleared her throat. "I'm happy for you, Max. I really am. But I think we should move on." She said giving me an apologetic smile.

"Right." I said suddenly embarrassed of my outburst. "Right, of course." I have Luna a last squeeze against my chest whispering. "You are awesome." And then I let her continue walking besides me. I would have carried her but she was starting to grow bigger already. "Sorry about that guys." Everyone waved off my apologies. "And thank you, Rias. For making them leave."

"Thank you, Rias-senpai." Gasper said just after I had finished too.

"No problem. It's the least I can do for my cute little servants." She said smiling at the Dhampir and patting his head. He hummed happily.

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama." Came the ever so calm voice of Grayfia receiving us. "I apologize for the inappropriate welcoming. I shall make sure it doesn't repeat itself in the future." She said with a serious nod for emphasis. "You are early. I'm glad you had a safe trip. Now then," She started signaling with her hand. "all family members please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this."

And with that Grayfia guided us to what was a positively expensive carriage. Even the horse looked kind of… special. I would have to look up if it was a magical horse of some kind. Once a small group of maids discretely placed our luggage on the carriages, we divided ourselves. Rias would accompany Grayfia, Issei, Asia and me as we were the ones that had never came to the Underworld before. The rest were going on the second carriage. I had sent Luna together with Gasper, the poor guy was still pretty shaken from seeing such a big group of strangers so suddenly.

"Well," I started once we arrived to Rias's home. "I knew it would be big, flashy and all that but it still managed to impress me." I said looking at the castle in front of us. Issei and Asia seemed to agree with me as one was blinking rapidly as if trying to see if he was imagining things while the other looked like her eyes would fall from their sockets if they widened a bit more.

"That's the main residence of one of my homes." Rias explained with a proud expression. The words _'one of my homes'_ repeated themselves in my head a couple of times as my brain tried to understand it. I honestly didn't know why I was shocked considering the fact that she owned a territory the size of Japan's mainland. I guessed it shocked even more when it came to residences. Or it was hitting me all at once.

We had to stop for another minute at the entrance because the servants had standing in line on both sides of the path with a red carpet in the middle. Poor Gasper seemed to want nothing more than to go back to his room on the human world. Once everyone was dismissed and we could finally start making our way to the house a small silhouette appeared from the front door and basically tackled Rias.

"Rias-nee-sama!" A small crimson-haired child seemed to want to hug the air out of her while bouncing excitedly. My best guess was that it was Millicas, Sirzechs's son. I couldn't quite remember if it had been the Maou himself or his father the one that had mentioned the boy. "Welcome back!"

"Millicas! I'm back." Rias answered hugging the little boy back with a big smile on her face. "You've grown a lot, haven't you?" Then she turned to us while gently taking the boy's hand and waving in our direction. "Come on, Millicas. Greet everyone."

"Yes, nee-sama. I am Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you." Huh, so he was still Gremory even if his father was now Lucifer. Interesting. He seemed to be really polite, maybe a requirement for being the son of a Maou. Couldn't go around being a brat after all. That would give a bad image.

"Maxwell Salas, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said with a slight bow. Issei and Asia soon followed my example.

"Only the person who succeeded the title of Maou can retain the name. That's why he is still a Gremory. He is also next in line for family head after me." Rias explained as if she had read my mind. Although, being honest, she probably did it because of Issei's and Asia's expressions. "Let's go inside, shall we?" And go inside we did. Although, considering the space it could easily still be considered outside if not for the ceiling, it was that big.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once." Grayfia said rising her hand to which a number of maids appeared ready to guide us. I wondered if they made it a point to hire just the beautiful ones.

"You're right. I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well." Rias replied humming to herself.

"Master is out at the moment." Grayfia informed Rias. "He is expected to return by this evening. He said he would meet everyone at supper."

"I see, thank you, Grayfia." Rias said getting a bow as answer from the maid. "I suppose I'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms." And just as we were about to follow the maids to their rooms a voice interrupted.

"Ara, Rias. Welcome back." We all turned to see a woman that would have made Issei drool if he wasn't Asia's… never mind, he did anyway. I had to suppress a sigh at the sight of the Pawn stare. Poor Asia couldn't do much more than pout before she decided to pinch his cheek, effectively waking the idiot up. I guessed it was difficult to change one's nature, especially so quickly.

She looked like a slightly older Rias, normal people would think she was her sister or something. Considering that Devils could change their appearance, I was betting it was her mother. Really, the only differences between one and the other besides age were the hair (the woman's was flaxen) and the eyes (violet instead of blue).

"Mother, I've returned home." Wow, I was right. Then Rias turned to the rest of us and once again addressed a very confused Asia and Issei. Explaining why there hardly were Devils that looked their actual age.

"I have a doubt though." I said as she finished making everyone look at me. I gulped, that kind of attention still made me nervous. "I just wanted to know if all Devils have good looks. I'm starting to think it's a racial trait but I haven't found anything on the books." Because seriously. All the Devils that I've met could be models. When Rias turned beet red, I had to resist the urge to sigh. I knew something of the sort would happen but I just couldn't stop myself.

"Nothing like that, young man." Rias's mother was the one to answer me while giggling behind her hand. "Although most pureblood Devils do have better looks in general, it's not a 'racial trait' as you put it. There _are_ Devils with average looks or even ugly ones." She explained.

"I apologize if it was a rude question. Curiosity gets the best of me sometimes." I said but she just waved it off.

"Don't worry, young man." She reassured me. "It's always nice to know I still am beautiful after all. I dare say my daughter appreciated the comment." She said with a sly smile sent to the mentioned crimson-haired girl.

"Mum!" Was the protest that followed.

"You must be Maxwell, right?" The woman continued, ignoring her daughter. My shoulders tensed slightly. Of course, she knew. She probably had heard all about me from her husband and son. "Nice to meet you, as you know, I'm Rias's mother, Venelana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Maxwell Salas-kun."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." I said bowing.

"Oh please, none of that bowing stuff. My daughter should have told you that we treat our servants as family." She said dismissively.

"It's the proper thing to do, from what I've read." At that she seemed to mutter something about burning books under her breath. "I'd like you to meet my familiar too. She is like family to me too." At this her face seemed to lit up. Apparently, Luna was also a topic of conversation for the Gremory household. "Luna, this is Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother." I said looking at the white tigress cub. The small byakko made her way to the woman walked a circle around her and then started rubbing her body against her legs, much to the woman's delight. "That's new." I said with my eyebrows raised.

"What is?" Venelana asked curiously while crouching and starting to pet Luna.

"She usually licks the hand of people she accepts or pats them with her paws to sign that she'll tolerate them." I explained. "I've never seen her react like that to someone." I looked at my familiar inquisitively as if she would explain that to me. Obviously, I didn't get an answer. That didn't mean I wouldn't try to guess. I took note to give Venelana a little more trust than normal.

"Isn't she the cutest thing in the world?" The woman said while holding Luna in the air with both hands. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"She is." I replied. I would never stop believing that, even if she was already starting grow bigger.

"Well, I guess I'll have to let you go to your rooms now." She said with her eyes fixed on the little byakko. I chuckled to myself. I'm sure I looked just like that for a while when I first met Luna.

"I'm sure you can find me if you need to, Luna. See you later." The cub meowed a goodbye in between purrs as each of us followed a maid to our rooms.

**[}-o-{]**

Several hours after that meeting, we were sitting in the dining room. Luna had come to me after an hour of playing with Venelana and both seemed to have enjoyed themselves. I looked around the table. Venelana, Zeoticus and Millicas were the only ones at the table apart from our peerage. I guessed Sirzechs was still busy what that meeting that Azazel had talked about.

"Please, enjoy yourselves." Zeoticus said. I looked back at the luxurious food. We could enjoy ourselves alright. Although, being honest, I was just glad we didn't have ten types of forks and knives. That would have driven me crazy.

Looking at the equally luxurious dining room, I couldn't help but remember the 'rooms' that they had prepared for us. And I do mean prepared. My 'room' had an American style, while everyone else's was Japanese. And in case you are wondering why I say 'room' then it's simple. They were actually mini-apartments. The 'rooms' had everything you could need to live. Hell, they even had a private bathroom, a _kitchen_ and they had a door that lead to _another_ bedroom. I could only shake my head at the over the top accommodation. Apparently, Asia had moved in to Issei's 'room'. Couldn't fault her for that, and besides, she probably would stay in the separate room, probably.

I then turned my gaze to my fellow peerage members. Yuuto and Akeno were eating without problems. Issei and Asia on the other hand… they seemed a bit troubled, in Issei's case I guessed he wasn't used to eating with fork and knife. Asia probably was just nervous about the new environment. There was also the fact that she was an ex-nun that was now on hell. That probably was a shock.

Gasper still seemed a bit shaken but the time spent in his room by himself seemed to have helped him relax a bit. He was still eating slowly pushing his food around the plate a lot though. Koneko was the same, although for different reasons. Despite my reassurance, she still seemed troubled. I wasn't surprised really. That kind of things took time. If I hadn't been in front of so many people I would have chuckled bitterly. I knew from experience after all.

Rias's parents seemed to have noticed the uneasy peerage members too. Zeoticus cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Please, there's no need to be nervous." He started with a reassuring smile that his wife mimicked. "Think of this place as your home." The hold I had on my fork tightened. "For some of you, this is your first time coming to the Underworld, you are in an environment that you don't understand. So, if there's something you want, please don't hesitate to say so to the housemaids." He informed us. It was good to know. Although, what could we possibly need that we didn't already have in our 'rooms'?

"Thanks for the reassurance, Zeoticus." I said with a polite smile. "I'm sure we will get used to this place soon enough. It already has everything we could ask for. I thank you for that too." I said signaling Issei and Asia too.

"Y-Yes, thank you very much." "Thank you very much." Were the hurried thanks given by my fellow new Devils. Both of Rias's parents smiled at that.

"Max." The man started once again. I turned to him once more. "Have you considered calling me father since we last met." In other circumstances I would have wondered if the forks were magically reinforced because I sure as hell put enough force on it to bend it. I took a deep breath in trying to push down the lump on my throat.

"Dear, you are going too fast. There's an order for this kind of thing." While I didn't want them to think they were both going the right way, I was just glad I didn't have to answer because of Venelana.

"That's true. I seem to be a bit too hasty sometimes." That had to be the biggest understatement I had heard the whole day.

"Maxwell." Then Venelana put the attention back on me. I took a sip of my drink trying to relax myself. "Is it fine if I call you Max?" Thank Maou she asked something that didn't put me in a bad spot.

"Of course, I'd prefer it, honestly." I told her with a polite smile trying to keep my uneasiness from showing. "Being called Maxwell reminds me entirely too much of my mother."

"I see." She said humming to herself. "Will you be staying here for long, Maxwell?" This time the fork did bend a little. I would have folded it in too if Luna hadn't rubbed herself against my legs.

"As long as Rias-sama needs us here, we shall stay." I said, I'm not sure what slipped into my tone. But Venelana's eyes widened slightly and I saw Rias pale next to her.

"I see." She repeated after regaining her calm expression. "That's perfect." She continued as if nothing had happened. "I will have to teach you how to be a gentleman, after all. You'll study manners while here." She informed me. In my mind I wondered why she was singling me out… Who was I kidding? Even Issei had to have picked that one up.

"Father! Mother!" Rias seemed to have had enough of this. For once, I wouldn't hold against her the attitude against her family. "I've been listening quietly until now, but just what are you trying to do while leaving me out of it?" She questioned enraged while standing up.

"Be silent, Rias." Venelana replied with some steel in her voice while narrowing her eyes. "You already canceled your engagement with Raiser, remember? The fact that we just permitted it should be enough special treatment for you." Rias sat back down on her chair taken aback by her mother's tone. "How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in in order to take care of things with the other high-class Devils? You may be the sister of a Maou, but there is still a limit."

"Onii-sama has nothing to do with-" Rias all but whispered while looking down at her plate.

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do?" Venelana started again cutting the crimson-haired girl off. "Officially, that is true. However, everyone still sees you as the sister of a Maou. Now, more than ever, everyone will pay attention to what you do. You have been placed in that kind of position. There will be no second instance of that selfishness. Understood."

Rias kept her gaze down while she seemed to curl into herself trying to get away from the situation. The whole conversation I kept my eyes on Luna at my feet. I didn't understand. This couldn't be the same woman that the little byakko had greeted so openly. Then it hit me.

"_How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in in order to take care of things with the other high-class Devils?"_

"_Now, more than ever, everyone will pay attention to what you do."_

They were being pressured again. Even if we had cancelled the engagement fair and square, the politics of high-class pure-blood Devils still affected Rias. The whole reason behind Rias arranged marriage had been the pressure that her parents had to give in to eventually. Now that we had freed her, the pressure was back, probably worse than before.

The alliance had made Rias position as a Maou's sister to become even more important too. All eyes would be in people like her and her actions. She couldn't be seeing as a spoiled brat, which was her image after escaping a marriage arranged for the 'betterment' of the Devil race.

"I've shown a bad side to Rias peerage, haven't I?" Venelana taking a deep breath in to compose herself. "Getting back to the topic, you will go through special training during your stay here, Max." She said looking directly into my eyes.

I tried to read something from her violet eyes, from her expression. There was nothing there, or there was but I couldn't hope to understand it. 'Why me?' I wanted to ask. But I knew and they knew, everyone did. Silence reigned the table for long seconds as I gathered my thoughts. A cold mask overcame my features and I noticed that some of my friends tensed up at that.

They were pushing us together because, one, Rias was obviously interested in me. Two, I had a somewhat important standing being a Devil wielder of an Excalibur fragment, never mind Ascalon. The only things that could be above me were pureblooded Devils and Longinus holders. Some of the former probably stood even bellow me considering that several families had been broken by the wars.

Even if I was a weakling in the world rankings right now. That would change, there was no doubt. Devils lived for thousands of years after all and I had just started. I was but a baby in the eyes of many, a baby with a lot of potential growth.

Those two reasons made me the perfect option to marry their daughter off to. She wouldn't be miserable and the Underworld nobility couldn't argue against it. There was a little problem though.

They weren't taking me into consideration at all.

"I see." Was all I said.

**[}-o-{]**

I was back on my 'room'. I had excused myself as soon as one of the others did. Didn't want to give the idea that I was running away… too much at least. When I closed the door of my apartment-like room behind me I slid down against it. Luna started rubbing her head against my side as I tried to get my breathing in control.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

"_Always be happy, Max. Just do whatever makes you happy and everything will be fine."_

This time it wasn't that easy. This time I didn't have any clear choices. I couldn't very well turn them down without consequences for Rias. But I couldn't just go with it without giving the impression that I wanted to be with Rias. If I went along with it… how long could I drag it out? Would I be leading Rias on?

I wasn't even sure what type of girl I liked, what I wanted in a relationship. I was a loner for Maou's sake. How the hell was I supposed to know what to do? I didn't even know how to make friends for crying out loud. I clutched the sides of my head.

Luna meowed.

"What the hell do I do, Luna?" I asked desperately.

She nudged me with her head.

"'Keep trying', huh? What is that even supposed to mean now?" I kept asking. "Should I just go with it? Try a relationship with Rias?"

The only answer I got was a stare. Of fucking course.

"You are not helping, Luna." I said exasperatedly.

She kept staring at me. Those blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. I sighed. My mind going million miles a minute. I needed to choose, and I needed to do it sooner rather than later. The problem was, what would I choose?

"As much as I don't like it…" I started trying not to look at those blue orbs that seemed to be glued on me. "I'll have to do it, won't I?" I asked putting a hand on Lunas head and starting to slowly pet her.

She meowed softly.

"I pray to Maou that this doesn't end as badly as I think it will, Luna." I said, my voice barely audible. "Because if it does…" I trailed off looking at nothing and everything all at once. "Because if it does, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep trying."

The byakko cub turned to look at me once more. Her eyes trying to simultaneously convey sympathy, reassurance and sadness. How I could get all that from just a stare, you may be wondering. It was easy. After all, I had practice. My mother had rather expressive eyes.

"What would I do without you, Luna."

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

Well, I got this chapter done really quick. I'm kind of proud of myself. I still get my head full of ideas for an MCU series though. I would give it a shot just to get the ideas out of my head. But considering that I already have three series going, that I barely have time to write at all and that I know next to nothing about Marvel stories outside of the movies (And I haven't even seen them all) … yeah, no.

Anyhow, did you like the chapter? I know there wasn't much going on plot-wise but I think what _did_ happen is basically the main point of the series as a whole. The Unknown Character is kind of my 'feelings story' after all. The Sides series is kind of my 'power creep story'. The Mind Dweller is kind of a 'light hearted story' and I have plans to make it deviate from canon a lot, but that's later on and not even decided.

Ok, rant's over. Leave me a review, please. It was really depressing to publish TMD and get only one review after the encouraging reviews I had gotten beforehand. Thanks to the guy that did leave a review, if you are reading this, you are awesome.

**See you.**


	24. Opening Up to Others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Opening Up to Others**

**Issei's POV**

The sound of my knuckles against the wood broke the silence in the corridor that housed the doors of our 'rooms'. Not for the first time, I found myself not knowing what to do. Not surprising considering that I was a bit on the slow side. I knew and everyone else knew. Asia found it cute, Maou knows I will never understand why but she did. Max found it amusingly annoying (his words, not mine). The rest were of the same mind, maybe leaning more on the amusing side. I didn't mind.

Why would I mind? They were my friends. They had my back. I couldn't ever doubt them. Not after all we lived through together.

"_What he is saying is that we are going too."_ Even though I had been an asshole, Max still went with me to that church. Because I wanted to save a friend. And I understood. He longed for it. For a friend that would fight for him. How could I _not_ understand?

"…_I'm going as well."_ Koneko-chan still came with us. Even though I am a pervert.

"_H-huh? But I'm going as well…?"_ Maybe they thought I didn't notice. But I was moved. Kiba decided to go with us. Even though I always insulted him because he was popular.

Even Buchou and Akeno-senpai helped. Buchou even dealt with… _her_ for me.

So how could I _not_ call them my friends? Time and time again. We faced our foes together. They shrugged off my stupid perverted personality. They laughed _with_ me and they weren't ashamed to call me a friend.

I would always be grateful to Matsuda and Motohama for sticking with me for so long. But it was not the same. We stuck together out of necessity more than anything. I had noticed after all. We slowly drifted apart after I joined the ORC. We were still friends, but we were no longer the inseparable perverted trio. We were not best friends anymore. No, my true friends were in the ORC.

And one of those friends needed me.

Maybe he didn't need _me_, not really. But he needed someone. And who could do it? I didn't know. So, I would try. Someone had to try. He helped all of us. He was there to save Asia. He was the one to take out the yakitori and free Buchou. He stood next to Kiba when the Excaliburs tormented him. He had helped Akeno deal with her Fallen blood, I knew. Everyone could see how she glanced at him while telling Asia and I her heritage. He was helping Gasper get over his fear of people. He was even helping Koneko deal with something now. Although I couldn't for the life of me guess what it was.

But more importantly, at least for me, he had helped me.

"_I feel so useless."_

"_Don't be stupid."_ As subtle as a sledgehammer, the annoying asshole. But it still comforted me. The way he didn't hesitate a second to dismiss my insecurities. He even went so far as to say he was weaker than me time and time again.

I wanted to laugh at that. _Him_. _Weak_. I could only shake my head at the absurdity. Even back then he would run circles around me as I made a fool of myself trying to hit him. After that he only got more awesome. Defeating the immortal yakitori. Wielding a legendary sword, part of it at least, that bit was still a bit confusing. Facing my fated rival with me.

I was an idiot. But I had seen it.

"_You are not joking, are you?"_ I had seen the understanding in those eyes. He _knew._

"_No, I'm not. You are as useful as anyone else on this peerage."_ Somehow, I couldn't shake off the feeling that those words weren't only for me to hear.

So, I had followed him. To thank him. To tell him I owed him one for his words. But I froze as I turned the corner. There he was, sitting against the wall, his knees drawn in and his forehead against them. I didn't have to see them. I knew the tears where there.

Maxwell 'ever-impassive cold-as-ice could-care-less asshole-extraordinaire' Salas was crying. I couldn't move for a while. Even when he was long gone, I stood there. I had never seen him so small, so weak, so… so _broken_.

Even though I knew he was. Knowing and seeing where different things. I knew he had suffered. I knew he _still_ suffered. I knew he had lost a lot. I knew he had problems. But at that moment I had _seen_ all that.

From that moment onwards I had tried to find a way to help him. But I was an idiot. I would probably make things worse. And as time passed the list of things I owed him for just got longer.

"_It's 'we', _we_ will have to win them."_ I had been terrified. My fate was war and battles. And even though I'm an idiot I knew what that meant. Deaths. But he shrugged it off and just flippantly said he would battle with me. That he would still fight with me, no matter what.

So, I _had_ to do something. I couldn't very well continue doing nothing. Fortunately, I found a way.

"_I'm not a swordsman." "You already are one."_ Ascalon was better wielded by him anyway. His stunned expression was still funny to remember. As if it was a big thing. It felt so small compared to what he had done for me.

And that's not even counting the biggest thing.

"_You are definitely not a nobody, Issei." "We are your friends, Issei. We are your second family." "Do you trust me?" "Then, you will go in there and ask Asia on a date."_

For what felt like forever, I had carried the shadow of… _her_ on my back. He had taken it off my shoulders and pushed me forward. Even though he couldn't move forward himself, he still pushed me.

Now it was time for me to return the favor.

I knocked on his door once more. And this time the door opened. For a second my words got stuck on my throat. That face… we all hated to see that face. That mask made of the coldest ice. But it was not the expression what we hated. Not really. We hated what hid behind it.

"_I wish to die."_

Those words still rung in our heads whenever we saw that face. A permanent reminder that Max was broken. That he was this close to not being part of our lives. If we hadn't been there… If he had decided to use something else instead of the flier… If it had been too late for us to save him…

But it wasn't the time to think about that. I shook my head to push those thoughts away. That face appearing when we were at the dining table was the reason I was here. That's all that mattered.

"Can I come in?" I said while cursing myself in my head for how weak I sounded. That face scared the shit out of me. He stared at me for a second and I felt my determination waver.

"Sure." Was all he said as he pushed the door and made way for me to enter. Once he closed the door silence permeated the apartment. Little Luna rubbed her body against his leg. "Did you need something?" I took a second to gather myself before answering.

"I thought you could use someone to talk to." I said, my voice losing strength with each word. I was so pathetic. He stared at me in silence for what felt like hours before slowly nodding his head. After that he started walking to someplace inside the 'room'. I decided to just shut up and follow him as I admired the western style of his apartment-like room. It made sense that it would be like that. I didn't know why I thought all of them would be like mine with a Japanese style.

"Why do you think I need someone to talk to?" He asked as we entered a kitchen and he started preparing tea.

"Buchou's parents…" I started before trailing off. What would be a good way to put it into words. "I mean, they were a bit… and you don't do well with…"

"They were as subtle as a wrecking ball and I'm antisocial as fuck." Well, that was one way to put it, I thought while sweat dropping.

"Exactly…" I said lamely while trying to think of a way to continue.

"I'm not surprised that even you noticed." He said while putting a cup of tea in front of me on the small table that we sat at. In other circumstances I would act annoyed or angry at the jab. But considering the situation and the way I hadn't picked up on the whole Asia liking me… I could let it slide, I decided.

"What are you going to do?" I asked finally.

"I don't even know." He said looking down. I couldn't say if it sounded angry or desperate.

"If it annoys you," I started. "Why not just tell them so." That made sense to me. What was the worst that could happen?

"You don't see the whole picture." He said before sighing as he always did when he had to explain something to me because I was an idiot. I felt kind of bad. I was here to help him and, in the end, he had to teach me. "Rias's parents are being pressured to marry her off. Just like they were when they signed the marriage contract with the Phenex family." Oh, that was bad. "If I don't go along with their idea of being together with Rias, then they may need to sign another contract like that." Yeah, that sucked. "And there's also the fact that Rias… well, she…"

"Likes you?" I decided to help him. He stiffly nodded.

"For whatever reason." He said as if it didn't make any sense. And they said I was slow for not picking up on Asia's feelings. "So, it complicates matters even more." He finished. I couldn't quite understand why that was bad though. Rias was beautiful, and her breasts where just huge… I shook thought thoughts off. Max was giving me a look that said he knew exactly what I was thinking. I scratched the back of my head.

"I kind of get the first part." I said after a second. "But, why is Buchou liking you a problem?" Because honestly, who would have a problem with a girl like Buchou wanting to be with them? She was just overall perfect. Not as perfect as Asia, but close enough.

"Because it just makes them want us to be together even more." He said exasperatedly. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Calming himself, I guessed.

"You don't like Buchou?" I asked finally. Because, as ridiculous as that would be, it was the only thing that made some kind of sense. He didn't answer, he just sat there with the cup between his hands and his eyes fixed on the table.

"I don't know." He said in a low voice after a minute. "I don't even know how liking someone is supposed to feel." He confessed. Huh? How could someone not know something like that? He must have seeing my confusion because he sighed again before continuing. "I'm not a social person, Issei." Well duh, thank you Captain Obvious. "I don't even know how to make friends even after all this time. How am I supposed to know if I like someone or not?" Oh, right. He really had a hard time opening up to us. He wasn't good with this kind of things. Granted, I wasn't the best but he took it to a new level.

"Do you… dislike Buchou?" I decided to try a different question… kind of.

"No." He said quickly but still with a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Well, that's something." I said a little more cheerly, gaining some confidence. "Now," I took a second to think another question. "What do you think being on a date with her would be like?" I asked.

"Can you imagine me on a date?" He countered and I couldn't help but snort. He really didn't look the type. Although, being honest, it was difficult to imagine him even smiling much. We had seeing him do so only a handful of times. So, picturing him on a date was even more difficult. "See? That's just a bad idea altogether."

"What about singing?" I asked then. He looked at me like I had grown a second head. I just waited for an answer. "Do you like singing?" I added after a minute in which he didn't seem like he would answer.

"Kind of?" He asked more than answered before shrugging. "It's not like I'm good." He said looking away. Was this guy joking? He had to be.

"You are joking right?" I asked then. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You are good, great even!" I all but shouted before remembering that he hated when I was loud. I decided to try and tone it down a bit. "I wish I could sing half as well as you." I said honestly. "I would have had girls following me around all day if I could." I said before imagining what that would have been like. A dream come true, really.

"You are not joking, are you?" All thoughts about girls vanished at that. I locked eyes with him.

"No, I'm not." I answered, repeating his words from back then, even with the same confidence. He stared at me, as if looking for a crack, looking for the lie. He wouldn't find it. It wasn't there after all.

"I remember." He muttered under his breath. I wondered if he was even talking to me. "I remember their laughs." He said, a just a little bit louder. I felt my blood boil. Did he mean… "I was trying to make friends. Everyone was singing a popular song and I just decided to go along with them. When the song ended everyone was staring." He shifted as if the thought itself made him uncomfortable. I barely picked up on it thought. "Then they started to laugh at me." His voice sounded so weak. "One guy got annoyed… they never invited me again." He finished.

"Then they were stupid." I said, or shouted, I'm not sure.

"But they-"

"Do you think those crazy bastards know a thing?" I decided to throw his words at him. After all, if they worked with me, they would work with him, wouldn't they? "How long did they know you?"

"A few days…"

"We are your friends, Max." Maou, it felt good not being the idiot for once. "We are your second family." He locked eyes with me again. He chuckled bitterly.

"I guess I deserved that." He said looking back at his now empty cup. Now, why where we talking about that in first place? Oh, right.

"Do you like singing?" I asked again. He kept his gaze down.

"Not real-" A hiss from Luna stopped him. Well, I wasn't alone in this. That was good at least. I smiled at the white tigress that was laying on a side of the table looking at us as we talked. "Ok, I like it… a bit." He said. I couldn't only shake my head at his stubbornness.

"So, what do you think singing for her would be like?" I asked this time. He looked down. He was doing that a lot. I didn't like it. He looked too weak doing so. It didn't feel right at all.

"Do you like it when I sing?" He asked instead of answering.

"Of course. You are awesome." I answered. Wasn't it obvious?

"Heh." He chuckled. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

"I meant love songs." I specified just in case. He took another moment to reply.

"That… maybe pushing it a little." He said weakly. "But I guess I could do it." I took no small amount of pride at the way his lips quirked up ever so slightly.

"Then you can try." I said confidently.

"But…" He said, suddenly back to being down. I suppressed a sigh at that. This guy was starting to annoy me. "But what if everything goes wrong?" He asked. The fear in his voice washed away my anger.

"Then what?" I asked confused. "You would be back to where you are now, wouldn't you?"

"You don't get it." He replied. "Have you seen relationships end? Most of the time they end up hating each other or not talking anymore. Can you imagine if that happened to us? We are not a normal couple… wouldn't be, at least." Well, that would suck… He was kind of right. Buchou was our King after all, if they couldn't stand each other… it would be bad. But…

"That won't happen." I said and he looked at me questioningly. "Buchou is not like that, and we won't turn our backs on either of you." I reassured him. "You both are our friends. We are a family. Family is always there." He froze at those words.

"Heh… hehe… hehehe." He chuckled as he looked at me. "Issei, you know, you really are…" He trailed off. I knew, really, I did. I was stupid. I probably had made a fool of myself. But at least he seemed to be in a bette-"You really are awesome." Huh?

"Huh?" He chuckled again at my confusion before turning serious again.

"Issei." He started. I gulped. He looked really, really serious. "You won't leave me, will you?" He asked. He was pleading, really.

"Of course not." I answered before I could even catch on with what he had asked. He seemed to notice because he chuckled again.

"You really are awesome." He repeated. It was a bit embarrassing to be told that so seriously. I started to scratch the back of my head again. "Thanks for talking to me." He said honestly.

"No problem." I waved his thanks off. I still owed him after all. "Half the things I said were things you told me after all."

"True." He said smirking. "I guess I'm the awesome one then."

"Asshole..."

**[}-o-{]**

**Rias's POV**

As soon as I was back in my room, I couldn't do more than bury my face in my pillow and scream.

How dare they? How could they? I was so frustrated.

They were pressuring Max to be with me. Just the thing that they hated happening to them. Just the thing that I had been trying to get out of for years. They were pushing that very same thing on Max. And I saw it, everyone saw it. The realization hitting him, for a split second, before his face turned to the frozen impassiveness that I hated. I had seen that face enough times already.

"_I wish to die." _I never wanted to hear those words again.

The start couldn't have been rockier. But even then, I wouldn't change anything about it. Because anything that wasn't what happened ended with him dying. And I would never accept that.

"_What made you think you could just reincarnate me without permission and try and make me your slave?"_

"_So, you also wanted a soldier."_

Each statement seemed to put a holy cross right on my heart. And what made it worst was… he was right. I wanted… needed a soldier by my side. I couldn't help but wonder what I would have done if he didn't have a Sacred Gear to increase his value as a Piece. Would I have let him die? I was disgusted to think that… yeah, I probably would have. I couldn't waste time with Riser's shadow over me. And reincarnating someone without permission couldn't go as smoothly as with Issei every time. But I risked it with Max because he was worth it.

"_I'll help you." "I have my reasons. Let's just say that I want to help you marry whoever you want."_

As happy as I was to hear those words, I knew he wasn't doing it for me. He probably wasn't even thinking about helping me the whole time he prepared for the Rating Game. He said he had his reasons.

"_I came here because I lost all my family back in the US. All I have left is an aunt that had never actually talked to me through my life."_

His family, most probably. Or maybe a friend. The point was, I was lucky enough for him to see someone in me. Someone he wanted to help. I wouldn't complain though. As long as he helped me be free… I was disgusting.

But that was then. At a moment in which I didn't know him. After that… he slowly made his way into my heart. And he wasn't even trying. He didn't seem to notice the way everyone saw him.

Yuuto saw him as a rival and a partner in swordsmanship. Koneko saw him as another person that liked the quiet as well as a man that wasn't a pervert. Akeno saw him as a challenge, at first, before seeing him as someone that accepted her. Both of them seemed to like him too. Issei and Asia couldn't help but see him as a friend from the beginning, they were like that.

And I.

"_Thanks, but I don't like cakes." "It's good."_

…

"_There's another way out of the contract."_

"_You don't want to do this. So, I won't." "Do you want some tea? That always help me calm down."_

…

"_If I asked would you call me Rias?"_

"_Like everyone else, if you prefer it like that then yes."_

…

"_I'm from a noble family, did you know?" "You don't seem to care."_

"_Should I?"_

…

"_Looks good on you." "But I still think the normal Rias-senpai looks better."_

…

"_I just see you, Rias-senpai. I know next to nothing about the Underworld, and I care even less about nobility. So, you will continue to be just Rias for me, senpai."_

…

How could I _not_ fall for him? Granted, half the reason he didn't care about my status was because he didn't fear consequences. But even back then I couldn't help but be moved by the way he saw me, just like any other girl. It was a novel feeling. And then he stopped wishing to die.

"_I'll stay." _So few words had never made me so happy as those did. I had lived dreading the day that he took me up on the offer to kill him after dealing with Riser. But he chose to try again.

"_First time I had to move to another city with my family, I lost all my friends then… then my family died, and I had to move here. I even gave it a chance here, but after months I was still alone."_

I understood why people didn't befriend him before. I would be lying if I said I didn't. A terrible liar considering that none of us had even talked to him before he joined the peerage. That didn't make it any less shocking. For such a person to remain alone for so long.

Yes, he had trouble getting close to people. He didn't understand anything about making friends. Any show of affection was given or received awkwardly. But once you were there. Once you became his friend, he wouldn't turn his back on you for the world.

I didn't need more proof than I already had. Going with Issei to rescue Asia. Sticking to Yuuto when the Escaliburs appeared. Accepting Akeno's Fallen blood without a second thought. Supporting Koneko with her Nekoshou heritage. Helping Gasper get over his fears. _And saving me._

So, I fell for him. A little bit more with each passing moment. And I kept smashing myself against walls that I myself set up. My pride had caused enough mistakes.

"_Do you want me to die?"_ That felt like a slap on my face. Scratch that, it felt like a holy sword right through the gut. How could I have been so stupid? I could have killed my whole peerage just because of my pride. So, I started changing. It was difficult, but I did. I didn't have a choice really. Just with the look he had given me, it had been enough. I didn't need to know that I had betrayed his trust and _failed_ him too. But I did know.

"_Don't mess up again." _Even if he hadn't been practically begging me. Even if he had been angry and cursing me. Even if he hadn't said anything. I would never make that mistake again.

Or so I thought.

But I had messed up. Now my family knew I liked him. And that had caused them to push the two of us together without knowing anything. They didn't know about Max's… social deficits. Doing what they were, they would only achieve to push my Knight away, or worse. I would have to explain it to them. The problem was that the damage was already done. Max probably wouldn't want anything to do with me after messing up so many times.

I didn't know for how long I had been crying when I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it. It was probably my mother trying to get me to see the 'favor' they were doing me with this mess. Or maybe Akeno wanted to cheer me up. Or maybe it was just a maid. The fact was, I didn't want to see anyone. I could feel my heart breaking.

The person insisted, knocking once more.

"I want to be alone!" I shouted before burying my face on the pillow once more. That should keep anyone away. Maybe mother would be more stubborn. If she was, I would have some 'words' with her.

"Rias." I froze and my eyes widened. Had I heard wrong? "Rias, please open." His voice reached me as low as a whisper. I was sure I wouldn't have heard him if I wasn't a Devil. But why, why was he there? I felt my stomach dropping. Was he there to curse me, to shout at me, to tell me he didn't want anything to do with me? I felt my insides turn into a knot. Was he there to say goodbye before going stray? "Rias." Suddenly his voice seemed to lose all the strength it normally had. It tore at my heart how desperate he sounded.

Before I knew it, I was opening the door. My blue eyes locked with his green ones. Said eyes widened as he saw me before regaining his usual calmness.

"I wanted to talk." He started, sounding like he had to force the words out of his mouth. Oh Maou, he couldn't even speak to me now. "Can I come in?" He said just as forcefully. With my heart beating madly I slowly opened the door, dreading whatever he wanted to tell me. "Can we sit somewhere?" He asked after stepping in my room and looking around for a bit. I noticed that Luna wasn't with him.

I nodded and started walking to the kitchen's table. I still couldn't open my mouth for fear of angering him even more. I sat with my body practically curved into a ball, my eyes fixed on the table.

"I'm not mad." He said. I didn't believe it. Did he expect me to believe him? "Rias, look at me." He said. I didn't. I didn't want to see those eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at them. _"Do you want me to die?"_ I was sure those eyes were going to be there. I couldn't look at them. I heard him sigh. _'Here it comes.'_ I thought to myself.

"I think I don't have to explain what your parents are doing." I hunched my shoulders even more, as if that could protect me from what was coming. "They want us together. I guess there's political pressure on them as there was with Phenex." I merely nodded, although being honest, it probably just looked like I was trembling. Which I kind of was. "I know you didn't have anything to do with that." He said and this time I did look up.

When I didn't see his green eyes, I grew confused before I noticed. His hands were together, fingers intertwined as if he was praying. His brow resting against the top of his fingers. Oh Maou, he couldn't even look at me. Then he took a deep breath in and sat straight. His face wasn't an impassive mask of ice. No, not even close.

He looked nervous.

So incredibly nervous that I couldn't help but do a double take at that. It clashed with the indifference that he usually displayed. I had only seen that expression a handful of times. Mostly when he was having trouble socializing, but nowhere near close to this time.

"Rias." He started before stopping once again. His eyes darted around a few seconds before locking with mine. He did that a few times. "Maybe we can… I mean… We could try…" He kept mumbling and his eyes went down once more. He started fidgeting with his fingers. Oh no, it was worse than I had thought.

"Max." I interrupted him, almost choking. I felt a lump on my throat that didn't want me to talk. That was one reason why I hadn't said a word so far. "I… I don't want you to… be with me… not if you don't want to." I said as I finally managed to push the words out of my mouth. Each word felt like a knife to the heart, but it had to be said. If my family forced him into a relationship with me, he would be miserable.

"_I wish to die." _Never again.

"What would happen to you then?" He said, his tone still dripping nervousness. Pity, he pitied me. I didn't know what was worse. Him being with me because of pressure or because of pity.

"I can deal with it-"

"Like you dealt with Riser?" He interrupted.

"Exactly!" I answered quickly, almost shouting.

"Rias." He said giving me a sad smile. This night was being horrible in so many levels. "We both know that you won't get out so easily next time." He said. I shook my head. It was true. He was right. But I didn't want to believe it.

"Doesn't matter." I replied. "I'm sure the next one won't be as bad as Riser anyway." Even for me, it sounded lame. No one would believe I meant a word of what I said. Not even naïve little Asia. I closed my eyes as he took another deep breath in. He was doing that a lot.

"Rias." He started once again. And to think once I longed for him to call me just that. Now I just wanted the conversation to be over. I wanted to forget the whole day. "Do you like me?" I put more strength on my closed eyes, as if trying to fuse my eyelids together. I didn't want to look at him.

"Yes." I whispered, the air barely passing through my lips. I didn't want to look at him. I wasn't even sure what I feared to see, just that I was afraid.

"Why?" He said, with an equally low tone. I kept my eyes closed. It was much easier to talk to him when I couldn't see him. I just had to think he wasn't there. Admittedly not as easy as it sounded, but it helped somehow. Now, as for his question… well, that was a tricky one. How do you explain your crush how amazing he is without embarrassing yourself? Simple… you don't.

"Because you are always helping others." I started, already feeling my cheeks heating up. A part of me also realizing that I must have looked terrible considering that I had been crying my eyes out before he came to my room. But I had to explain it. Because I had the feeling that he would never believe that I liked him if I didn't. He probably would have a hard time even if I did. The same had happened for our friendship. "You are careful not to hurt anyone's feelings… unless you are really angry." I added, no use lying, I guessed. That would only make it more unbelievable for him. I _needed_ him to believe me.

"But the most important thing is… that you see me as me. My own person. Never a Gremory. Just Rias. No matter how high my family standing is. Nor how important my brother and father are. Neither our riches. You don't care about anything other than who _I_ am. I really like that about you." I explained as best I could. I had carried that with me for a long time. It surprised me how easily everything came out once I got started. It also shocked me that I managed to say all that without stuttering despite being supremely embarrassed.

"I… see." Was all he said for a while. I just kept my eyes closed. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to disappear from the world. "I don't know the first thing about relationships." He started letting out a hollow chuckle that hurt to hear. "I really don't. I have always had a hard time getting close to people. Trusting others doesn't come naturally to me. I am really negative, always thinking the worst out of every situation that involves others. I always think someone will start mocking me or something like that." He explained.

"For the longest time I half expected you to start giving me orders like the servant I'm supposed to be." He admitted with another bitter chuckle. I felt my blood run cold. "I know you are not like that. I don't think that anymore." He said quickly, stumbling over the words. I relaxed a bit a that. "But the point is that I did think that for a long time."

"I still fear that you all will leave me." I confessed this time. "I even have nightmares about that sometimes." I'm ashamed say that a part of me felt good knowing that. Knowing that us, me, leaving him was a nightmare for him. That we were that important to him. Another was angry, sad and hurt that he even considered that we _would_ do it. "I'm not this great person everyone seems to think I am."

"Truth is." He continued. "That I'm a coward. I'm afraid of others. Of the closeness. Because the closer someone is, the more they can hurt me." He said self-deprecatingly. I wanted to tell him to stop. I wanted to reassure him. I wanted to tell him that it didn't matter to me. But no words came out as he kept talking. "I knew you liked me. I know Akeno and Koneko probably like me too. Or rather, a part of me knows. I just refuse to believe it. I guess I don't want to get my hopes up for something as beautiful as love to be a possibility for me. I don't want to do that only to get hurt. Because I'm a coward."

"I'm nothing special." He said. "I'm just an asshole that shuts the world out from fear of getting hurt."

"You are not." I finally got my mouth to work, letting out the words that I had wanted to say during his whole speech. "Maybe you are not perfect. But neither am I. I'm prideful, you have seen it. And that has caused problems more than once. No one expects you to be perfect. I don't expect you to be perfect, Max." I reassured.

"…" He stayed silent for a minute, although if you asked me, I would have said it was hours, before finally speaking again. "You really like me, don't you?"

"Of course." I replied without hesitation.

"Rias. I need you to look at me." He said, his tone not leaving any room for discussion. I took a deep breath in as he had done. It did help with the lump in my throat, if only just a bit. Slowly I opened my eyes to look at him. He sat with his back straightened right in front of me, his green eyes looking right into my blue ones. "We can try." He said. "A relationship, I mean." He added. I noticed that his voice almost cracked at the end. I also noticed that his hands were trembling on the table. But his eyes never leaved mine.

"I don't want you to date me because of pressure or pity." I said. I was proud of myself. Even now I don't know how I managed to not jump at the opportunity. But it was true. I didn't want that.

"Rias." He started again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in before continuing. "While it's true that I probably wouldn't be doing this anytime soon if it depended on me." He admitted and I couldn't help but flinch at that. He gave me an apologetic smile. "It's also true that I… wouldn't mind… d-dating you." He said, my disbelief must have showed because he sighed and started again. "I don't know how it feels, to like someone. For all I know I could like you and I wouldn't notice."

"Or you could not like me at all." I interrupted. The words cutting deep into me.

"… I wouldn't go that far." He said. "I _do_ like you. I just don't know if I like you as you like me." Despite everything I couldn't help but feel a little warm at the fact that he did like me. And he was sure of it. "That's why I want to try." He continued. "For both, you and me. I want to see if there's more for me in the world than just friendship. And I don't want you to be miserable just because I was a coward." I remained silent for a while after that. Looking at him.

I wanted to cry, because this wasn't anything like what I wanted my relationship with Max to be. I wanted to scream at my parents for meddling with my life once more. I wanted to do a lot of things. But it had been proven several times, that I didn't always get what I wanted. Instead, I thought about the situation.

My parents probably wouldn't give up, even if I explained the situation. And the pressure would still be there. So, this was my chance. Max was admitting that there was a chance for an _us_. It was like a dream come true. Except the dream wasn't supposed to be like this.

"No." I said finally. His eyes widened before a hurt expression spread over his face. It took me a couple of seconds to understand and quickly backpedal. "I don't mean that I don't want to be in a relationship with you. I want to, really." He relaxed a bit but he maintained a dubious expression. Great, just great. I took another deep breath in. "I just… don't want to start a relationship like this."

He slowly nodded before sighing and slumping on his chair. Silence reigned over the room for some time, neither of us could honestly answer how long. Before one of us broke it with a question.

"Then… what should we do?" He asked, clearly having a hard time deciding himself.

"We could…" I trailed off gathering some courage for what I had thought. "We could go along with my parents plan." I said slowly. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. I continued explaining. "Just… not being in a relationship."

"So…" He started, his tone telling me that he wasn't sure he was getting where I was going. "You are saying we should… delay… the relationship part but go along with them?" I nodded and he did too, slowly.

"Maybe we'll have to act the part a bit…" I added, suddenly nervous that I was pushing things a bit too much. "Just to avoid pressure on my parents and therefore, on us… on you." I clarified, remembering that the pressured one was him, not me. He kept an unreadable expression that certainly didn't help me stay calm.

"I… see." He said, although he looked like he was having a hard time following the plan. Or maybe he was just having a hard time accepting the situation as a whole. I couldn't really fault him for either. "Sounds… like a good plan." He admitted. "Just… can you get your parents to…" He trailed off, but I understood.

"I'll try to keep them from pressuring you." He let out a long, relieved sigh.

"Thanks." He said before sending me a grateful smile. A real smile. Those made it really difficult for me not to kiss him on the spot. But I couldn't do that. That would send all my progress with him out the window, for sure. "You know?" He turned away from me as he kept talking. "Maybe this will work after all."

"Maybe." I said without being able to fight either the blush or the grin that spread over my face.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

Uff. This is a long ass chapter. Almost 3k more words than normal and I'm not sure but I think it's my longest chapter to date. And damn was it difficult to write. I'm just not made to write romance. I apologize if the chapter sucks or wasn't up to your expectations. I really do.

I was really excited about this chapter both because I liked the last one went and because the reviews from last chapter were just awesome. First two parts came well enough, at least I think so. But the Rias-Max conversation was just a pain to write. I think I was even having a mini writers block and I just powered through it. I think it ended up being… ok. But I would understand if you don't like it or if you hate it.

Either way, please leave a review with your opinion about the chapter. I would really appreciate it.

**See you.**

**PS: **Two chapters without music? Wow, it's been some time since those happened, even more so two in a row, I think.


	25. The Function of Nobles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**The Function of Nobles**

"Young master, do you know how to write in the Devil's language?"

"Yea- Yes, I have studied it a little. Nowhere near enough, sadly." I spoke slowly and stiffly. I seriously am not made to watch the way I talk. The classes the Gremory parents had arranged for me had arrived day just after we arrived, which means today. I had been up all morning being taught how to talk properly and how to address certain people. The last topic seemed to be letters but I certainly wasn't there with my writing knowledge of the Devil's language.

"Very well, then we shall go over it." I suppressed a groan. Having to study in summer holidays wasn't the worst part though. No, the worst was the 'young master' shit. Maou damnit, I wanted to shut them up already. I couldn't, unfortunately. I was having classes together with Millicas, which meant I couldn't go around displaying my anger freely. I was an asshole, but I was careful around children.

The door opened to let in the object of my anger right now, Venelana. I took a deep breath as Luna rubbed herself against my legs. I started petting the small byakko.

"Grandmother!" Shouted an excited Millicas. If I wasn't so angry, I would have smiled a little at the adorable boy.

"Maxwell, Millicas. How are the classes progressing?" She asked sweetly. I just continued looking at Luna as she jumped on my lap. I needed a rock to lean on and she would always be it. She purred cutely when I scratched a place that she liked better. "It's like Sirzechs and Grayfia said, you certainly take well to new languages." She said clearly happy with my progress as she looked over my writings in Devil language. It was a pain to learn it though, it was as difficult as learning Japanese had been.

I just continued to ignore her presence. I couldn't insult her but I could certainly show my displeasure, manner classes be damned. When it was obvious that I wasn't going to answer she sighed and said: "Rias will return soon. Later today there'll be a customary function for the gathering of young Devils in the Maou's territory." She informed me before turning her attention to her grandson. Rias and the others had decided to go sightsee the territory, which didn't help my mood as I was alone in my suffering.

Nudging Luna lightly I got her to go down from my lap before standing up. "I'll go outside to wait for her." I told them all as I walked outside before waiting for an answer. I would have said 'them' instead of 'her'. But I had to… how did Rias say it? 'Act the part a bit' I think it was. I had to get used to it, I guessed. We didn't want a slip in public. I certainly didn't want Venelana and Zeoticus on me again anytime soon. I just hoped they wouldn't now, I still hadn't been around them long enough to confirm. If Venelana's 'Maxwell' was anything to go by, they would still be pushing it a little.

I put my headphones on as I walked through the castle to the entrance.

**[Used to Be – Arrows to Athens]**

_Take a breath_

_Take a long look around before you step_

'_Cause the tide is coming, swallowing the ground_

_And there's no way to tell if we will drown tonight_

_Or we'll be found tonight_

_Come in close_

_If the current gets us, then it gets us both_

_And we can't wait here anymore_

Once there, I sat on the railing of the entrance. My left foot on the railing too while the other was hanging lazily. My left arm resting on my left knee while the other copied its leg counterpart. Luna decided to just lay on the floor beneath me as we both waited for the others to come. The music still on to keep my mind from boring to death.

_So if the waves come, let 'em take us_

_As they cover you and me, and they pull us underneath_

_I hope that fate will forgive us for tempting the sea_

_I hope that they won't forget us_

_But we cannot go back to the way it used to be_

It didn't take long for the carriages to stop in front of the residence. Luna pulled her head up to see them in as I waved at them after taking off the headphones.

"How were classes?" Issei asked teasingly. I just glared at him.

"Annoying." I answered simply.

"Well, we…" And so, he started to tell me what they had seen as we walked back inside. I had started to linger to walk behind Rias as usual but she stopped to make it so that I was walking right next to her. I took a deep breath at that. _'Right. Act the part.'_ It was also annoying that I had to forget what little manners I _had_ learned because my 'part' now was different from before. I sighed.

"Was mother too…" Rias started before trailing off, probably not wanting to say something disrespectful.

"I won't talk to your parents unless I absolutely have to." I informed her and she grimaced. "So, I wouldn't know for certain but she wasn't too bad from what little we talked. I wish she would stop calling me Maxwell though." I said scowling. We arrived at the sitting room and everyone took a couch to seat in. Asia and Issei sat together while Koneko, Yuuto and Gasper took another. Rias and I sat in front of one another on a pair of armchairs. Luna took her seat on my lap.

"I talked to them this morning." She replied. "They said they would tone it down." She didn't sound too sure. "I'll talk to her later, but I don't make promises. Maybe it would help if you don't give them the cold shoulder." She said hopeful.

"I understand the situation and why they do what they do." I said and I could see almost sighing in relieve. "I don't have to like it." I killed it before it happened. Rias gave me a hurt expression.

"Do you hate this so much?" She asked, I could hear the pain in her voice. I let out a long sigh.

"I don't hate whatever it is we have here." I admitted signaling both of us. "I just don't like the fake emotions and the pressure. I also they should take their noses out of our business." That seemed to reassure her. I wanted to sigh again. Why was it so hard to deal with people? When Luna started nibbling my arm, I started petting her.

"What fake emotions?" Rias said after a moment in which I guess she picked up on that part.

"Oh, you know, all that welcoming, being overly friendly with me." I explained. "All of them tell me to call them as if they are family, even your brother did when he first went to Kuoh. It's really exaggerated." She turned pink as she looked down while muttering to herself. I only picked up on the word 'Onii-sama'. I, for my part, started thinking if Sirzechs was already working towards this at that time.

"They aren't… really faking." She said after a minute. My disbelieve must have showed because she continued. "They might be pushing it a little because of the pressure. But they like you, I'm sure they wouldn't treat you much differently even without the nobles breathing down their necks."

Luna chose that moment to stand on my lap so that she could lick my chin. I continued petting her absentmindedly. I had a difficult time believing Rias. Why would they act so close with me? It didn't make any sense. I was a nobody. And she was their daughter for crying out loud. Didn't normal parents push idiots like me away from their daughters?

At that moment, my brain decided to remind me of some things that Issei and Rias had said last night. How both of them had complimented me. I looked down at Luna, she was staring at me and when she saw me looking, she meowed happily. I gave her a weak smile in return.

"Is that so…" I said uncertainly. Even I wasn't sure if that was said to Rias or Luna.

"Hm." The former hummed nodding earnestly. "There's a lot to like about you, once someone takes the time to do so." She admitted looking down, her hair hiding her face. I doubted it, more so if she couldn't even tell me that to my face.

"Ara ara." I tensed up, surprised. "Are Max-kun and Rias flirting sitting here by themselves." I took a deep breath in to calm my heart. That's when I saw that Rias was beet red. Did she look down so I wouldn't see her blushing?

"Hi there, Akeno." I said as casual as I could. I really didn't want to think about that. "Oh, tea. Thanks, I think I need it." And that was true. The last few days had been really stressful one way or another. I took a cup with both hands, enjoying the way the warmness transferred to me before taking a sip. "As good as usual." I said with a small smile.

"Ufufu, thanks, Max-kun." She said having left the tray on a coffee table and holding her cheeks with her hands. "You could always repay me, you know." She said teasingly.

"And how would be a good way to do so?" I asked, this time truly calm. Her tea was really good, it worked especially well to help me calm down and relax. I may even take her up on whatever she asked as payment, within reason that is.

"A kiss would do." I chuckled to myself as I saw Rias freeze in front of me. Luna meowed and patted me my chest with a paw.

"Maybe another time." I said lightly, but it wasn't a lie. A kiss on the cheek for a dose of calmness didn't sound too bad depending on the situation. Of course, I knew she didn't mean that, but that's what she would get.

"Ufufu, I'll look forward to it, Ma-ax-kun~" She said purposely lengthening my name as she walked up to the others. I think I even saw her put a little extra sway to her hips. I could only shake my head at that. I was surprised as I realized that her teasing wasn't annoying anymore. Once you got to know her it wasn't too bad.

"_There's a lot to like about you, once someone takes the time to do so."_

As if reading my mind, Luna let out a meow as if confirming my thoughts. I sometimes wondered if she truly could read my mind. There seemed to be too many times she read me perfectly. Shaking those ideas, I turned to Rias, she seemed pissed.

"I'll try not to be too cold to your parents." I saw with a weak smile that was supposed to reassure her. I wasn't sure if it worked or not but she gave me a small smile. "Also, will that be a problem?" I asked signaling with my head to Akeno, that was now sitting with Yuuto and his little group. Rias let out a tired sigh.

"I guess I can't complain now, that's just how she is… It won't." She said, although she didn't sound too certain about that. It was still nice that she wasn't going to make a fuss about it. I was sure she would have if it was the old Rias. I gave her a light smile.

"Maybe you are afraid she will get the first kiss?" I joked. Her eyes went wide and her face turned, once again, the color of her hair as she stammered a denial. "That won't happen." I said calmly. She just started gaping at me, clearly having a difficult time keeping up due to her embarrassment. I was fine with that, it kept _me_ for being embarrassed or nervous about what we were talking about. "I'm serious with this. I said I would try." I said, both to her and to myself.

She just hummed awkwardly, seemingly not being able to come up with a better reply. I gave her a reassuring smile. If nothing else, I knew how difficult it was to deal with people talking like that to me. I had certainly had a hard time last night. After that we both just drank our tea silently.

Thoughts of relationships, romantic or otherwise, plagued my mind.

**[}-o-{]**

Once it was time to us to go to the Maou's territory for the function we took the train once again. I was surprised by the length of the trip. We passed through seven circles, scratch that, eight circles and it took us no less than three hours. Considering the trip from the human world to the Underworld had taken roughly an hour, a three-hour trip was pretty long. If I had to guess it was for security measures.

"This is the city of Lucifaad, within the Maou's territory. It's the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived." Kiba explained to us, new ones. It certainly looked like a capital, everything seemed to be much more modern than what I had seen so far. It also looked a lot more like the human world. Maybe in order for the reincarnated Devils to get used to it more easily? There were several things that had changed because of that after all.

"We're going to change over to the subway from here." Kiba continued explaining as we walked through the station. "Otherwise there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface." As if to prove his point there's was a sudden loud voice calling out to our King.

"Kyaaah! Princess Rias-samaaaa!" I turned with wide eyes to see a group of young girls cheering and waving. I knew Rias was famous but this was still a surprise.

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister." Akeno took the job of explaining this bit this time. Not that I needed it but Issei was pretty shocked as was his girlfriend. "What's more, she is also beautiful so she is seeing as a celebrity of sorts for the low- and mid-class Devils, you know?"

"Hiiii…" I suppressed a groan. Why did it have to be so many people and they all focused on us? "So many Devils…" They were making Gasper nervous damnit.

"Luna." I called softly for my little white tigress. She looked at me and meowed before going to support Gasper. I just smiled at her. She truly could read me well.

"Hmm, Max…" I turned to see a pretty nervous Rias next to me. Her face had a light pink dusting on her cheeks and she was chewing her lower lip shyly while fidgeting with her fingers. I took a deep breath in. I didn't know what she wanted but I could guess I wouldn't be comfortable.

"Yes, Rias?" I said trying to keep my nerves calm while giving her my polite smile. That seemed to make her relax a bit before she extended her right hand to me. Letting my breath out slowly I took her hand in mine and we started walking again. I distantly heard her talking to a bodyguard of sorts about where we needed to go. I wasn't paying too much attention.

Suddenly the world's eyes seemed to be glued to us. I saw the groups that had previously been cheering start whispering, way too loud in my opinion, while sending glances our way. Some guys were even sending glares my way, angrily spouting nonsense that I didn't even bother listening to. It took everything in me not to let go of Rias hand. I walked stiffly for a while, trying and failing to keep my gaze in front of us. That's when I felt my hand being squeezed softly.

I turned to see Rias giving me a big content smile. Much of the nervousness left my body at that moment. I gave her a weak smile in return but it didn't seem to deter her as she turned to look forward and hummed happily. Taking a deep breath, I straightened my back as we made our way to the subway.

As we took our seats, I let out a relieved sigh at the fact that we would be traveling alone.

"Hm…" I turned to see Rias looking nervous again, which confused me a bit. "It wasn't too much, was it? I just thought-"

"It was ok." I said softly while giving her a much more convincing smile this time. Not having a million eyes on me certainly helped on that regard.

"I'm glad." She said returning my smile.

As Luna made her way back to me, I couldn't help but feel my smile widen. It wasn't too bad. It wasn't too bad at all.

**[}-o-{]**

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time." Rias started and I could help but roll my eyes. Even if it was reasonable to say it several times considering some of our members (read Issei), it didn't make it less annoying. "No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. The people here are our rivals but they are also nobility. We must not show a disgraceful sight."

I just hoped none of them was like the yakitori. It would be difficult to control Issei if there was. And considering the pampered background some of these nobles were sure to have, I wouldn't place a bet on there not being a spoiled brat or two.

"Sairaorg!" Shouted an excited Rias from my side before running of to meet her cousin. Sairaorg Bael. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of him. This was the guy Azazel said could give the Vanishing Dragon a run for his money. Dangerous.

He was tall, even if he just stood a head above myself, it was made look like more than that by the amount of muscles on his body. It wasn't exaggerated but it did give him the look of an imposing warrior. I didn't have to fight him to know that he could kick my ass, and probably everyone else's. Azazel hadn't been lying at all.

"It's been a while, Rias." He said hugging my King with a wide grin on his face. After that Rias took a moment to introduce him. Her cousin from her mother's side of the family and the future head of the Bael family, also known as the family of the Great King.

"Maxwell Salas, Rias Gremory's Knight, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said while giving him my polite smile. He shook my hand putting extra force that almost made my flinch. I couldn't keep a grimace from taking over my face though.

"A pleasure." He said in a cheerful tone. "I hope you take care of my cousin." He said so only I could hear him. I gave him another smile.

"I owe her too much as to not do so." I said with as much confidence as I could muster in the presence of the monster of a Devil. He gave me a nod of approval before turning to Rias once again. I idly wondered how he knew about 'us' already. Venelana, most likely. That woman was not doing herself any favors.

"But, why were you outside, Sairaorg?" Rias asked curious. The Bael heir started scratching the back of his neck chuckling to himself. It reminded me of Issei, to be honest.

"Well, they were acting like idiots, that's why." He said looking at the doors with a wry smile. "Seekvaira and Diodora were already there when I arrived, Zephyrdor came last." He practically spat the last name. I took note of that, something told me the Glasya-Labolas heir was a yakitori wannabe. My hopes were thrown out the window once again, it seemed. "Guess we'll have to go inside eventually, won't we?" He asked letting out a tired sigh. And with that we went through the door.

The first thing that I confirmed was that, as Venelana had said, Devils could indeed be ugly. Such was the case of who I guessed was Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. I would like to say that his features were elvish but they were more resembling of a goblin than an elf, sadly. His peerage looked angry and ready to start a fight.

On the other side was a girl that instantly reminded me of Sona. Although physically they were almost completely opposite, as she had long blonde hair and pink eyes, not to mention she had a voluptuous body. Never tell Sona I said that though. What made them so similar was their expression. She had the same cold and calculative eyes that Sona had. She looked every bit as I imagined an old chess rival of Sona's would look like.

"Zephyrdor, can you not pick a fight for once in your life? You are making a fool of yourself." Agares said coldly. It reminded me of Sona scolding the perverted trio. "I have better things to do than deal with the likes of you."

"Geez, what a stuck up." Started the Glasya-Labolas heir. "Why do heiresses have to act like such virgins? I can help you with that you know." My eyebrow twitched.

"Do we have to be in the same room as this…" I trailed off. I wasn't sure what word would be ok to use. Even if he was an idiot, he was still an heir. I didn't want to insult him… Well, I did, but I couldn't without getting in trouble.

"It seems so." Rias said looking equally annoyed. "I'm thinking of letting you go wild." She commented, looking pretty serious about that idea. I raised an eyebrow.

"Were you telling us 'We must not show a disgraceful sight' just a minute ago?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Would it be more disgraceful than that?" She asked back signaling Glasya-Labolas. I had to give that one to her.

"As much as I would like for someone to put Zephyrdor in his place." Sairaorg interrupted our little chat looking like he truly didn't want to say what he was saying. "It would be better to just separate them. We don't want a battle right before the ceremony."

"Hm." I hummed to myself. "Then couldn't you just scare Glasya-Labolas?" I asked curious. "I'm sure you are more than able to do so." He grinned at the compliment before answering.

"I could." He stated proudly. "But I'm sure Seekvaira would say something to rile him up again and then we would be back at square one." He explained.

"Well, I'm sure we can distract her. What do you think?" Rias said turning to me. I shrugged.

"Well, I did tell Sona I would talk to her." I would swear I saw Rias's eyebrow twitch a little.

"Let's go then." Said an excited Sairaorg. I wasn't sure if he was so because the discussion would stop finally or because he got to scare the daylights out of Glasya-Labolas. I didn't really care either way though. "Ahem." Sairaorg cleared his throat once we were next to the pair. "Could I have some words with you, Zephirdor?" He asked so politely that you just had to know something was up. The yakitori wannabe instantly paled. As Agares's face turned smug, I took a step forward.

"Seekvaira Agares, right?" I asked before she could speak. She turned to me with a raised eyebrow before she saw Rias next to me.

"I am." She answered carefully but not without some coldness in her tone. "And you are?" I wished for the hundredth time that I had Luna with me to deal with people. Sadly, we had had to leave her outside. All the excuses they gave me were bullshit in my ears but I had to follow the rules anyway.

"Maxwell Salas, Rias Gremory's Knight." I said forcing a smile on my face. I think I was pretty successful. "Sona has told me a lot about you." Not really a lot, but we had talked about her some. The confusion cleared from her eyes as she finally understood why I was talking to her.

"Max? Sona has talked about you too. The interesting servant of Rias's." Said crimson-haired girl and I raised an eyebrow at that. Had Sona really described me like that?

"And good for a game of chess too." A voice interrupted the conversation from behind me. We turned to see the one other heiress that would be attending the gathering, Sona Sitri herself.

"Sona." I said, a little of my nervousness leaving me. I really preferred to be in known company rather than new people. "You are the last one, that isn't like you at all." I commented with an amused expression as her face turned annoyed.

"I had to… deal with something before coming." She muttered.

"Huh? Pawns are troublesome, aren't they?" I commented in understanding and she just nodded as an answer.

"Any idea what they are talking about?" Agares asked Rias clearly confused.

"I do and I wish I didn't." The Gremory heiress replied shaking her head. That seemed to confuse Agares even more. I looked at her and then back at Sona.

"She doesn't know." I commented.

"She is so lucky." Sona continued.

"I envy you." Rias finished. The poor heiress could only look between us blinking rapidly while intelligently saying:

"Huh?" At that I couldn't hold it anymore and a chuckle escaped my lips as Rias and even Sona let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Truly, being with friends was so much easier.

"What do you say we have a chess match, Seekvaira?" Sona asked finally taking pity on the poor girl. The blonde could only nod slightly, clearly still trying to understand. Like that we took our seats, the players in front of each other and Rias and I sat next to each other looking over the board. Sitting so close to her still felt strange, I wished I could get used to that quickly. At the rate we were going I would need Akeno's tea more often than not.

"I didn't know you two were together." Sona commented looking at us with her eyes narrowed. She had said that after Rias decided to lean on me slightly. I had just tried to concentrate on the game to distract myself. I doubted I would ever get used to the physical shows of affection, especially the ones initiated suddenly. I hoped my tensing up hadn't been to obvious.

"It's a recent thing." Rias answered for me. I had to give it to her, she didn't show that the situation and topic were awkward to talk about at all. Although, maybe it wasn't for her, she did want the relationship after all. It was really confusing to think about so I just decided to concentrate on not acting like the antisocial shit that I was.

"I see." Sona said simply while her eyes traveled between Rias and me before her gaze settled back on the board, much to my relief. She probably knew something was up. I had spent too much time with her for her not to notice something wrong. I was just glad she didn't mention it. Agares didn't seem to know quite what to say about the whole thing. She was the only one that we didn't have much contact with so she was the most likely to get lost in a conversation. That was the reason we settled in talking about chess. Rias didn't talk much but she seemed ok while still leaning against me.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long." We turned from Sona and Agares second match to look at the four Maou and a group of people that could only be politicians. They did look the part at least.

They had taken their seats on a side of the room. Half the chairs were one level higher than we were and the other half were even higher. All the heirs and peerage members stood up from where they were and made their way to stand in front of the higher-ups. We, servants, took our positions behind our respective Kings.

"Good, we have gathered you all here today to see the faces of those who carry the burden of the next generation as has been done through the years." Started one the nobles that sat on the lower row.

"It seems like they want to get on with the fights." One of them said in a low voice but high enough for all to hear. He was looking directly at a very pissed off Glasya-Labolas.

"You six are all Devils of the next generation that have a pedigree and ability that no one can object against." Sirzechs continued as if he hadn't heard the last bit. "That's why, we want you to compete together as a debut and also to help increase your power."

"Will we eventually be sent out to battle against Khaos Brigade?" Asked a confident if a bit eager Bael heir.

"If possible, I don't want to send any of you young Devils at all." Sirzechs replied grimly. "However, it may occur depending on the situation and also your progress." He didn't look happy with the last part. I surely hoped we wouldn't be sent against terrorists. I wanted to live now, thank you very much. Sairaorg for his part seemed somewhat mollified at the last part. A shiver traveled down my spine, another battle maniac.

After that the higher-ups took turns to explain the nature of the Young Devils Tournament which was basically a series of Rating Games between the heirs that was both used to prove and also improve our power. After that the heirs were asked to explain their goals for the future. I tuned out Agares, Astaroth and Glasya-Labolas. The explanation had been so long that I was half-bored to death. Issei looked like he would fall asleep any second. On Sairaorg's turn though, things took an interesting turn.

"My dream is to become a Maou." That caused a ruckus all by itself. An heir of the Great King that didn't want that position was unheard of before now. "When the people of the Underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one." I nodded at that in understanding. He wanted a position that he got through his own work and not one inherited. I could respect that.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head and to win in each Rating Game." Rias said next. I looked at her weirdly. The first I could understand. She was proud of her family after all. The second though… had she liked the Rating Game against Riser? Maybe that win had motivated her. Without that last one's pressure on us, then I could easily see myself enjoying the battles. It was a good goal too. I stood straighter and noticed the other doing the same.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld." Was what Sona said next. I hadn't known but I wasn't surprised at all. That dream was just too much like Sona. I smirked in her direction.

"If it's just a school for Rating Games, there's already one, isn't there?" Asked a confused noble.

"The one I want to build is one where Low-class Devils and reincarnated Devils can also attend without any distinction." She stated proudly. Silence permeated the room for a second before the laugher started. I instantly felt my blood boil. They… They dared… "I'm serious." Sona said with her voice as cold as ice seemingly unperturbed by their reactions.

"Why are you laughing at Master Sona's dream!" Shouted an angry Saji. _'You tell them damnit!'_ I thought just as angry. My dislike of the Pawn momentarily forgotten.

"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated Devil." Chastised a noble. I wanted to punch his face in. "Miss Sona, your servant doesn't seem to be properly trained."

"… I apologize. I'll speak with him later." I struck to see her bow her head while she apologized.

"Kaichou! Why?!" Continued Saji that looked just as shocked as I was by his King's behavior. I grimly understood that it was the way things were. They were the nobles, head of houses and over all important people. We were just a bunch of youngsters that didn't know better. At least that was what they thought. We would show them eventually.

"Saji, be silent." Sona said coldly. "This isn't a place where you can display such an attitude." She chastised but this time it didn't have any of the bite that she usually had while dealing with her Pawn. She just sounded tired.

"In that case!" Interrupted a new voice. I turned to see Serafall Leviathan almost pouting at the nobles. "If my So-tan wins the games you won't complain, right?" She reasoned simply. I was liking this Maou more and more with each word that left her mouth. It helped that she could thoroughly embarrass Sona to the point that steam seemed to come out her ears. "Geez! You oji-samas are all joining forces to torment So-tan! If you bully her too much, I'll bully you as well!" Yep, definitely my favorite Maou as of that moment.

"Very well, then we should start organizing the Rating Games." Sirzechs chose that moment to put an end to that conversation. "Rias, Sona, would you like to fight each other first?" He asked casually. Both heiresses blinked ant turned to each other before a fire seemed to lit up in their eyes. They clearly wanted a chance to prove themselves to the other. That rivalry run deep it seemed. I smiled to myself as I shook my head. My friends were weird.

**[}-o-{]**

It was sometime later that I found myself walking towards a specific room in the building. The Maous had decided to hold the match twenty days from then. We would have that time to train ourselves. After that they had closed the function and each heir had left their own way. Except us, I had asked Rias to wait for a bit as I did something.

Like that I opened the door that Sona had taken.

I had to do something for her after that… whatever the hell that was. I was so angry. They had laughed at her dream. They had _laughed_. I wanted to chop them up with Rapidly. I was sure they were all old geezers without actual power. But I didn't have the time. I had to do something for Sona.

"_I hope it's not too much of a pain having me walking around with them and breaking rules."_

"_It isn't. We will say that it's for personal reasons if anyone tries to cause trouble."_

I owed it to her. She went along with my selfishness when it only caused problems. I knew some of the envious boys at school were trying to bring me trouble for my headphones and she was dealing with all that. She didn't need to, but she did anyway. I would be eternally grateful for her help.

"_What are you talking about? We are friends, aren't we?"_

I would help. I had to.

"_That's what friends are for."_

Once inside, I was received by the sight of her peerage looking distressed and said girl being hugged by her Queen. As the door closed behind me with a loud sound she stood straight as every eye turned to me. I almost squirmed under their gazes. But I steeled my nerves as I focused my attention on the Sitri heiress. She looked like she had been crying. A spark of lightning flew between my fingers before I calmed myself.

"They don't know anything." I stated. "I'm sure you'll show them, Sona. Make your dream a reality and be proud of it." She nodded while cleaning her eyes with her sleeve.

"Thanks, Max. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me that." She said giving me a small smile. I smiled back before continuing speaking.

"That wasn't all that I wanted to say." I replied, suddenly nervous. I look away from her for a second while taking a deep breath. Once more I wished Luna was there with me. I looked up again to see Sona looking at me curiously. With another deep breath in I started talking again. "Just, listen…" Was all that left my mouth, that felt suddenly dry, as I took out my phone. Internally, I was threatening Issei. He better not have been messing with me.

I started singing at the same time the music started.

**[Unbreakable Heart – Three Days Grace]**

"_Hijacked when you weren't looking_

_Behind you back people are talking_

_Using words to cut you down to size_

_You wanna fight back_

_It's building inside you_

_Holding you up_

_Taking you hostage_

_Yeah, it's worth fighting for"_

When I saw Sona's wide smile, the nervousness left me. Yeah, I could take a bit of embarrassment to help a friend. Even if they laughed. The best part was that they didn't look like they wanted to laugh.

"_They'll try to take your pride_

_Try to take your soul_

_They'll try to take all the control_

_They'll look you in the eyes_

_Fill you full of lies_

_Believe me they're gonna try_

_So when you are feeling crazy_

_And things fall apart_

_Listen to your head_

_Remember who you are_

_You are the one_

_You are the unbreakable heart."_

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

Well, this is another chapter that gets longer than usual. It just didn't feel right to just cut it short just because I had reached the word goal. So, I just continued until I had finished the function. It feels better that way, honestly.

What doesn't feel too good is everything else though. **I feel like everything in this chapter is shit. **No matter how I look at it and how many times I try to think of a better way to write it or change it, it continues to feel like everything's wrong. I got to the point that I gave up and am going to post it as it is. Please tell me what you think I could have done better, because I clearly can't see it. The writer's block theory is getting more and more probable.

I also want to ask **how am I going with the romance aspect? **I asking mostly because I got a review on an earlier chapter that criticized me saying that I made the way the feelings grew too unbelievable. I tried to make all relationships as believable and realistic as I possibly could. Apparently, it wasn't good enough.

Also, there was a guest review that said: **Good God, can we finally put an end to all the angst?** To that I want to say. If you want to just focus on battles and power ups, I would recommend you to read my Sides series and The Mind Dweller. The Unknown Character is mostly about feelings, angst being one of them obviously.

Now, I've tried to slowly develop Max's character. Maybe I'm not doing it right or maybe it's not showing clearly due to the situations. I hope I can get that point across to you all.

On another note, if you don't like the levels of 'angst' in the story and you still read all 24 chapters which are 115K words then… what the hell? I must be doing something right for you to continue reading after all that. Which is why I don't understand your flaming. I also don't think I can 'ruin' this fic with the feelings, as they are actually what make this story what it is.

Wow, this note got pretty long. I just want to thank all my viewers. I don't think I do that enough. And I would appreciate if you could give me your opinion on all these things.

**See you.**


	26. The Governor's Training Routines

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**The Governor's Training Routines**

"I see, so the first one will be against the Sitri group." Azazel said once we met after the function. "Today's July 28th in the human world. So, we have about 20 days to train for the showdown."

"All that for training?" Issei asked nervously.

"Naturally." Azazel answered with a mad gleam in his eyes. "I plan to make you grow to be the best you can, starting tomorrow. I already have ready each of your training routines."

"Will you be helping everyone?" Asked a curious Asia.

"Of course. I'll give my help to all of you, young Devils. If they decide to use it or not depends on them." He replied shrugging. "Even my Vice-Governor is getting involved. Shemhazai's advice might be even better than mine."

"Well, that certainly makes me feel better." Rias deadpanned at him.

"Anyhow." He clapped as if that last bit hadn't happened. "Give me a bit to organize everything and then we will discuss your training regimens tomorrow morning." All of us answered with affirmatively as we made our way back into the castle. Just outside the door was Grayfia waiting for us.

"The hot spring bath is ready." She said while bowing slightly.

I had come to appreciate the hot springs ever since I first went to one during our training trip for the Phenex game. They were great to relax for a bit. Issei, Yuuto and Azazel went directly inside. I was about to follow behind them when I saw Gasper stop looking at the entrance while fidgeting with his fingers. I sighed.

"Luna, you should go with the girls." I said softly. She meowed before skipping over to the girl's side. "Let's go, Gasper." I said while patting his head. He relaxed a bit but still didn't step forward.

"I-I don't know, Onii-san." He said nervously looking down and taking the edge of his skirt between his fingers. We hadn't discussed anything about the way he dressed in all our time together. I had just been waiting for him to start that conversation. "I-I look cute with this on." He said pulling on his skirt lightly. "But… if I take it off… in-in public… then…" He trailed off hunching his shoulders as if to hide himself.

"You do look like a cute girl with that on." I said smiling softly. He answered with a weak one himself. "But you are still a man, Gasper." I continued. "Denying it won't do any good. If you want to dress like that it's ok. But don't deny what you are. It'll make your Onii-san sad. I'm proud of my Otouto after all." I told him putting my hands on his shoulders and squeezing reassuringly.

"Are you?" He asked weakly, not looking at me.

"Definitely." I nodded firmly even if he wasn't looking at me. "You haven't stopped trying, Gasper. There's nothing that could make me prouder than your will to continue trying."

"Will I climb the mountain someday?"

"I'm sure. Just as I will climb mine eventually." I replied and this time he did look at me. I smiled, proud of the fire in his eyes. He just nodded at me and started changing. With my part done I went inside the hot springs.

"I thought you would never come in." Issei said as soon as he saw me.

"I had to help a climber." I said smiling at them, Yuuto and Issei smiled back at me while Azazel just looked between us confused.

"You are so mean boys, half the time you make me feel left out." The Governor said with what I could only define as a pout. I chuckled.

"We can't let you in in our secrets yet, Azazel." I said in mock seriousness. "Not until you swear yourself to the brotherhood of the Gremory males."

"That information is too important." Yuuto said nodding. To his credit, he kept a straight face.

"Sorry, sensei. You aren't worthy yet." Issei said. He eventually failed to keep the façade and broke out in laughs that we soon followed. That only made Azazel's pout intensify. Meanwhile, Gasper had joined us sitting on the water with our towels over our heads.

"Max-kun, we are both swordsmen." Yuuto started speaking next to me. On the other side, the Fallen Angel Governor and the Red Dragon Emperor had started having what most probably was an utterly perverted conversation. I gave my fellow Knight my full attention to ignore that pair. "Do you think we will train together?"

"Probably." I replied. "It's not like we have totally different styles and we have a decent foundation, I think. So, Azazel will probably look for a teacher that can work with my technique and improve yours." I analyzed.

"And getting more than one person would be a waste." He continued, we both nodded.

"It could happen though. Rias can definitely afford it, if nothing else." I joked and he chuckled.

"The best masters can't be paid though." He countered. "If I had to guess, we'll probably train under Okita Souji, Sirzechs-sama's Knight. I did for a while after being reincarnated." He explained.

"And you are pretty good. I can only hope I'll be as good when he is finished with us."

"You are not so bad." He countered.

"I'm fast, that's all there's to it. In just technique alone you would kick my ass around the world and then the Underworld." I told him with a wry smile.

"True."

"Thanks for the honesty." I deadpanned at him.

"Would you have accepted anything else?" He said with his thrice be damned polite smile. My eyebrow twitched.

**[}-o-{]**

The next day we gathered in a corner of the Gremory family's garden. To my immense relieve, I had managed to evade crossing Rias's parents on the way there. We were all wearing our uniform for physical education rather than the normal one. We stood one next to the other with Azazel-sensei in front of us with some documents in his hands.

"Let's start right away." He said grinning like he was having the time of his life. "Rias, you first. You have everything, talent, physical ability and magical power. Even if you don't train you will still be considered a high-class Devil through and through. However, you don't want that, do you?" He asked. To which Rias nodded resolutely.

"I want to be able to rely on my own power." She answered right away.

"Right. Then, follow the training recorded in this sheet. All the way up to the battle day." He said passing one of the documents to our King. As the crimson-haired girl looked over the paper, she raised an eyebrow.

"This seems to be a pretty standard magical training." She said confused.

"You are a pretty balanced magic user right now. So, a normal and balanced magical training is the best route for you." He explained, he seemed pretty excited about training us. It was refreshing in a way, to have an adult help us. "It will also help us with the second part. I want you to train your brains. You are the one responsible for the whole group. They will follow your orders, so we must make sure that the orders are well thought out. With that in mind, I want you to research about the Game types and the different strategies used in them. Go through documented Games and data. Study everything you can get your hands on."

Rias's expression had slowly turned more and more serious until he nodded as he finished his speech. I was glad she would have that type of training. She had become less headstrong as of late, it showed in the fact that she accepted she needed it. Now, that was a Rias I could follow.

"Next, Akeno." Suddenly, all the cheerfulness that Azazel had been displaying vanished. I already knew what was coming and it seemed that Akeno did too, because she looked really nervous.

"… Yes." She said in a low voice.

"You must accept the blood that flows through your veins." He said bluntly. That brought a frown to the half-Fallen's face. The Governor though, didn't pay it any mind as he continued talking. "I saw your match against the Phenex group. That was pitiful. You could have taken down their Queen in half the time and without even needing to use the Phoenix Tears afterwards. If you don't add Light element into your Lightning then you will never reach your full potential."

"… I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power." Akeno replied stubbornly. I wanted to sigh at that, Azazel seemed to be on the same boat.

"If you continue denying what you are then you will only weaken yourself." Sensei stated simply. The frown on the half-Fallen told everyone that she didn't like the situation, at all. She looked at me and I did my best to give her a reassuring smile. She didn't return it, but the frown disappeared slowly. "Next, Kiba."

"Yes." Yuuto stood straighter.

"First, we must work on unlocking your Balance Breaker. All things considered, you should be pretty close to it, one little push should do. After that we will work towards maintaining it for a full day." Azazel explained calmly. Evidently, he wasn't too worried about that part. I'll admit, having the Sacred Gear enthusiast so sure of it was reassuring. "As for swordsmanship, you will train under your old teacher again with a small addition that we will talk about in a bit." Yuuto nodded, acknowledging that his part was over. He didn't show any curiosity about the last part, in contrast with the rest of us. He really was a collected guy.

"Next, Max." I gave him my complete attention. "Your Sub-species Balance Breaker has a great synergy with Rapidly and being a low-tier one it's pretty much as developed as it can be. You will mainly train to increase your stamina and magic reserves in order to be able to use both, your Sacred Gear and Rapidly for longer periods of time. Aside from that you will train your swordsmanship under the same master as Kiba. I don't think I have to tell you that your technique has a lot of room for improvement." I just nodded.

My Sacred Gear had changed its purpose when in Balance Breaker, which was the reason that it was considered a Sub-species. The change was simple, instead of increasing my speed in general, as it normally did, it just sped up my reflexes alone. That was the reason why everything slowed down instead of becoming a blur as usual. As Azazel said, it developed in a way that had great synergy with Rapidly. Even with that, its energy consumption hadn't gone up too much. Azazel also told me that it consumed less than Volt Speed's normal Balance Breaker, probably because it didn't have to waste energy boosting my speed along with my reflexes, although it did speed them up more than the normal version.

The dumb version was that the Balance Breaker made me be able to keep up with Rapidly's speed boost. Issei was really glad we could simplify it like that.

"Next is Gasper." The Governor continued.

"Y-yes!" I gave the Dhampir a thumbs up. He barely jumped at having all the focus on him. And that was pretty good. He had been really jumpy since coming here to a place full of strangers. The little Dhampir wasn't used to Azazel's presence yet either.

"That fear is your biggest obstacle." Azazel said bluntly. He really wasn't pulling any punches with some of us. I wondered if he took personal offence to Gasper's problems with his Sacred Gear. "You have the power and your specs with both your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are great. If you can surpass your fear then you will be a force to be reckoned with."

"Don't worry, Gyasuke." Issei said pulling the Dhampir into a one-armed hug. "We'll help you deal with that."

"Rule number two, Gasper-kun." Yuuto said giving him a reassuring smile.

"And rule number three." I added with my own smile.

"I'll keep trying." Gasper said with a smile that carried far more confidence than normal. All of our grins widened. Luna meowed from where she stood rubbing herself against his legs.

"If you need any help don't hesitate to ask us too." Rias told him with a warm smile. The other girls gave him nods of encouragement too.

"I don't know how much help you will be able to give, Issei." Azazel told the Red Dragon Emperor with mad smile that seemed to send a shiver down the guy's spine. I couldn't fault him though. "Anyway, the next one is Asia." Said girl gave a nervous nod in reply. "You will work in your body and magic with standard routines. As well as work in increasing the range of your healing power."

"Is that possible?" Asked a curious Rias.

"We have worked with other holders of the Twilight Healing and we discovered that it's possible to shoot the healing power as a projectile much like an attacking spell." He explained in simple terms. "I would also suggest creating an aura of healing but considering her nature, she would probably also heal the enemies. So, for now we'll work with single-target long-distance projectiles." I nodded at that. That definitely sounded like something that Asia would do.

"I'll do my best." Asia said with a resolute nod. It looked really cute. Issei seemed to think the same because he suddenly hugged her and shouted 'So cute!'. Poor Asia couldn't help but develop an atomic blush.

"Next is Koneko." Azazel continued shaking his head.

"… Yes." This was another one that I wasn't looking forward to.

"You possess the elementary traits of offense and defense that all Rooks should have. Physically there's no problem either. However, you are falling behind in the offensive aspect compared with others in the group." He explained calmly.

"… I know that." Koneko replied with a frustrated look. I gave her a sad smile.

"You will have to improve the basics like the others. In addition to that, I'll tell you the same thing I told Akeno. If you continue denying what you are then you will only weaken yourself." He stated before turning to someone else. Koneko only nodded with an impassive expression.

"Now then, you are the last one, Issei." He said again, grinning like a maniac. "First and foremost, we have to finish our business with the Vanishing Jewel, follow me." And just like that he started walking inside the house.

Soon we made our way to a basement that I didn't even know existed. It was empty besides a huge ritual-like circle with the Jewel in the middle of it.

"So, it'll be that, huh?" Yuuto said with a smile. "You sure it'll work?"

"I designed this, of course it'll work." Azazel said completely confident. I still wanted to know what the hell they were talking about. "So, if you two could take your places?" And like that Yuuto walked up to a big circle that was drawn on the right side of the main circle. Issei for his part walked to the left side and put his hand down, with the Boosted Gear equipped, right in the middle of another circle. We stood there for a few minutes as Issei started Boosting himself. My curiosity was really killing me. "Now, let's do this."

"Sword Birth!"

"Transfer!"

As the words left Azazel's mouth both Yuuto and Issei's gauntlet started shining in bright white and green lights respectively. The lights eventually became so strength that we couldn't stand looking at it and had to close our eyes. We stood like that for a whole minute before the lights resided.

"It's alive, ALIVE!" Azazel shouted like a manic and our eyes snapped open to see. In the middle of the circle, instead of the Jewel, now floated softly a sword. It was a strange one though, similar to the classical and famous Egyptian swords. Where the blade twisted to start with the curved part was where the Jewel now resided, floating mere centimeters from the metal. **(Look up Dark Waters Diana, that's how the sword looks like)** "It worked perfectly."

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked as the pieces fell into place.

"A Demonic Sword." Azazel confirmed with a face-splitting smile. "If you must know, Sirzechs had been experimenting on the use of both the Boosted Gear and Sword Birth to create true Demonic Swords. He succeeded to a degree, although they were nowhere near as strong as actual Demonic Swords." He explained. "During the peace treaty he offered the same thing but working with Blade Blacksmith to create pseudo-Holy Swords for the church. As you should know, all Holy and Demonic swords have a consciousness of sorts. That's what they couldn't replicate in the process that Sirzechs and Ajuka worked on. But the Jewel and the consciousness inside it had what the processes lacked."

"That's crazy, and amazing." I muttered.

"Isn't it?" I could only shake my head at him. "Kiba, if you would?" Sensei asked and Yuuto slowly made his way over to the sword, picking it up. As soon as he did, he closed his eyes.

"It accepted me. 'You created me. How could I possibly reject the one that gave me life?' Were his words." He said with a smile.

"And with that I held my end of the deal." Azazel said, turning to look at me with a smug smile.

"I'll be sure to throw anything Sacred Gear related your way, Azazel-sensei." I said with a grin.

"Make sure to do so." He said with a grin of his own. "With that out of the way, Issei's teacher should be here soon." He said and we made our way outside again. As we did so, I could see Yuuto hold his new sword almost lovingly.

"Yuuto, it looks like you are holding your firstborn." I joked lightly.

"In a way, I am, aren't I?" He asked not taking his eyes off the sword. "I think I'll call it Cursed Dividing." He really liked swords. And if you thought about it, it made sense considering his Sacred Gear. Despite that, I couldn't help but say:

"Then, who's the mother? You or Issei?" At that both Yuuto and Issei turned to gape at me as I struggled to hold in my laugher. The others weren't so lucky. All of them started laughing or at least giggling at the pair.

"Please, don't say disturbing things like that, Max." Said a green faced Issei.

"I had a beautiful moment right there. Did you have to ruin it?" Yuuto asked with an unimpressed expression.

"I couldn't help myself." I said chuckling. All the laughs stopped when we arrived outside.

What was waiting for us there was, apparently, Issei's teacher. They got a dragon to teach Issei. They got an actual dragon. Rias's family must have some serious pull to get that-him. On second thought, they had a _Maou_, you couldn't have much more pull than that.

"A-a dragon." Said a dumbstruck Issei. Everyone else was pretty much the same, except Rias who was smiling smugly.

"Exactly." Exclaimed an excited Azazel. "Issei, this guy will be your teacher."

"You have some nerve to speak to me like that, Fallen Angel Governor. Especially in Devil territory." The dragon said glaring at Azazel. Our bodies shook just by the sound of his voice. Dragons were truly a force of nature. "It's been a while, Ddraig. Can you hear me?" He continued, this time looking at the Pawn.

[Ah, Tannin. How nostalgic.] Was the answer he got as the Boosted Gear materialized over Issei's arm.

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?" Issei asked surprised.

[He is a former Dragon King. You remember the Five Dragon Kings, don't you?] Issei could only nod dumbly in response. I could barely keep my eyes off the dragon. A Dragon King, an honest to Maou Dragon King. Issei's presence as the Sekiryuutei was something else if he kept attracting people like this to our group. [He was a Dragon King back when there six of them. He is even recorded in the Bible.] I remembered reading about that.

"He stopped being one when he became a Devil. Even as a reincarnated Devil, he is ultimate-class, the highest there is." As if a Dragon King could be any less than that. Azazel continued his explanation. "Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin. His breath is said to have the same impact as a meteorite. Sorry, Tannin, but could you teach this kid? I want you to teach him how to use a dragon's power from scratch."

"Ddraig should be able to do that much, shouldn't he?" The dragon replied.

"There's a limit to how much he can teach as a Sacred Gear. He needs mora than that." Azazel countered shaking his head. Tannin then turned to look at Issei again. Slowly, a grin spread over his draconic face, that expression send shivers down our spines.

"This will be my first time training someone that holds Ddraig." He commented conversationally still grinning at the Red Dragon Emperor.

[Please control yourself, Tannin. My host is weaker than you think.] Ddraig voiced our thoughts pretty well.

"It's fine as long as he survives, right? Leave it to me." Issei started sweating bullets at that.

"The limit is 20 days in human-world time. Issei, work as hard as you can and don't die." Azazel said while walking away waving his hand.

"Wai-Sensei?!"

"Now then," Rias started this time. "Let's all start with our training menus. I hope you all do well." She clapped her hands as she finished.

[Yes.] We all replied.

"Guys…?"

"Do your best, Issei-kun." Yuuto said with a polite smile.

"Remember to keep trying, Issei-senpai." Gasper added waving innocently.

"See you next time, Issei… Maybe." I waved next to the little Dhampir.

"Em, guys? What about rule number two?"

"What are you talking about, this is training." I said smirking at him.

"Miss Rias. Can you lend me the mountain over there? I'll be training him there." Tannin asked.

"Sure. Please, teach him well." Rias said with a wide smile.

"Leave it to me." The dragon reassured with a predatory smile directed at Issei. "I'll train him to the edge of death."

"Huh?" Was all Issei could say before Tannin took him in one hand and started flying to the mountain. We distantly heard the Pawn's screams for help for a minute.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

Well, this was a chapter a bit on the short side, but considering the last two were longer than normal, I don't feel too bad.

The **Jewell's Secret** has been revealed. What do you think? Lame? OK? A piece of shit? Feel free to tell me what you think. I really wanted to give Kiba an edge (no pun intended) after negating his Balance Breaker. As said in the chapter though, he will achieve it during the training montage next chapter. I won't say anything about it, it's a chapter away after all.

I wanted to ask this last chapter. **What do you think about Seekvaira?** Should I make her a more important character, should I go with canon in that case? If I make her more important, I was thinking about using a variation of the Sides peerage. Not sure to be honest. It would probably be easier to just leave her involvement like it is in canon (what is to say, nonexistent).

This question appeared in my mind reading some of the last reviews:** What's your favorite thing about this fic?** I'm really curious about your answers.

I also want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter. The reviews were generally awesome. Lots of reviews and several were pretty long. I liked it, I liked it a lot. That's one of the reasons for this chapter coming out so soon. Thank you very much everyone.

**See you.**


	27. To the Old Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**To the Old Home**

I looked directly at my phone for some time. I had seen it coming but at the same time, it caught me off guard. It was strange. Like my mind had convinced itself that time wasn't passing by. It obviously was, which is why the date had come. I sighed while fidgeting with my necklace. I felt strange. I felt dread and eagerness at the same time. It was a strange day apparently. Fitting, in a way.

"You'll come with me, won't you?" I asked Luna without looking. She meowed and I smiled weakly. "How could I ever doubt that." The not-so-small-anymore byakko nudged me to get up. "Ok ok, I get it."

I slowly made my way to the dining room. I felt like my own shadow was trying to slow me down. My shoulders felt heavy. My mind seemed to go from one thought to the other without stopping. It was giving me a headache. I could barely focus on anything.

"Max, I was about to go and wake you up. Did you feel like sleeping in?" Asked a cheerful Issei after everyone had greeted me. I was last, not surprising really.

"Sorry, something like that." I answered while taking my seat and serving myself some breakfast. When I looked up everyone was staring at me with concern in their eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yuuto asked cautiously.

"Yes, why?" I asked with small smile.

"Are you having another bad day?" Issei asked with a sad expression, it didn't suit him at all. My smile turned sad instantly. Rias turned to glare at Issei who was scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. Stupid question." He muttered.

"Don't worry. It's just a bad day, just different than the usual." I explained while eating.

"Is something the matter? Can we help?" Rias asked concerned.

"I know that we would start the training today." I spoke slowly. "But I need the day off."

"Of course." She said instantly and I couldn't keep a small, true smile from my face. She was better than I gave her credit for most of the time. I felt like an asshole.

"I also need a way to go… back to the US." I said in a low voice. I saw her face pale and grow nervous.

"I can get that. Why do you need it?" Everyone was following the conversation closely.

"Today's a year since my family's death." I barely whispered. Silence reigned the room for long seconds, or minutes. I wasn't sure. As I finished pushing the food through my mouth a cup of tea was left besides my plate. I looked up to see Akeno giving me a sad smile. "Thanks." I said giving her a grateful nod.

"Don't mention it, Max-kun." She said simply.

"Do you want company?" Yuuto asked then. Everyone seemed to look up at that. They were great, honestly.

"No, thanks." I said softly. "I want to go alone." They seemed disappointed but understanding. "Next time I'll introduce everyone." I got out as barely a whisper.

"We'll hold you to that." Issei said only half-joking. I nodded at him. After that Rias left to get me a teleportation circle. Meanwhile I sat on the couch fiddling with my phone. With a bitter smile I put on a song. Everyone else in the sitting room turned to me. I didn't notice some extra audience that I had.

**[Hymn for the Missing – Red]**

"_Tried to walk together_

_But the night was growing dark_

_Thought you were beside me_

_But I reached and you were gone_

_Sometimes I hear you calling_

_From some lost and distant shore_

_I hear you crying softly_

_For the way it was before_

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait? Will you wait?_

_Will I see you again? ... "_

**[}-o-{]**

"Hey everyone." I said calmly while sitting on the floor. Luna took her place next to me, leaning her body against my right leg. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Of course, I was met with silence. The tombstones in front of me giving no answer. I smiled at them, almost seeing the shadows of my family over the cold stone pieces. In my mind they were smiling at me.

"It's been a difficult year… I know you must angry at me mum, dad." I said, my voice cracking as I remembered the first six months since the accident. "I fell." I muttered. "And I couldn't get back up. I tried. I really did. But I just couldn't. I'm sorry." My throat felt like it was closing against my will. "I'm sorry I gave up." I sobbed. I felt ashamed of myself. My mother would be furious. I could see her shadow showing it. I had tried to die.

"I didn't' want to be alone." I whispered. "I just wanted to see you again. You were…" I choked. "You were everything I had. I didn't have anything to live anymore… But I'm just making excuses." I looked away. I felt like I would see their disappointment even in the inexpressive memorials.

"They got my back up." I said slowly petting Luna's head. "My friends… it doesn't feel so strange to say it now." I chuckled hollowly. "My friends picked me up. They supported me, they cared about me. Even when I wasn't anything less than an asshole. Sorry, mum." I said instantly on reflex. "Even though I tried to push them away. They kept standing by my side. They are stubborn like that." My chuckled felt more real this time.

"They got me involved in a strange world, you know." I commented. "You wouldn't believe it without seeing it. But the myths and religions are real." My expression turned sad. "Would you think less of me? Now that I'm a Devil?" Momentarily I stopped talking. I couldn't bring myself to as I thought about that question. Luna patted me with a paw. Her soft fur transmitted a sense of calmness through my fingers.

"I wonder if you knew." I asked finally. "Did any of you know that we were descendants of Arthur? The one from the legends, that Arthur. I have his sword… part of it anyway. I have an Excalibur. As crazy as it sounds."

"A lot of crazy things happen around my friends. So much so that I having an Excalibur is kind of normal. I've also got into so many fights that could have gotten me killed that I'm sure mum would have a heart attack." I couldn't bring myself to laugh. "They certainly seem to bring a lot of trouble with them."

"I think you would like them though. There's Issei. I'm sure you would find him amusing, dad. He's a total pervert and he won't even deny it." I shook my head. "And he is an idiot too. You wouldn't believe how long it took him to notice that his girlfriend liked him. Mum, you would have a field day teasing him about it." I smiled weakly. "But he is also loyal. The most loyal friend that I have. I'm sure he would stand with me no matter what."

"He's helped me a lot recently. I was having some problems… you know, the usual ones. So, he was there when I needed a push in the right direction. He is awesome like that."

"There's also Asia, she is Issei's girlfriend by the way. Too naïve and kind for her own good. You would love her, mum." I paused. "I don't interact with her as much as with the others." I said looking down. "I think we are two opposite sides of a coin. She was alone, guarded by the church for all her life. All she ever wanted was to have friends. Just like me."

"But she is so much stronger than I am." I smiled bitterly. "She never broke. She continued seeing the best of the world while I became so bitter I denied the possibility of friendships before even trying. I think that's why I find it difficult to talk to her." I sighed. "I know it's stupid. But you can't deny that our personalities clash too much. Doesn't mean she isn't a friend of mine. She is just as important as everyone else." I finished honestly.

"There's Koneko too. She is the quiet one. She always speaks in a low voice if she speaks at all. And she hardly shows anything on her face." I frowned. "I still don't know why she is that way. But I'm guessing it's something to do with her being a… Nekoshou." I shook my head. "It's strange talking about the supernatural with you. Anyway, it's probably something from her past. I just have to be there for her, just like she was for me."

"She just had to talk a couple of sentences to help me at the time." I chuckled. "She really could read me well, and she could read the songs' meaning for me too. Maybe she is a music lover too. Never asked her. I should though."

"Then there's Kiba." I looked at the sky. "He is so polite that he gets annoying sometimes. But he is a nice guy. At least, he is when I don't have to smack some sense into his head." I chuckled looking back at the tombstones. "He hasn't had that problem in a while. Usually he is the one to make others see reason. He is also great company and he always trains together with me. Which is difficult. Who would have known I would like using a sword so much?" I shook my head.

"I can't forget about Gasper." I sighed. "Poor kid had a hard life. He was worse than me. Scared of everyone, even friends. But I won't let him continue his downfall. No." I shook my head resolutely. "I'll be there. Just like you were for me and my new friends have been. I'll support him."

"I kind of adopted him you know?" I smiled. "He is my little brother now. Maybe he was the one that adopted me? I'm not sure." I chuckled. "You'll love him. I'm sure, just you wait. You'll understand when you see him."

"Sona is a nice friend too." I commented. "She isn't from our group per se. But she is definitely a close friend of mine. We play chess all the time, still beats me every time. And she is great to have conversation. It also helps that she isn't as crazy as the rest of us." I smirked. "Although, I think her sister got all the craziness." I chuckled. "It's always a breath of fresh air to chat with Sona."

"Akeno on the other hand." I sighed. "She annoyed me to no end at the start with all her teasing. I'm sure you would have joined her just to get a reaction out of me, mum. Now though, it's kind of fun." I smiled softly. "It certainly wouldn't be the same if she stopped. Is that weird considering what I have with Rias? I'll get to that part in a second." I shook my head. "I have to keep some order or I'll go off topic. You should know."

"Anyway, she is great too. She has caught on to the fact that tea helps me calm down apparently. She also makes the best tea. Yes, even better than yours mum." I chuckled before falling into silence.

"Rias… we're kind of working on a relationship." I said softly. "Yes, that kind of relationship." I looked away. "She is stubborn, prideful and spoiled. But she is the most caring person I know. She cared since the first time we met. Without even knowing me. She is like that. I like that about her."

"You would throw a fit though, mum." I admitted. "Her family tried to get into our business. They tried to push us together. I got a bit scared. You know I don't do well under pressure, not in these situations at least." I sighed before smiling weakly. "But that's where Issei comes in. He calmed me down and gave me the push I needed."

"So, we are kind of struggling to move forward now. Slowly, but we are. With any luck next time I'll introduce her to both of you as my girlfriend." I laughed. "Crazy, huh?" Then the lump in my throat that had been slowly disappearing came back full force.

"I wish I could have done that when you were alive." I choked out.

"It got depressing really quick, huh?" I chuckled bitterly. "Anyway, Japan is strange. People are really polite. A bit too polite. But it's a nice place to live in." I commented, forcing my voice to sound calm. Luna rested her head on my lap. "And I started singing again, you know?" I said smiling sadly. "I'll sing something for you before going. I just…" I trailed off unsure. "I might just need to calm down a bit… but I wouldn't feel right leaving without singing for you." I said softly. "I think it'll reassure you."

"Where was I?" Luna meowed. "Right, this is Luna. She is my pillar. I don't want to think about where I would be if not for her." She nudged my thigh with her head. "She is kind of my best friend. I can count on her, everywhere and always."

"Anyway, there's time for that." I waved the hand that wasn't petting Luna. "I just wanted you to know that… that I'm ok." I smiled at them as tears that I had been trying to hold back freed themselves. "I'm ok, I'm still trying and I'm doing great." My grin widened. "I have a lot of friends, and I'm sure I'll have even more next time I come. I promised I would bring the ones I told you about next time too, so look forward to it." I sobbed and Luna meowed. "I miss you… I miss you a lot… And I love you… I love you a lot…"

"I love you, dad." I blinked, trying to keep away the tears. It was useless. "I love you, mum."

After that I just sat there in silence with my loyal white tigress as company. Time flew by, the sun traveling slowly through the sky as I remembered times where I had a family by my side. Where I would arrive home to someone that would welcome me. Times that were no more.

"I think it's time, don't you?" I asked Luna after what felt like an eternity. She meowed and I smiled sadly as I got my phone out.

**[The Story – Fivefold]**

"_This world is a winding road, you…_

_Never know what is to come_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Fading into_

_Memory with its_

_Good times and remember whens_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Staring into this mirror_

_The face that I see_

_So much has changed since then_

_But if you_

_Take your time to dig a little deeper_

_Take a look in my eyes_

_You'd see life, you'd see dreams_

_A fire deep in me_

_It's what I am, everything I'll ever be_

_Whoa_

_I will not be afraid of what is to come_

_And I will rise_

_And I will rise above it all…"_

As the song finished, I took a moment to let the tears fall freely. With a movement of my hand I took out flowers that I had kept in my hammer space. My hand trembled as it moved them over to the place in between the graves of my parents. They felt so incredibly heavy all of a sudden. Like leaving them and walking away had a deeper meaning than those simple words conveyed. Like something would change.

"_We are a family."_ Despite the sadness that filled me, I couldn't help but smile as those words popped in my mind. I had a new home and a new family to come back to.

I let the flowers fall on the ground and caressed the tombstones with my fingers softly. A last tear falling from my chin as I smiled at my family. I imagined my family waving at me.

"I love you and I miss you." I whispered. "See you."

Strangely, I didn't feel heavy anymore. Nothing was dragging me down. My mind felt clear, a tinge of sadness on it but otherwise calm. A strange day indeed.

**[}-o-{]**

"Ah, Max. I've been waiting for you. Welcome back." A warm voice said as soon as I stepped into the Gremory castle.

"Sirzechs, can we not do this today?" I asked tiredly. I didn't know what, but I knew he wanted something. And right that moment I had neither the energy nor the patience to deal with that.

"I know it's a bad time." He said grimacing. "But I've been really busy with my normal duties and the tournament going on and I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible." He explained and I sighed. Luna chose that moment to take a seat on a couch and sat down next to her.

"Fine, do you need something?" His expression turned sour.

"Why do you think I need something?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this just a social meeting? Because I'm sure that could have waited." I said simply and it was his turn to sigh.

"I don't need anything from you." He said after a moment. "I just wanted to apologize." He said looking down. The sight of a Maou looking down in shame was a surreal one. My eyes widened in surprise for a second, now he definitely had my attention. "I didn't know the circumstances and I tried to push you and Rias together. She explained your full story and… problems to me today after asking for the transportation circle. I'm sorry." He said still looking down.

I turned to look at Luna and she was staring intently at me. I sighed looking back at the crimson-haired man.

"Sirzechs." I called out, making him look at me in the eyes. "What do you think of me?" I asked and whatever he expected me to say, that wasn't it. He seemed taken aback by the question before considering it and eventually giving me an answer.

"We haven't talked as much as I would like considering that you… want to be in a relationship with my sister?" He phrased it more as a question than a statement. He obviously wasn't sure how to take that situation and honestly, I couldn't blame him, even I had trouble defining it. I nodded for him to continue.

"As that's the case I don't know you as much as I would like to. But we _have_ interacted, especially during my stay at Kuoh before the Peace Treaty. My first impression of you was that of an honest and caring man. I also saw a wounded soul. I just wasn't aware of how much until recently." He said another apologetic look my way.

"Another great trait that I found in you is your love for family and not just your own. I'm sorry for your loss, by the way." He looked like he meant it. "You showed me that when you made Rias accept my father's presence and mine during the visit to the school." He explained.

"I asked you to tell me what you thought about me, not to sing me praises." I pointed out giving him a dry look.

"I'm being honest. Besides your somewhat cold attitude and occasional bitterness, I didn't find anything _bad_ about you. In what little I saw of you, that is." He said. I opened my mouth about to ask Luna something but closed it as soon as I got a look at her eyes. I sighed turning back to Sirzechs searching for any sign of deception in his face.

"I forgive you." I said finally when I didn't find anything. Strangely enough, he seemed to relax as if relieved by my answer.

"Thank you."

"You act as if it's a big thing." I pointed out and he looked at me strangely before he seemed to come to some realization.

"You truly can be bad when dealing with people." My eyebrow twitched and he chuckled amusedly. "It's a big thing. You and my sister can dance around the issue as much as you want. You are interested in each other and may eventually start a real relationship. If that happens, I can't be in bad terms with her boyfriend. That would just hurt her and I would never do that to her."

"You are a good man, Max." He said sending me a warm smile. "I won't push the issue anymore." He reassured me after seeing my quickly darkening expression. "But I _will_ cheer for you both." He continued amused. "With that said, I hope you and the rest of my family can get along soon." He said with a bitter smile.

"I get along with Millicas just fine and Grayfia is nice too." I said with a small smile.

"I meant my parents but thanks." He said, his expression turning warm.

"I know what you meant." I said instantly and his expression turned bitter once more.

"May I ask what your problem with them is?"

"You mean beside being extremely obvious with their pressure on me to be with Rias and not even trying to deny it?" I said raising an eyebrow. He grimaced.

"Yes, besides that."

"I told your mother clearly to not call me Maxwell." I said coldly.

"And that's a problem because…" He trailed off confused.

"Only my mother called me that. I told her as much." He flinched.

"I see." He said looking away. "I shall talk to her."

"Please do." I said simply while nodding.

"Would that-"

"No, I'll still be cold with them. Eventually, it'll pass. I'm cold to everyone I don't know. I give people the benefit of the doubt when I somehow know about them or they get Luna's approval, or both." I explained. "They lost that benefit."

"I understand." He nodded, clearly not happy with the answer but understanding all the same. "You know." He started after a minute of silence in which I started petting Luna. "Despite the nature of this conversation, I find talking to you quite refreshing." I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled at me. "It's not every day that I can talk casually with someone that's not family without them walking on eggshells all the time." He explained.

"I have enough problem dealing with people for me to care about status and all that nonsense." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"I think I like you more the more I get to know you." He commented.

"That's good, I wouldn't want you to kill me if I eventually start dating your sister." I commented lightly.

"I won't do that, don't worry. If you hurt her though…" He trailed off and I chuckled. He smirked at me.

"Yeah, I expected as much." Then my smile turned sad. "It's a shame all this had to happen." He looked at me questioningly. I stood up from my seat. "I think I could have started seeing you as a brother if not for that." I said as I made my way back to my room. It was getting late and honestly, I didn't feel like having dinner with everyone present today, specially Venelana and Zeoticus.

"A shame really." I heard as I closed the door.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

*sniff* I'm not crying. *sniff* Not crying, damnit!

I really get too much into my characters sometimes. I got really emotional while writing this chapter. I hope I was able to do this chapter justice. Because this is an important one. If I messed it up then I ruined something that should have been the best chapter of the series so far or at least close. **Please, leave a review with your opinion.** I really want to know what you think about this chapter.

I know I implied that this one would be a training montage chapter but then I was checking some info and I noticed what date the story was in. If you think I messed up then I'll explain. Max's family died half a year before he started the year at Kuoh. From there it's roughly a month per arc, which are the Raynare arc, I used two months for the Riser arc I think, the Excaliburs arc and the Peace Meeting arc, we are currently in the Young Devil Gathering arc which is the sixth month unless I'm shit at math (which I can't dismiss).

Next chapter will start the training montage, I'm almost sure. And it'll probably end it. I can only write so much about training when all members have different training menus that have already been explained and do them relatively apart from one another.

**See you.**


	28. A Choice of Mindset

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD.

**A Choice of Mindset**

"You must be Maxwell." Said our swordsmanship teacher for the holidays. He looked my height approximately, so, around 175cm. He had reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Yuuto was telling me about you yesterday. He has a high opinion of your skills."

"I am, a pleasure to meet you, Okita-sensei. Everyone calls me Max though." I said bowing slightly. "And he is a liar."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at Yuuto. "Is that so?"

"Yes, all I have is speed. Without my Sacred Gear and Rapidly's boost I am a mediocre swordsman at best." I admitted. It was the truth. You couldn't get really good in just half a year. Swordsmanship just wasn't that easy.

"He only said that you were impressive for someone that started so soon." Sensei explained. "But I decided to make my own conclusions so, don't worry about it."

"Now, here's how I work. Styles are for humans." He said moving his hand in a slashing motion for emphasis. "We are not humans, we are Devils. As such, we live so long that I could teach you a style and by the end of it, or sooner, you would be fighting with completely different motions and stances. We live long enough to adapt ourselves to the point that any style would be unrecognizable." Well, that made sense… a bit.

"Having two students is the best right now." He said, at this point he seemed to talk more to himself than to us. Yuuto was smiling wryly while shaking his head at Sensei's attitude so I guessed that was somewhat normal. "You can spar as I imagine you usually do and I'll give you my input." Well that wasn't what I expected at all… But it worked for me.

"Max, I was told you have a Holy sword aside from Rapidly?" Sensei asked this time and I nodded taking out Ascalon. He nodded. "Great, that's an amazing sword to have, but the best part is that even as powerful as it is, it doesn't have any special abilities. Which is great to use it in normal sword training. You can use it during some spars, just be careful."

"Also, Yuuto." He turned to my fellow Knight. "Can you create a copy of both of his swords? Just having the same shape and weight should be fine." After that Yuuto tried a few times before getting the right weight as he couldn't hold neither the Excalibur Fragment nor the Dragon Slayer sword himself to check it. When everything was ready, Sensei clapped and told us to start a spar.

Had I been waiting for something more… complicated than just spars and teacher's feedback? Yes. But this worked for me. Actually, I was better like this. I liked fighting. I wasn't a battle maniac though. I wouldn't go out of my way to fight someone. But I liked the thrill of the battle, that rush of adrenaline that I received during the fights. It felt like I was made for battles… and in a way I was, I guessed.

Luna for her part, had a training of her own that I had asked Azazel about. She was with Akeno, as both of them had to work with Holy Lighting, the latter because of her Fallen Blood and Luna because she was a sacred beast. Growing as she was and having already displayed her element, Azazel had reassured me that she could start training right now without problems as long as she didn't push herself too much. Soon she would be able to fight on her own as she continued growing and her energy reserves improved with her training.

After a few minutes of sparring, I discovered something… Souji Okita didn't know the meaning of sugarcoating. I hadn't received a strong impression of him during the talk at the start of the training but during his feedback… I shuddered at the thought. He didn't pull any punches. It was like Yuuto and I had given the same performance as a pair of babies fighting with sticks. His words, not mine.

"Well… that was good." He said when he decided to stop the training. I looked him incredulously from the ground. We had been fighting for hours, both of us were on our last legs. "Hahaha, don't worry, you weren't too bad. I find that it's just better to be a little harsh when giving feedback." He said when he saw my expression, waving his arm dismissively. Where the hell had gone the drill sergeant? On second thought, this was better. Yeah, definitely. "Yuuto was right though, you are pretty good for a beginner." I smiled awkwardly.

"It seems to run in the blood." I said looking away.

"I noticed something though." He commented. "You don't have a mindset for battle situations." He pointed out and I looked at him questioningly.

"Mindset?"

"Yes. Every warrior has a mindset when in battle." He explained. "There are usually two common mindsets. I like to call them the Hot one and the Cold one. The first, is the one where you fuel yourself with your emotions and use them strengthen yourself. The second is the complete opposite. You shut down your emotions in order for them to not interfere with your focus."

"Now, both of them have their pros and cons but the summary is that Hot one is considered 'better' as it gives you a push in both power and speed." He said making the quotation marks exaggeratedly. "It's not true though, and that's because it's impossible to have a perfect Hot mindset, just as it's impossible to have a perfect Cold one. It's impossible to have your emotions free to power yourself without them going out of control sometimes. Just as it's impossible to shut them down for a perfect Cold mindset. It's the eternal debate of warriors really, trying to determine if one is better than the other."

"Thing is, you need a mindset. Just fighting without one won't do it." He said with a tone of finality. "How about you try picking one and you have one last spar with Yuuto?" I was tired, but I wanted to try. And by Yuuto's face he wanted to try battling me like that too.

So, a minute later we were facing each other again. I saw him taken a deep breath in and his eyes start practically shining with determination. I smirked. A Hot mindset, I guessed. It explained why sometimes I felt like he was hitting harder or faster than normal. I took a deep breath myself and slowly my expression turned impassive. Yuuto's shoulders tensed up at the sight.

Yes, I had chosen a Cold mindset.

A second later our swords were clashing against each other. It felt so different. It was like having my Balance Breaker active, every move seemed easier to follow. Time seemed to slow down a bit and my mind just reacted to what it saw.

Right parry, left slash, right slash, double block, twist and disarm, right slash, left block, right block, left lock, twist and…

Both of Yuuto's sword fell to the ground. Souji was clapping.

"Well, that's interesting." Sensei commented looking thoroughly amused. "But you caught Yuuto by surprise with the sudden change. It won't be that easy next time."

"What's interesting?" I asked as my mask left my face.

"Both your choices." He said with a smirk. "Holy weapon users tend to use Hot mindsets, you know, being more hero-like. Demonic weapon users tend to use Cold mindsets to counter their weapons berserk inducing tendencies. But you both chose the opposites. It's amusing, if you ask me." Yuuto and I looked at each other for a second before shrugging with equal smirks in our faces.

**[}-o-{]**

"How was training?" Rias asked once we met with everyone else for dinner. Akeno was petting Luna before the not-so-little byakko made her way to me. I started scratching her head with the tip of my fingers. I didn't even need to lean down to do so anymore.

"It was ok." I said while taking something to drink.

"Souji-sensei said the same thing as I. Max-kun is really good considering the time that he has been training. Even better once he chose his mindset." Yuuto praised with a smile. "Although… his mindset…" At that his confidence seemed to leave him.

"A Cold one, huh?" Rias said with a sad smile.

"Everyone knew about this mindset thing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well…" Rias trailed off looking away. I turned to Yuuto who scratched his cheek uncomfortable.

"We were just hoping you would… choose a Hot mindset by the time that you learned about it." He admitted. When I turned my head, Rias was still looking everywhere but at me. Same for everyone else although Asia just looked confused.

"I see." I said taking a seat and letting Luna jump on my lap as usual. I wondered for how long she would be able to do that, she was getting a little too big for that. "Thanks for worrying. But I'm not going to go suicidal again." I said softly, this drew all the eyes to me. I, for my part, kept my gaze on the table but I couldn't keep a small smile from my face. "I like it here… with you all."

I took a sip of my drink to clear the lump that had formed in my throat before looking up. Everyone was beaming at me. Even Koneko was smiling. I felt a strange warmness in my chest and my shoulders felt lighter too. My smile widened.

"How about you guys? How was your training?" I asked awkwardly after a moment in which I started to feel a bit uncomfortable with all the attention and smiles. I wasn't used to that.

"Well, I still have a headache from studying those Games…" Complained Rias putting a hand against her forehead. "So much going on at the same time and we Kings have to pay attention to all that."

"Yeah, Sona will be a specially thought one with that." I said. "Her mind is scary." I mock shuddered, although I was being truthful. Even without too much power in her peerage, she could still make a lot of trouble for us with just her plans.

"Thanks for the confidence." Rias pouted at me and I just smiled at her. Her pout disappeared instantly. "Not fair…" she muttered under her breath, although I caught it. "Gasper is… taking some time to recover. He still has lots of trouble dealing with strangers, as you know." I nodded and looked at Koneko.

"And you Koneko?" I asked, the warmness replaced with a touch of concern. Koneko and Akeno worried me, they would have a hard time during their training. The Nekoshou looked down. "I see." I said before she had to answer. "Keep climbing, Koneko." I said simply and she nodded still looking down. I turned my head to Akeno who was watching the exchange before she turned to me too.

"I've started working on using Light together with my Lightning." She said, her voice a tad lower than usual. "It's difficult, but Luna is great company." She said smiling at the byakko that meowed at her.

"Good girl." I said scratching the base of the tigress ears.

"She is, isn't she?" Akeno said looking fondly at my familiar.

"I was talking about you." I said, a smirk coming over my expression as her face turned red.

"Ufufufu, Max-kun is joining the game finally?" She said cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"I don't know what you are talking about Akeno-chan." I said dismissively still smirking. Since when had things gone so well for me when talking?

"Good evening, everyone." My face turned neutral in an instant. Of course, I had to jinx it. "How was the training?"

There were several answers for Venelana. None from me though. That Yuuto could answer for me was a relief. I just kept petting Luna on my lap ignoring their conversation for the most part. I did pay attention as Asia explained that her training was going well. She was just working on separating her healing power from her body. It was slow and required a lot of concentration but apparently Azazel thought it would get easier with time. He should know, I assumed, he was the Sacred Gear enthusiast after all.

After that the maids started bringing the food and dinner started. I just kept my mouth shut and listened as the others talked. Thinking what to say and what not was difficult for me. I had never had to tolerate someone that had failed me. Usually when that happened, I just evaded them. But I couldn't evade the Gremory, and while Sirzechs I could manage well enough, the situation with Venelana and Zeoticus was… complicated.

"Could we have a few words with Max in private?" Venelana asked putting her hand over her husband's arm once everyone was done. I tensed up and every eye seemed to turn to me. I looked at Rias, trying as hard as I could to tell her to answer no. Either she didn't get the message or she ignored me, not that I could blame her. Rejecting her parents wasn't a good option as much as I wanted it to.

"Of course." Rias replied curtly before standing up. Soon, there was no one in the room besides me and the Gremory parents.

"We are sorry, Max." Zeoticus started. "We are sorry about the way we acted regarding your relationship with Rias."

"And I sorry about trying to take the role of a mother with you too." Venelana added looking down while her husband patted her arm reassuringly.

"I forgive you." I said with impassive mask in place.

"Thank you."

"That doesn't mean everything's ok." I added bluntly. "I told you." I turned to Venelana. "I told you not to call me Maxwell. I told you why. And even if you didn't know about my mother, or what happened, or whatever. That doesn't give you the right to take a mother's role with whoever you want." Venelana seemed to shrink on herself as the words left my mouth.

"I know." She said in a low voice.

"And you." I turned to Zeoticus. His face looked like it was made of stone. He clearly wasn't pleased with my treatment of his wife. He could see if I cared though. "I thought you were nice. I liked you even. You reminded me of my own father." I made a pause as a lump formed in my throat. "But you were just lying to my face, putting up a fake persona. It's happened to me before, and I hate it."

"I understand-"

"I doubt it." I interrupted. "And even if you do, that only makes it worse. But I'll forgive you. I'll forgive you because Rias is the reason I'm alive, in more ways than one. I'll forgive you because despite everything I can't help but have a little respect for Sirzechs. But that doesn't change much. You'll have to earn my trust from zero once more."

"And we'll do it." Venelana looking at me with a determined expression.

"You are obviously underestimating my problems to socialize and my trust issues." I said with a cold smirk. "I hope it was worth it. Instead of just talking to me… to us. I hope it was worth it for you, all this mess." With my piece said I stood up making Luna jump to the floor and follow me to the door. Never once did I turn and I didn't hear them say anything as I put on my headphones.

**[Numb – Linking Park]**

_I'm tired of being what you want me be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

**[}-o-{]**

**Rias POV**

Well, this conversation was going to be a tense one. And what I planned to talk about later was another completely different can of worms to open too, I thought as I waited outside the room where Max was talking with my parents. I was nervous, there was no denying it. Nervous because I knew that Max could be brutal when he was pissed and that could go wrong pretty quick with my parents, nice as they were. And nervous because I wanted them to get along. If Max and I eventually started a real relationship and he couldn't stand my parents… it would hurt. A lot.

Try as I might though, I couldn't stop the flutter of my heart at the thought of dating Max. After our awkward and tense conversation, the other night and after I got time to process everything that was said I couldn't help but feel myself a bit giddy. And it had only improved since then.

_"I'm serious with this. I said I would try."_

He couldn't just come and make my insides melt with a few words like that. It wasn't fair at all. And his smiles, Maou, those smiles. I found myself disappointed as well as relieved that he didn't smile so much at the start. They would have been the death of me if I hadn't gotten used to them in small doses. That didn't make them any less effective though. Fortunately, he didn't seem to know the power he had with just a smile.

I shook my head when I realized I had left my thoughts wander too far.

The point was, I could now see true hope of being together with Max. It wasn't wishful thinking anymore. There was a slight problem though. I was too much of a caring person.

Normally, I thought of that as one of my best points. Not this time. I cared too much about my peerage and that meant that I had to address the issue of Koneko and Akeno. And I had to do it in a way that I wasn't entirely comfortable and I was sure Max would have even a worse time with. But it had to be done.

Although, maybe it was better to wait until another ti-

My thought process stopped as the door opened and Max came out. His expression… A cold shiver ran down my spine and not in a good way. I hated that expression. His eyes turned to me and the coldness left his face, replaced by confusion. I felt my lips twitch in a smile at that. How I enjoyed the way he didn't wear that expression with me anymore. I signaled for him to take his headphones off.

"Oh, sorry." He said putting them around his neck as usual. "Did you need something." Suddenly, I felt like it wasn't a good idea to talk about this right now. _'Talk about a difficult topic right after he has to chat with your parents with who he doesn't get along right now, it'll go really well. Thanks brain.'_ "Rias?" Right, he was waiting for me to answer.

"Sorry, I just… had something I wanted to talk about." I said looking at my feet. How did he manage to make me look like a shy little girl when I was one of the Onee-sama's of Kuoh. Unfair, I swear. "But… it may be better t-to leave it for another time." Now I was stuttering. Great, just great. I wanted to smash my head against the wall to snap myself out of it.

"We can talk right now if you want." He said, I just kept my gaze down and started fidgeting with my fingers. On one hand, it was better to be done with it. On the other… I didn't want him to be uncomfortable around me again, or worse, make him angry. He sighed and I felt my heart twist itself. I hated to ruin his mood… And he looked so relaxed when he arrived from training.

"_I like it here… with you all." _My lips twitched but I was able to stop the smile from appearing. I didn't need to look weird on top of everything else.

"Let's go and talk about it now." He said, probably getting tired of waiting for me to say something. I sighed before taking a deep breath in and nodding.

After that we made our way to the room I used as a study when I was home. Instead of sitting on the desk I took a seat on a couch against the wall. Max seemed to hesitate a second before sitting next to me. I couldn't stop a smile this time. I had expected him to seat on the armchair that was next to the couch.

"I want to talk about something too." He said before I could muster the courage to talk. I gulped. "It's nothing bad, don't worry." Well that was reassuring. "Rias, can you look at me?" He asked with a strange tone. I had forgotten I had been avoiding looking at him and I turned my head so my eyes locked with his. "Rias, I appreciate you being careful around me. I truly do. But you are too nervous… I'm…" He trailed off looking unsure. "I'm not scary… am I?" I blinked. What?... Did he… Oh, Maou.

"No, no. It's not that!" I said quickly. "I just… I'm just… nervous…" Well, obviously. What the hell was going on with my brain? "I don't want to mess it up and make you angry." Yes, that was better.

"So, I _am_ scary." He said grimacing. No, it was worse. Damnit.

"No, you aren't!"

"Rias, you just admitted that you are scared of me getting angry." He said with sad half-smile. He then took a deep breath in. "I know I was a bit… harsh in the past. With you specially. But… I'll try not to do that anymore. I care about you… I… like… you." He said, unsure but not looking like he was forcing himself. I felt my cheeks heating up and stretching as a big smile spread over my face. My heart started beating like mad. "So… I don't want you to be afraid of me." I almost missed those words while I relished on the words 'I like you'. Fortunately, I didn't.

"It's ok. I deserved it. I acted like a spoiled girl." I accepted. It was the truth after all. I had done a lot of things wrong because of that attitude.

"Still, I could have reacted a lot better than I did. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I forgive you." I wanted to say that there was nothing to be sorry about. But I got the feeling that he wouldn't just accept that. It was better to move on. Maybe I could reassure him by not being so nervous all the time.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?" He asked. And my plan of not being nervous went out the window really fast. I took a deep breath in.

"It's about Akeno and Koneko." I said slowly and the tentative smile he had been giving me vanished. Not good.

"If it's about earlier I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit after I asked Koneko about her training." He explained suddenly looking nervous. Oh, he wasn't angry. "I won't do it again." He said quickly.

"It's about that yes, but… I'm not mad about it." Ok, that was a lie. His face told me he knew. "Ok… I'm a bit mad." I admitted. "But it doesn't mean you have to stop doing it." I tried to explain.

"Rias… you are confusing me." He said blinking owlishly. I sighed. Never an easy moment, huh?

"You know how…" How could I explain it better? Where had all the things I had planned for this conversation gone? "Do you remember Riser's peerage?" I asked in the end. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, his personal harem of fantasy. What-?" And then realization seemed to hit him and his eyes widened. "Oh, no. Don't worry about that. I won't do that. I said I was serious, and I am." He said firmly and my heart skipped at beat at that. But that wasn't what this was about.

"Akeno and Koneko will be sad. Also…" But I shook my head at the last part. I wasn't sure about that.

"I know." He said looking away. "But what else can I do?" He asked. Well, that was the question I was waiting for. "And more importantly, what about you? You just escaped a womanizer. How would I be any better?" He said with a disgusted expression.

"You know harems aren't all that rare in Devil society, don't you?" I asked as casually as I could. Which I'm ashamed to admit wasn't much. "And don't compare yourself to Riser, or _I'll_ get angry." He gulped even though I couldn't muster as much anger in my voice as I expected. Him caring about me deflated my temper a bit.

"Rias…" He started looking at me with disbelief written all over his face. "You just admitted that you were mad about my joke with Akeno." He pointed out. Well, true… but still. Couldn't he just let me be on the lead of a conversation for once? Honestly.

"I know…" I said sighing. "But I care about my peerage. Akeno is like a sister to me and Koneko a little sister. I don't want them to be sad." I explained. Max brought his hands to his face and massaged his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"So… you are saying that you are jealous when I… flirt with them… but you want me to consider a… polyamorous relationship?" He summarized slowly. Well, when you put it like that…

"I know how it sounds." I conceded. "But it's the best answer."

"Have you talked with them?" He asked this time with a hand still massaging his temple.

"Well… no…" I said looking away. Now that he said it, maybe that was a good place to start before this conversation.

"Just great…"

"But…" I started again quickly. "But they know about… us." I signaled awkwardly at both of us. It was still awkward to refer to our relationship. Especially because neither of us seemed to know _how_ to refer to it. "And Akeno still acts interested." I pointed out.

"True… but you said it. It's how she is." How Max continued to try and not see it when it was obvious was both amusing and slightly irritating. It didn't have the cute factor that Issei had had.

"Max…"

"Ok ok… it's just… strange for me. Nobody had ever showed interest and now I apparently have three very beautiful girls that like me. Can you blame me for doubting?" He asked, although I had a difficult time following what he said after calling me beautiful. _'Very. He said _very_ beautiful.'_ My mind corrected exalted.

"But it happened." I said after taking a minute to calm my mind a little although I still felt my face warm and my heart beating quickly. He sighed.

"I get it, and I understand what you are saying." He replied looking uncomfortable. "I also understand the view that the Underworld has on… harems. Maou, I can't believe I'm having this conversation." He muttered the last part under his breath, and I probably wasn't supposed to hear it. "But the thing is…"

"I get it. It goes against what was your common sense before." I finished for him and he nodded. "I'm not asking you to also start a relationship with them right now or anything like that." Being honest, I would like to enjoy being the only one for a bit at least and possibly in a _true_ relationship. "I'm just… telling you so… you know." I finished awkwardly. He took a very deep breath in before letting out a tired sigh.

"Yeah, I know." He said, he sounded so tired. I felt bad, I really did. But it was better that he got used to the idea fast. I couldn't bear to see Koneko or Akeno with a broken heart. "Thanks for the heads up, I guess." He said with a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Are you sure you are ok with this?" He asked concerned. My heart sped up again. My mood changing so much so suddenly couldn't be healthy.

"I…" I almost said that yes, I was ok with it. But it would have been a lie. I didn't want to lie to him. I also suspected he would have seen through it. "No," I admitted. "but eventually we'll all be happy. I know it. You are good enough for all of us." I said smiling honestly at him. He chuckled mirthlessly.

"If you say so…" He didn't believe me. I knew he didn't. We would change his mind. "I'll think about it. And… tell me if you change your mind." He said before standing up and walking to the door. For some reason I thought there was more in that last sentence than what I got. He stopped when his hand wrapped around the handle. "Also, I think it would be better said with more security." I looked at his back confused as he turned around to look directly at me. "I like you, Rias." He said with a small smile. And then he left.

That night I was still wearing a big smile on my face as I fell asleep.

**[} Chapter End {]**

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

Well, this was a difficult chapter. I have serious doubts about the Gremory-Max conversation and even more so about the Rias-Max one. I also hope I didn't portray any of the two mindsets as op or stronger than the other. I want to emphasize that they are more or less the same regarding usefulness. It depends mostly on how well one can enter the mindset and maintain it.

I also have a couple of questions for you guys:

**1) What do you think about the music so far? **Do you have any favorites among what I've put up? Do you like to have the lyrics be part of the story? Do you hate that I use them?

**2)** **What's your opinion on my POV?** I know I've only used three, two of Rias and one of Issei. But I want to know if you think I did them well. I have plans for more different point of views in the future. So, it would help to know if I'm doing a good job or if I suck.

Overall, as always, leave your opinion. I greatly appreciate it.

**See you.**


End file.
